Te recordare, lo juro
by Legolas3
Summary: RS, ¿pueden recordar el amor tan fuerte que los unió, aun después de la muerte?,Capitulo 34 y final; el maor tendra la fuerza de reunirlos, aun despues de todo el dolor.
1. Default Chapter

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo me gusta jugar con los personajes, además de que no obtenemos nada monetariamente hablando, solo lagrimas... y nos atormentamos un poquito.

Nota2:  Bueno una nueva historia rara, ¿que pasaría?, si después de la muerte te encuentras con esa persona, en vidas diferentes, pero con algunos rasgos similares, ¿la reconocerías?

Otro Remus/ Sirius, un poquito diferente.

Te recordare

A pesar de los años,

A pesar de la distancia, 

Del tiempo y el lugar,

Yo te recordare.

Tal ves mi mente olvidara, 

Pero mi corazón recordara,

Podemos ser diferentes,

Pero siempre iguales,

En el corazón.

Capitulo 1: No es una despedida, es un hasta pronto.

La oscuridad estaba ganando al atardecer, la noche caía sin saber que albergaría la ultima batalla del mundo de magos; la ultima batalla en la que los muggles estarían involucrados, aun si lo ignoraban.

Una batalla que decidiría el futuro; como una tragedia o como un renacer; todos aguardaban enemigos y aliados por igual, verían su vida de otra manera después de esta noche;: ignoraban si habría un mañana para todos o solo unos cuantos verían nuevamente al sol que se ocultaba.

Trataban de darse ánimos; pero, en los rostros de los otros veían reflejados los mimos sentimientos de sus corazones; un temor que estaba presente; el temor al oscuro destino que se presentaba ante ellos.

Y esa clase de sentimiento atormentaba a un mago en especial; sus ojos cansados observaban todo a su alrededor, buscaba unos ojos azules especiales y al dueño de  ellos; su temor era no poder verlo una ultima ves; en medio de la confusión; en medio de tantos magos.

Las batallas se habían sucedido en los últimos días, los familiares, los amigos estaban dispersos; lejos unos de otros no sabían si sus seres queridos vivían o habían caído.

Camino en pasos lentos, el cansancio era evidente, los días de lucha, la preocupación; en la primera batalla se había alejado de ellos; quería encontrarlos, pero al mismo tiempo temía descubrir que los había perdido; ya había visto demasiadas muertes, ¿tendría que contemplar la de ellos y la suya también?.

Se dolía al ver que algunos magos lo observaban con desdén  y se apartaban de su camino; era un hombre lobo, iluso de él creyendo que eso no importaba ante la terrible guerra; no, al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian ni ante la guerra.

Pero eso no le importaba; su corazón solo tenia en mente el encontrarlos, aunque fuera una última ves que se reunieran, una ultima ves que viera a Harry, una ultima ves que besara a Sirius... y si una ultima ves para despedirse de Severus.

Y fue precisamente a él a quien vio; Severus Snape, antiguo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, antes de que esta fuera destruida; lo observo con emoción y camino apresurado a su lado; en momentos que estamos perdidos, el ver incluso a quienes llamamos enemigos , nos conforta.

- ¿Sirius, donde esta?, por favor dime- Remus no podía articular bien las palabras, la emoción lo embargaba, y el temor hacia mella... y, si le decía, que él... no lo creería.

- Lupin- Severus lo observo con calma- te separaste del grupo; creíamos que algo te había pasado.

- Por favor Severus, necesito saber- Remus sentía que de un momento a otro sus fuerzas le fallarían.

- Esta bien, sígueme; tú perrito esta bien- Severus camino seguido de un Remus Lupin aliviado.

Fue como si les devolvieran el aire, Remus se perdió en los ojos de Sirius y este en los de Remus; se abrazaron como si temieran que fuera la ultima vez.

- Agradezco poder verte una ves mas- Remus no detuvo las lagrimas que escapaban- Sirius te amo, no se que hubiera hecho sin verte tan solo esta vez.

- No hables así Rem; vamos a sobrevivir, todos- Sirius trataba de infundirle una esperanza que el mismo había perdido hacia ya tiempo.

- No hablemos;  es tal ves la ultima oportunidad- los dos no la desaprovecharon y con besos y carisias omitieron las palabras; ya no eran necesarias; trataban de gravarse en sus almas, para nunca olvidarse, la muerte no los separaría... querían creer en un futuro.

Un estruendo cruzo el campo; la batalla estaba comenzando, los hechizos cruzaban de un lado a otro, los enemigos avanzaban los unos contra los otros; el día había llegado, todos lo sabían.

Su deber era proteger a Harry Potter; el era el único que podía decidir la batalla, el que se enfrentaría a Voldemort.

Trataron de permanecer unidos pero en el clamor de la batalla fue imposible.

Pronto Remus se encontró alejado de Sirius; combatía con dos mortifagos y alejaba a un dementor; solo esperaba que el estuviera bien.

Sirius corría al lado de Harry; mientras su corazón le pedía ir en sentido contrario; regresar en busca de Remus; pero se lo había prometido; los dos habían prometido que lo mas importante era proteger a Harry, no importara que ellos dos... no , Remus tienes que sobrevivir, tenemos que ver el siguiente amanecer, juntos.

El cielo se tiño de rojo; el lord oscuro festejaba el que los campos también se teñían con ese matiz, la sangre corría; los muertos eran mas que los vivos.

Remus observo su situación; estaba perdido tres mortifagos mas se unieron a la lucha; el solo podía hacer hechizos de defensa; su fuerza se acababa; sentía como el escudo se rompía, vio un brillo, una ¿espada?... y el brillo se reflejaba en los ojos fríos de Lucius Malfoy, que lo observo con malicia cuando la barrea cayo.

Se defendió esquivando como podía la danza mortal de su enemigo, Malfoy consideraba que el no merecía morir con un hechizo, ese terrible ser, gustaba de dar muertes lentas y dolorosas; por ello es que había corrido a los dos mortifagos que quedaron con vida en esa pequeña batalla con Remus.

Pero el cansancio y las heridas eran demasiadas, sintió  el filo atravesar su piel, no se concentro en el dolor, sino en defenderse, sus ropas bañadas en su propia sangre; tropezó sin poder defenderse mas; y observo el deleite en la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, que acerco el filo lentamente apoyándolo en su piel.

¿Eso seria lo ultimo que vería?, Lucius Malfoy se preparaba para matarlo; Remus no tenia mas fuerzas; su destino había llegado, pero en ese momento su atacante fue repelido.

El chico Malfoy ( que lo había salvado), le tendió una mano y le dedico una media sonrisa; el indico que se apartara; esa pelea era entre padre e hijo.

Remus se aparto renuente; esa seria una pelea a muerte, él lo sabia.

- Profesor Lupin; por favor valla y cuide de Harry- Draco lo observo una última ves mientras se dirigía caminando a donde estaba su padre- dígale... no él ya lo sabe- el joven le sonrió una ultima ves.

Remus obedeció y se alejo, el sabia lo que esta batalla representaba también para esos dos jóvenes; ¿habría un futuro aguardando?; en ese momento noto sus heridas; el sabia que eran graves, trataba de detener la sangre y sus manos se teñían de rojo; no le importaba; iba a llegar a donde Sirius estuviera aun si solo fuera para despedirse.

Los combatientes parecían ignorarlo, después de todo ya estaba condenado, su vida se le escapaba lentamente; pero llegaría, moriría si, pero contemplando por ultima ves lo ojos de Sirius.

La batalla con el lord y su escolta era reñida; un gran perro negro tenia a sus pies los cadáveres de varios lobos y sostenía pelea con el ultimo.

Severus Snape peleaba contra varios mortifagos, mientras Harry se dirigía al lord.

El perro se transformo en Sirius, tenia que detener a varios dementores que se acercaban, su ropa estaba bañada en sangre, pero no era suya, solo tenia algunos cortes; invoco un patronus, pensando en el día en que había conocido a Remus, pero se desvaneció, por que estaba preocupado por el... sintió que flotaba en esa nube de tristeza.

Severus Snape alejo a los dementores, y  se dirigió a Harry, quien mantenía una pelea con el lord; protégelo a como de lugar; esas habían sido las ultimas palabras de su maestro, su amigo... Albus; por todo lo que le debía daría incluso su vida por el joven Potter.

Sirius observo a Snape, tan decidió; se obligo a ponerse de pie, el no debía detenerse; se lo había prometido a Remus y se lo debía a James y a Lily.

Harry no podía mantener por mas tiempo ese hechizo, aquel por el que Dumbledore había dado la vida, aquel que le había enseñado, en una batalla que no ganado ante el lord, pero que lo había debilitado lo suficiente.

Cuando sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonarían, dos poderosos hechizos se unieron al suyo; Severus Snape y Sirius Black, trabajando en equipo nadie lo creería jamás.

El hechizo y el propio valor lo logro, el lord  se esfumo con un grito infernal, un rugido que clamaba venganza; en un ultimo intento se lanzo contra Harry, pero Sirius fue mas rápido, lo empujo junto con el, aunque no pudo evitar recibir grandes heridas.

Los combates cesaron, los mortifagos escucharon el grito de su señor, muchos huyeron, otros mas se entregaron, todos cansados ya no comprendían ¿por qué peleaban?, ¿por qué se habían gastado tantas vidas?, ¿solo por la ambición de un hombre?.

Sirius se apoyo en Harry, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, el amanecer estaría pronto ahí , Severus Snape, trato de observar sus heridas y ayudarlo, Sirius lo aparto con un gesto, amable, no un gesto de odio, ya no mas; simplemente lo observo con una media sonrisa; sus heridas eran muy graves, no había nada que hacer.

Observo a una figura que se acercaba, era Remus, que vacilante caminaba hacia Sirius, Severus corrió a sujetarlo a tiempo cuando se iba a desplomar.

El se negó también a que lo atendiera, le suplico por que lo único que quería era ver a Sirius.

Harry se aparto un poco, tomo las manos de Sirius y las de Remus y las unió; los dos le sonrieron; el joven se levanto y se acerco a donde Severus Snape estaba esperando; las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos; perdería a lo poco de familia que le quedaba.

Los dos pudieron contemplar el ultimo amanecer, la paz los rodeaba al fin, aunque no podrían disfrutarla.

Remus le sonrió a Sirius, y este sintió como el corazón, de la persona que mas había amado en su vida, se detenía, como solo el silencio y la paz, rodeaba a su figura.

Las lagrimas corrieron solitarias, pero no se lo permitiría ni al destino ni a la vida ni a la muerte, no volverían a separarlos, no sabia como pero un día se encontrarían, se lo juraba.

Sirius sentía a sus fuerzas abandonarlo, la paz se adueñaba de el, observo a Harry acercándose lentamente a ellos... grito el nombre de Remus con toda la fuerza que se permitió, no lo olvidaría, ni en el tiempo, ni en la distancia.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Un hombre joven despertó con el sudor corriendo por su rostro, esa pesadilla nuevamente lo atormentaba; es que no podía dejarla, que había dicho el psiquiatra, que era producto del estrés... barato e inútil psiquiatra.

Desde que era un niño esa pesadilla en fragmentos se presentaba, una de sus tutoras le había dicho que a veces se levantaba  en medio de la noche y despertaba a todos con un grito... decía algo así como Remus...; y después preguntaba como perdido donde estaba ese Remus... por eso es que sus tutores lo habían llevado a psiquiatras, la practica seguía, esos sueños no lo molestaron en la adolescencia, y pensó que los había dejado atrás, pero no hacia mas que un par de semanas sen volvieron a  presentar, y ya no en fragmentos, sino como todo una historia, que el no recordaba... tal ves era solo una tontería.

Trataba de ponerles sentido, tal ves era una imaginación que de niño tenia para ocupar el lugar de sus padres ( maldito accidente que se los había quitado), no los recordaba muy bien, tenia unos cuatro años o menos... a veces tenia la impresión de que los había visto con una varita en sus manos, esa ultima noche que los había visto, cuando los observo mientras se arreglaban para ir a una reunión; una varita igual a aquellas que aprecian en sus sueño; ¿varitas mágicas?, eso era realmente una tontería...era demasiado grande para creer en la magia; nunca mas bien había creído en ella; tal ves antes de la muerte de sus padres, después ya no; después había dejado de creer en todo, incluso en la felicidad, incluso en el amor... todo solo palabras.

Y su sueño realmente lo confundía; por que gritaba ¿Remus?, ¿qué era eso, un nombre extraño?, y por que no recordaba claramente su sueño; antes no recordaba nada, ahora solo ese nombre y un par de ojos, ¿dorados?... era eso posible... bueno era tiempo de olvidar todo.

Se levanto, sabia que ya no podría volver a dormirse, no después de esos sueños.

Observo la habitación, insistía en tener un departamento, desordenado hasta que el servicio despertara, la mansión siempre le pareció muy grande, muy fría,  además aquí tenia una independencia mayor... se dirigió al armario  y eligió una de las costosas piezas, se vistió rápidamente, odiaba los trajes; pero, tenia que dar una impresión fuerte, ante todos esos viejos ejecutivos, todos esos que trataba de decirle que hacer, esta bien que hubieran manejado la empresa mientras el era un niño, mientras terminaba sus estudios, y mientras vivía una vida de play boy ; pero ahora el quería hacerse cargo de todo, su padre así lo habría querido.

Y justo hoy que tenia esa decisión tan importante, regresaban esos sueños tontos; se decidió a olvidarlos, mientras se contemplaba ante el espejo, tendría pronto treinta años, aunque no los aparentara, ¿qué había hecho de su vida?, se observo detenidamente y amarro su cabello con una cinta ; podían pedirle todo, para aparentar seriedad, pero no que se cortara el cabello, jamás.

Tenia muchos pendientes en su agenda, noto mientras la revisaba, una comida con su mejor y único amigo, un hijo de amigos de sus padres; ellos habían sido muy amables con el; y James era su único amigo, por que no mantenía amistades fácilmente, su amigo decía, que era por esa mascara de indiferencia que ponía ante todos.

Con James no había sido así, ¿por qué?; por esa extraña sensación que había tenido con el, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si.... le debiera algo.

Alucinaciones seguramente; aunque a veces sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, un hueco, James le había dicho, que necesitaba una familia... claro y llegar con ojeras al trabajo como las de James, por que el nuevo  niño se había pasado toda la noche llorando; pero bueno también estaba esa felicidad que su amigo proyectaba en su cara; era muy feliz con Lily; y el había sentido que eran el uno para el otro, y no había perdido a una excelente secretaria , sino que había ganado  a una grandiosa amiga, aunque ella desidiera dejar el trabajo para cuidar mejor de ese nuevo bebe y de su hijo mayor.

Esos dos y su raro amor de odio, indiferencia, quien los viera hacia  años, y ahora los dos con  dos hijos Harry el mayor ya un joven con casi diez años y un bebe...   sus ahijados; con un futuro prometedor, y un padrino que siempre los consentía.

¿Tal ves si necesitaba una familia?; pero, él no había tenido una... como creer en ella; además, a veces veía a James misterioso, recordaba que de niños habían ido a  colegios distintos, nunca pregunto a cual había ido su amigo; tal ves de haber estado juntos pudieron bromear... no las risas no eran para el.

Sus sueños lo estaban trastornando, seguramente, al rato pensaría que James también usaba una varita, y que a escondidas hacia magia... como si eso fuera posible.

El no era un soñador como su padre debió serlo, por eso se llamaba Sirius, por que su padre había sido un enamorado de la astronomía... bueno su nombre nunca le había molestado demasiado, los Black eran demasiado respetados como para que alguien le dirigiera un comentario malo.

Reviso todas las anotaciones, la junta, y otras reuniones de trabajo, y también reuniones para contratar a una nueva secretaria o secretario, que mas daba... la ultima incompetente que había contratado... simplemente nunca encontraría a una persona tan organizada como Lily.

Y ya había tenido a muchas distintas en el puesto, un desfile de caras bonitas y cero inteligencia, incluso aceptaría contratar a un hombre, que mas daba, quería alguien competente en el puesto, hombre o mujer.

La ultima anotación le produjo dolor, cenar con Ann, su novia... su exnovia; ella lo había traicionado, recordó por que había dormido tan molesto; creyó que ella era el amor de su vida, y tan solo había sido una espía de una empresa competidora; querían averiguar cual era el nuevo producto que lanzarían al mercado, querían adelantarse... lo habían usado; como un tonto había caído... por suerte su jefe de seguridad lo había averiguado, ese amargado había servido para algo, le aumentaría el sueldo... o lo pensaría, después de todo ese Severus Snape, no le inspiraba confianza, siempre con su gesto ceñudo...  bien le aumentaría el sueldo, así el pobre tipo se compraría algo para su pelo... ¿podía ser mas grasiento?; otras ves esa extraña sensación, por que ese tipo le había resultado antipático nada mas verlo... ni siquiera habían cruzado mas de cuatro palabras.

Seguramente era el coraje por lo de Ann.... no debía buscar el amor, ya se lo había repetido una y otra ves; ¿por qué no se escuchaba?.

Y ese era otro rasgo raro de sus sueño; por alguna extraña por culpa de ellos, lo primero en lo que se fijaba en las chicas... desde que tuviera razón, buscaba en las personas, esos ojos dorados... había salido con mujeres de ojos color miel, o castaños... con ninguna había durado mucho, unos días, unos meses... no había amado a ninguna.

Tenia el corazón hecho un lió, pero debía apartarlo, hoy tenia que tomar control total de sus empresas... hoy era un día especial, no sabia por que sentía que no necesariamente por la junta.

Recordar, le decía su sueño, pero... ¿recordar que?, se pregunto mientras subía  al lujoso auto que lo esperaba en la puerta.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En un lugar muy diferente de la ciudad un hombre de la misma edad corría de un lugar a otro de su pequeño departamento, todo era un desorden, pero el no tenia tiempo de arreglar, se suponía que hoy tenia una cita de trabajo sumamente importante, y se le estaba haciendo tarde... el trabajo mas importante que se le había presentado jamás.

Recogió a toda prisa las sabanas que había tirado en la confusión; y sintió que enfermaría al levantarse, corrió al baño sujetándose el estomago, ojala y fueran los nervios, no quería que esa enfermedad regresara, ya la había dejado atrás, ya había perdido mucho peso; observo su desgastado armario, unas cuantas prendas, y el único traje que tenia un poco desteñido y algo roto, pero si ocultaba su espalda un poco, nadie notaria donde lo había parchado, o eso esperaba; debía dar una buena impresión en esa empresa; era una de las mas importantes, y el estaba aspirando por un puesto importante.

Toda su vida dependía de ese momento y su destino también; era huérfano, nunca había conocido a sus padres, pero sentía que lo habían querido; lo habían dejado en el orfanatorió cuando tenia tan solo un par de años; fue muy duro crecer ahí, sumándole a todo el que fuera muy pequeño para su edad, muy débil y con esa enfermedad.

Siempre pareció mas pequeño, y los niños mayores lo había molestado tantas veces, pero por eso mismo había aprendido a defenderse de los golpes desde muy pequeño, y había aprendido a abrirse camino en la vida.

Un matrimonio lo había adoptado, no eran pobres, pero tampoco ricos; el se había pagado sus estudios con becas de buenos promedios y con pequeños trabajos.

Había soñado con estudiar en la universidad, pero sus padres adoptivos  murieron, y los hijos, verdaderos, lo habían corrido, sin nada se había vuelto a encontrar en las calles, había robado, había hecho tantas cosas, hasta que esa amable viejecita lo había socorrido, siempre era como si extraños lo conocieran y lo ayudaran cuando mas lo había necesitado, la anciana era pobre, pero con ella el había tenido un techo en el cual abrigarse y comida;  con eso prosiguió sus estudios, con becas nuevamente y trabajando en la tienda de la esquina.

Había terminado únicamente un cierto nivel, pero eso era suficiente, podía trabajar en relaciones publicas y como ayudante de ejecutivos; pero su enfermedad lo había atacado de  nuevo, no duraba demasiado en ningún trabajo; y no solo por eso, sino por su aspecto, no podía ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un traje.

La anciana había muerto, pero le había dejado el departamento que rentaba,  al funeral solo fueron el y una familia, la familia de  otro hombre de su edad, un vecino que estimaba a la anciana aunque no lo dijera; no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero también lo había apoyado.

Tal ves Severus Snape, no fuera el mejor vecino, pero era una persona buena cuando se buscaba en el fondo... su esposa era muy amable, y cuando notaba que él se había quedado sin ningún dinero para comer, lo invitaba a su casa.

Los Snape, tampoco es que tuvieran el dinero de sobra, ellos dos se habían casado muy jóvenes y  no habían podido terminar los estudios, tenían ya tres hijos y muchos gastos; por suerte Severus había ascendido a jefe de seguridad de la empresa, y por sus contactos le había conseguido la entrevista a su vecino.

El les correspondía como podía, cuando tenia algo de dinero era el quien invitaba a los Snape, aunque tuviera que ayunar al día siguiente no importaba; o cuidaba de los niños cuando Severus y su esposa salían, a él le gustaban mucho los niños, pero tenia la idea de que jamás tendría una familia propia; ni siquiera, había salido en plan serio con una chica, ni siquiera en ningún plan... todas se alejaban por sus ropas parchadas, por su delgadez y sus ojeras y por que no podía invitarles nada; bueno no importaba en los Snape tenia a una familia.

A veces sin proponérselo, extrañas cosas habían ocurrido a su alrededor, pero el no podía ponerles mucha atención, tenia que buscar la manera de sobrevivir.

Se acomodo el traje, esperaba que nadie notara que estaba parchado... bueno todos notarían lo viejo y raido que estaba, pero el tenia orgullo, y había aprendido a no sonrojarse con ello.

Tomo el viejo maletín, que la anciana le había regalado, tenia su nombre escrito, aunque algunas letras estaban parcialmente destruidas, el apellido y su nombre  era lo único que había tenido de sus padres verdaderos, incluso no sabia cual era su segundo nombre, solo la inicial; pues así constaba en sus papeles; el era Remus J. Lupin; el mismo no sabia sus segundo nombre y a veces se sentía tonto cuando le preguntaban por su segundo nombre; bueno tenia un rasgo mas de sus padres, esos ojos extraños, como dorados, tal ves algún día pudiera reconocer a algún familiar por ellos, no era un tono muy común.

¿Qué rayos hacia perdido en sus pensamientos, y pensando en sus ojos?; si ya era tarde.

Tomo sus papeles y se reunió en las escaleras todo apresurado con Severus Snape, este lo esperaba al lado de su esposa consultando su reloj, rápidamente se disculpo y la señora Snape le coloco apresurada una corbata, de las mejores, de su esposo.

Le desearon suerte los niños mientras se dirigían a la escuela, tenia que conseguir el empleo, con eso mejoraría su situación y podría ayudar a los Snape.

Remus se prometió que lo conseguiría; aunque no entendía por que mas haya de todo los nervios, sentía algo mas, como si hubiera esperado toda su vida por este momento.

............Continuara

Notas: Bueno para ser el primer capitulo quedo algo largo, ¿tendrá Remus esos sueños también?.

¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren?

¿Esta leyendo alguien, una mas de mis ideas locas?


	2. ¿Recuerdas esa sensación cuando me perdí...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo me gusta jugar con los personajes, además de que no obtenemos nada monetariamente hablando, solo lagrimas... y nos atormentamos un poquito.

Nota 2: Gracias por los reviews

Gracias Megumi014

Bueno por el momento tal ves no concientemente se reconozcan, hay que recordar que no creen ni en magia ni en el amor, pero a ver como les va.

Gracias Kathy

Son muchas preguntas a ver si puedo respondértelas todas, pero gracias por leer mis ideas locas, a ver la relacion draco / Harry, eso es un secreto... Draco ya aparecio en la historia; james puede ser o no un brujo... Sirius no cree en la magia se hundio en su amargura, por lo mismo no fue a un colegio de magia.... puede ser que james y lily tengan esos sueños, pero se vera mas adelante... Sevvy si los tiene lo veras en el siguiente capitulo, no por nada detesta a Sirius; se caso con la señora Snape...jiji, es que aun no quiero revelar quien es ella; el segundo hijo de los potter ummm, es un bebe pero que pronto aparecera; los de sevvy ya tienes el nombre del primero en este capitulo, los demas después apareceran; los weasley... si los conoceran, los granger probablemente; la rata espero que se haya redimido o si no...

Espero haberte contestado algo... 

Gracias  Lupin´s Love

Muchas gracias , espero que sigas leyendo los capitulos.
    
    Gracias kat basted:
    
    Que bueno que leas mis locuras gracias,  algo así, esta historia se basa en el ultimo deseo desesperado de Sirius antes de morir, recuerda su mundo estaba devastado, queria haber vivido algo diferente.
    
    Gracias Lady @ndarker
    
    Muchas gracias, claro que lo continuare.
    
    Gracias Eyes
    
    La continuación estuvo rapido;  ya veras en este capitulo las reaccione de los dos y de sevvy; el hijo de los potter se mencinaria yo creo en el siguiente capitulo...

Gracias LG

Bueno es algo así como un universo alternativo, espero que et este gustando la historia... y si yo senti emocion al escribir ese primer encuentro.

Gracias Lantra:

Muchas gracas claro que lo seguire, espero poder mantener esta historia por el camino que quiero; y claro que espero que la leas... a ver si te gusta este capitulo.

Gracias Akhasa:

Muchas gracias por escribir algo, siempre es bonito saber que alguien lee tus locas ideas... jaja... espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos, y si por lo general soy tragica, solo tengo dos historias comicas y las demas son tragedias, gracias por el review a esta historia y al capitulo final de la otra, espero que el final no te haya traumado.

**Capitulo 2:  ¿Recuerdas esa sensación cuando me perdía en tus ojos?**

El gran edificio se alzaba imponente por sobre  otros, siempre le había impresionado, tenia recuerdos de niño, observando el edificio mientras tomaba la mano de su padre, eso lo había hecho sentir orgulloso.

Entro al estacionamiento y saludo al guardia, al parecer Snape aun no había llegado; eso era raro en un tipo tan puntual, pero por hoy agradecía no haber tenido que ver la cara de ese tipo; ya suficientemente mal y enfadado se sentía, esos tipos de la junta; como se atrevían a llamarle para cancelar a ultima hora; él era su jefe... pero ya verían, no iban a tratarlo como un chiquillo.

Se bajo del auto tratando de contener su enojo; seguramente no era un buen día para contratar personal; pero mejor, si no soportaban su mal carácter no podrían trabajar con el; Lily decía que ella podía haber entrado a trabajar a un circo como domadora; por que tenia experiencia con él... definitivamente ella y su esposo encajaban perfectamente par de bromistas.

Como si fuera una animal, un león o un... ¿perro negro?; eso también era parte de su sueño... o través estaba recordándolo; no debía hacerlo; se recrimino, mientras se apoyaba en la  puerta de entrada, siempre prefería ese ascensor del estacionamiento a estas horas estaba vació.

Sus pensamientos tontos no lo iban a afectar mas, los sueños en su casa se quedarían, llamo al elevador, decidido no pensar mas en esas tonterías de magia, varitas, perros y sobre todo no mas ojos dorados...

Como si el mundo lo traicionara, en ese momento precisamente observo a un hombre que corría hacia el elevador, levanto la vista y aunque quiso observarlo con indiferencia no pudo, no cuando observo los brillantes ojos dorados... ¿era eso posible?.

Entro en pánico y aunque el joven le pedía que detuviera el elevador, el  temblando un poco cerro rápidamente este; no mas ojos dorados... eso era una tontería... empezaba a ver cosas.

Se apoyo en la pared del elevador y trato de normalizar su respiración, pero un par de ojos no se lo permitían.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus acompañado de Snape habían llegado a penas a tiempo, Severus le había indicado nuevamente cual elevador debía tomar para llegar a tiempo, contaba aun con tiempo; pero el vigilante le indico a Severus, que las entrevistas se habían adelantado y empezarían en unos minutos.

Remus se torno pálido, el era el primer aspirante anotado en la lista, si no se daba prisa lo descartarían; se despidió apresuradamente de su vecino y corrió hacia el fondo del estacionamiento, en dirección al elevador.

Esta era su única oportunidad, sentía como el aire le faltaba, y aun mas cuando vio la puerta del elevador abierta y delante de ella... un hombre; su corazón se detuvo unos momentos, y tuvo que detener a sus piernas, ¿por qué esta sensación?; nuevamente como si algo así ya lo hubiera vivido... ese hombre; ¿por qué.

Trato de apartar de su mente ese sentimiento y corrió con mayor fuerza, levantando la vista le pidió que detuviera el elevador, así llegaría a tiempo, pero  cual fue su sorpresa, cuando el hombre lo observo aterrado y tan solo cerro con fuerza el elevador.

Remus observo atónito unos minutos el lugar, maldito tipo, por su culpa iba a llegar tarde; con furia se dirigió a las escaleras, tendría que subir corriendo los ocho pisos tenia que darse prisa.

Sentía que las piernas le temblaban, pero tenia que llegar, ¿pero que se creía ese tipo?, que poco amable...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿Llegaron ya los candidatos?- Sirius pregunto nada mas arribar a la oficina, encargada de emplear personal.

- Si señor Black, esperábamos por usted- la vieja secretaria respondía asustada, esa cara de enojo del jefe no auspiciaba nada bueno, se alegraba de no estar en el lugar del primer candidato.

-   Bien has pasar al primero a la oficina y no quiero interrupciones- Sirius camino a la oficina y cerro de un portazo. 

Todas las jóvenes sentadas esperando temblaron, se habían alegrado al ver al guapo jefe, pero con ese carácter... algunas se retiraron y borraron su nombre de la lista únicamente por temor.

- Bien veamos el primero en pasar será el Señor Lupin- la secretaria llamo.

Nadie contesto, la secretaria empezó a impacientarse y los golpeteos de los nudillos contra el escritorio, cortesía del jefe no la calmaban; ¿cómo se le ocurría no aparecer a ese señor Lupin?.

- Muy bien como el señor Lupin no esta pasaremos al siguiente nombre- la secretaria consulto su lista.

- Espere... por favor... ya llegue- Remus apenas había terminado de correr, no podía pronunciar una frase completa, le faltaba el aire.

- Llega tarde, dese prisa, mi jefe, el dueño de la empresa, es una persona que pierde la paciencia fácilmente- la secretaria empujaba a Remus a la puerta.

- Es que no fue mi culpa- Remus trataba de disculparse.

- No me de excusas a mi si no a el, y créame jovencito que le faltaran, el señor Black, es una persona muy ocupada.

Finalmente empujo a Remus por la puerta que abrió y se alejo, cuando el jefe decía no interrupciones así era.

Remus entro en la oficina lentamente (¿por que esa sensación rara en su pecho había surgido con ese apellido?), de pronto su timidez aumento, bajo la vista mientras se excusaba.

- Siento mucho llegar tarde señor Black- rayos no había preguntado el nombre- me disculpo, no fue mi culpa uno de sus empleados, que carece de  buenos modales, un animal es decir, cerro la puerta del elevador en mis narices, por culpa de ese...- Remus trato de controlarse- tuve que subir los ocho pisos por la escalera, lo siento mucho; Remus alzo la vista y observo a la persona sentada en el escritorio, ahora de frente a el, sintió que su mundo se caía en pedazos- ¿usted?- delante de el tenia al tipo ese, y precisamente era el jefe y dueño de esa empresa....

- Mucho gusto también, así que soy un animal sin modales- Sirius tenia una ceja alzada, precisamente no esperaba encontrar frente a sus ojos a esa persona de ojos dorados, no se había equivocado ahora que lo veía bien, no color miel, no castaños... dorados, como en su sueño; no era posible, solo era una tonta coincidencia, con sus también tontos sueños.

- Señor lo siento mucho- Remus no sabia como disculparse- yo no quise decir eso, es que...

- Pero lo dijiste, bien es ciertamente una manera peculiar de empezar una entrevista- Sirius no podía entender su nerviosismo, por que sentía que esa persona frente a sus ojos... que rayos estaba pensando esos ojos estaban en un hombre... un empleado se recordó.

- Señor yo...- Remus se dio la vuelta, hasta aquí llegaban sus sueños, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad, se había fallado así mismo, a los Snape y a todos quienes habían confiado en el... su vida estaba destinada al fracaso, tomo el picaporte de la puerta pero no llego a darle vuelta.

- Espera- Sirius había reaccionado a tiempo- estamos a mano, los dos fuimos groseros- Sirius no creía las palabras que salían de su boca, a cualquier otro empleado lo hubiera sacado a patadas si lo hubiera llamado así, y ahora, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo?, ¿tal ves su actitud si había sido grosera?, ¿pero cuando el había importado?- venga siéntese- Sirius le señalo la silla frente al escritorio.

- Muchas gracias- Remus sentía que una nueva luz llegaba, no todo estaba perdido, aunque seguramente no lo contratarían... peor el intento habría hecho.

- Bien continuemos- una ves Remus se hubo sentado, Sirius trato de proseguir como si nada, pero continuamente se descubría observando esos ojos.

- Claro señor – Remus controlo sus nervios.

- Señor, suena a viejo, y no lo soy, probablemente tenemos la misma edad, dime tan solo Sirius, no soy un ogro terrible como dicen el empresa, tan solo Sirius Black- ¿por qué rayos hablaba con esa amabilidad no propia en el?.

- Muchas gracias señ... Sirius- el nombre, se sentía como si miles de veces lo hubiera pronunciado ya- mi nombre es Remus J. Lupin.

- Muy bien Re... ¿qué?- ante sus ojos su sueño estaba ganándole paso a la locura, el hombre sentado frente a el tenia ojos dorados y por Dios , se llamaba Remus, ese era el nombre extraño de su sueño, no era posible... si no se controlaba empezaría a gritar de angustia, por que sentía le pecho que le oprimía con una terrible nostalgia.

- Disculpe hay algún problema- Remus lo observaba asustado, el hombre frente así se había sujetado la cabeza y su rostro expresaba un terrible sufrimiento.

- Yo- Sirius observo a Remus que se encontraba parado a su lado, sus miradas tan cerca, como si tantas veces lo mismo hubiera ocurrido, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿por qué su corazón se sentía tan raro?.

Los dos se retiraron rápidamente, y Sirius tomo aire para seguir con la entrevista, Remus trato de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿por qué estaba actuando así?.

- Muy bien, veo en sus papeles que tiene experiencias laborales, aunque tuvo algunos problemas por enfermedad, eso seria un obstáculo- Sirius trataba de concentrarse en lo que leía.

- Eso ya no es problema señor... ummm Sirius, ya supere el problema, mi enfermedad esta controlada- Remus trataba de traer su mente a ese momento, no sabia que eran esas imágenes difusas que aparecían en su mente.

- Bien, veo además que tuvo excelentes calificaciones, pero... ¿por qué no siguió estudiando?

- Eh!- la pregunta tomo a Remus sorprendido-  por motivos económicos yo tengo que cubrir mis gastos y no me fue posible.

- Ya veo, pero no es gran problema, ... umm otro detalle, el nombre de sus padres no aparece en sus documentos- Sirius lo observo y noto como el joven puso una cara de pesar.

- Soy huérfano Sirius, no los conocí, pero eso no interfiere con mi personalidad, ni me causa traumas que me impidan trabajar- en algunos trabajos ese había sido un inconveniente.

- No te preocupes, si así fuera, yo tampoco podría trabajar, mis padres también murieron cuando era niño- Sirius observo la pena reflejada en esos ojos dorados, y por una ves sintió a su corazón enternecerse.

- Gracias- Remus lo observo detenidamente, sabia cual seria la segunda pregunta.

- Bien tu primer nombre es Remus, ¿cual es el segundo? – Sirius se sintió raro al pronunciar ese nombre, como si asociara otras palabras a el.

- Yo... por la misma razón que le comente, no lo conozco, solo estaba escrito con su inicial en mis papeles del orfanato- Remus enrojeció.

- Bien, me disculpo por preguntar- Sirius observo al joven, su traje raido, por primera ves se alejo de los ojos dorados y se percato en el traje, era una persona a quien la vida había golpeado mucho seguramente, pero, ¿por qué tenia esa necesidad de protegerlo?, ¿por qué era huérfano igual que él?- Bueno no me resta mas que decirte que tienes el puesto, nada mas te advierto algo soy una persona bastante gruñona y a quien le gusta que las cosas funcionen bien, espero que puedas llevarme el ritmo.

- Muchísimas gracias- Remus se levanto con euforia, dio la vuelta y olvido por completo cuidar de tapar su espalda, Sirius noto el parche de su traje y lo ajado de los pantalones ¿cómo su vista había ido a parar ahí?, el no lo sabia.

- Pero no hemos discutido el sueldo- Sirius se dio cuenta de la mirada enrojecida de Remus.

- El que usted decida estará bien – Remus nunca gustaba de discutir esa parte, aunque la señora Snape lo había hecho practicar el regateo de sueldo.

- No debes ser conformista, pero no soy un explotador, tu horario de trabajo será las mañanas desde las nueve hasta las tres en que comeremos, pero aun así tienes que acompañarme por si tengo que discutir un tema de la empresa, y en las tardes puedes retirarte a las siete; pero claro que en algunas ocasiones de veras acompañarme a cenas de negocios para tomar notas o elaborarme documentos y algunos fines de semana tendrás que estar disponible e incluso acompañarme en viajes, pero a cambio la empresa te garantiza tus vacaciones pagadas. El sueldo será de  972 euros semanales, eso es la base dependiendo de tu eficacia te aumentare el sueldo.

- Yo...- Remus quería desmayarse ese era el mejor sueldo que le habían ofrecido jamás.

- Bueno se que es poco, pero así son los inicios- Sirius fue cortado por una lagrima rebelde que escapa de los ojos de Remus.

- No.. para nada, es maravilloso, muchísimas gracias Sirius, se lo agradezco- Remus empujo la puerta- mañana me presentare a las nueve en punto.

- Espera- Sirius le detuvo un momento mas había tenido una idea- debes lucir mas presentable, para ser  mi secretario personal- tomo de su billetera una cantidad y se la tendió al joven que vacilo.

- No es necesario señor... Sirius , le prometo que con mi primer sueldo, compare algunos uniformes- Remus se había sonrojado como siempre que se hablaba de dinero.

- Claro que si, pero mañana mismo es necesario que estés presentable, tómalo como un bono por las horas extras que puedan venir esta semana y cómprate un par de trajes- Sirius coloco el dinero en la mano de Remus, una sensación eléctrica lo recorrió en ese pequeño roce.

- Yo... es mucho yo...- Remus dudaba, también había sentido un escalofrió recorrerlo.

- Un empleado no debe replicar a su jefe, así que nos vemos mañana ... Moony- Sirius se sorprendió por esa palabra, de donde había sacado esa frase, sin saber que hacia abrió la puerta, y reconoció que su corazón sentía hondo pesar al dejarlo ir.

Remus camino rápidamente entre las candidatas y la secretaria y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, en sus nervios se había olvidado del elevador, ¿qué fue esa palabra?, ¿Moony?, jamás la había escuchado, pero casi tuvo el impulso de responder nos vemos Padfoot, que tonterías tenia en la mente.

- Señorita despida a los demás candidatos el puesto a sido ocupado- Sirius retomo su actitud fría y se retiro a su oficina, tenia que relajarse y pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya hablaría con James al respecto... un momento que le diría; mira James tuve unos sueños y resulta que llamaba a una persona especial, ojos dorados y llamado Remus... y sabes que hoy se apareció en mi oficina buscando un trabajo y lo contrate sin pensarlo, únicamente por esa urgente necesidad que tiene mi corazón de protegerlo y tenerlo a mi lado; no... definitivamente que esta ves James si me lleva a una clínica para locos a encerrarme.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus corrió eufórico, ni siquiera sintió en esta ocasión los ocho pisos de escaleras que recorrió, se encontraba en un gran momento no quería alegrarse del todo, quien sabe si conservaría ese empleo, pero ahorraría lo mas posible como siempre lo hacia en sus empleos, no sabia cuando lo necesitaría.

Con pena observo los billetes que aun llevaba en la mano, era mas dinero del que nunca había tenido en sus manos; lo guardo en su bolsillo; ¿por qué actuaba un desconocido así con él?.... ¿era un desconocido?.

Casi tropezó con Snape cuando bajo el ultimo escalón.

- Iba a subir a ver como te había ido- Severus observo al joven- pero por esa cara de felicidad, imagino que lo conseguiste.

- Así es Severus, es increíble.. tengo al fin un empleo, en el que quiero permanecer haré lo posible, me atendió una persona muy amable y eso que dije algunas cosas que no debía- Remus le sonrió.

- Bien, que raro creí que el jefe directamente entrevistaría, debió haber sido otro- Snape observaba a Remus, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto y con ese particular brillo en los ojos.

- OH! Bueno si me atendió el que va a ser mi jefe un señor Sirius Black- Remus le respondió.

- Él, ¿y se porto amable?; Remus no abras alucinado, el por lo general es una persona bastante odiosa- Severus lo observo incrédulo.

- Severus, lo mismo diría cualquiera que no te conoce; todos tenemos malos momentos- no sabia por que defendía a un desconocido de esa manera tan encarnizada, como... ¿cómo si ya lo hubiera hecho antes?.

- Bien, tal ves yo no le simpatizo... bueno me mando a llamar así que espero que sea rápido y no tenga que ver su cara... me esperas o te regresaras solo, aunque todavía me falta todo mi turno y te aburrirás- Severus comenzó a caminar.

- No te preocupes, debo ir y buscar algo con lo que presentarme a trabajar mañana- Remus se despidió rápidamente.

- Bien nos veremos en la tarde- Severus lo observo alejarse, deseo que este nuevo trabajo si le dura a su vecino y amigo, el pobre había sufrido tanto, él también había sufrido pero al menos  tenia una familia, no estaba solo como Remus, no el no estaba solo, por que los tenia ellos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus observo los aparadores de algunas tiendas, tuvo una extraña sensación cuando paso delante de una tienda de música, creyó que había visto un bar... " el caldero chorreante".. no podía existir un nombre tan ridículo, sin darle importancia siguió caminando; si tenia que comprar algo para su trabajo, pero si compraba trajes de segunda mano en buenas condiciones, entonces tendría dinero para comprar provisiones para una buena cena para él y los Snape; y además guardaría otra parte para los comestibles de la semana.

Estuvo un rato buscando entre los trajes y encontró un par que estaban en muy buenas condiciones, uno tan solo tenia la manga deshilachada, pero la cocería con ayuda de la señora Snape; y el otro tenia una mancha ligera, podía cubrirla con un poco de pintura que pediría a un vecino pintor y así solucionaría sus problemas, el pantalón tenia su talla marcada, pero el notó que le quedaba grande, realmente en su ultima crisis había enflaquecido bastante.

Pago los dos trajes y se encamino a su humilde apartamento, en algunas tiendas por las que paso adquirió los víveres para la cena, los Snape siempre eran buenos con él, y quería retribuirles.

Entro en el edificio, algunos escombros tuvo que apartarlos, rápidamente fue recibido por varios brazos infantiles, los pequeños Snape, siempre los vería como unos lindos hermanitos, los gemelos aun no iban a la escuela, y estaba felices de verlo.

Llego a la puerta de los Snape, justo cuando la mama salía a buscar a sus hijos, la señora Snape lo vio y lo abrazo, tenían casi la misma edad pero ella se portaba maternalmente con el, como si fuera otro de sus hijos, especialmente en los periodos en que estaba embarazada, como en este momento era mas susceptible a emociones.

Ella se permitió gritar de emoción cuando Remus le dijo la noticia, el se ruborizo un poco, no era dado a tantas emociones en un día.

Le enseño con un gesto orgulloso las bolsas de comestibles que los niños le habían ayudado a subir, ella le sonrió con gratitud, pero Remus le sonrió también, el les debía mas de lo que las palabras expresaban.

Remus saco los trajes a petición de los niños y con ayuda de la señora Snape, estuvieron arreglados, previo un viaje corto al departamento del vecino pintor, parecían trajes nuevos.

Después  comenzaron con ayuda de los niños a preparar la cena, le pidió a la mama que se recostara en el sillón, los mareos del embarazo le habían atacado; rato después llego el chico mayor, hubo un disgusto cuando la madre descubrió el ojo hinchado, Remus le sonrió al chico de diez años y se acerco.

- ¿Fue ese chico Potter de nuevo?- Remus conocía bien los pormenores de la casa, el muchacho estaba becado en una de las mejores escuelas , pero desde el primer día había tenido problemas con un chico de su clase , Potter el influyente del salón.

- Si, pero debiste ver como quedo el- el chico sonrió.

- Severus debería darte vergüenza, esas cosas no se hacen- la madre tratando de controlarse.

- Tampoco se debe llamar a la gente pobretón- Severus jr se defendía.

- Entonces el chico Malfoy le ayudo- Remus también sabia de ese otro chico que se había hecho aliado de Potter, los malos de la historia según Severus.

- Solo me defendí, no iba a permitir que insultara a papa- Severus se desesperaba- siempre presume que papa, trabaja para su padrino y que por eso yo debo obedecerlo.

- ¿Su padrino?...- así que el chico Potter era ahijado de su nuevo jefe, Sirius Black.

- Remus... ¿tu vas a trabajar para el también?- Severus lo observo.

- Si a partir de mañana- el joven contesto distraído.

- ¿Ya no vas a jugar con nosotros?- los gemelos lo observaron con lagrimas.

- Claro que jugare, cuando regrese y siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes- Remus animo a los gemelos, era una persona que adoraba a los niños.

- Pues no me agrada, esos tipos son unos engreídos- Severus  suspiro- pero, eso es lo malo de ser pobre hay que aguantar esas humillaciones, no puedo perder la beca.

- Las cosas siempre tienen solución- Remus abrazo a Severus, era como un hermano mayor para los niños y siempre los apoyaba- ahora olvida las cosas tristes, por que no te lavas las manos, curo tu ojo y  nos ayudas a preparar la cena.

- Claro Remus, para que los estorbos no la estropeen- el chico sonrió, en alusión a los gemelos.

- No somos estorbos- contestaron, mientras batían una masa que Remus corrió a salvar antes de que acabara en el suelo.

Cuando Severus Snape regreso a su casa, encontró una ambiente de felicidad que le agradaba, los gemelos corrieron a abrazarse a sus piernas y su hijo mayor le sonrió ( menos efusivo, como el), su esposa lo recibió con un corto beso y su vecino, su amigo ( de la misma edad, pero como un hijo para el) lo recibió con un abrazo también.

La cena que habían preparado, obra de Lupin era magnifica; en medio de la cena les contó la gran noticia, el ogro de jefe que tenia ( Remus recordó a Sirius una ves mas en el día) le había aumentado el sueldo, la noticia era magnifica, por que cuando lo ascendieron a jefe de guardias por algunos retrasos no le habían ajustado su sueldo a su nueva categoría; pero ahora el jefe de un plumazo lo hacia y con extras...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus antes de dormir tuvo presente en su mente a aquel hombre que no parecía extraño a su corazón, en su mente desfilaban esas imágenes que se iban haciendo cada ves mas nítidas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius recordaba una y otra ves esos ojos dorados y la conversación con James.

Continuara.........

Notas: Espero que este algo coherente este barullo de cosas en mi mente....


	3. El pasado en el presente

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling, si lo salvas, te querremos mas.

Nota 2: Gracias por los reviews
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:
    
    Perdón por no agradecer tu review en el anterior capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

Y contesto el segundo review, en realidad varias preguntas están rondando aun sin respuesta... jaja no es cierto lo que pasa es que quiero responderlas poco a poco en los capítulos, espero  que no te molestes por la actitud que toma Harry, pero es que tengo preparada una lección de humildad de manos de un padrino y un secretario.
    
    Gracias Akhasa:
    
    Gracias, pues ya ves estaba pensando en un sueldo, para un puesto tan importante debe ser así, pero no se volverá millonario de la noche a la mañana , tiene muchas deudas, además de que va a ayudar a muchas personas... ya sabes es muy lindo; aunque las ventajas de un jefe así si valen la pena.
    
    Espero que el barullo siga coherente.
    
    Gracias Eyes:
    
    Tus suposiciones son ciertas como sabrás ahora; pero tenemos la esperanza de que sea un malentendido, o que no sea realmente una muerte. Esperemos...
    
    Gracias Kathy:
    
    Ya sabes en este capitulo que piensa Harry de Severus jr; y pues la personalidad de Harry, es un chico mimado y hasta el momento no ha recibido lecciones de humildad, pero ya le llegaran; y si se lleva con Draco, aquí explico un poco por que; en cuanto a lo de los brujos poco a poco tendrás mas pistas; y los recuerdos de remsie, tal ves sea que no los tiene tan claros por la difícil vida que ha llevado o los bloqueo....
    
    La mujer que robo información volverá a aparecer, y alguna que otra en la vida de Sirius rondara por ahí, los celos son las bases primeras del amor.... si va a haber bastantes y bastantes  corazones confundidas; Remus ya conocerá a todos, y creo que al principio con Harry no, pero después va a aprender mucho de el, y bueno James parece que tiene una empresa socia de la de Sirius, pero... tal ves trabaja en otras cosas; y no te preocupes no me molestas con tantas preguntas, al contrario me da mucho gusto saber que intrigo a alguien cuando leen estos.
    
    Besos igualmente y te cuidas, espero que te guste este capitulo.  

Gracias Cho Chang:

Bueno esta historia también me sirve de consuelo a mi, y guardo esperanzas en que el este vivo, o por lo menos se reúna con Remsie, aunque sean felices en el cielo.

Gracias Randa:

Que bueno que te haya gustado, yo también la continuo para animarme y mantener las esperanzas ... espero que en el sexto libro tengamos una sorpresa.
    
    Gracias LG:
    
    Todas tus suposiciones se darán, y varias escenas las robaste de mi mente eh... ya veras el desmayo... y si van a haber muchos celos... y Snape es bueno hasta cierto punto y con ciertas personas, pero con los demás...
    
    Los Weasley pronto harán una aparición.... y por cierto el  primer día de trabajo será en el próximo capitulo; y si los trajes aunque usados le quedan muy bien.

Femme Greeneyes:

Muchas gracias por leer esa historia,  espero que te guste mucho, y abrazos también para ti...

 Capitulo 3.- **El pasado en el presente.**

- Sirius Black estas completamente loco- el joven de ojos pardos observo a su amigo.

- ¿Por querer tomar el control de la empresa?- Sirius jugaba con la respuesta, un momento ¿cuando se había vuelto el bromista?.

- Claro que no, tu sabes bien que me refiero a eso... siempre has tenido caprichos por personas de ojos miel, castaños o claros... ¿pero por dios un hombre?... 

- Dorados, James, sus ojos son dorados, y ¿quién te dijo que es un capricho?, no es que me vaya a gustar, es ... ya te dije no se como explicarlo...

- Además, tu actuando amablemente, eso es difícil de creer, en serio- James apoyo su café en la mesa.

- James,  en serio que no te puedo contar nada, tu ya sabias de mis sueños- Sirius lo observo de nuevo.

- Si lo se, pero que yo recuerde, tu, nunca te has basado en sueños ni fantasías, para llevar tu vida- James lo observo con tristeza.

- Pues tal ves ya sea tiempo- Sirius, no podía explicar el cambio que había comenzado a surgir en su corazón desde el momento que contemplo a ese joven.

- Pero es que tal ves te ves confundido, como acabas de terminar una relación seria...- James se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

- Dilo no te preocupes, ella ya no es importante, es como si ninguna persona fuera importante en mi vida- mentía, por que alguien se estaba colando en su corazón.

- Bueno olvidemos todo y disfrutemos la comida, me alegra que hayas aceptado venir, la verdad a veces vives demasiado solo- James  le sonrió .

- ¿Solo?, si la mitad de mi vida la he pasado en fiestas- Sirius lo observo confundido.

- Si, pero realmente te sentías acompañado en ellas- James lo observo con mayor detalle- Sirius Black, eres un mentiroso.

- Ja, no me cabe duda que me conoces mejor que nadie- Sirius  dejo el café en la mesa y se levanto cuando vio llegar a Lily- pero Lily será mi mejor amiga, sabes.

- Y tu serás siempre un Galán Sirius... aunque compadezco a aquella pobre que tome mi lugar como tu secretaria, deberá tener mucho valor.

- Pues es aquel que tomo tu lugar, querida- le guiño un ojo Sirius.

- ¿Un secretario?, ¿y eso Sirius?- Lily lo observo, algo diferente en su rostro, como si comenzara a sentir alegría, una verdadera felicidad.

- Si, ya después te platicare- Sirius, le hizo una seña a James, no quería que se le fuera la lengua.

- ¿Por cierto, en donde esta Harry?, aun no ha llegado de la escuela- James observo a su esposa.

- Creo que debe estar por llegar- un llanto cercano los interrumpió- bien parece que nuestro hijo me necesita, con permiso; la comida estará lista en un momento- Lily entro a la casa apresuradamente.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes de una familia, es simplemente maravilloso- James le sonrió a Sirius.

- Imagino, a mira aquí viene Harry- los hombres se dirigieron a un muchacho que en ese momento bajaba de un auto lujoso, el chofer dejo la mochila a un lado del joven y se retiro.

- ¿ Ya se que van a decir, ¿que te paso?, ¿verdad?- el chico observo a su padre y a su padrino, con una mueca, no podía sonreír bien, debido a un fuerte moretón en su rostro, además tenia la nariz hinchada, todo por ese Snape... ya se las pagaría.

- ¿ Nuevamente ese chico Severus?, Harry James Potter, te he dicho que no pelees, pero parece que te hemos consentido demasiado.

- Yo...- Harry bajo la cabeza, si tenia suerte su padrino lo libraría del castigo.

- Deja James, comprendo lo que le pasa, el padre trabaja para mi, y es un tipo odioso, no dudo que el hijo sea igual; además tu y yo peleábamos muchas veces cuando jóvenes en el colegio- Sirius se acerco y sujeto la mochila.

- Ummm, es que no se que pensar Sirius, pero bien, vamos llamare al doctor, pero te aseguro que tu madre no estará contenta Harry- James camino decidió dentro de la casa.

- Bueno , con que prometas no volver a pelear será suficiente – le indico Sirius.

- Pero Sirius, es que es un muchacho imposible- Harry camino al lado de su padrino.

- Si no me equivoco, lo mismo decías de Draco Malfoy cuando lo conociste, y ahora no hay momento en que no estés junto a el- Sirius le sonrió.

- Bueno, es que eso es por que....- Harry se sonrojo ligeramente- te vas a burlar de mi, pero siempre he tenido unos sueños... y es como si ya conociera a Draco, como si sintiera que al principio debía odiarle, y después... bueno no lo se, a veces hago demasiado caso de los sueños- Harry se alejo.

- Hacer caso de los sueños...- Sirius se quedo parado, totalmente extrañado con ese comentario.

La comida siempre tenia un ambiente familiar en esa casa, y el adoraba el poder disfrutar de ese momento, James y Lily habían reñido un poco al pequeño Harry, y aun que este se encontraba un poco molesto, sonreía a su padrino, y el pequeño bebe en su sillita, con la madre solicita atendiéndolo.

Tal ves todo fuera por los celos, después de todo Harry tenia diez años y de pronto se encontraba con un hermanito bebe, al  que sus padres también consentían, ¿seria esa la situación?.

- Sirius, ¿quieres que te sirvan un poco mas de pasta y espinacas?- Lily le sonreía.

- Muchas gracias Lily- Sirius asintió y el mayordomo le sirvió una nueva porción.

- Harry, querido, no has probado tu comida- Lily regaño a su hijo, quien solo jugaba con la comida.

- Es que no la quiero, no me gusta esta comida, ¿la puedo cambiar Papa?- Harry hizo a un lado su plato y sonrió a su padre.

- Claro hijo, ordena otra cosa a la cocinera, ¿qué deseas?- James, se detuvo cuando observo la mirada de su esposa.

- Harry James Potter, todos los días es lo mismo, no te agrada la comida que preparan y eliges otra, te la sirven y tampoco te gusta y todo terminas tirandolo, jovencito... hay personas que serian felices de tener comida en sus platos- Lily observaba con enojo a su hijo mayor.

- Pues por eso tenemos dinero, tenemos el privilegio de comer lo que deseemos, otras personas no, pues es su suerte- Harry se encontraba enojado por todo y no reprimía sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, te hemos consentido demasiado, no puedo creer que pienses así- Lily lo observaba apenada.

- Y ahora, ¿me regañaras por pelear con ese Severus Snape?, yo tengo razón, no le dije mas que la verdad, es un pobretón... solo esta ahí por la beca, no encaja, llega vestido con ropas gastadas y su padre es un simple empleado de mi padrino- Harry no pudo continuar, su madre se había levantado y le había dado una bofetada.

- No puedo creer de que terrible manera te he educado, deberías saber que yo también pase por muchos problemas, y trabaje para tu padrino...  no debes insultar jamás a alguien solo por el dinero que tiene, por que todos somos iguales; ahora si no quieres comer, bien, sube a tu cuarto, estas castigado, y olvídate de salir a jugar con Draco mañana en la tarde.

- Bien, defiende a Snape- Harry corrió furioso- y quiere mas a ese bebe, no cometas los errores que cometiste conmigo.

- Yo....- Lily se volvió a sentar visiblemente mortificada- siento mucho que hayas presenciado esto Sirius.

- No Lily, no te preocupes, esta creciendo, ya veras que solo es una etapa, por lo del bebe y todo- Sirius siguió comiendo.

- Si Lily, Sirius tiene razón, no te preocupes no nos equivocamos al educarlo, es solo una etapa, esta resentido con todo, pero creo que ahora si debemos ser firmes y castigarlo, sino tendremos mas problemas- James abrazo a su esposa y siguió comiendo, Lily un poco mas animada comió también.

- Bueno, por lo manos mandare alguna comida a su habitación- Lily amaba demasiado a su hijo mayor.

- Y por cierto- dijo James cambiando la conversación- ¿cuándo podemos conocer al sustituto de Lily?.

- Bueno, empieza mañana a trabajar, y creo que tenemos una comida de negocios verdad, probablemente lo conozcas en ese momento- Sirius, tenia una extraña sensación, al pensar que lo vería muy pronto.

- Bien, espero que sea una persona muy competente- Lily le sonreía débilmente-  y sobre todo que tenga una paciencia infinita, por que como se necesita contigo Sirius.

- Eh!, claro que no, soy cada ves un jefe mas magnánimo, precisamente hoy, le aumente el sueldo a Snape, por su gran ayuda, en ese caso que no quiero recordar...., y además fui una persona agradable, con mi nuevo secretario, cuando note sus ropas raidas, pues le di un dinero para que mañana vaya presentable.

- ¿Tendré que ver eso?- dijo James burlonamente- ¿no vaya a ser que ahora en ves de ir detrás de una falda, vas detrás de unos pantalones?, ¿así que lo quieres presentable?... ummm Sirius estoy comenzando a dudar.

- James, ¿qué dices?- Sirius lo observo con fingido enojo- creo que fue un sentimiento de protección, ese joven es huérfano como yo, y se ve que ha sufrido- Sirius solo tenia en mente esos ojos, como si no pudiera borrarlos de su alma.

- Bueno, me alegra oír, que vas por buen camino para cambiar.

Esa conversación con James le siguió rondando en la cabeza, durante toda esa noche, o seria el ansia de que llegara la mañana, el ansia de contemplar esos ojos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Un joven despertó antes del  amanecer, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, era el primer día en un nuevo empleo, esos siempre lo aterraba, pero no a ese nivel, en ese momento el problema era diferente, le aterraba un sueño especialmente raro que con mayor nitidez se había presentado....

Un sueño, que  recordaba de antes, un sueño que nunca había contemplado , ni recordado; un sueño en el que  se refugiaba en unos ojos azules, como el cielo, un sueño en que se sentía amado y protegido; de un miedo inexplicable a la luna... sentía que corría por un bosque y un... ¿ Ciervo, una rata y un Perro negro, corrían a su lado?...

No podía empezar de peor manera un trabajo, con una noche agitada por esa pesadilla, no un sueño, una pesadilla; no solo estaba el miedo a la luna, estaba el miedo al vació, a una soledad que sentía crecer a su alrededor; tuvo la sensación de que se ahogaría en esa tristeza... pero después había contemplado esos ojos , el azul del cielo, y dentro brillando claramente una estrella, la estrella canina, el guía de los perdidos, ¿la estrella Sirius?; una coincidencia, que siempre desde niño, hubiera buscado esa estrella, como si localizarla, le brindara algún consuelo, en medio de su dolor.

Tonterías pensó, se incorporo en la cama y se paso la mano por la frente, estaba empapado en un sudor frió, y le dolía la cabeza, como si intentara recordar algo, pero estaba tan escondido en su mente, que el esfuerzo lo había agotado; ¿olvido algo importante?, ¿qué?; contemplo la luz que entraba por su ventana; la luna aunque no estuviera llena, inundaba de una luz fría la habitación; de pronto tuvo miedo, como si le quemara recibir esa luz, inexplicablemente se levanto corriendo al baño, el dolor había regresado; ¿solo por un pensamiento?, que esa enfermedad no lo detuviera rogó.

Tambaleando camino hacia la pequeña cocina, se sirvió una taza de chocolate que preparo rápidamente, era la ultima tableta de chocolate, hoy compraría mas... a veces podía estar sin comida por varios días, pero no podía renunciar al chocolate, como un vicio, desde la primera ves que lo probo.

Se sentó en el sillón viejo que era su sala, y apoyo la taza en la mesita vieja y reparada; lo primero que haría con el dinero de su sueldo, él estaba bien, pero quería pagar las deudas que los Snape habían contraído por su culpa; pagaría esas enormes cuentas atrasadas en el hospital, y tal ves podría ahorrar un poco.

 Observo la taza descascarillada, con cuanto cuidado las conservaba, eran un regalo de su anciana benefactora; conservaba algunas cosas de ellas, por que ella no había tenido ningún familiar, las demás las conservaba la señora Snape, por petición de la anciana; y claro el gato, gruñón, se había quedo con el; ese gato era muy listo, Remus a veces pensaba que lo observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos; era un gato muy viejo, muy gordo, y muy peludo; pero también era una compañía en su vida.

Y el gato, silencioso, nunca se quejaba, cuando él no tenia nada que darle de comer, el gato ronroneaba a sus pies, y juntos pasaban el hambre, el no quería molestar a los Snape.

Y el gato si era una ayuda, aunque a veces fuera como si desapareciera, y no notara su presencia; era útil lo comprobó, el un día en que se había sentido terrible, mucho peor que nunca, y no sabia por que; esa tarde había regresado del trabajo y todo iba bien; pero luego en la calle, al pasar un callejón oscuro, sintió un frió terrible, y una angustia apremiante, de pronto todas sus tristezas pasaron ante sus ojos, como si nunca mas pudiera volver a sentirse feliz; corrió como pudo de ahí, y se tambaleo en las escaleras, aun así tembloroso llego a  su departamento y nada mas cerrar la puerta, se había dejado caer a un lado, apoyado en la puerta escucho, como su vecino subía corriendo la escalera, ¿qué había dicho, las palabras eran extrañas?, o tal ves era por que el nunca había escuchado a Severus Snape, con un tono de vos temeroso.

Dementores, querida, le había dicho a su esposa, una docena al menos, rondando el callejón, es increíble.... esas eran las palabras confusas, no lo recordaba bien, ni siquiera lo había recordado después, por que se había desmayado.

Había despertado en su cama, con el olor del chocolate caliente, Severus y su esposa lo atendían solícitos, le habían explicado que había sido gruñón, tan listo gato, el que los había llamado, había salido por la ventana y arañado vigorosamente la pierna de Severus, hasta que este le había hecho caso, y los había llevado a su puerta.

No recordaba bien, ese incidente, incluso, no había recordado esa conversación que oyó, pero en ese momento era como si se removieran sus recuerdos, los viejos y los nuevos, como si algo mas quisiera surgir ante sus ojos.

El dolor se fue alejando lentamente, mientras acariciaba lentamente al gordo gruñón, que en su regazo se había dormido.

Casi dormido había dicho, unas palabras que  por la mañana no recordaría.

- A Padfoot, le hubiera gustado perseguirte, ¿quién era Padfoot?, ¿por qué había sonreído?; preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta, por que en ese momento el sueño lo abrazo.

Sintió que habían pasado unos minutos, pero el sol le daba en la cara, y oía unos gritos lejanos; como pudo abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en el sillón, con las piernas entumecidas y  era su vecino el que lo llamaba a voces detrás de la puerta.

- Lupin, ya es tarde, recuerdas que tenias que trabajar- Severus se escuchaba molesto, llevaba mas de cinco minutos gritando, empezaba a preocuparse, cuando la cara despeinada de Remus aprecio en la puerta abierta.

- Lo siento- sonrió el joven.

- ¿No te has vestido?, es ya muy tarde tendré que irme sin ti, por que entro media hora antes- Severus le indico.

- Lo lamento Severus, no se ni como me quede dormido, pero me cambiare en un momento y después te alcanzare, muchas gracias por todo- Remus bostezo.

- Bien pero no te vuelvas a dormir-  se despidió de el, y camino de regreso a su casa, a despedirse de su familia.

Remus cerro la puerta, y de pronto se sintió alarmado, era tarde y no llegaría si no se apresuraba.

Los sueños una ves mas quedaban relegadas, o al menos eso pensó.

Continuara.....

Se que soy mala y este capitulo casi no explica nada, pero es el complemento a el anterior capitulo.

Gracias 


	4. El jefe y el empleado

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling, si lo salvas, te querremos mas, mientras no haya cadáver, nadie esta muerto.

Nota 2:  Gracias por los reviews

Gracias Randa:

Bueno si poco a poco se van revelando las cosas, pero es que me encanta jugar con varios aspectos... y aun no digo la identidad de la anciana.... jaja, pero del gato sabes un detallito mas en este capitulo.
    
    Gracias Gala:
    
    Que bueno que te gusta, a mi me esta encantando escribirlo,  y pues los Snape, hay otros detalles aquí mismo, peor pronto se sabrá, y su hijo... bueno aun les falta un año, pero no sabemos si Hogwarts existe aun... o todo será una casualidad nada mas.

Gracias Kathy:

Muchas preguntas nuevamente, me encanta que hagan conjeturas... a ver que te puedo contestar, la viejita, todavía no revelo quien era... el gato, fíjate en el detallito de él en este capitulo, aunque te daré una pista un animago, puede ser, pero es uno que necesita redimirse... , el pequeño Potter, cuando Remus lo conozca sabremos su nombre... y es una sorpresa, aunque recuerda que la gente cambia ( si reencarna)... y Harry va a cambiar con ayuda de su padrino y de Remus, y al principio no creo que se llevan bien, el niño es un pequeño engreído recuerda, y remsie es como un hermano mayor del pequeño Snape.

Los Snape, pistas, pueden ser magos,... umm lo importante es por que están en el mundo muggle.

Y Harry va a cambiar lentamente pero espero que lo haga.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. 

Gracias Eyes:

Pues coméntame esas ideas, por que a veces a mi me escasean... me ayudaría mucho, por que tengo toda la historia en términos generales, pero en detallitos me fallan algunas cosas, y muchas gracias por leer.
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:
    
    Si Harry es un malcriado, pero ya cambiara, el tiempo y la paciencia de quienes lo rodean…y Draco, bueno espero que su influencia no sea negativa.
    
    Y la enfermedad de Remus, bueno relacionada con su anterior condición si esta... pero ya pronto se sabrá todo, y si le tiene un miedo terrible a la luna; pero busca la estrella canina...
    
    Los Snape, bueno ya se descubrió, pero falta ver algo mas de ellos.. ver por que están ahí y en el edificio de Remus específicamente.
    
    Y Remus se niega también a creer en la magia, aunque, puede ver de pronto algunas cosas, es solo que están ante sus ojos y se niega a verlas, los humanos no saben ver.
    
    Y el gato... otro detallito en este capitulo y como ya dije, puede ser un animago, y puede buscar redención.
    
    Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto el fic...
    
    Sirius es bastante orgulloso, será difícil que lo admita... pero lo tiene que hacer, y James un amigo siempre te apoya en lo que sea, aunque no creo que la principio lo acepte así como así, pero con el tiempo...
    
    Y aquí sabes si llego a tiempo o no, y la comida es en el próximo capitulo....
    
    Muchas gracias por leer, espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo.

Gracias LG:

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, para no torturarte, y si da un cambio drástico por esos ojos, pero quien no lo haría.... y la primera parte del primer día esta aquí...

Gracias por leer...e igualmente te saludo.

Gracias Miaka Fanel:

Ya respondí a lo que me pedías por correo, espero que lo hayas visto si no ya sabes que me honraría que escribieras ese songfic, y me encantaría leerlo.

Y gracias por leer, espero que si tienes algunas ideas las compartas para mejorar la trama.
    
    Gracias Femme:
    
    Bueno para que no destroces de nuevo tus paredes, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo...y gracias por los abrazos, para mi escribirlo es una pequeña esperanza también, aunque como digo, hasta no ver el cuerpo no lo creeré.

Gracias Lantra
    
    Que bueno que te gustara, me alegro mucho… espero poder mantenerlos en suspenso y con una historia interesante…  y ya sabes si tienen ideas me las pueden comentar, con mucho gusto acepto ayuda...
    
    Gracias Megumi014:
    
    Que bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias por leer, y ya tienes el nuevo capitulo... gracias no creo  escribir también pero me esfuerzo, aunque mi mente sea un revoltijo.
    
    Gracias Lorien Lupin:
    
    Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo... espero que te guste, y que bueno que en este fic te gustaron como pareja... son tan lindos.

Gracias Akhasa:

Pues esperemos que no se enferme, o al menos que Sirius lo apoye y lo comprenda...y ya van a empezar a trabajar en este capitulo... y no te preocupes tratare de controlar mi mente malvada y conseguir un final realmente justo y feliz, la vida no puede ser solo sufrir.

Gracias Hally Black:

Aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste… y muchos saludos a ti también.
    
    Nota3: Y ya saben si tiene  algunas ideas coméntenmelas por favor, será interesante contrastarlo con las mías, a ver que sale...y  a ver quien es la primera que adivina la identidad de el gato... un fic dedicado y con el tema que prefiera a la primera que lo adivine...
    
    Es muy fácil ya les di las pistas en los reviews.... 

**Capitulo 4.-  El jefe y el empleado.**

- Buenos días señor Black, su carro lo espera- el portero saludo  con respeto al joven.

- Muy buenos días, sr....- perfecto el tratando de ser amable y no recordaba el nombre de un empleado de tantos años.

- Perkins señor...- el portero no se dio cuenta hasta haber pronunciado, su jefe no era una persona dada a correcciones.

- ¡Ah!, si, buenos días Perkins- el joven sonrió- disculpa por olvidar tu nombre- Sirius camino alegremente y se subió a su auto.

- Si...- el portero se quedo estupefacto, ¿era ese el señor Black?, en sus años de servicio esta era la primera ves que , este lo saludaba, mas bien que se comportaba amable.

Bien, ¿qué me esta pasando?, se preguntaba Sirius, conducía con facilidad el auto deportivo, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos que no podía conducir... ¿por qué actuaba así?, ¿el amable?... esos sueños terminarían por volverlo loco; ¿cómo era posible?, no había intercambiado mas haya de unas frases con el dueño de los ojos dorados... con Remus; y ya había volteado de cabeza su mundo... no , se prometió que esos sueños no lo afectarían. Simplemente era una casualidad el nombre, los ojos y la persona... era un empleado mas, no le iba a dar privilegios...

Pero aun que se prometió esto, no supo explicar por que su corazón temblaba, ante la emoción de verlo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tarde, era la única palabra en la mente de  Remus, consultaba una y otra ves el reloj en la pared, tarde volvía arrepentirse; el una persona tan ordenada, por culpa de los nervios, no era capaz de encontrar nada en su lugar.

Abotono la camisa con rapidez, y dio un grito de enojo cuando noto que había empezado mal y sobraba un botón, tuvo que volver a abotonarla, tomo el saco y el gato estaba debajo de el, inexplicablemente, gruñón le maulló en enojo cuando no recibió atención.

El gato se hizo a un lado varias veces mas, evitando que el distraído Remus lo pisara, con paso tranquilo se acerco a su plato y espero paciente ante el.

Remus sacudía frenéticamente el saco, pronto no quedo un solo pelo de gato en el; volteo un momento para regañar a Gruñón, y este señalo su plato.

- Lo siento- dijo rápidamente el joven mientras recogía su maletín- esta mañana se me ha hecho tardísimo, pero estoy seguro que los Snape, te darán algo si vas a su apartamento- el joven observo una ves mas al gato, mientras se anudaba la corbata, tenia muy pocos minutos;  el gato le sonrió de una manera extraña, como avergonzado...

El joven salió corriendo tomando las llaves de la mesita, casi se choca con la vecina madre del pintor.

- Los siento mucho, buenos días señora- Remus no olvidaba la educación, ni siquiera ante la mirada  sorprendida que le dirigía la vecina.

- Eh!, joven Lupin, me permito hacerle notar que esta mañana... eh, no lleva usted puesto un atuendo completo.

- ¿Cómo?- Remus  se fijo precisamente en ese momento, en las prisas olvido algo muy importante, se sonrojo y sonrió débilmente- discúlpeme por favor, no se donde tengo la cabeza hoy.

El joven corrió completamente ruborizado de vuelta a su apartamento; observo al gato que parecía mofarse  de el, pero después nada, ni una reacción en el gato.

- Gruñón, pudiste haberme hecho notar, que olvide mis pantalones- le reprendió mientras se colocaba a prisa esa pieza tan importante- ¿imagina que diría mi jefe si me viera así?, ¿qué soy un loco sin duda?

El joven volvió a cerrar a prisa y se marcho.

- Sin duda el hubiera estado muy complacido, si llegabas sin pantalones, si él sigue siendo el mismo- el gato, apunto en cuanto la puerta se cerro.

Remus  corría apresurado, los gemelos lo saludaron en la puerta y la señora Snape le grito ¡suerte! desde la cocina, atareada en el desayuno.

Remus salió del edificio con el tiempo justo, tuvo que esquivar a unos vecinos que en la calle estaban entregados a la bebida, a veces tenia problemas con ellos, lo mejor era ignorarlos, por lo que tuvo que dar un rodeo por la parte de atrás, precisamente donde daban las ventanas de su piso.

Camino esquivando los botes de basura, no quería llegar oliendo a algo podrido, no en su primer día; y entonces por instinto volteo a ver hacia arriba, su ventana estaba cercana, vio a su gato que se aventuraba a la ventana de la señora Snape, había tocado, bromeo al ver que la señora abría con prontitud.

Lo mas curioso ocurrió en ese momento, una lechuza voló por encima de el, en dirección a la ventana de la señora Snape, ¿una lechuza en pleno día?, y aun mas raro... se había equivocado seguramente pero le pareció haber visto un sobre atado a la pata de esta... una imaginación suya; tal ves a la señora Snape le gustaran las lechuzas y las alimentaba...

No tenia tiempo de distraerse se recordó, corrió aun mas deprisa, y a penas alcanzo el autobús, era una suerte que hubiera llegado, ya mas calmado se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos y se dejo caer pesadamente, sin darse cuenta algo del mareo había regresado... ¿por qué tuvo la sensación?, ¿de que en un autobús deberían haber camas en las cuales recostarse?... definitivamente esta mañana estaba cansado, pero ansioso, el trabajar siempre le gusto mucho... su estomago se quejaba, esa mañana no había desayunado; bien ya vería si conseguía algún aperitivo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Sirius entro en el edificio, el guardia lo saludo y el respondió un tanto mas cortante, se había tratado de tranquilizar en el camino; se decidió a pensar en los nuevos socios que quería en su empresa, en las comidas de negocios de esa semana, en su secretario, en las reuniones, en las juntas, en su secretario.... rayos no podía negarlo, pensaba en él.... nuevamente se repitió como un mantra que era una casualidad... casualidad, solo eso, el no creía ni en el destino, ni en los sueños y mucho menos en la magia; su vida había sido hasta ese momento fría y practica y así seguiría siéndolo.

Entro en el ascensor y los empleados que se dirigían a el, se hicieron a un lado... bien no estaba para soportar a aduladores, presiono los botones y se apoyo en la pared transparente ... su oficina se encontraba en el ultimo piso; la vista lo calmaba bastante.

Bajo del ascensor y observo la calma, un piso privado, siempre lo había preferido así, solo unas cuantas personas trabajaban ahí con el, las secretarias habituadas a su mal humor, no lo saludaban y preferían mantenerse ocupadas.

Con las manos en la espalda se detuvo ante la recepcionista de su piso; y pregunto por su nuevo secretario y asistente.

No pudo evitar una cara de enojo cuando le indicaron que aun no había llegado; pero ¿por que corrió a su oficina y en ves de enojo, en ves de coraje por la impuntualidad, su corazón?... ¿qué sentía?, ¿ansiedad?; como si , la idea de no verlo...

 Se sentó en su sillón y trato de tranquilizarse, solo era una ligera impuntualidad de unos minutos, no era para que actuara así.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus bajo corriendo del autobús sujetaba fuertemente el maletín y esperaba  que sus piernas aguantaran el ritmo desenfrenado de su carrera, entro al edificio con solo unos minutos de retrazo, consulto el reloj en frente de el, eran cinco minutos pasados de las nueve, detuvo su carrera y camino al frente donde encontró a una de las recepcionistas; rápidamente inquirió por la oficina del señor Sirius Black y se dio a conocer como su nuevo asistente.

La joven le había sonreído con ¿pena?; y le había indicado que el señor Black ya había llegado, lo cual era un poco inusual tan temprano; aguardaba en su oficina del ultimo piso.

Remus corrió otra ves, despidiéndose amablemente de la joven, se acerco al elevador y este iba ocupado únicamente por un par de personas; entro y se coloco hasta el fondo, amable como era esperaría su turno; pero otras personas fueron subiendo y el amablemente siguió esperando; cuando al fin todos bajaron, menos el , sentía que ya era muy tarde, presiono los botones del ultimo piso.

Cuando bajo, camino a través del pasillo y cuando estuvo frente a una de las secretarias, esta tenia una cara de absoluto terror.

- El señor Black lo esta esperando en su oficina; se dará cuenta de que tiene un retrazo de casi veinte minutos- la secretaria literalmente empujaba al joven al final del pasillo, una elegante y trabajada puerta se encontró de frente, con letras doradas indicaba el nombre del dueño de esa empresa.

- 

Dándose valor toco ligeramente, y una vos desde dentro le grito que entrara; empujo la puerta con aprensión.

- pobre de ese joven, no me gustaría estar en su lugar-  comento una de las secretarias.

- Cierto, a ver cuanto le dura la paciencia, o la salud con el señor Black- otra vio a las demás, por encima de su escritorio.

Remus sentía que temblaba, esa vos molesta que le había contestado, entro en la oficina y sintió que había entrado en un lujoso departamento, el lugar era mas grande incluso que su propio departamento y el de varios vecinos juntos.

Había una sala y el se fijo en lo detallada  de esta, cuatro lujosas piezas de mueblería, unos sillones tapizados en negro, en ¿cuero?... unos gustos un poco extraños sin duda; observo las imágenes en las paredes, eran paisajes, tan tristes... sobre todo le llamo la tensión una foto de una cabaña, cercana al bosque; era un lugar muy bello, pero sombrío, sintió de pronto la sensación de haber estado en una cabaña, en un bosque... pero no era posible, él jamás había abandonado la ciudad, y aun mas rara la sensación  de haber corrido, perseguido por ¿lobos?.

El sonido de alguien moviéndose en un sillón lo trajo rápidamente a la realidad; y asustado aun, camino decidido.

Sirius no podía ocultar su impaciencia, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos; ¿por que esa sensación?; cuando el entro tuvo el impulso que le dicto su corazón, correr a el, abrazarlo y nunca mas dejarlo ir... una tontería se repitió, su mente había ganado ese encuentro, él nunca le había  permitido a su corazón dominarlo.

Malditos sueños se dijo, cuando tuvo enfrente de nuevo a esos ojos dorados... si tal ves; no quería sentir esa extraña alegría, ese sujeto era una persona que lo descontrolaba y eso no el agradaba en lo absoluto.

No debió contratarlo, su mente le reprimió, pero su corazón salto en protesta... tal ves si lo trataba mal, como normalmente a cualquier empleado, entonces el se iría y el volvería a estar  en .... soledad le grito su corazón.

Remus esperaba expectante, su jefe estaba en una discusión consigo mismo sin duda; permaneció de pie, pues no se le había ordenado sentarse.

- Bien- Sirius  carraspeo- me parece que habíamos acordado a las nueve, y no las nueve y media su llegada señor Lupin- regreso al trato formal eso era lo mejor.

- Yo...- viendo el trato formal, decidió emplearlo el también- señor Black, lo lamento muchísimo, le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse- Remus no podía dar excusas, no podía decir, es que tuve unos sueño, unos tontos sueños que me impidieron dormir y es mas sus ojos son parte de esos sueños.

- Muy bien, eso espero, yo exijo de mis empleados puntualidad- Sirius no podía despegar la vista de esos ojos dorados, era como si le gritaran algo; el sol se coló con mayor fuerza por la ventana y obtuvo un brillo de los cabellos, del joven que se encontraba delante; algunos mechones de canas adornaban ... un momento, el no tenia esos mechones, ¿por qué los había imaginado?; volvió a recordarse en donde estaba-  bueno, comenzare a explicarle sus funciones.

- Claro que si señor- Remus lo observaba, también el había presenciado el brillo del sol, ¿el sol siempre hacia brillar el cabello de Sirius en un negro mas profundo, siempre frente al lago, le gustaba verlo?... un momento que había sido todo eso, ¿por qué pensó eso del señor Black?, ¿cuál lago?, estaba en un edificio... y el único lago que conocía era el del parque, concéntrate Remus se regaño a si mismo, este trabajo es tu oportunidad, no dejes que unos sueños y fantasías te inquieten.

- Siéntese- indico Sirius, un poco mas fríamente de lo que hubiera querido- como sabe este trabajo requiere su asistencia constante, espero que tenga buena memoria y sepa organizarse, en eso dependo mucho de usted... emmm me siento un poco incomodo llamarlo así, cuando tenemos la misma edad, así que me gustaría tutearlo, aunque frente a los socios, siempre hay que comportarse formales, ¿me explico?- ¿por qué cambiaba de opinión?, el no podía explicarselo.

- Si señor Black; será un honor- Remus le sonrió.

- Si, bueno Remus, deja que te sigo explicando- con esa sonrisa su corazón casi se había salido- y tu llámame Sirius; bien debes recoger mis citas, ordenar mi agenda, contestar mi teléfono privado, tomar notas, preparar algunos de mis discursos en fiestas o reuniones, amarme...- Sirius enrojeció, no había dicho eso.

- ¡Eh!- su mente le jugaba una pasada, había escuchado algo que el no había dicho- me dijo de sus discursos y que mas.

- Yo, ah si claro, también debes hacer las reservaciones, comprar mis regalos a los empleados y manejar mis tarjetas y cuentas... por lo que te pido discreción; ya después tus funciones se irán ampliando.

- Comprendo Sirius – Remus había tomado nota mental de todo.

- Así que hoy, lo primero que harás es prepararme un informe de este nuevo socio- le entrego unos documentos a Remus- por cierto tu escritorio  esta aquí enfrente, se que tal ves preferirías una oficina, pero, te necesito cerca en todo momento- Sirius no entendía por que sus palabras le sonaban con doble sentido.

- No hay problema- Remus camino hacia el escritorio que se encontraba  a un lado de la sala y enfrente de un magnifico cuadro, uno que representaba a una luna llena, brillante y hermosa; ¿por qué a el le parecía terrorífica?; un poco nervioso, inexplicablemente se sentó y comenzó a revisar los documentos, primero sentía la presencia de ese cuadro, no le permitía concentrarse; se armo de valor y camino hasta el escritorio de su jefe.

- Sirius, se que le va asonar una locura, pero... me permitiría, y siento mucho importunarlo, eh cambiar de lugar el cuadro frente a mi escritorio- Remus se sentía como un loco.

- ¡Ah!, claro de hecho, yo mismo pensaba que ese no es un buen lugar para el- Sirius le sonrió levemente.

Remus mas aliviado retiro el cuadro y lo cambio a otra pared, definitivamente ahí lucia mejor y el no podía verlo desde su escritorio.

Se sentó y nuevamente se concentro en los papeles, pero ahora no era el cuadro, era la sensación de ser observado, la sensación de unos ojos, la que no le dejaba concentrarse; pero claro, no podía ir y pedirle a su jefe que saliera de la oficina, así que tomando valor levanto la vista, por unos segundos sus miradas se habían encontrado, pero Sirius disimulo rápidamente sin mucho éxito.

Remus se sonrió y continuo, pero nuevamente los mismos ojos lo interrumpían, decidió no prestar atención y se concentro.

Sirius se había sonrojado, cuando Remus se había dado cuenta, pero, ¿por qué lo contemplaba así, como si su alma se le fuera en ello?, ¿curiosidad?, es que ¿cómo alguien podía tener los ojos de ese tono?.

¿Se estaría volviendo loco?, decidió voltear y observar unos momentos el paisaje por la ventana a sus espaldas...

Todo era maravilloso, nadie podía observar de esta manera tan amplia la ciudad, y de pronto como una fugaz vista , le pareció contemplar a una persona volando en escoba... un momento eso sonaba tan ridículo... se limpio los ojos y esa visión desapareció, debió haberlo imaginado... esa era una de las muchas tonterías en que su mente deliraba.

Además era mas interesante contemplar a una persona delante de si, alguien no extraño a su corazón, aunque nunca lo admitiera su mente.

Continuara.... 


	5. Siempre hay obstáculos en el camino del ...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling, si lo salvas, te querremos mas, mientras no haya cadáver, nadie esta muerto.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews

Gracias Gala:

Y felicidades fuiste una de las que adivino...así que me comentas que  tipo de fic quieres y con que pareja... y te lo dedicare con mucho gusto... aunque ya sabes la comedia no es mi fuerte, pero lo que tu quieras.

Y espero que no me quieras matar por este capitulo... pobre remsi soy mala.
    
    Gracias Lantra:
    
    Muy buena idea y creo que la pondré en practica... Sirius ebrio puede ser mas lindo... que el Sirius que aparece en este capitulo.

Gracias LG:

Que bueno que te están agradando los capítulos, pero ya empecé a poner obstáculos en este, es que no lo iban a tener tan fácil... y los sillones no estarán solo de lujo, OH no ya veras que les darán un uso practico... y espero que no odies al Sirius de este capitulo.
    
    Gracias Megumi014:
    
    Pues trato de escribir rápido y de pronto se me van unos enormes errores, pero es que como a mi me gusta que actualicen rápido por eso lo hago; aunque a veces me quedo sin ideas y ... pues algunas de mis historias están tiradas; pero son vacaciones y tratare de  trabajar en varias.

Gracias Akhasa:

Pues eres también una de las que adivino, perfecto... así que coméntame que tema quieres para el fic o que pareja y con mucho gusto lo dedicare... y repito la comedia no es lo mío, pero con gusto escribo lo que quieras.

Y espero que sigas escribiendo por que tu historia esta muy bien, ya quiero leer mas de lo que escribas...

Y espero que las ideas que incorpore en este capitulo no sena tan drásticas... espero que te guste. 
    
    Gracias Noriko:
    
    Muchas gracias por leer, esta nueva locura mía; y espero llevarlo por buen camino... sigue escribiendo ya quiero leer otros capítulos de tus historias eh.

Gracias Cho Chang:

Espero que no vayas a odiar a Sirius en este capitulo... y a mi también me encanta cuando ellos dos están juntos, pero no les puedo dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

Gracias Dadaiiro:

Que bien que te haya dado risa... aunque si en este capitulo te enojas no me mates... en cuanto a todas las preguntas; digamos que hay un mundo mágico, pero por alguna razón ciertas personas se están haciendo pasar por muggles... podría ser que ... fíjate en este capitulo se revela un poco de por que lo hacen , en pensamientos de James.

Notas: y ya saben cualquier opinión es bien recibida, sobre todo que dirán que soy una malvada en este capitulo, pero es que mi lado malo comienza a dominarme... quise dejarlo dormido en este fic... pero se revelo.

Capitulo 5**.- Siempre hay obstáculos en el camino del amor.**

Los nombres, los acuerdos, él estaba preparado para tratar cualquier asunto laboral de esta manera, había aprendido muy bien y con la experiencia al respecto de las transacciones económicas entre empresas, había sido uno de los mejores alumnos... pero sinceramente no le habían enseñado como concentrarte y lidiar con un par de ojos clavados en tu nuca, con un par de ojos que quemaban... pensó que era su imaginación, su jefe tenia, seguramente, cosas mejores que hacer que verlo fijamente durante un tiempo tan extenso... pero no; por que ya había alzado la vista distraído un par de veces y ahí estaba, el  se había puesto rojo y había desviado la vista... él bajaba la vista nuevamente, pero a lo pocos minutos sentía de nuevo esos ojos.

Se sentía un poco cansado, tal ves por eso imaginaba cosas... ¿por qué por un momento, esa situación se le hacia tan familiar?, ¿por qué tuvo la impresión de que sostenía un pergamino... y una pluma de águila?; estaba empezando a alucinar, tal ves por el hambre... ¿por qué no había desayunado esa mañana?... pero bueno , ya había pasado peores cosas, no era como si no pudiera controlarse....

Lo distrajo el ruido de la puerta, y se levanto dispuesto a abrir; sintió la mirada detrás suyo en todo momento, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se encontró con una de las secretarias que le sonrió, ¿con lastima?... alucinaba sin duda.

La joven le entregó una docena de paquetes  y el los sostuvo en precario equilibrio, la joven se alejo, y el como pudo cerro la puerta.

Camino con paso lento y Sirius lo observo nuevamente, mientras le indicaba que dejara las cosas en la mesa de centro de esa sala en mitad de la oficina; el dejo las cosas rápidamente y se volvió a su escritorio... y continuo tratando de pensar en otras cosas.

Sirius se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a los paquetes, algunos alargados, algunos cuadrados, con satisfacción se sentó y comenzó a destaparlos, pero en ese momento recordó algo.

- Remus- cada ves que pronunciaba ese nombre su corazón brincaba...- es hora del almuerzo puedes ir a la cafetería si así lo deseas, es media hora de descanso- Sirius lo observo detenidamente.

- Muchas gracias, sr... er Sirius, pero no tengo hambre , prefiero seguir trabajando- la realidad era otra, el pensó que no podía darse el lujo de gastar en algún bocadillo, no a menos que quisiera regresar caminado a casa y comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mal para hacer un viaje tan largo a pie, así que el hambre no era algo que le importara, ya había liado con ello.

- ¡Eh!, claro , como prefieras... pero te aseguro que hoy vendieron cosas suculentas- destapo un paquete frente a el-  ensalada de salmón... que bien- Sirius tomo un tenedor y comenzó a comer como un niño, mientras probaba un poco de cada cosa; un ligero ruido , una protesta de un estomago lo distrajo... ¿no que él no tenia hambre?, ligeramente, de reojo observo a Remus sin que este lo notara.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, su estomago había protestado, el aroma de la deliciosa comida le llegaba, pero... con precaución para que no lo notaran, no supo que él lo observaba, metió su mano en su bolsillo y extrajo algunas monedas... no a penas y tenia lo justo para el autobús, y aun así tendría que caminar por algunas calles... no podía complacer a  su estomago... que importaba estaba acostumbrado.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se  estrujaba cuando vio a esos dos ojos dorados, con tristeza... ¿había contado dinero?, ¿es que acaso, no podía pagar un almuerzo?.. y el, como un maldito comiendo enfrente... se sintió terrible como nunca antes, tal ves por que por una ves no quería ser egoísta como siempre... tal ves por que entendía  que no todos tenían lo que el... o simplemente por que su corazón le ordenaba.

- Vaya, nuevamente me mandaron mas de lo que pedí- Sirius actuaba con una vos molesta- y ahora eso se perderá...- Sirius volteo como distraído a Remus- ¿quisieras hacerme un favor, sabes, detesto comer sin compañía y de paso, aunque se que no tienes hambre, hazme un favor y ayúdame a no desperdiciar esta comida?- Sirius observo directamente a Remus.

- Yo... señor Black.. eh Sirius, no quiero importunarte- Remus dudaba un tanto sonrojado.

- Recuerda que aun me debes una falta, llegaste tarde, así que es mi manera de cobrármela...- Sirius no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa- así que ven y ayúdame- rápidamente aparto unos platos y los coloco enfrente suyo.

De reojo, no pudo evitar notar un par de lagrimas que corrieron por las mejillas de Remus, el rápidamente las limpio... pero Sirius sintió en su corazón una calidez como nunca antes la había sentido... lagrimas de gratitud, ¿tanto había sufrido esa persona?, que un gesto tan simple... era tan importante; cuanto quiso gritar su corazón por el, y no supo por que quería llorar, por todo el sufrimiento del otro... su mente racional lo detuvo...

Remus se sentó un poco ruborizado, pero su estomago estaba agradecido....

Los dos comieron en silencio de parte de Remus y una amena charla de parte de Sirius; y ambos sintieron como si así las cosas estuvieran bien, como si siempre hubiera sido así...

De pronto sin saber como sus miradas se habían quedado atrapadas la una en la otra, y se fueron acercando como si sus corazones tomaran el mando, como si una magia los invadirá y de pronto se encontraran en un lugar tan lejano y distante en el tiempo y tan cercano alabes, en un lugar con muros de piedra y unas alfombras rojas, un lugar distante en la mente y el recuerdo... donde antes algo así había ocurrido...

Estaban tan cerca y no eran dueños de sus acciones...

Cada uno sentía que si se besaban aquello olvidado regresaría, y sus almas ya no volverían a olvidar, estaban ya tan cerca como siempre lo habían anhelado...

 Pero... 

Fuertes golpes en la puerta rompieron esa magia, y  volvieron a ser ellos mismos, dos personas desconocidas en un lugar normal, Remus de rebote se levanto a abrir, y extrañado aun por una sensación, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y luego avanzado sin avisarle, no recordaba los últimos minutos... no recordaba que había estado diciendo su jefe... ¿y si era algo del trato que cerraría esta tarde?, ¿cómo pudo ser tan distraído?...

- Buenas tarde...- el hombre que estaba enfrente de el, cuando abrió la puerta había enmudecido de pronto.

- ¿Si?- Remus espero en la  puerta educadamente y esperando que su interlocutor hablara, pero ya que no ocurría- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- ¿por qué había pensado en decirle, James cierra esa boca o  te entraran moscas?... ¿por qué James, si no sabia el nombre de esa persona?, ¿es mas por que había sentido una gran felicidad al verlo?... ¿cómo si hubiera querido verlo por muchos años?... sus locuras no se iban a apoderar de el...

- ¡Ah! , perdón- James había salido de su transe; había estado preparado para esto... o tal ves creyó que lo estaba, pero no delante de el lo tenia y... por un momento estuvo a punto de abrazarlo con gran cariño... no podía se repitió, no era el momento, aun no... aunque al parecer....- estoy buscando a Sirius Black.

- ¿James?- se escucho una vos desde adentro- que pase Remus, es mi socio y amigo James Potter- Sirius se había parado y caminaba hacia ellos.

- Claro, adelante señor- Remus se hizo aun lado, para que él pasara... pero su mente no dejaba de gritarle, ¿cómo rayos había sabido que se llamaba James, si nunca antes lo había visto... definitivamente ese día  le estaban ocurriendo mas cosas raras de lo normal, con un gesto rápido comenzó a recoger los empaques y puso la mesa en orden.

- Muchas gracias Remus, pero no tenias que molestarte, para actividades así puedes llamar a alguna de las secretarias, por cierto, ¿puedes ir por un par de tazas de te?- Sirius trato de detener la mirada que dirigía al joven, sobretodo con un James fijo viéndolo.

- Claro señor...- no se sentía cómodo tuteando a su jefe delante de otras personas- en unos momentos – salió  de la oficina en busca de alguien que le informara donde estaba el te.

Su mente estaba trabajando a toda prisa... y en ese momento se percato del nombre del desconocido... James Potter, así que si su jefe era el padrino de ese chico Potter, este debería ser su padre; pero se veía una persona amable, ¿cómo podía tener un hijo que molestara tanto a Severus...?

Encontró la tetera y le indicaron el lugar donde se guardaban las tazas; se quedo pensando unos momentos no le habían mencionado, como deseaban ese te; suspirando tomo la tetera, la azucarera, un tarro de leche y uno de crema y unas pastas... era muy complicado mantener el equilibrio pero el lo intento, así lentamente fue avanzando hacia la oficina.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Así que- apunto James en cuanto vio salir a Remus- es él...- James sonreía claramente, definitivamente, esta ves su amigo no se había equivocado... era realmente él.

- ¡Eh!- Sirius que había estado observando detenidamente a Remus, se encontró desprevenido- yo...¿quién?.

- Sin duda te ha trastornado, apenas lleva un día en tu vida y tu ya estas completamente loco- James se sonreía.

- Que dices Prongs, el lleva años en mi vida, él es mi vida- Sirius había pronunciado esto sin pensar, como en un transe- ¿perdón estaba distraído?... ¿qué decíamos?- ¿Prongs?, ¿había dicho algo así?...

- Yo...- James sonreía con mayor satisfacción, así que estaba comenzando a recordar, con gran prisa según notaba- perdón no escuche- tenia que contenerse, quería acelerar las cosas, pero... no podía, lo había prometido; Sirius debía asimilar esto como él mismo tuvo que hacerlo en un momento.

- Bueno, si el es mi nuevo asistente, - Sirius sonreía cada ves que en su mente, la imagen de Remus aparecía, como esta había estado todo el día, el solo podía sonreír.

- Tu ... amable, si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos como lo tratabas, simplemente no lo hubiera creído... ¿desde cuando no le gritas a la gente Sirius?- James lo observaba con interés, pero tal ves no debería forzarlo así se repetía.

- Bueno, no es para que exageres ya te comente, que él... me inspira ternura... bueno me da lastima, es un huérfano como yo, se ve que ha sufrido... ¡ah!, es que no viste su cara, note que tenia hambre pero no dinero para comprar algo y compartí mi comida con el, una cara de gratitud...- él no iba a contar lo que había sentido su corazón.

- Sabes, creo que te estas enamorando- James no cerro a tiempo su boca, había sido imprudente.

- ¿Enamorando?, que tontería dices, si el es solo un empleado, y por si no lo notaste es un hombre... además; el amor es una tontería, Ann hizo el favor de  mostrármelo- Sirius, sentía una especie de furia, inexplicable, como si asociar la palabra amor a Remus, fuera tan doloroso, como si solo trajera soledad...

- Pero...- demasiado tarde había cometido una imprudencia.

Remus trato de tocar, pero no podía a causa de todo aquello que cargaba, así que agradeció cuando una de las secretarias abrió por el... mal detalle no había tocado.

- Su te señor- aventuro Remus en la entrada.

- ¿Por qué no has tocado?- la vos de Sirius todavía guardaba esa furia que experimentaba.

- Lo siento, es que ...- pero Sirius no le permitió excusarse.

- Un empleado siempre debe tocar, creo que eso me gano, con una actitud amable... además del tiempo que tardaste en regresar... no te pago para que vayas y pases tu tiempo platicando con las secretarias- ¿qué era esa furia, su corazón rebosaba de ella.

- Lo siento mucho señor, no volverá a pasar- Remus no podía evitar temblar un poco, ¿esa era la verdadera personalidad de su jefe, aquélla de la que le habían hablado?.

- Y Sirius no es para tanto- James trato de suavizar las cosas.

- James, creo que como estoy en mi empresa, puedo tratar a mis empleados como yo lo considere mejor...- Sirius se levanto- trae el te Lupin, no te vamos a esperar todo el día - Sirius sentía que su corazón el gritaba regañándolo, pero el no lo escuchaba, al fin su mente fría y racional volvía a mandar.

- Si señor Black- Remus obto por no comprender lo que pasaba, aun haciendo esfuerzos llevo las cosas, por desgracia un lado de la lujosa alfombra se atoro en sus pies y sin querer soltó todo lo que traía en manos... las tazas se hicieron añicos, el tarro de leche salpico a James y el tarro de crema a Sirius... Remus cayo de bruces en el suelo, rápidamente sintió un dolor en su brazo cuando la tetera derramo su hirviente contenido en el.

- Imbecil- Sirius no se refreno, la furia lo segaba...nunca debió comportarse amablemente- mira nada mas, que torpe... derramaste todo y en mi alfombra, ¿sabes lo que cuesta esta?, y además mi traje y el de James... voy a tener que descontarte todo eso- Sirius observo a con furia a Remus.

- No, Sirius, por mi no hay problema, es solo un traje- James, no podía sentirse peor, los grandes pasos que ellos habían dado, y llegaba el y lo arruinaba todo; por el maldito orgullo de Sirius, ese que no había cambiado...

- Silencio James, el debe aprender a no cometer esa clase de errores, es así como debe tratarse a gente de su clase; bien vamos, adelantemos a la junta... y tu- dijo dirigiendo un dedo acusador a Remus- Lupin, limpia todo y después prepara los papeles, la junta empieza en veinte minutos, no llegues tarde...

Los dos salieron, Sirius con un porte orgulloso y elegante; y James con una mirada de tristeza...

Remus se incorporo, y comenzó a recoger los trozos, su brazo escocia terriblemente, pero no tenia tiempo de preocuparse de ello... las lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse.. pero el se prometió que no saldrían; ¿qué mas daba si su jefe era un malvado?, ese empleo era lo único que tenia, no por que tuviera unos cambios de humor... no por que primero lo trataran bien y luego terrible, en tan solo un instante; no podía renunciar a todo, era su sueño; y tantos habían creído  en el... no podía rendirse; así que obligándose a sonreír, levanto los trozos de la vajilla, y con dignidad camino al escritorio y ordeno los papeles... tenia unos minutos para llegar. 

Remus sonrió amargamente, tal ves iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía, pensó cuando se dejo caer en el ascensor, el dolor de su brazo era terrible, le había puesto rápidamente un poco de agua pero aun así no mejoraba; pero no iba a decir nada, su orgullo era mayor.

Continuara....

Notas: en verdad soy una malvada, pero no podía ponerle el camino tan fácil a Remus... no cuando Sirius estaba tan cerca, y tampoco iba  este a ser un dulce y amable, de la noche a la mañana  cuando toda su vida ha sido un insufrible.


	6. Nymphadora Snape

Nota 1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados, lo siento... y tome un personaje nuevo lo siento de nuevo.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews....

Gracias LG

Pues si a veces soy muy mala, pero es  si todo se arreglara fácil pues la trama no tendría gracia; y pues si le van a descontar, casi lo dejan sin nada... a ver que te parece este capitulo... y la señora Snape tiene ya un nombre...a ver si no me matan por quien elegí.
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:

Muchas gracias , si yo también quería regañar a James, que malo.... pero pronto Remus se podrá vengar de Sirius...  y en algún momento tendrán que recordar, aunque no se si para ese momento Remus, no lo odiara...

Y avisada la señora Snape tiene ya un nombre.
    
    Gracias Noriko:
    
    Gracias por leer el fic, en serio de corrido, que masoquista eh, mira que estoy tratando de desenredar mis ideas, espero que estés mejor de salud, por que si no con este capitulo ya te la empeore... ummm pastillas para la migraña no, pero que tal sentarse al lado de un lobito, un perrito y un profesor de pociones ah poco no se te quita.

Gracias Megumi014:

Bueno, la quemadura no es tan grave… ¿o si?, soy mala… y parece que todos saben, y ellos no, ¿serán los únicos?, bueno ya tienes el nuevo capitulo.

Gracias Geny:

Que bueno que te esta gustando, y parece que son ecos del pasado, o... ya veras mas adelante, todavía no puedo revelar nada... y espero que pronto deje de sufrir...

Gracias Gala:

Espero que te guste este capitulo, y aquí hay mas pistas de lo que recuerdan y quienes recuerdan, parece que algo hizo que ellos dos no recordaran... ¿qué será?; y siento haber hecho sufrir al lobito... sorry, 
    
    Gracias Enya:
    
    Muchas gracias, las criticas siempre son bienvenidas , sobre todo por que ayudan a mejorar, y tienes razón ya me había tardado en darle un nombre a la señora Snape... y aquí esta, espero que no me maten por quien es...
    
    Y lo de la redacción, lo intento , pero a veces las ideas salen amontonadas, sorry, espero poder mejorar poco a poco, de historia en historia...
    
    Gracias Hally Black:
    
    Que bien que te guste… y pues si James arruino las cosas, pero si se hubieran besado ahí terminaba el fic, y no seria tan interesante.. tratare de controlar esa parte malvada, y mas pistas sobre quienes recuerdan en este capitulo; y Remus, puede ser que desarrolle mas que miedo a las alturas, miedo a su jefe.

Gracias Akhasa:

Pues si es que Sirius tiene un carácter realmente impulsivo... y cambiara lentamente pero cambiara; y el fic ya esta escrito.... espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Gracias Miaka Fanel:

Yo también quiero ahorcar a James, Sirius va a recibir esas nalgadas, muy buena idea, me encantara leerlo... espero que estés bien.

Gracias Cho Chang:

Sirius de verdad se esta comportando muy mal... y tienes razona eso es lo que le da emoción, veremos como Remus le baja los humos...

Gracias Randa:

Cierto James se paso... mira que luego dice que es inteligente... y Sirius debería ir a terapias, tal ves un tiempo en San Mungo acompañando a Gilderoy le sirva...

Le pondremos James "el oportuno", por que aun le falta meter mas la pata y aparecerse a arruinar situaciones.

Capitulo 6.- Nymphadora Snape 

Si apenas ver su brazo, la herida le ardía inmensamente, pero no podía permitirse una falla mas... ya había llegado tarde como le recordaba a cada instante su jefe, no tomaba las notas con suficiente rapidez ( no podía mover mucho su brazo sin experimentar un terrible ardor),  no había preparado la suficiente cantidad de documentos, era muy ineficiente.

Sintió por un momento cuando una nueva burla llego, que sus ojos e llenaban de lagrimas, pero rápidamente las reprimió... no iba a rendirse , no nuevamente.

Por suerte la junta termino y el se quedo solo recogiendo algunos papeles, una de las secretarias mas ancianas entro y comenzó a recoger lo demás.

Remus estiro su brazo a un papel en medio de la mesa, pero el dolor fue inmenso y tuvo que sujetarlo... lo cual noto la secretaria.

- Jovencito, ¿qué ocurre?- le sonrió amablemente, mientras se acercaba a el.

- Nada... muchas gracias por preguntar- Remus le sonrió débilmente, aparto el brazo, pero se detuvo ante el ardor, la secretaria lo sujeto.

- Es este brazo, algo te ocurre ¿verdad?, tenemos un jefe un poco... uh... maleducado, pero no creo que se haya atrevido a golpearte o algo así.

- No, claro que no, es solo que tuve un pequeño accidente y tire una tetera, el agua cayo en mi brazo y me lastima un poco- Remus le sonrió, pero ahogo una exclamación de dolor, cuando ella destapo el brazo con cuidado.

- Un pequeño accidente, dios mío, muchacho tienes una herida muy fea en ese brazo, necesitas cuidados la enfermería debe estar abierta – la anciana lo arrastro un poco, pero se vio interrumpida cuando una secretaria entro corriendo.

- Señor Lupin, el señor Black, esta gritando por usted, temo que este furioso... dice que esta retrazado- la joven respiraba entrecortadamente.

- OH!, debo irme, no quiero terminar de arruinar mi primer día verdad- el joven se soltó y se alejo.

- Pero... la enfermería, jovencito tu salud...- pero Remus se alejaba, con prisa.

- Lo siento.... además señora Pomfrey ya he estado suficientes veces en la enfermería...- un momento que había dicho, ni siquiera conocía a la señora... además por que enfermería, ¿a cual se refería, a la del orfanato?, se alejo rápidamente, no tenia tiempo para pensar en sus extraños momentos, no con un jefe como ese.

- Lo se Remus... pero sigues preocupándome...- la anciana secretaria siguió con su labor.

Remus corrió al ascensor, y en ese momento tomo unos minutos, tenia que calmarse, o con el comportamiento de su jefe, la verdad tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, empezaba a entender por que Severus lo calificaba de despreciable; claro que no le diría nada de su actitud; no... por que el había dicho que era una buena persona, como se notaba que no era bueno juzgando a los demás.

Bajo rápidamente y observo la puerta, las demás secretarias estaban escondidas detrás de sus escritorios, de pronto se sintió como si fuera a meterse en la cueva de un dragón, un cola cuerno húngaro... ¿un que?, nuevamente esas fantasías...

Toco suavemente, la vos que trono desde dentro no era muy suave, venciendo el temor camino dentro de la oficina... un campo de guerra para el.

- Me buscaba señor Black- Remus trato de lucir calmado.

- Claro...- estuvo a un paso de decir estúpido, ¿por qué su maldito corazón lo frenaba?, ese delante era un simple empleado, el había tratado mal a todos y así iba a continuar... ya vería James, el enamorándose, ni que estuviera loco, y mucho menos de un hombre- ¿donde estaba Lupin?.

- Discúlpeme, termine de arreglar los papeles, y venia para acá- Remus mantenía la vista, ¿cómo podía alguien tener dos personalidades tan opuestas?.

- Perdiendo el tiempo y el primer día, ya veremos cuanto dura en el puesto, por el momento tengo que discutir ciertos recortes- Sirius sujeto unos papeles en alto.

- Si señor- Remus lo observaba con pesar... las cuentas tendrían que esperar.

- Bien, descontare la mitad de su sueldo por concepto de reponer mi alfombra, me parece que con unos diez años que se mantenga trabajando aquí me pagara; además le retendré durante un año otra parte, para pagar los trajes de James y el mío, eso seria otra cuarta parte, lo cual hacen 225 semanales... ummm lo dejaremos en pagos de cada quince días... bien, ah es cierto, deberé descontarle otros 100, por la valiosa vajilla que rompió; así que serian 125 euros. ¿esta de acuerdo me imagino?, ya sabe su deuda deberá cubrirla, y agradezca que decidí dejarle los bonos por trabajos extras...- Sirius sentía que su corazón le gritaba maldito... y otros adjetivos peores, pero su mente acallaba esas voces.

- Esta bien señor, siento muchísimo lo de su alfombra, los trajes y la vajilla- Remus asentía, este día había sido uno de los peores, pero ya se las arreglaría, aunque fuera con tan poco dinero, ya vería como... no le diría nada a los Snape, no ... tenia que pagarles todo lo que les debía, todas las deudas- bien señor si me permite iré a mi escritorio a encargarme de preparar los informes que me pidió en la junta- el joven dio la vuelta.

- ¿qué aun no están listos?, ¿qué espera Lupin?...- Sirius sonrió arrogante y con la carpeta de informes golpeo el brazo de Remus, apurándolo.

El joven no volteo, no por que no quería que viera las lagrimas que detenía a duras penas, ese golpe... su piel quemaba terriblemente, no tenia duda de que solo por que siempre soportaba el dolor; si su vecina hubiera visto, probablemente habría golpeado a su jefe.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿Ya terminaste tu guardia?- el hombre lo observo con su gesto usual de indiferencia.

- Si señor, ninguna problema, ya sabe solo los chismoseos de siempre- el joven uniformado saludo con reverencia a su superior.

- ¿Nuevamente estuviste platicando con las secretarias?- regaño no demasiado convencido, definitivamente Remus tenia razón, el no era de enojarse fácilmente.

- Lo siento señor, es que las escuche mientras me servia el te, ya sabe hay un nuevo asistente del Ogro, digo nuestro jefe- el joven se puso nervioso.

- Llámalo así no hay problema, que eso es lo que es precisamente, ¿pero que hay con el nuevo asistente?.

- Bien, ya sabe lo usual, ya lo trato terriblemente mal, incluso escuche que una dijo que había resultado herido, con una quemadura o algo así... ¿no se como alguien lo soporta?, dicen que se la paso criticándolo en la junta.

- ¿Qué?- la expresión de enojo se hizo patente, ese maldito, comento para si mismo, ¿cómo se atrevía a dañar a Remus?, y.... pero ¿es que no podía intervenir?, maldito juramento.

- Lo siento señor Snape , continuare con la guardia- el joven se alejo rápidamente, se preguntaba si el nuevo asistente era pariente de su superior, por como había reaccionado, parecía  que fuera su hijo.

- Rayos- Severus no podía contener su rabia, si ese maldito lo vuelve a dañar, es que esta permitido... maldito destino, ¿por qué no podía Remus encontrar la felicidad ¿, cómo el la había encontrado; pero si ese Black se atrevía... ya vería si recordaba como se iba a sentir por tratarlo así, a Remus, que era tan importante para el...; ya quería que todo terminara, y si recordaban mejor, pero sobre todo quería ver la cara de Black cuando descubriera con quien se había casado él, no le haría ninguna gracia saber que ya era de la familia... si su esposa se había extrañado realmente cuando supo la verdad... los dos sin saber quienes eran se habían enamorado...él se había enamorado, eso era una locura, y mas cuando pensaba en ese otro tiempo, y en su esposa, como aquella chiquilla de la orden, aquella chiquilla tan molestosa, con sus cambios físicos, no podía elegir un maldito color de cabello, una nariz, una apariencia... pero no había demasiados rastros de lo que había sido ella... ahora era tan diferente, definitivamente moría por ver la cara de Black... aunque Albus tenia razón no podía intervenir, pero al parecer... los Potter nunca tienen que acatar las reglas. Hoy trabajaría hasta tarde, así que ya le preguntaría mañana a su vecino, ¿qué tal le había ido con el ogro?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

El día mas pesado que podía recordar, por que temía que mañana fuera lo mismo; caminaba lentamente, sin fuerzas, solo quería llegar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sostener a gruñón y llorar, a salvo en su hogar, a salvo con los Snape... no , no podía decirles la verdad, no toda la verdad, pensó; por que necesitaría ayuda apara curar esa herida y su vecina era experta en ello, siendo madre de tres y pronto cuatro...

Tomaba el maletín con el brazo no lastimado, pero sentía cada ves un cansancio mayor... fue una suerte que cancelaran esa comida de negocios, no podría soportar pasar mas tiempo con el señor Odioso- Black- miren – como- los – trato mal ; ¿cómo pudo equivocarse tanto con esa persona?, ¿por un momento pensó que estaba ante alguien bueno?, ¿alguien que había buscado toda su vida?... tonterías, esos sueños, esas cosas de la magia, solo era para niños y el ya había crecido, ni siquiera de niño había creído en algo así... si hubiera algún Dios, alguna magia, algún sueño, esperanza o algo... entonces el no hubiera tenido que vivir el infierno que soporto...sus padres nunca; era doloroso pensar en ellos, ni siquiera tenia una imagen a la cual darle el nombre de padres... rostros oscuros, antes se había preguntado por ellos, ahora ya no; ¿para que?.

Se detuvo con tristeza, el edificio estaba casi en ruinas, pero el lugar al que el pudo llamar hogar, su salvación cuando mas perdido estaba, tropezó con un nuevo escalón roto... si que gran salvación, pensó resignadamente mientras se levantaba...

Camino con cuidado, y aun con mas cuidado subió las escaleras, el barandal había caído hacia mucho tiempo, se sujeto a las paredes, su brazo le dolía, pero necesitaba ese apoyo.

Se acerco a su departamento, estuvo tentado de pasar de largo por el de los Snape, no quería causarles problemas; pero un par de gritos y después un par de brazos infantiles no lo permitieron.

- Remus , volviste- los gemelos se aferraban a su pantalón- mama dijo que viéramos cuando llegabas, quiere saber lo todo.

- Y ustedes ya dijeron muchas cosas demás- la joven señora observo a Remus- ¿no ibas a pasar de largo verdad?.

- Yo, es que no quiero causar mas problemas- el joven asintió y a una señal silenciosa de su benefactora se adentro en la sala.

- Remus, nos contaras una historia- los gemelos le sonreían.

- Primero terminen esa sopa, y no importunen a Remus , no ven que esta cansado- la joven señora se movía con agilidad pese a su avanzado embarazo, en un momento tenia a Remus sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones, y con un plato de sopa en mano.

- Nada mejor que algo caliente, Remus- ella le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿dónde esta Severus, no he visto que este cenando?- Remus se intrigo.

- OH!, ya vendrá, esta terminando sus deberes escolares, pero creo que guardo dos o tres preguntas que no comprendió bien, ¿quisieras ayudarle?, aunque te veo cansado, lo mejor será que aguarde a su padre.

- OH! No para nada Nymphadora, sabes que adoro ayudarle- el joven sonrió y se dio cuenta de su error, dejo de sonreír en el acto, para ver con temor a la joven señora.

- OH!, Remus , llamaste a mama por su nombre, estas en problemas- los gemelos le sonreían.

- ¿Alguien llamo a mama por su nombre?- pregunto Severus entrando en ese momento, cargaba un cuaderno.

- Remus- señalaron los gemelos al joven que observaba con susto a la futura mama, que se parecía extraordinariamente a un ogro... este definitivamente no era su día.

- Pobre de ti, ya tendré que buscar a alguien mas que me ayude con mis tareas- el hermano mayor sonrió- mama cuando lo descuartices no ensucies la alfombra, o no podremos encubrirte ante la policía.

- No estas siendo de mucha ayuda Severus- sonrió con ironía el joven.

- Remus...- al fin la cara retiro el enojo- ¿por qué me llamaste así?, sabes que detesto mi nombre, mi madre estaba loca, como llamar a su única hija de esa forma... mi madre o Remus, y mi padre, desalmados, yo por eso nunca nombraría a una hija mía así..., aunque sea tradición, mi madre, mi abuela, mi bisabuela- la joven madre continuo su perorata.

Remus sonrió ligeramente, ahora tenia que atenerse a las consecuencias de haber dicho su nombre, por lo general ella prefería que la llamaran señora Snape o Nym a los conocidos, peor jamás debías mencionar su nombre completo. Se acerco a la mesa para depositar el plato, a ese paso estaba seguro se enfriaría, pero estiro el brazo y el dolor volvió horriblemente y casi tira el plato; una suerte que Severus se diera cuenta y lo sujetara.

- Remus , ¿qué te ocurre, en el brazo?- La señora había terminado abruptamente su discurso, ya iba en su tataratataratatarabuela, pero su instinto maternal con Remus reacciono con mayor fuerza.

- Nada, es solo un pequeño accidente que tuve, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme Nym, pero no quería arruinar la cena- Remus sonrió apenado.

- A ver- la joven no espero replicas, y tiro de la manga ya previamente Remus se había quitado el saco, abrió los botones del puño de la camisa y observo el brazo, su expresión fue de susto- Remus, un pequeño accidente, esta quemadura esta muy mal... y ¿estuviste así todo el día?.

- Estuve muy ocupado y realmente no me molesto, es que se me cayo una tetera cuando me servia te, y derrame el agua caliente, ya sabes... soy un poco torpe- Remus trataba de que su mentira a medias sonara convincente.

- Bien – no estaba segura de que el le dijera toda la verdad, cuando entro había parecido estar a punto de llorar- no hay problema yo te curare, mientras toma la sopa que se enfría ; Severus ,hijo, - le indico al mayor- tráeme por favor el maletín de primeros cuidados, de tu padre, estará en la gaveta del baño- el muchacho se retiro y regreso en un momento con un maletín.

- Muchas gracias Nym...- Remus sentía que este en su corazón era un hogar, no importaba lo humilde del  lugar, eran esos cálidos corazones los que lo abrigan, donde  repondría la fuerza que necesitaría cada día. 

Notas: se que me odian pero prometo recompensar a Remus, tendrá mucha felicidad mas adelante, pero aun le falta sufrir un poquito.... soy mala, pero seré justa con el......... Y lo de la esposa de Snape, no se de pronto se me dio la locura de que ellos podrían quedar como una pareja, ya que Tonks , parece muy alegre y voluntariosa y Snape mas serio y solitario, creo que ella lo podría enloquecer.... mi excusa es que se ven lindos juntos.


	7. Un corazón entrometido

Nota1:  Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2:

Gracias por los reviews...

Gracias Gala:

Bueno si se que lo hice sufrir pero comenzare a compensarlo desde este capitulo... también quiero que Remus sea feliz;  y bueno la pareja de Severus y Nymph... bueno aunque sean una distancia grande en edad... se ven lindos juntos y además muero por ver la cara de Sirius en un próximo capitulo  cuando le digan que Sev es ya de la familia, su sobrinito...

Y bueno las preguntas una de ellas se contesta en este capitulo y la otra... el gato va a hacer algo muy importante próximamente.
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:
    
    No te preocupes no lo odia, al menos puede ser que se solucione todo en este capitulo, y creo que pronto versa esa pelea a golpes entre James, Severus y Sirius.
    
    Y la familia Snape, seguirá ahí apoyando a Remus...
    
    Se soluciona lo del orgullo por el momento...y al menos creo que el castigo de Remus en este capitulo le gusto.
    
    Gracias LG:
    
    Pero para que ya no me odies mejorare las cosas para Remus.
    
    A mi también me encanta esa pareja exotica... y tienes razón cierta ex novia no lo va a poner muy fácil...
    
    Gracias Akhasa:

Jajajaja bueno algo loca si... jijiji , no te preocupes, ya le tocara a Sirius sufrir por lo que hace y Remus será recompensado... yo también me muero de ver esa cara de Sirius cuando sepa que Sevy es ya de la familia... y Sirius ya dejara de ser malo por el momento, pero es que es muy impulsivo...

Gracias Laia:

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que buenoq ue te gusto el fic, y espero que disfrutes los siguientes capitulos...
    
    Gracias hermaione tsukishiro:

Muchas gracias... que bueno que te gusto esta historia; y pues tal ves deje de sufrir pronto, pero no por mucho tiempo... es que soy mala, pero al final los recompensare.. y Dumbledore pronto aparecerá a decir verdad en el próximo capitulo... tiene que parar una pelea...
    
    Gracias Lantra:
    
    Ya morimos por ver la cara de Sirius… muy pronto la veremos ahora que Sevy es de la familia… mínimo le da un infarto; y ya dejaras de odiar a Sirius, Remus en adelante va a ser recompensado poco a poco…

Todas las escritoras de fics estamos algo locas... pero por los personajes...
    
    Gracias Cho Chang:

Ya no te preocupes no será necesario que golpees a Sirius, ya se va a portar bien por el momento; ya veremos si no es el que sufre después... y la pareja Sev y Tonks se me hace muy linda, aunque no sea Slash...

Capitulo 7.-  **Un corazón entrometido.**

La junta se estaba alargando, el sentía que se acalambraban sus pies, pero no se podía parar, observaba al frente con indiferencia tomado las notas necesarias, era como estar en una clase aburrida; pero sentado al lado del maestro mas terrible y gruñón... ¿seria posible que no encontrara posición en que acomodara la libreta que no le molestara a su jefe?; "Lupin , haces demasiado ruido al pasar las hojas, al escribir, al borrar... de hecho un empleado mío no debería cometer errores, mucho ruido al mover la pierna ( el quedarse quieto, fue lo que le produjo el calambre), y seguían como cien quejas mas, el ya no sabia si ¿enojarse?, ¿resignarse?, o pensar que él, su jefe, era un infantil, niño mimado que necesitaba un par de nalgadas.

Por fin el suplicio termino, la junta había concluido y por suerte su jefe no había terminado gritándole como normalmente venia ocurriendo toda la semana.

Se levanto y apenas había dado un paso cuando su jefe ya le exigía a gritos( y el pensó que no le gritaría), que se apresurara con los informes... ¿se consideraría un delito asesinarlo?, o ¿le agradecería el mundo por librarse de el?...

Rápidamente lo alcanzo en la oficina, y cerro la puerta tras de si, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, cuanto deseaba tener una oficina propia; sobre todo para no soportar a un engreído petulante...  señor Black, exigiéndole los documentos listos, cada tres segundos... tenia que tener paciencia se repetía como un dogma... pero se le estaba agotando.

Pero también estaba atrapado, le era imposible, no hasta terminar de pagar su deuda, un día muy lejano según pensaba... y a este paso se moriría primero... o lo mataba a él antes.

Respiro hondo y con paso decidió se acerco al escritorio de su jefe.

- Los documentos señor- Remus lo observo, pero por una extraña razón, su jefe raramente lo veía a los ojos.

- Bien, tarde, pero que podía yo esperar de su eficiencia- Sirius sentía que cada palabra del día estaba previamente calculada por su mente, para que su corazón no interviniera, las palabras de James lo rondaban, el no iba a caer en una tonta broma del destino- puede retirarse a su escritorio y revise estas facturas- le tendió una pila que estaba sobre su escritorio- póngalas en orden.

Remus se alejo y se sentó a empezar su labor... pero no noto que esta ves unos ojos lo observaban.

No... se gritaba la mente de Sirius, pero su corazón era astuto había sabido callar, pero ahora que las palabras de James estaban lejanas se atrevió a regresar, a pelear una batalla que apenas había comenzado.

Los sueños lo habían dejado en paz, al fin... ya no mas molestos ¿recuerdos?... mas bien fantasías; vio al joven atareado con las labores y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, ¿por qué lo trataba así?, peor que al resto de los empleados... por las tontas palabras de James y ese muchacho ¿qué culpa tenia?.

Un momento su corazón de nuevo presentaba batalla... 

"¿quieres hacerlo sufrir mas?, le preguntaba."

No; se respondió sin entender.

"¿quieres que llore?... volvió a aventurar el corazón."

No, claro que no.

"¿Quieres amarlo?"

Eso es una locura.

"Esta bien su corazón reconoció que había ido muy lejos, tal ves esa pregunta había sido muy directa.

¿Quieres ser un tonto y tener miedo, de lo que sientes?"

No soy un tonto, pero no se que siento... se respondió a si mismo...

Y si me equivoco y si el no es... quien yo he esperado, además... el es, un hombre, eso esta mal.

"El amor nunca esta mal, le indico su corazón, es un sentimiento tan puro que nunca esta mal, puede equivocarse, pero rectifica... y el, es esa rectificación en tu camino."

Pero... y si

"Pero... y si mañana sales a la calle y un meteorito te aplasta, si caminas y te arrollan, si tropiezas y caes, si amas y te dañan... el mundo esta lleno de posibilidades, le indico nuevamente su corazón; pero no por eso dejamos de vivir, creí que eras mas valiente, que latía en alguien valiente... pero veo que tus propios sentimientos te aterran."

Es un hombre, lo he tratado mal, lo mas seguro es que me odie.

"Si antes ya te perdono; contesto airado el corazón; siempre lo hará, si te ha soportado por como eres no lo dudo."

¿A que te refieres con antes?... pero la pregunta murió en su mente...

"Escúchame a mi, no te dañes mas; pidió su corazón."

Pero si resulto nuevamente dañado.. además he sido el peor patán frente a el, si de pronto voy y le digo... que yo... lo que siento, va a creer que estoy loco, o que me burlo real y cruelmente de el.

"Entonces espera y por una ves has las cosas con calma, cambia ante sus ojos, aprende de el... su corazón temblaba, y deja de pensar en ti... o lo vas a perder ahora si para siempre... y no actúes impulsivo"

¿A que?, pero su corazón se había callado ya...

Observo al joven sentado, tan cercano y tan lejano, por haber estado sumido en su orgullo, lo mal que lo había tratado, cuando había pensado en protegerlo... pero ¿cómo cambiaria?, si daba otro cambio entonces el no confiaría.

Además, el aun necesitaba reconciliarse con la idea, le gustaba un hombre... y al jamás le habían gustado los hombres... esto era extraño; incluso para el.

Ya sabia que haría primero se portaría decente y ya no iba a gritar ya no mas.

- Lupin, ¿quiere hacer el favor de venir?- bien todavía nada personal, pero mas amable y educado..

- Cla.. Claro señor- ¿era el mismo Sirius Black?, ¿o es que ahora iba a cambiar nuevamente?, comenzaba a asustarlo, mejor no confiarse.

- Estuve revisando unos papeles- Sirius temblaba bajo esa vista, OH! Dios, no podía creerlo.. tal ves si le gustaba- y me di cuenta que el precio de la vajilla estaba equivocado, así que con el pago de la anterior semana ya esta cubierto, le devolveré esa parte de su sueldo, además James Potter me indico que no había problema por su traje, y el mío... bueno ya no me gustaba; así que únicamente se le retendrá la mitad de su sueldo- no demasiado amable de pronto se recordó Sirius.

- Muchas gracias señor- Remus estaba aliviado, con esto pagaría una gran deuda que se le venia encima, ya estaba pensando como conseguiría ese dinero.

- Bien, pero tenga mas cuidado para la próxima ocasión, y ahora en cuanto termine ese trabajo puede retirarse- Sirius observo al joven.

- Gracias- Remus se ruborizo un poco, un momento ¿por qué ese rubor en sus mejillas?, bajo la vista y se retiro demasiado rápido a su escritorio, ojala y su jefe no hubiera notado el rubor.

OH! Vaya no sabia que él se podía ver tan bonito con  ese rubor... esto le estaba costando pero su mente también aceptaba la idea, aunque rencorosa de la pelea tan bien ganada del corazón.

- Bueno señor me retiro ya termine y deje todo arreglado sobre el escritorio- el joven camino hasta la puerta, con ese tiempo extra iba a jugar un rato con los gemelos y  ayudaría a  Severus con sus tareas, además podía preparar la cena... tenia tantos planes.

- Bien Lupin-  Sirius alzo la vista despidiéndolo, ni malvado, pero no tan amable, era su propio acuerdo silencioso, noto en la silla del joven su chaqueta , la había olvidado, se levanto rápidamente y la tomo y corrió a la puerta, en el momento que iba abrirla alguien mas lo hizo.

- Lo siento olvide...- los minutos se hicieron eternos, habían quedado tan cerca cuando entro corriendo por la puerta, casi habían chocado y ahora sus caras estaban tan cerca.

- ... tu chaqueta- Sirius observo esos ojos y sintió que se perdía en ellos, los impulsos le dominaban, y en un arrebato vio esos hermosos labios y los acaricio con los suyos, un beso tímido, que fue cortado unos segundos después, cuando Remus salió corriendo.

Rayos... tenia que ir lento y lo acabo de arruinar, pero ¿por qué ese beso, más una caricia que un beso?, es lo mas intenso que he sentido en mi vida, como si una corriente me recorriera... pero el huyo, OH! Dios y si lo asuste y ya no regresa.

¿Si pensó que era una broma cruel?...

Se quedo ahí contemplando largo rato la puerta, sin decidirse a hacer nada mas.

Y un momento, ¿qué eran todos esos recuerdos...? su mente se estaba llenando de momentos e imágenes, pero no era su vida

La que veía, pero tal ves si lo era... ¿por qué estaba el en esos recuerdos?... ¿acaso la magia?, ¿acaso eso había ...?

Frente a el escucho pasos y al levantar la vista se encontró con James Potter, que enigmático le sonreía...

- Al fin, has  comenzado a recordar, Padfoot- el joven sonreía a su amigo- ahora que tu corazón lo ha aceptado, la magia existe.

- ¿Qué?- pero Sirius no podía negar, por que ante sus ojos tenia a James Potter, su amigo, a aquel a quien había deseado por tanto tiempo pedir perdón, su amigo de toda la vida... de sus dos vidas- Prongs...

- Y si ya recordaste Black, ¿quieres no volver a hacer sufrir a Remus?- Severus Snape estaba parado al lado de la puerta y veía con esa mirada critica a Sirius.

- Tu...- y su mente tuvo una mas clara visión de el, y de por que lo odiaba- ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Hay mucho que explicar- James sonrió y se dirigió a uno de los sillones, haciendo a un ademán a los otros dos- vamos olviden un momento el rencor y siéntense.

- No me das ordenes Potter- reclamo Snape, pero se sentó lo mas alejado posible.

- ¿Quiero saber que ocurre?- reclamo Sirius y se sentó inmediatamente.

- Claro... pero primero me dirás, ¿qué le hiciste ahora a Remus, maldito.. lo volviste a lastimar, le gritaste?- Severus lo observo con enfado- iba llorando y no me dijo nada, solo corría.

- Yo... lo bese- Sirius se sonrojo levemente al recordar, lo que en su corazón había estado dormido.

- ¿Lo besaste?- preguntaron los otros dos con sorpresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven corría todo lo que podía, sus manos temblorosas, no podía estarle pasando precisamente eso, su jefe, el patán, el malvado, el gruñón... OH! Dios acababa de besarlo, y ese había sido su primer beso... él le había arrebatado eso; que tontería, por que su corazón saltaba y se había molestado por haber corrido... era lo único decente que podía hacer... lo habían besado, su jefe.... ¿qué iba a hacer?.

Notas: nuevamente soy mala con un pequeño capitulo.... pero espero que este algo interesante.


	8. No siempre hay verdad en todo lo que dic...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews
    
    Gracias Randa:
    
    Ya veras ese encuentro con Peter , no creo que le haga mucha gracia el lugar donde esta, creo que le va a dar envidia; y si Sirius ya recordó ... pero aun falta.

Gracias Miaka y Merle

Y creo que con este capitulo me van a querer matar aun mas... y muchas gracias por el song, me halaga.
    
    Gracias Pichurri:
    
    Si Remus sonrojado es realmente lindo... y Sirius va a tener que rebajar un poco el carácter; y puede venir la calma o una tempestad mayor conmigo nunca se sabe.

Gracias Dadaiiro:

Va a entrar en razón completamente, y la reprimenda de James y Severus esta aquí, por el momento Remus no va a volver al trabajo ya veras por que... espero que no me maten con este capitulo... si sobrevivo prometo continuar la historia.

Gracias Gala:

Bueno aquí están algunas respuestas de lo que les paso, algunas por que Dumbledore siempre se guarda algo para después... y no le creas todo...
    
    Gracias Lady @ndarker:
    
    Nymphadora Tonks , es del quinto libro, una sobrina de Sirius, por parte de madre; por eso he ahí la razón de la reacción de Sirius cuando le digan que Snape es ya de la familia.

Gracias LG:

Bueno este capitulo es un poco mas largo, y sabrás muchas cosas... lo del acoso sexual... jiji tal ves mas adelante se lo plantee...
    
    Gracias Akhasa:

Bueno si lo mata , no creo que ningún trabajador lo acuse, es que ha tendió un carácter ese jefe.... pero tal ves ya cambie, ahora que recuerda

Y le costo pero al fin le hizo caso a su corazón, es mi gran héroe, le gano al orgullo de un Black...

El beso a mi también me gusto, pero fue inesperado... falta alguno mas interesante, y ahora le tocara sufrir a Sirius, no creo que Remus lo perdone así de fácil...

Y el reencuentro?... será inesperado, Remus le va a tomar mas manía a Sirius...
    
    Gracias de Nuevo Akhasa y LG:
    
    La idea es buena y la pondre en practica, en cuanto los acosos se intensifiquen, por que ahora Sirius recuerda lo que siente por Remus, pero este... no va a estar muy de acuerdo, con el manos largas de su jefe... mucha gracias por las ideas, son muy bien recibidas...
    
    Gracias Hally Black:
    
    Todavía hay fic para largo, el fin no esta nada próximo, además faltan las reacciones de los otros personajes, y pequeñas historias, por ejemplo de como se conocieron Nym y Severus…
    
    Gracias * Rosie-chan *:
    
    Ya comienzan a aclarase algunas cositas, pero algunas son falsas... ya veras mas adelante que pasa, y claro que sigo escribiendo, me fascina y me alegra que alguien lea mis locuras.
    
    Gracias Cho Chang:

Y en este capitulo queda mas emocionante, haber si no me matan eh... próximamente va a ser Sirius el que sufra... jiji soy mala, pero  no demasiado.

Gracias Yotaku_ mar:

Ya actualicé, con un capitulo un poco mas largo, espero que te guste.
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore:
    
    Muchas gracias,  espero que no siga haciendo sufrir a Remus mucho mas, a partir le toca a Sirius... aquí se responden unas cuantas preguntas... a mi también me fascina la pareja de Tonks y Snape.... y espero actualizar pronto.

Gracias ddz008:

Ya tienes las explicaciones en este capitulo, espero que se contesten algunas dudas, muchas gracias…

**Capitulo 8.-  No siempre hay verdad en todo lo que dice un  sabio.**

Me beso- la expresión de shock en su rostro era notable- pero... ¿por qué?; ¿acaso todo fue una actuación?; mañana será cruel conmigo... ¡OH! Dios , me besó y ese fue mi primer beso; pero ... ¿por qué esta sensación, como si mis piernas y cabeza me urgieran a correr y mi corazón fuera una pesada ancla que me pidiera quedarme?.

Es una locura seguramente aluciné (pensaba Remus mientras seguía en una carrera a su hogar; ni siquiera recordaba que existía el autobús; ni el cansancio de su alocada huida): él es mi jefe; es él maldito abusivo y mandón jefe del que me he estado quejando; y sobre todo es... es él, es un hombre; yo.. ¿no se si me gustan?... que rayos estoy pensando, que mas da si me gustaran hombres o mujeres; él solo se burlo, es muy fácil seguramente es un pervertido y un... guapo... que rayos , mi propia mente me traiciona; no voy a pensar en él.

Maldición no puedo dejar de pensar en él; mi corazón palpita muy fuerte; ¿será posible que sienta algo por él?.

Arghh!- Remus se dejo caer de rodillas; las imágenes se galopaban en su cabeza, ¿recuerdos?, no podían serlo él no... y entonces el miedo apareció de nuevo, la pesadilla volvía a él; un enorme lobo se acercaba corriendo. Totalmente trastornado corrió lejos del lobo, de esa terrible criatura, su mente se cerraba a todos los demás ruidos, lo único que escuchaba era ... ¡corre!, aléjate de él... ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, ¿por qué un lobo lo perseguía en medio de la ciudad?, pero solo podía ver esos malignos ojos, esa furia y esos colmillos; si lo alcanzaba, no; por que el siempre le ganaba; escapaba de el, de esa pesadilla que había llevado con el desde la infancia. 

Pero en esta ocasión tropezó, se incorporo rápidamente, del otro lado de la calle estaría a salvo y el lobo, ¿jamás lo volvería a alcanzar?; su mente solo podía ver el otro extremo de la calle; escaparía lo lograría esta vez.

Sus pasos se hicieron decididos como si no controlara su cuerpo. 

- ¡Cuidado!- grito una señora a sus espaldas.

Pero él no podía escuchar ni ver nada mas que al lobo y su libertad.

Sintió el dolor, el profundo dolor, gracias al cual despertó de esa ilusión; el lobo ¿dónde estaba?; pero el apenas podía respirar, noto la fría acera bajo su cuerpo, trato de moverse y el dolor fue mayor; algo caliente corría por su espalda; y su visión se hacia borrosa.

- Llamen a una ambulancia,  pronto- gritaban algunas personas.

- Va a estar bien- le aseguro una persona a su lado.

Pero él casi no podía escucharlos; detrás de la multitud lo vio; el lobo se reía, se bufaba de él; le recordaba que la única forma de escapar era la muerte; la decisión era suya, él o la muerte.

Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué eran esos fugases recuerdos que tuvo?.

OH, ahora lo entendía; Sirius- suplico- no vuelvas a dejarme partir, no quiero alejarme nuevamente.

Peor su cuerpo volvió a doler terriblemente y lentamente se desmayo.

Los recuerdos se escapaban  de su mente nuevamente.

Supo que no debió haber huido....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿Cómo que lo besaste?- James sujeto un lado del cuello de la camisa, de Sirius, observándolo con decisión.

- ¿Cómo rayos fue que lo besaste?- Severus tomo el otro lado del cuello y zarandeando en equipo con James; claro que cada uno tenia sus motivos.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius aun seguía un tanto en shock; su cabeza seguía ocupada reorganizando los recuerdos  de esta vida  y de su otra vida; y el que lo zarandearan no ayudaba mucho- esperen- pidió clemencia ante esos dos.

- Rayos, Sirius pudiste arruinarlo todo- James observo a su amigo con aprensión – no hay besos, hasta que recuerden y sobre todo; ¿por qué lo besaste?.

- De hecho, Potter, el lo arruino todo; grave error como el que tu cometiste hace poco también- Severus lo observo intranquilo.

- Ya por favor, cállense lo dos- Sirius obtuvo un par de furiosas miradas- esperen, antes que digan algo mas; me gustaría entender que es lo que esta pasando... me morí, si eso lo recuerdo  y me aferré al amor de ... ¿Remus?; es cierto yo ame a Remus tanto que no pude renunciar y un momento; ¿qué ocurrió?.¿Reencarnamos?, ¿mundo paralelo?, ¿estoy loco?- la cabeza de Sirius revolvía mas pensamientos.

- Pues no, no y siempre pensé que si, esas son las respuestas- ironizo Severus Snape.

- Claro que no, todo es  un no; por que  no reencarnamos estrictamente hablando, no es un mundo paralelo, y no estas loco amigo- James observo a Sirius con interés.

- Entonces, ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué ustedes recuerdan? o ¿recordaron antes? y yo no... y Remus tampoco; él me hubiera dicho o por lo menos no hubiera huido.

- Creo que eso es algo de lo que puedo explicarte yo, Sirius- la vos conocida para el, pertenecía a un anciano de larga barba.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Sirius observo con interés al recién aparecido, textualmente, en su oficina.

- Creo que James y Severus, con la emoción no han podido explicarlo- Dumbledore de sentó e hizo un gesto a los toros a sentarse; habían brincado de sus asientos al inicio de la discusión- Déjame ver es algo complicado, ni yo mismo se... ¿cómo fue n realidad?, pues cuando moriste, me temo que yo ya estaba muerto; así que solo puedo aventurar suposiciones de lo que este mundo es; al parecer una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Eh?- Sirius lo contemplo pensativo- ¿pero ¿...

- No interrumpas Black- atajo Severus Snape, con su mirada especial de odio a Sirius.

- Claro, y una serpiente me viene a decir que debo hacer- Sirius ya estaba dedicando también su propia mirada.

- Caballeros, por favor, compórtense- Dumbledore los vio con algo de severidad y ellos obedecieron- Bien, Sirius déjame explicarte mejor... la batalla fue terrible, como bien sabes muchos murieron incluyéndolos a ti y a Remus. Pero Harry no quería ese fin para los que amaba, y su fuerza era tan inmensa y su sueño tan desesperado; invoco sin saberlo un hechizo terriblemente antiguo; este requirió toda su energía; de los cimientos de lo que quedo de dos mundos, el muggle y el mágico; él creo uno solo, que lentamente unió un mundo en el que los magos se perdieron entre los muggles, sin diferencias el creyó que viviríamos en paz. Pero eso implico un error, él no tomo en cuenta que creo ese mundo basándose en el viejo, y es por eso que la magia renació; por que estaba guardada en cada uno de nosotros y se revela cuando captamos y descubrimos esa antigua vida. Así pues, yo estaba en pleno mundo muggle y era un joven pintor, cuando comencé a dibujar un castillo antiguo, descubrir que era Hogwarts, mi magia volvió y yo regrese a Hogwarts; y no fui el único los magos  fueron recordando; ellos llegaban y fuimos ayudando a otros; y se han dado cosas sorprendentes, familias que habían desaparecido, están ahora juntas y completas, así como niños inesperados que están naciendo; no creo que Harry hubiera imaginado que tendría un hermanito o que él seria un chico tan mimado; y es gracioso que él mismo autor del mundo, no lo recuerde... él es tan solo un niño como siempre lo deseo, un niño en una familia que lo ama... recordara como todos cuando tenga la edad de entender su magia, muy pronto... como todos los niños. El problema es que ya surgió la ambición de poder entre magos con herencia oscura...

- Un momento; si todos recuerdan ya o  están por hacerlo o a una edad regresan algunos recuerdos; ¿Por qué Remus y (hasta hace poco) yo no- Sirius observaba confuso.

- Lo notamos y solo tengo una explicación- Dumbledore observo fijamente al hombre enfrente de el, y luego observo a Severus, cuando volvió la vista a Sirius hablo- Severus, me dijo, que al morir juraste que nunca olvidarías a Remus; bien eso Sirius es una magia muy fuerte, un lazo eterno de magia antigua; interrumpiste , de alguna manera, sobre ustedes, el hechizo de Harry; y eso, fue peligroso- Dumbledore observo a James.

- Pero... entonces ahora que yo recordé; ¿el también lo hará?- Sirius contemplo con aprensión los rostros.

- NO, aun no- James observo también a su amigo- no puedes presionar a alguien para que recuerde; si lo haces los recuerdos podrían volverlo loco ó hacer que olvide todo incluso esta nueva vida, para siempre.

- Yo... – Sirius pensó rápidamente- pero con ese beso, recordé... entonces él..

- Si , tu recordaste... pero él se fue; el no recordó Black- Severus lo observo con una mirada distinta- para el va a ser mas difícil, por su misma condición.

- ¿Su condición?- Sirius lo observo sin comprender.

- Dentro de el aun esta el lobo- James lo observo con pesar.

- Pero resucitamos en otras vidas diferentes, él ya no puede ser un hombre lobo; si se transformara, el sabría eso , ¿no?- Sirius trataba de entender.

- Ese es el problema, él no se transforma; por que aun no sabe quien es, ni acepta al lobo; y seguramente el lo persigue... si no comprende pronto él...- James bajo la vista no podía continuar.

- El va a morir- agrego Snape con vos fría, que ocultaba dolor- una enfermedad lo a aprisionado, y no es otra cosa que su licantropía sin control, lo esta matando muy lentamente y toda esta vida también- Severus estaba afligido pero jamás lo demostraría, no frente a sus enemigos.

- Va a...- Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta- no lo permitiré , no volveré a separarme de el.

- Por eso es necesario aclarar las cosas con calma- James aseguro.

- Pero si el esta en peligro, si su vida ... deberíamos darnos prisa – Sirius sentía una gran angustia.

- ¿Y que lograríamos con ello?- Dumbledore le sonrió tristemente- si llegas y le dices todo, él no lo comprendería.

- Date cuenta, ese fue el error que Potter cometió; él  muy inteligente trato de apurarte , por que quería recuperar  a sus amigos, ¿y que consiguió?, te encerraste en tu orgullo y seguramente te desquitaste con Remus, ¿recuerdas lo mal que lo has tratado?.

- Ya Snape, ya pedí perdón por mi error- James aventuro.

- Yo... comprendo, siempre he sido impulsivo, pero no puedo dejar que las cosas... Remus el debe sentirse terrible, por lo que hice- Sirius sentía que las lagrimas vendrían a él.

- ¡OH! Sirius tranquilo, las cosas se solucionaran- James abrazo a su amigo.

- James... no perdona; aun estaba confundido... ¡OH! Dios, estas aquí , estas vivo y yo aun no te he pedido perdón- Sirius lo contemplo como si lo viera por primera ves.

- No hay nada que disculpar Padfoot- la vos alegre de James el poder decir el nombre que tanto quería pronunciar, ya solo faltaba recuperar a un merodeador y el grupo volvería a estar reunido.

- Gracias Prongs- Sirius se sintió muy feliz de poder llamarlo así, después de tantos años y una vida atrás.

- Bien debo retirarme, recuerden las cosas con calma... y no mas peleas; es un mundo nuevo, hora de hacer las paces- Dumbledore desapareció con una gran sonrisa.

- Y si ya terminaron sus reconciliaciones- Snape los veía con asco- seria bueno ir a ver como esta Remus, solo ver Black, y pedirle perdón también estaría bien- Severus se levanto y espero a los otros dos- de prisa que mi esposa debe estar consolando a un lloroso Remus.

- ¿Eh?, un momento... ¿tu tienes esposa?- con la impresión olvido incluso preguntarle, ¿por qué ella consolaba a Remus?.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?- añadió Snape.

- ¿Quién pudo estar tan loca para casarse con un tipo así como tu?- agrego Sirius con burla.

- Pues veras...- la sonrisa de triunfo era enorme en la cara de Severus Snape- su nombre es...

Un grito de terror , odio, incomprensión... se escucho por todo el edificio; pero como los empleados estaban acostumbrados al humor de su jefe, no prestaron mayor atención.

- El....- Sirius estaba nuevamente en shock- .... y ... yo...mi... familia... su... familia.

- Sirius tranquilo- James trataba de consolar a Sirius- no debiste habérselo dicho así- replico James a Severus, pero este no le hacia caso.

- Jajá jajá- la risa de Severus Snape era una rareza que en ese momento se desbordaba, había esperado tanto el momento de decirle a Sirius.. que ya eran familia.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

- Rápido pásame dos litro mas de solución- el paramédico insertaba en la vena con precisión, la aguja- ¿cómo esta el pulso?.

- Débil e inestable; el golpe debería haberlo matado, es un milagro que aun ...- el otro paramédico observaba confuso al joven tendido  en la camilla.

- Si pero tal ves, este tipo tenga una extraña suerte- agrego el conductor.

- Date prisa a  llegar al hospital, si queremos que le dure esa suerte- agrego el otro checando el pulso.

- Si... Sir... ¿Sirius?- decía el delirante joven.

- No te preocupes, localizaremos a tu familia en cuanto lleguemos- él paramédico tomo la mano del paciente dándole valor.

- Su pulso volvió a bajar, rápido prepara el equipo de resucitación- el paramédico observaba el monitor.

- Se nos va, rápido carga ... se le acaba la suerte

Continuara.................

Notas: si lo se soy muy mala, había prometido que Remus ya no iba a sufrir, pero... es que la trama tiene que ir así... sorry...


	9. Terribles confusiones¿ no tan terribles ...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews
    
    Gracias LG
    
    Y aquí vuelvo a actualizar para no dejar con las dudas…y  pues Remus… averigua su destino en este capitulo, y no te preocupes ya empiezo a resarcirlo.
    
    Gracias Randa:
    
    Bueno vuelvo a mal acostumbrar actualizando rápido... es que se me vinieron las ideas, pero de pronto colapso, y es para compensar que ya que el Lunes empiezo clases ya no tendré tanto tiempo... pero lo dedicare a la historia.
    
    Gracias ddz008
    
    Bueno, espero que en este capitulo veas que no soy tan mala... solo un poquito, y Remus averigua que pasa en este capitulo también... espero y guste.
    
    Gracias Akhasa:
    
    Ya comenzare a recompensarlo, al menos el no es el que sufre en este capitulo... no creas todo lo que dice Dumbledore... hay mas secretos; y ya se relatara bien como fue que se lo dijo, después de todo aun no han visto a Nym
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore:
    
    Espero que te guste este capitulo, es un poco mas gracioso... o eso creo yo; y juro Remus no va a sufrir tanto.
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:

Sospechas, ummm entonces tal ves puedas descubrir que oculta Dumbledore, algo que dijo no es cierto y hay un secreto mas… y espero que me perdones el cruciatus por este capitulo...
    
    Gracias Hally Black:
    
    Todo saldrá bien… al final los quiero tanto que tendrán una vida feliz, pero hay dificultades para llegar a ella... saludos también
    
    Gracias hermaione tsukishiro:
    
    No hay problema... me agrada que te guste, a mi me fascina escribirlo y ordenar mis ideas locas... sabrás la respuesta en este capitulo....y Harry pronto aprenderá su lección de manos de un lobito.
    
    Gracias Rosie-chan*:
    
    Bueno, la continuación ya... a remsi no lo tocaría si lo adoro... no soy tan drástica, lo trato mal a veces pero nada mas... ya veras que le pasa en este capitulo; espero leer algún día lago tuyo, siempre es interesante los diferentes puntos de vista que le damos a los personajes.
    
    Ser perfeccionista al escribir es bueno.

Y si ya leí el quinto libro y tienes razón es genial, pero es como subirse a una montaña rusa, con tanta alegría y tristeza.
    
    Gracias Femme :
    
    No hay problema, espero que en este capitulo no llores de tristeza sino de risa, me esforcé aunque la comedia no es lo mío…, y no rompas las paredes ya sabes… por que luego me las cobras… 

Abrazos también... ummm ya se a lo Umbridge... urggg
    
    Cho Chang10:
    
    Si a mi también me pusieron un numero… ya sabes fanfiction a veces….  Espero que te gusten también las escenas de este capitulo; y Remus bueno lee que le pasa... no puedo decírtelo antes de tiempo...
    
    Gracias yotaku-mar:
    
    Lo siento, pero en este capitulo espero que te rías...

Capitulo9.- **Terribles confusiones...¿ no tan terribles consecuencias?. **

- ¿Aun no han localizado a algún familiar?- el doctor pregunto rápidamente a la enfermera en recepción.

- No, doctor , revisamos sus cosas y únicamente tiene un teléfono en su carné  de trabajo, las empresas Black y su nombre Remus J. Lupin.

- Pues hable ahí y pregunte por este joven, ellos deben tener los datos- el doctor se exaspero con ese enfermera de poca iniciativa.

- Claro doctor, inmediatamente- la joven comenzó a telefonear, mientras veía al doctor alejarse rápidamente- es un gruñón, yo únicamente estoy haciendo mi servicio... upppsss detesto esto- suspiro la enfermera cuando una muy cuidada uña se partió al marcar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Bien, entonces¿ quieren darse prisa?- Severus Snape, apuraba a esos dos, cuanto antes encontraran a Remus mejor.

- Pero... es que él... él y yo... no- el estado de shock aun le duraba a Sirius.

- Ya Sirius ¿quieres?, no es para tanto, claro que yo me moriría de saber que Snape, entro en mi familia, un tipejo como el... pero- rápidamente se cayo James cuando noto la fría mirada del "tipejo" sobre él- digo Snape, no es tan mal tipo... cuando no lo conoces- agrego eso ultimo en un susurro.

- Bueno, ya me canse, mira Black, no me importa lo que pienses- en realidad esa cara de terror le fascinaba a Severus, se sintió mal, debió a ver esperado mas el momento de decírselo, con mas drama... una venganza perfecta...- ah, bueno ya no puedes hacer nada, además lo importante para ti, en este momento debería ser Remus.

- Remus...- la palabra taladro la mente de Sirius y al fin salió de su letargo- bien, en eso tienes razón... pero jamás volveremos a estar de acuerdo en algo... además- camino a la puerta- vamos  ya que rayos, no somos familia tan cercana.

- Definitivamente a veces me sorprende-  James se levanto también, y corrió detrás de Sirius, Snape los siguió con desgane, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Sirius, llevaba en la cabeza los pensamientos totalmente revueltos, y trataba de enfocarse en Remus, ¿cómo le iba a pedir perdón?, y todo ello conteniendo las ganas de correr a sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

Una secretaria atendía una llamada, cuando contemplo al extraño grupo que paso frente a ella, pero como la llamada involucraba a su jefe se decidió a hablarle.

- Disculpe señor Black- la joven temblaba.

- Que rayos quiere- Sirius se reprocho ese tono, ese ya no era él, se recordó, pero también tenia una prisa incontrolable por ver a Remus.

- Es que...- la joven tomo aire- están llamando del hospital y me piden unos datos, de uno de los empleados, ¿debo proporcionar esa información?- la joven se detuvo asustada.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius se modero, observando a James, que lo reprendía con la mirada por ese humor- claro, dales lo que necesiten, pero ya no me molestes, tengo mucha prisa.

- Bien señor- la joven se sentó al teléfono nuevamente.

- Vamos- les urgió ahora Sirius a Severus y a James, los tres avanzaron un poco mas, pero la secretaria volvió a hablar.

- Disculpe señor, se que tiene prisa, pero... es que no tengo los datos que me piden, al parecer ese empleado sufrió un grave accidente, me piden el numero de un familiar pero no tengo el dato.. – la joven se callo ante la cara de Sirius.

- ¿Y a mi que rayos me importa?- Sirius le dirigió una fría mirada, Remus era lo único que tenia en mente en ese momento.

- Si señor, pero es que el señor Lupin, su asistente, no tiene la ficha de datos aun- la joven se atrevió a replicar, muy temerosa- ni se si el seguro...- la joven no termino esta ves, por la cara de terror de su jefe y no era el único los otros dos  tenían una cara similar.

- ¿Remus Lupin?- Sirius se acerco rápidamente a la joven - ¿dónde , en que hospital esta?, dios, ¿cómo esta?, ¿qué le paso?...- Sirius sentía  una terrible ansiedad.

- Señor... yo no se todo... están hablando del hospital- la joven señalo el teléfono.

- Démelo- Sirius estiro la mano, pero Severus se adelanto y tomo el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué?- Sirius estaba aun impactado con lo ocurrido.

- Tranquilo amigo- James trataba de reconfortarlo, mientras observaba a Severus.

- Si, ya comprendí donde, así que no puede darme mas información, bien, iremos inmediatamente señorita- Severus tras una corta charla colgó, tenia los datos anotados en un papel.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- James sentía un nudo en la garganta- ¿esta bien?- contemplo a Snape con la misma insistencia que Sirius, solo que a este ultimo las palabras se le habían borrado.

- Tenemos que ir al Hospital Central, esta bastante mal, y al parecer fue atropellado, y también me dieron el numero de cuarto, al que ya lo trasladaron 669; pero vamos rápido.

Entre los dos llevaron a un confundido Sirius, que se dejaba guiar, James condujo dado el estado de Sirius...

No puedo perderte de nuevo, pensaba Sirius, no cuando ya recuerdo todo, no cuando al fin se cuanto significabas y significas para mi, Remus... mi Moony, tienes que estar bien.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Aquí están las ordenes de los doctores- un enfermero le entregaba todo a la joven enfermera recepcionista- no te olvides de asignar los pacientes, no satures a los doctores, recuerda las guardias a quien le corresponden, y anota en la pizarra los datos de los pacientes, a ver el paciente de la 996 falleció, la familia ya lo sabe así que puedes anotarlo en la pizarra publica, el paciente de la  667 va ser atendido por amígdalas, y el paciente de la 669, esta estable, los familiares vendrán pronto,  recuerda colocar todo con letra legible- el enfermero se alejo.

- Rayos, como detesto este trabajo, has aquello, has esto otro... y se aprovechan solo por que es mi servicio- la joven mascaba un chicle con vehemencia- veamos, ya asigne los pacientes a los doctores, y el de guardia es el doctor Weasley, es tan guapo... jiji- la joven perdió la mente recordando al joven doctor, con su larga cabellera rojiza y esos ojos...- ah es cierto no he anotado en la pizarra- la joven tomo el papel, en el que venían en orden los números, que recordaba lo que tenia que anotar- a ver el 667, amígdalas aja- tomo los papeles para anotar los demás, pero en ese momento paso el doctor Weasley y ella dejo caer los papeles, cuando el le sonrió; después que hubo pasado los recogió, claro que como aun estaba embobada no se dio cuenta cuando intercambio las fichas y las tomo al revez- ah en que me quede así el pobre de 669 falleció, pobre tipo ... y el de la 996 esta estable.. muy bien- la joven observo al doctor Murren que venia hacia ella, se enojo pues pensó que era el doctor Weasley, pero este aun no empezaba su guardia.

- ¿Donde están las fichas?- pidió el doctor, la joven se las entrego con desgane, sin aun haberse dado cuanta del cambio que habían sufrido sus papeles- bien- el doctor las reviso rápidamente- ¿cuándo lleguen preguntando por el paciente fallecido de la 669, me avisa, para que les explique, parece que no les dieron los pormenores- el doctor se alejo, pero antes volteo una ves mas- también avíseme de los familiares del paciente de la 996, debo explicarles este casi milagro medico, además de las instrucciones.

- Si doctor- contesto la joven con desgane, y cuando estaba fuera de su vista regreso a leer sus revistas, mientras fingía estudiar, detrás del mostrador.

Dejo caer las revistas cuando un rato después escucho pasos que se acercaban veloces, creyó que eran doctores, pero no, así que respiro de nuevo y volvió a su lectura.

- Sirius, tranquilízate él esta bien- James trataba de detener es impulsividad de su amigo.

- Se que esta bien, pero quiero verlo James- corrió hasta el mostrador- y ahora no te me adelantaras Snape- volteo a fulminar con la mirada a Severus, que tan solo lo ignoro y espero- Bien- volteo a donde la joven recepcionista leía abstraída- Quiero información de un paciente- demando con fiereza.

- La pizarra esta ahí señor-  la joven no despego la vista de la revista, mientras con un dedo señalaba una pizarra cercana.

- Claro- Sirius se acerco corriendo a la pizarra- ¿qué numero era James?- pidió Sirius, maldita su memoria con tantos recuerdos se perdia.

- Eh?... así era la 669, ¿verdad Snape?- James lo volteo a ver con inseguridad,  cuando este asintió sin emoción, el asintió a Sirius también.

- Veamos, la 669... no ese es el 996... así aquí esta...- el color se esfumo de la cara de Sirius, y sus manos temblaron, James y Snape supieron que algo estaba mal, cuando lo vieron acercarse  hacia la joven de nuevo- su...su pizarra esta mal...- apunto acusador.

- ¿Mal?- la joven levanto la vista y aun de reojo vio  a tres guapos delante , muy grandes para ella, pero atractivos... rápidamente leyó la pizarra- no señor los datos están correctos.

- No puedes ser- Sirius azotó su brazo en el mostrador con una gran furia y dolor.

- Sirius, ¿qué pasa?- James se acerco mientras veía a Snape que leyó la pizarra, los colores desaparecieron de el también, no es que tuviera muchos en su piel cetrina.

- No es posible Potter...- Severus se acerco también a la señorita- es cierto, el paciente de la 669, ¿esta ... mu.. muerto?- el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Son sus familiares?- la joven los observo- si, lo lamento muchísimo, creímos que les habían informado por teléfono... permítanme que voy a llamar al doctor Murren, el les explicara, el tiene el expediente, el .. cuerpo esta en el cuarto, aun no lo desconectan por que estaban esperando por ustedes, y las maquinas creo mantienen su cuerpo vivo, pero tiene muerte cerebral.

- No- la mirada perdida de Sirius, sus ojos brillando por la lagrimas- tengo que verlo- corrió buscando el cuarto.

- Sirius- James trato de ir tras el, pero una mano lo detuvo- él querrá estar solo Potter, dios no lo puedo creer- las lagrimas amenazaban los ojos de Severus Snape también.

- Yo- James trato de replicar pero, el ver una mirada llena de tristeza en alguien que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, lo detuvo en ese lugar, su propio corazón no lo creía, habían fallado y ahora Remus... el mundo perfecto se había derrumbado.

- El doctor estará en unos momentos aquí- la joven pensó que no la habían escuchado.

- Lo esperaremos aquí gracias – James sentía que su vos fallaba, quería ver a su amigo... pero sabia que Sirius debía... despedirse una ves mas en privacia.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No es posible, le gritaba su mente a Sirius, no ahora que lo puedo recuperar, la vida no puede hacerme esto, sus ojos arrasados en lagrimas, su corazón nuevamente dañado, terriblemente cansado, no supo ni como llego ante la puerta.

No quería entrar, no por lo que estaba aguardándolo ahí, él, pero ya no mas él... su Remus, su Moony ya se había ido, y el ni siquiera había podido decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Con temor empujo la puerta ligeramente, y se estremeció al ver la cama, y al joven que yacía en ella, su rostro tan hermoso como su mente lo recordaba, su ojos... ya no volvería a verlos, jamás podría contemplar una sonrisa... y el había muerto solo y triste por todo lo que él le había hecho... ya no podía remediar nada, ni pedirle perdón.

Se acerco lentamente, como si temiera despertarlo, cuando sabia que ya no era posible, se inclino a un lado de la cama y contemplo el rostro, ellos habían dicho que su cuerpo aun no había muerto, pero su mente, su alma... ya no estaba ahí, verlo como si aun respirara, tan pálido... se acerco aun mas y acerco una mano temerosa, lentamente acomodo un mechón de cabellos que caían en su rostro, un mechón pálido, donde deberían estar las canas... su Moony... lentamente con un dedo acaricio con reverencia la mejilla, su piel tan suave, se tornaba fría... ya nunca.

El llanto se apodero de el, un dolor crudo y amargo la realidad de sus sueños destruidos, ¿de que había servido su estúpida promesa?, lo había recordado pero no servia de nada.

Sintió que sus lagrimas caían libremente y algunas resbalaban por las mejillas de su Moony.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Ahí están doctor, ellos preguntaron por el paciente del 669, le di la ficha hace rato, me dijeron que les habían avisado pero parece que no- la joven señalo a los dos hombres que aguardaban.

- A si, aun no he podido ir a ver al paciente, pero tengo los datos- el doctor camino con pesadumbre, siempre le había molestado tener que informar de las tragedias, se acerco a los dos hombres y se aclaro la garganta-   buenas tardes soy el doctor Murren, ¿ustedes son familiares del paciente del 669?.

- Si- Severus contesto con media vos, ellos eran lo mas cercano a parientes que Remus tenia, o casi...

- Bien, tengo que informales las circunstancias de su muerte- El doctor observo al extraño de cabellos negros despeinados que volteo la vista llenos de lagrimas los ojos.

- Es que es tan inesperado- el joven se sintió terrible- era tan joven.

- ¿Eh?- el doctor consulto su ficha, 99 años, ¿joven?, bueno si ellos decían eso, por que no- pero debe saber que esto podía pasarle en cualquier momento, ¿son sus hijos o sus nietos?

- ¿Cómo?- Severus lo observo sin saber que pensar.

- Yo soy su amigo de la infancia, no puedo creerlo- James se sentía terrible.

- ¿ Pero?- la maravilla de la cirugía plástica lo sorprendió- disculpe señor, es que no aparenta una edad así.

James y Severus se miraron dudando.

- Pero es que el estaba bien, hace apenas un par de horas que un amigo hablo con el- James seguía en su perorata.

- ¿En serio?- el doctor rápidamente consulto su ficha, era un caso medico, al paciente le habían dado tres infartos, le habían dejado de funcionar los riñones, le quitaron el hígado y parte de los pulmones... ¿todo en menos de dos horas?..¿cómo?.

- Un momento- Severus ya había ordenado mas sus ideas- mire nos tomo desprevenido por que lo atropellaron, según nos informo la señorita por teléfono, hace cosa de una hora.

- Y ¿todavía lo atropellaron?, dios mío, ¿este paciente tuvo tres infartos, le dejaron de funcionar los riñones, le quitaron el hígado y parte de los pulmones y todavía lo atropellaron?, ¿quién atropellaría  a un pobre viejecito?, ¿es mas como pudo caminar después de tanto?.

- ¿Qué?- la cara de ambos era un poema, sus ojos abiertos al máximo, y sus caras llenas de sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál viejito?- pregunto rápidamente James saliendo de su asombro.

- Su amigo claro, el señor de 99 años, - respondió el doctor aun asombrado.

- ¿Qué?, Remus tiene tan solo treinta años y ni los aparenta.

- ¿Su paciente es el del 669?- pregunto el doctor.

- Eso nos informaron- respondió Severus.

- ¿El señor Richard Masson?- consulto el doctor la ficha.

- No, ... Remus J. Lupin- respondió rápidamente James con sorpresa.

- El señor Lupin... un momento ese paciente esta en el 996... aunque eso es en el área de enfermos desahuciados, ahora me doy cuenta... un momento... el señor Lupin esta estable y bien... y un momento ¿cómo las fichas?, a menos que...- el doctor volteo a ver con una mirada furiosa a la joven enfermera que dejo caer su chicle de sorpresa cuando tres miradas terribles se posaron en ella.

- Señorita, puede indicarme, si ¿se le cayeron estas fichas?- el doctor cuestionó con vos de trueno.

- ¿Eh?, creo que si, pero las recogí rápidamente y... pudieron confundirse- respondió rápidamente la joven.

Los tres tenían cara de matarla, pero Severus y James de pronto lucían sonrisas..

- Esta vivo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con alivio.

- ¿Sirius?- exclamo rápido James y corrió escaleras arriba- tiene que saberlo.

- Black – Severus también corrió detrás de James, dejando a un doctor reprendiendo a la enfermera- y sobre todo, Remus esta bien... me alegro- la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, el temor si- espero que ese Black , no haga una tontería.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus sentía como corría en medio de una tormenta, y la lluvia caía por su rostro, estaba un poco mareado, pero le pareció escuchar una vos... luego sintió un calor recorrer sus mejillas y una suave presión en sus labios, una dulce presión, lentamente abrió los ojos.

Sirius se había inclinado a besar por ultima ves, a su Moony, el ser al que mas había amado... quería despedirse así de el, con un beso robado, uno mas, el segundo del día... el ultimo, cerro los ojos para detener las lagrimas, mientras besaba esos labios, en una triste despedida.

Remus entro en shock, había despertado, su cabeza aun daba vueltas, no recordaba que había pasado y de pronto el rostro de su jefe, el ogro extraño... y Dios, ¡lo estaba besando!, otra ves... recordó el incidente y reuniendo sus fuerzas  levanto los brazos , aunque los sentía pesados y empujo al depravado ese... se aprovechaba de que estaba inconsciente.

Sirius en el suelo, observaba con ojos desorbitados... los ojos dorados frente a el... los que pensó que no volvería a ver, lo contemplaban con enfado... no podía ser, ¿era un milagro?; no le dio tiempo de pensarlo, por que tuvo que esquivar un florero que se estrello en la puerta.

- Maldito depravado, me atropellan- ya recordaba el incidente pero después nada- y yo inconsciente y usted, se atreve a besarme, nuevamente...- Remus tomaba todo lo que tuviera cerca y lo lanzaba con toda su fuerza sin pensar.

- Yo.. yo..- Sirius solo atinaba a esquivar las cosas, su mente estaba en shock, su Remus no estaba muerto... estaba ahí, ¿seria una ilusión?, no, se dijo inmediatamente cuando un vaso le dio en plena frente, el dolor era verdadero- no puede ser-  Sirius sonrió y olvidando la cara de furia de Remus se trato de acercar a abrazarlo.

- No se atreva- rugió Remus- depravado,  maldito, degenerado...- las cosas parecían estar todas a mano, incluso trato de levantarse, pero el terrible dolor le gano y se inclino con un gesto de dolor.

- Remus- Sirius lo observo con preocupación.

- Aléjese... – resoplo Remus- si se me acerca le aseguro que gritare- respondió con dificultad.

- Pero... yo...- Sirius, no se decidía y al fin camino hacia el.

- Aléjese- Remus no pudo gritar pero aun tenia cerca el control de la TV y lo aventó con toda su fuerza.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y James Potter, recibió el impacto del control en plena cara, como lo tomo totalmente desprevenido solo atino a caerse, demasiadas emociones colapsaron, emociones y sorpresas.

Remus observo atónito, al desmayado james, al atrincherado Sirius que había esquivado el control refugiándose detrás de un sillón, y a un asombrado Severus Snape observándolo.

- ¿Severus?, ¿podrías decirme que esta pasando?- el joven pidió a su vecino....- y vigila a ese sucio degenerado- señalo a Sirius que salía detrás de su escondite.

Continuara.............

Nota3: JEJEJE, lo siento no me pude resistir... le hice eso a mi Remusito... y a mi Siriusito; son tan lindos; espero que Severus pueda explicarle a Remus..........


	10. Después de la tormenta, esta continua

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias LG1:
    
    Que bueno que te gusto el enredo extraño que arme… quería probar un capitulo alegre para variar… y aun que espero tener tiempo con la escuela, pero un capitulo semanal lo prometo, no te preocupes, por cierto que te debo reviews por tu historia de el anillo y la orden... me gusta mucho esa historia... ya antes había seguido tu historia con Finwe  y Haldir... ese elfito es lindo...
    
    Muchas gracias ... y sigue escribiendo tan bien en tus historias.
    
    Gracias ddz008:
    
    Yo también pensé rápido en esos números y en una gran confusión, que bien que te gusto el zafarrancho... que se armo, fue un descanso de comedia para toda la tristeza que viene. 

Gracias Dadaiiro:

 Si realmente Sirius va a sufrir bastante para  que Remus lo perdone..., son muchas preguntas pero algunas quedan resueltas... y si veremos por ahí a Padfoot, si Ron es de la misma edad que Harry, pero aun no se conocen... y la identidad del Weasley doctor, esta ya resuelta en este capitulo.
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore:
    
    Que bueno  que te gusto..., y Severus va a hacer algo muy importante próximamente, y  que bien que te gusto el beso.. ya veremos si Sirius puede robar  otro beso de Remus... tiene todo un día por delante para intentarlo.
    
    Gracias Randa1:
    
    Si tendré que bajar el ritmo de los capítulos pero cada semana abra uno... y espero hacerlo largo.., y a Sirius le va acostar recuperar a Remus...
    
    Gracias Gala1:
    
    No te preocupes, que bueno que te gusto ese capitulo cómico… la enfermera era de relleno, o ¿tal ves no?.. bueno la respuesta del Weasley esta en este capitulo y Remus y Sirius... a ver para cuando se arreglan.
    
    Gracias Akhasa:
    
    Que bien que te gusto... era un respiro cómico que tenia en mente, para los capítulos oscuros, a ver que vendrá... la identidad del Weasley se responde en este capitulo.... gracias, espero que te guste
    
    Gracias Cho Chang10:
    
    Muchas gracias , bueno era el viejito o matar a Remus?, con cual te hubiera quedado?... y Remus se fue un poco con los insultos, pero ¿qué hubieras hecho tu en su situación?; los capítulos tengo planeados bastantes, y pequeños para explicar cosas, como ¿cómo se conocieron Severus y Nhym?., o ¿qué se oculta en las sombras?...  
    
    Pero va  para largo, serán mas de 30...
    
    Gracias Enya():
    
    Bueno esa escena de celos, puede aparecer muy pronto... de hecho puede ser en el siguiente capitulo.. aunque serán no solo para Severus... sino para cierto animago... que vive en la misma casa que Remus... o un vecino pintor....?

Gracias Yotaku mar:

Muchas gracias , que bueno que te gusta...

Capitulo 10.- **Después de la tormenta, esta continua...**

- En serio Severus que estoy esperando una explicación- Remus mantenía una expresión de asombro, no todos los días, veía a su vecino acompañado de su terrible jefe y del amigo de este, en un cuarto de hospital.

- Eh, claro Remus... solo que, es muy sencillo de explicar- Severus se tornaba nervioso, tenia que inventarse una mentira adecuada.

- Entonces que esperas- Remus tenia los ánimos alterados aun, sobre todo por que el pervertido ese se estaba acercando lentamente- y no dejes que el pervertido ese se  acerque- señalo a Sirius, este se quedo estático en el lugar, no había notado que Remus lo había visto en su intento de acercarse.

- Yo no soy un pervertido- reclamo Sirius en respuesta.

- No para nada , si usted es el respetable señor Black, y en lo que va del día, ya me... me  robo dos besos- la cara de Remus enrojeció contra su voluntad.

- Yo...- Sirius se quedo mudo, no tenia contestación para eso, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía mentirle... bien todo quedaba en manos de Snape; y eso, realmente lo molestaba.

- Es que Remus- Severus recurrió a su siempre expresión neutra- hubo una terrible confusión, nosotros recibimos la información de , lo que te ocurrió y ...- Severus tomo aire- el señor Black, se intereso en tu salud.

- ¿Si ya note como?- Remus observaba con enojo a Sirius- bien... tal ves no entiendo todo, aun estoy aturdido, pero Severus serias  tan amable de sacarme de este hospital.

- ¿qué?- Sirius se adelanto- acaban de atropellarte, y tu... no puedes levantarte.

- Y, quedarme a ... a quien sabe que su mente sucia planee- Remus lo observaba molesto, pero en su mente tenia tantos deseos de reír por la expresión de... ¿por qué utilizaba el apodo Padfoot?.

- Pero...- Sirius luchaba por frenar a su corazón que le gritaba , ve y abrázalo, nunca lo dejes ir... pero en realidad, no quería terminar como James, por que Remus seguía teniendo tan buena puntería como antes.., por cierto, ¿por qué James aun no se paraba, volteo a ver y se sorprendió; Snape aun le discutía a Remus, desde la puerta.

-  Eh! Snape, puedes hacer un favor- Sirius observo algo a los pies de este, o mas bien algo en que estaba parado.

- Estup.... digo Señor Black, ya suficiente problema tengo, discutiendo con ...- Severus siguió la dirección de la mirada de Black, y lo noto, todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera lo había planeado,  estaba  parado encima de Potter, disimulo su sonrisa en una mueca, cuando se bajo de el.

- Ya era...  hora..- aseguro con cansancio James, que al fin sin el peso extra podía hablar- pesas demasiado Snape.

- Y tu eres tan...- pero desistió de la pelea, pues Remus comenzaba a poner una cara extraña, ¿sospecharía?.

- Bien, si ya dejaron de discutir; un paso atrás pervertido- Remus observaba al señor Potter y a Severus, pero no dejaba de tener un ojo listo en el señor Black- me gustaría, que hablaras con los doctores Severus, yo me siento bien, no creo que el golpe haya sido muy fuerte.

- Si, esta bien, pero hablare primero con ellos- Severus hizo el ademán de alejarse- ¿quién de los dos se puede quedar con Remus?- pregunto a dos ansiosos Black y Potter, ninguna de las opciones le agradaba, por que  los dos torpes podrían revelar algo, pero...

- Eh!, yo preferiría quedarme solo- alego Remus, pero al ver la cara de sobreprotección que su vecino podía poner suspiro abatido- el señor Potter será compañía suficiente- ni loco aceptaría quedarse solo con el pervertido, y esperaba que su amigo, no tuviera las mismas mañas.

- Bien, yo me quedo Remus- sonrió James, lo cual se recordó era tratarlo con demasiada familiaridad, no podía permitirse otro error de nuevo.

- Vamos... Snape, hablemos con los doctores- Sirius salió abatido de la habitación, seguido de Snape.

- ¿Por qué, duele mi corazón al dañarte?- las palabras, casi en susurro salieron de la  boca de Remus, pero el no lo noto, James sonrió, el si las había escuchado.

- Bien, entonces me sentare en esta silla- exclamo James.

- Muchas gracias, y lo siento mucho... perdone por el golpe, no era mi intención, yo quería atinarle a usted- Remus se sonrojo un poco, había recordado precisamente por que había actuado así, dos besos, los primeros de su vida, le habían sido robados, por ésa persona.

- OH! No te preocupes, a veces yo también tengo ganas de golpear a Sirius- James le sonrió, era tan difícil no familiarizar con Remus, pues el seguía siendo Moony, su amigo, el amable chico que conoció...

- Bueno- suspiro Remus- pensé que ya no regresaría a un hospital.

- ¿Has estado mucho tiempo en uno?- James lo observo, sabia muchas de las cosas que Snape les había contado.

- En varios, casi toda mi vida, pero... no me gusta hablar de eso, por favor señor Potter- Remus había bajado la vista un poco incomodo.

- Si , no hay problema... pero por favor no me digas señor Potter, tenemos la misma edad, dime James- le sonrió de vuelta.

- Pero... ¿usted no tiene esos cambios de humor del señor Black?, ¿verdad?- Remus prefería preguntar, ya dada la experiencia que había tenido.

- No, yo soy muy diferente, por mi esta bien, que me llames James...- se sentía culpable, los cambios de humor habían sido su culpa, pero ahora, que Sirius recordó todo, ya faltaba tan poco... aunque quedaba aun un doloroso secreto, de esta vida, un doloroso secreto que Sirius no conocía, y que a Remus lo destruiría cuando se enterara.

- ¿Disculpe... disculpa James te sientes bien?- su rostro se había puesto pálido, y Remus tuvo la sensación ligera de que era su culpa.

- Si, perdona, es que estaba recordando unos negocios- James sonrió falsamente.

- Ah, bien- pero Remus no se sintió a gusto con esa respuesta- se quedo observando un rato a otro lado, y el silencio se hizo en los dos, por que James, no quería hablar demás y cometer un error, y Remus trataba de analizar la expresión de ese extraño joven.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++     

- Es realmente un caso medico extraño- aseguro el medico de turno a Severus y a Sirius- no presento fracturas, tiene solo unas heridas leves, raspones, pero... los paramedicos, me informaron que su condicion en al ambulancia fue critica, sucroazón se detuvo; y temo que es por uan extraña enfermedad, pedi su expediente medico- el doctor señalo el montón de papeles en su mesa- esta enfermedad, es una rareza medica, ni siquiera conocemos a ciencia cierta los síntomas-  el doctor consulto su reloj rápidamente- el otro doctor de turno les explicara mejor, a mi me esperan algunos pacientes- justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta- adelante- indico el doctor.

- Buenas tardes- saludo el recién llegado, y Sirius, puso una cara de extrañeza y luego lo reconoció, Severus tan solo le asintió en respuesta-  sus pacientes lo esperan doctor, yo me quedare explicándole a los señores.

- Gracias, bien señores el doctor Weasley, aun cuando es muy joven, es uno de nuestros mas talentosos médicos, quedan en buenas manos; me retiro- el doctor cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Bien, señor Snape, señor Black, me alegra verlos...- dirigió una rápida mirada a Severus.

- El ya sabe Weasley- respondió cortante Severus.

- ¿En serio?, me alegro mucho Sirius, que bueno que regresaste a nosotros- el joven doctor le saludo con u apretón de manos- de hecho mis padres estarán encantados con la noticia.

- Molly, seguramente querría que no fuera así, aunque ya fui mala influencia para Harry, sin que pudiera decir nada...Bill.

- OH, no ... para nada, aunque mi madre ha estado muy preocupada, por todos, y también por ustedes dos, en especial por Remus... ella lo aprecia tanto, sabes que es una de las brujas que se ofreció a cuidar de el, pero... bueno los señores Snape, hacen muy bien ese trabajo... y eh!, ¿por cierto ya sabes lo de la señora Snape?...- la cara de horror de Sirius, el contesto que ya se había enterado; rayos el quería a verlo visto, si hasta los gemelos, esos niños siempre ... bueno.

- Ya le he contado algunas cosas Weasley, pero... deberíamos hablar de Remus- Severus acoto con un poco de frialdad, que ya no podía representar como en los viejos tiempos.

- Si claro, bueno...- Bill aclaro su garganta- la enfermedad no es tal, es su licantropía... me temo que llego a un punto en que el lobo quiso reclamarlo... no veo otra razón, lo atropellaron y no recibió daños, el lobo esta jugando con el, solo le da dos opciones, o lo acepta o muere; y me temo que si no recuerda- Bill tenia el rostro ensombrecido.

- Eso lo dijo Dumbledore... yo quiero saber , ¿cómo lo salvo?, ¿cómo lo ayudo a recordar?- Sirius tenia la angustia expresada en su rostro.

- No hagas nada, eso es lo mejor, ¿cómo lo vas a ayudar si no te soporta?- Severus, no se intimido ante la mirada de odio de Sirius.

- Es un malentendido, yo puedo arreglarlo- Sirius empezaba la pelea con Severus.

- Es que no lo puedes forzar a recordar Sirius- comento rápidamente Bill, no podía permitir que esos dos se pelearan.

- Pero... ¿qué hago?, todo esto es mi culpa, por la promesa, por esa promesa de estudiantes, por esa promesa de adultos... todo es mi culpa- Sirius no podía frenar su dolor.

- Aun, hay esperanza Black- Severus se sorprendió de sus palabras- Remus es mi amigo, y en esta vida a sido como un hijo para mi... no voy a permitir que nada le pase, pero tu, tienes que tranquilizarte- Severus, consiguió una mirada muy distinta de parte de Sirius.

- Bien, yo creo que lo mejor es que vaya a su casa- Bill extendió una nota- se tome estas pócimas, prepáreselas por favor señor Snape.

- Claro- Severus comenzó en su mente a ubicar los ingredientes- ¿puede caminar verdad?.

- Si, pero trate de que descanse por lo menos esta noche- Bill observo a Sirius- seria bueno que le dieras el día libre mañana.

- Si por supuesto- agrego distraído Sirius-  permítanme llevarlos en mi auto- acertó a decir Sirius.

- No creo que Remus acepte- corto Severus- pero tratare de convencerlo- aseguro al ver la cara de un apenado Sirius- ya veras Black, aunque me cueste decirlo, tu y el son almas gemelas... ya recordara.

- Gracias- Sirius no podía creer que ese fuera el Severus Snape que recordaba.

- Aunque, probablemente cuando recuerde le dará asco el mal gusto que tuvo y tal ves...- Severus hablaba mientras se iba de la habitación.

- Ese, si es el Snape que conocí- agrego Sirius con una mueca, que Bill no supo interpretar; pero Sirius ya le había dado las gracias y había salido corriendo detrás de Severus.

- Espero que las cosas tengan solución Sirius... sobre todo, por que hay tantos secretos, mi madre tiene razón de preocuparse, no se si tu odies a Remus cuando ambos recuerden, cuando el sepa, lo que en esta vida son el y su familia... o si el mismo Remus se odie por lo que te hicieron sus padres; si tan solo Harry recordara... pero falta ya tan poco.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus no había accedido de buen gusto a que Sirius los llevara, pero....tan solo el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras, se negó a estar en un elevador, un espacio tan pequeño con Sirius; estaba muy cansado... así que accedió, James conducía; y Sirius casi en un impulso quiso sentarse al lado de Remus, atrás... pero Severus previniendo eso, se adelanto... así que un enojado Sirius iba adelante al lado de James, contemplando cada cinco segundos a uno de los pasajeros de atrás... Severus no era claro.

Severus le indico la dirección, y las indicaciones para llegar a su edificio... incluso James fingió perderse un par de veces, no podía dar a entender a Remus, que sabia llegar fácilmente.

Sirius se sintió terrible cuando vio el lugar, el ser que mas ambas en el mundo, vivía en un lugar tan deprimente... y el... pero supo que Remus era muy afortunado en algo mas... cuando los recibió la familia Snape, los niños habían corrido a abrazar a Remus y este feliz los saludaba... bueno los niños no se parecían tanto al padre... pensaba eso cuando Nymphadora se acerco y solo le dirigió una mirada, medio burla, medio sorpresa... un intercambio rápido con Severus le había indicado que el ya recordaba, y que además se había enterado de lo de ellos.

Sirius tuvo el impulso de comenzar a gritar... pero se recordó que por el momento el era un desconocido y estaba fuera de lugar en esta alegre escena familiar... así que resistiendo las lagrimas por dejar a Remus, se subió al auto, dando una rápida despedida y recordándole a Remus que tomara el día libre... aunque antes de irse se permitió agregar algo.

- Vendré mañana a ver como te encuentras – ignoro la cara de terror de Remus, con una sonrisa le pidió a James que se fueran.

Remus se quedo pensando, toda esa noche que significaba eso, ¿su loco jefe?, que planeaba ... ¿vendría en verdad? O ¿era una broma?... y si venia... se suponía que debía descansar, la cena de Nhym había sido deliciosa... tenia mucho sueño... pero sentado en su sillón no podía conciliar el sueño... ya se había levantado y dado vueltas por la casa, sin querer había pisado la cola del gato...

Recordó ese incidente, había estado caminando distraído, y de pronto había volteado a la ventana, y en la vista que le deba del callejón, le pareció notar que alguien lo veía... se fijo bien y una sombra oscura se despego del edificio, alguien había corrido... alguien... corrió a la ventana para asomarse, tal ves seria un ladrón... pero había pisado sin querer la cola del gato... que había maullado fuertemente y lo había mordido; él lo cogió en brazos y le pidió perdón, pero cuando se asomo a la ventana ya no había nadie en el callejón... seguramente había sido un vecino, o un borracho despistado; su paranoia no era tanta... ¿qué acaso creyó que era el pervertido de su jefe?... no se atrevería ... pero se sentó en el sillón, el sueño se había esfumado.

Y aun seguía pensando en eso... era un paranoico.... ¿qué podía tener el que interesara a alguien mas?....

El gato había pensado que mucho, por eso debían protegerlo, aunque no confiaba en que Dumbledore hubiera dicho toda la verdad... pero él no volvería a traicionar a sus amigos, ya no mas... pensando eso el gato se acomodo a un mas en brazos de Remus... no dudando que Sirius mataría por tener en esos momentos su lugar...o lo mataría a él por estar ahí.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius sentado también, no podía dormir, no por que a cada momento los recuerdos lo asaltaban, ahora ya sabia quien era, y sobre Remus... pero dentro de si sentía una terrible opresión, como si algo... algo fuera a pasar, como si algo les ocultaran todavía... ¿pero que?...

Tenia el impulso de , ahora que sabia donde vivía, ir a vigilar a Remus.. pero seguro que si lo cachaba ahora llamaba a la policía, y de paso nunca le volvía a hablar, así que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se quedo sentado... con los recuerdos habían vuelto las imágenes de sus padres... comparaba a los anteriores con los que había tenido... tan diferentes, a  sus padres de este mundo si los había amado, eran tan buenos... ahora comprendía eran las mismas personas pero en vidas diferentes, los Black habían cambiado... si ya no eran seres oscuros... ¿otras familias de magos habían cambiado también?....

¿Por qué Remus era huérfano?... ¿habían muerto sus padres también?, ¿lo habían abandonado?... ¿por qué?... aun había muchas preguntas...

Pero su pensamiento se desvió de eso, tenia que volver a emplear sus técnicas de seducción... ya antes habían funcionado en Remus... estaba seguro de lograrlo nuevamente... esperando claro que el no lo demandara por acoso sexual.

Un sonrisa lo inundo.... con ese pensamiento

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- El me descubrió- una figura oscura se arrodillaba ante una figura mas de espaldas a el- sus sentidos se están desarrollando, no acepta al lobo, pero ... aun tiene sus ojos.

- Bien- la figura se volteo y contemplo con unos brillantes ojos dorados a quien se inclinaba- pronto solucionaremos el error, su madre fue una estúpida al alejarlo, ¿creía que lo salvaría?... no, él tiene que cumplir un destino muy interesante... y pronto el señor oscuro se levantara... si esos tontos magos creen que su hechizo iba a durar eternamente, se equivocaron... la luz no disipa a la oscuridad... mientras tenga fieles seguidores la oscuridad volverá dominar.

- Si padre- la figura se levanto- mi hermanito, deberá ayudar a su familia... es tan interesante que sea tan importante a ese mago precisamente...

- Si, aunque mayor es nuestra suerte, teniendo como enemigo a ese confiado de Dumbledore, si le guarda secretos incluso a sus aliados...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus es un bebe, no puedes hacer eso...., es nuestro hijo... no ; esos recuerdos era la primera ves que regresaban tan nítidos... una joven corría con un bebe en brazos, sus ojos.... los mismos que el... ¿por qué estaba tan asustada?... por que había sentido él el frió de una daga, una brillante daga... un bebe en medio de un altar..........se acercaban , lo iban a matar.................

Pero alguien gritando su nombre lo despertó de improviso, no se había dado cuenta que había estado gritando , y hablando en medio de su sueño.

Y por que... se pregunto cuando abrió los ojos, ¿por qué era el señor  Black quien lo veía de frente?... y lo tenia sujetando, mientras lo llamaba...

Notas.... Jejeje, los dejo con mas preguntas que respuestas espero.... es que al fin se desenredo mi mente y la trama ya empieza a cobrara sentido, aunque no lo parezca.


	11. Los planes de Sirius

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias ddz008:
    
    Poco a poco resolveré las preguntas, o eso espero... y deduciendo se adivina bastante de este fic; y si un poco dramático va a ser... muchas gracias , que bien que te gusta.
    
    Gracias LG:
    
    Eh... un poco errada esa terrible afirmación... este tanto como su hijo, yo no seria tan mala; y los padres de Sirius son muy importantes en la trama; y con tanto como hace Sirius... definitivamente esa demanda puede estar cerca; y si pobre Snape ahora tendrá que ver que Sirius no se sobrepase y que Remus no lo mate... y de pronto checar al señor Potter oportuno y entrometido...
    
    Muchas gracias..

Gracias Farina Celogore:

Espero que pronto las respuestas vayan apareciendo... y bueno me gusta el misterio, y el acoso se va a intensificar,  a la 1: 00 am..., si que deberé escribir algo para mantenerte despierta a esas horas... ( ¿tal ves alguna muerte?) ; y Remus tendrá que recordar en algún momento; Tonks en este capitulo hablara con Sirius... o eso espero...
    
    Gracias Akhasa:
    
    Este… me confieso algo terrible ronda por ahí en mi cabeza, no te preocupes y disfruta mucho de tus vacaciones, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia... espero que con los siguientes capítulos no me quieras matar..
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:
    
    Muchas preguntas eh?… un algunas tal ves tengan respuestas pronto, pero el gato si es Peter y Sirius definitivamente lo va a querer matar... y esos magos oscuros... son muy cercanos a Remus, su madre lo salvo de algo... cierto destino terrible que aun esta cerniéndose sobre el; y muchas gracias por que te guste; si era Bill es que se ve mas lindo como doctor, de hecho con uno así ... hasta a mi me gustaría ir al doctor;  Voldemort... digamos que nunca se ha ido, peor solo Dumbledore sabe en realidad en donde esta o en quien esta?.... ummm mas misterio; y el suspenso me mata hasta a mi, por que realmente no se a ciencia cierta que va a pasar.

Gracias Cho Chang10:

Sí el gato es él... y espero que no vaya a ser un traidor... no espero que no; bueno tal ves Voldemort nunca se fue, como comente es posible que lo tengan enfrente..., y esos extraños son muy importantes.

Gracias Lantra:

Jeje… soy mala, pero espero que pueda irlos desenredando, conforme consiga desenredar a mi mente… muchas gracias, espero que la final le entiendan.
    
    Gracias Lorien Lupin :
    
    Muchas gracias, aunque la comedia no es mi fuerte hago algunos intentos... es que la tragedia es mas fácil, el secreto muy pronto comenzara a ser revelado... y espero que no quieran matarme con lo que tengo planeado.

Gracias Randa1:

Excelentes deducciones, pero hay algo mas ahí; muy buena idea la del perrito, es muy posible que así sea, aunque imagínate un gato y un perro en un solo departamento... , si a mi también me gusto mucho la escena del hospital...

Gracias Galasu:

Si deje muchas preguntas.. pero eso es lo interesante, y por lo menos quiero confiar en Peter, pero… no se; y Sirius si lo va a querer matar... y Harry debe recordar aunque vencer a Voldemort en esta ocasión será mas doloroso... la verdad no se quienes van a morir.
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM:
    
    Vaya gracias, ¿en serio lo leíste de corrido?, bueno aun falta llorar mas ... y reír y ... todos los secretos.

Capitulo 11**: Los planes de Sirius **

- Si.... Señ...- Remus no atinaba a decir alguna palabra coherente, incluso su sueño había quedado olvidado-yo.

- Black, te dije que no tan cerca-  Severus Snape entro bastante molesto al departamento.

- Es que – Sirius no había soltado a Remus- el estaba gritando, pensé que  lo mejor seria despertarlo.

- Pero, tu sabes, ya sabes ese asunto así que- Severus observaba realmente molesto a Sirius, el tipo ese se había presentado temprano en el edificio buscando el departamento de Remus, por desgracia lo había encontrado.

- A todo esto, quieren callarse los dos- Remus al fin había encontrado sus palabras- si me permiten quisiera levantarme y vestirme- observo a Sirius- le suplicaría que me soltara señor Black.

- Ah, claro, disculpa es que estabas gritando- Sirius se retiro un poco apenado.

- Muchas gracias entonces, pero le recuerdo que esta es mi casa, así que amos pueden esperar fuera de mi dormitorio, en verdad quisiera vestirme- Remus les indico la puerta, el lugar era muy pequeño, pero tenia un pequeño dormitorio, Sirius volteo a verlo, antes de salir- no necesito ayuda muchas gracias.

Los dos hombre se quedaron en la otra habitación, y ahora con mas tiempo Sirius contemplo el lugar, era muy pequeño y muy pobremente decorado, se sintió terrible, a Remus le había ido peor en esta vida, y el no podía ayudarlo, no por el momento; cuanto deseaba poder llevárselo a su mansión y darle todo  aquello... que si Remus seguía siendo igual de orgulloso , no aceptaría.... si tan solo... no si iba demasiado rápido solo lo asustaría, tenia razón... ese tipo tenia razón, aunque el nunca lo admitiría.

- A mi esposa le agradara que la visites- comento Snape de pronto, haciendo hincapié en el mi... esposa, como le agradaba ver la cara de fastidio de Black.

- Con mucho gusto....- Sirius no quería darle una excusa para empezar a gritarse, no con Remus tan cerca, no con el aprecio que él parecía tenerle... y eso era otra cosa  que le molestaba.

- Siéntate entonces, Remus será hospitalario aunque sea contigo, no habrá problema- indico Severus uno de los sillones, mientras el se sentó en una silla.

- Claro- Sirius se dejo caer en el sillón, pero inmediatamente se levanto cuando un bufido de enojo, y un par de garras filadas se clavaron en su refinado trasero- auhhh, maldito gato- dijo mientras notaba al causante, un feo gato viejo que había ido a refugiarse detrás de una figura que había entrado.

- Lo siento , pero usted se sentó sobre él- añadió Remus, mientras contemplaba a su gato, por un momento estuvo a punto de carcajearse, una perfecta venganza de parte de gruñón.

- Eh... bueno, los gatos no me agradan mucho, pero no era mi intención- Sirius se sonrojo un poco.

- Claro, como te van a gustar los gatos Padfoot...- Remus distraído se dedicaba a preparar un poco de café en su pequeña cocina, ni siquiera había puesto atención en sus palabras, ni el efecto que estas habían causado.

- Tu...- Sirius tuvo el impulso de preguntar, asegurarse que había odio bien, pero una mirada de advertencia de Severus lo detuvo, era solo un recuerdo inconsciente... él aun no... debería esperar un poco mas.

- Bien, señor Black, ¿a que debo el motivo de su visita?- pregunto Remus mientras le ofrecía una taza de café, se sintió un poco mal, y  sonrojado al ver su descascarillada taza, pero el señor Black no había comentado nada.

- Muchas gracias, pues ...- Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua estuvo a punto de responder, tu eres y siempre serás el motivo- me intereso por la salud de mis empleados, y aquí tengo a dos  y aprovecho a verlos, y de hecho hoy... es el día del empleado en la empresa , todos tienen el día libre- Sirius inventaba sobre la marcha, les había dado el día libre a todos, para poder estar con Remus... claro que la mayoría creyó que se había vuelto loco.

- A si...- Remus lo veía con duda, desde cuando ese señor era tan amable- pues gracias señor Black, me vendrá muy bien el descanso de un día.

- ¿Bien que haremos primero?- Sirius puso su sonrisa mas encantadora.

- ¿Haremos?, creí que era un día libre- Remus lo observaba con duda, volteo a ver a Severus, pero este tan solo movía la cabeza en negación.

- Si, lo es... pero vengo a cuidarte personalmente, debes recuperarte- Sirius seguía sonriendo, ignorando completamente la mirada desaprobadora de Snape, la cual no le importaba, estaba resuelto a conquistar a Remus.

- Señor, no se preocupe, en verdad estaré perfectamente solo- Remus trataba de tranquilizarse.

- No es bueno estar solo- Sirius saco un argumento convincente.

- De hecho, planeaba pasar el día con mis vecinos, los Snape, ya sabe- volteo a ver a Severus en busca de ayuda, este aun estaba incrédulo ante la escena, peor asintió , confirmando la mentira de Remus, el pobre trataba de deshacerse de Sirius con todos los argumentos posibles.

- O, pero ellos no estarán, el buen Severus  es el ganador del premio del día del empleado, y este los mantendrá a el y a su esposa ocupados, son unos vales para ir de compras- si recordaba el carácter de su sobrina Nhymp, eso les llevaría todo el día, por la cara que puso Severus se dio cuenta que así era.

- Pero , no es necesario- Severus, no podía dejar a esos dos solos, ni mucho menos, permitir que Nhymp se enterara de esas compras gratis, eso definitivamente significaría pasar todo el día de tienda en tienda, hasta que cerraran.

- Claro que si, además estoy seguro que ella querrá comprar ropa para el futuro bebe- Sirius había dado en el clavo, y hablo un poco mas alto, así Nhymp llegaría de un momento a otro.

- ¿Severus, escuche algo de un premio?- la mirada la delataba, mientras entraba al departamento.

- Así es señora... señora...- rayos no podía decirlo, pero era por una buena  causa- señora Snape, su esposo estará encantado de llevarla, de compras, cortesía de las empresas Black.

- Esta bien- acepto Severus resignado ante al mirada de su esposa, Remus casi lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Pero- Remus se arriesgo con su ultima carta- si ellos salen, yo deberé cuidar de los niños, por que hoy no iban a  tener clases- Remus observo con una sonrisa al señor Black, seguramente había ganado con ese argumento, y no tendría que estar cerca del pervertido ese en este día.

- Pues- Sirius suspiró lentamente, no es que le apeteciera pasar el día acompañado de niños, de hecho quería estar a solas con Remus, pero... mejor acompañarlo, y si demostraba que los niños le agradaban ya habría ganado algo a sus ojos- bien, podemos llevar a los niños a un parque de diversiones, o de picnic o  a algún cine o...- Sirius siguió enumerando planes.

- ¿No van a permitir que sus hijos se acerquen al pervertido ese verdad?- Remus tato de convencer a sus vecinos, pero una estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de las compras y el otro tan poco entusiasmado con la idea, que no hicieron mucho caso.

- Bien entonces, ¿a dónde iremos primero?- Sirius lucia muy entusiasmado, ante la idea de un día con Remus.

- Creo que ....- Remus suspiro derrotado- esta bien, pero... ¿no se aburrirá?, digo son niños y muy inquietos, no se ¿si a usted le agraden?- Remus trataba de convencerlo.

- Claro que adoro a los niños, de hecho... mi ahijado también tiene el día libre, le llamare a su papa y podemos llevarlo con nosotros también- Sirius demostraba con entusiasmo que los niños le agradaba, al ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Remus se felicito, dejaría pronto atrás esa imagen de pervertido.

- Bien, pero tendrá que esperar aun no hemos desayunado y...- pero Remus no pudo terminar, Sirius ya había salido casi arrastrando a los Snape, fuera con el.

El joven suspiro y tomo una chaqueta, se había puesto unos jeans viejo, pero  esa era una moda no habría problema, también llevaba su mejor playera negra, observo una ves mas a  gruñón y rápidamente le sirvió su comida, el gato lo observo salir poco después.

- Es una suerte, que aun no le hayan contado a Sirius , quien soy- pensó el gato mientras devoraba su comida.

Remus encontró a la familia Snape al completo esperándolo, y aun Sirius entusiasmado, incluso Snape no parecía desagradarle tanto.

- Bien, ya estas aquí, estamos listos- exclamo Sirius- Severus y su adorable esposa, tienen ya los vales de compras y el dinero que ganaron en el concurso- mentira verdadera, el le había dado una buena cantidad de dinero a Nhymp, eso la mantendría ocupada, además.... si recordaba bien, eso seria una tortura para Snape, una buena venganza para el...

- Pero, los niños aun no han desayunado- agrego Remus rápidamente, observando a unos confundidos gemelos, y aun serio Severus.

- No hay problema, desayunaremos en un restaurante, cuando pasemos por Harry- ante la mención Severus jr palideció.

- Pero...- pero Remus se quedo sin excusas, mientras observaba a los Snape alejarse, escucho algo de ir al callejón Diagon, ¿seria una nueva tienda?, pero pronto se distrajo y volteo a ver a los niños.

- Bien, señor Black, déjeme presentarle a mis pequeños vecinitos, que son como hermanitos para mi, estos son Severus , el mayor- el chico tan parecido a Severus le dedico una mueca ligera, se fijo bien y sonrió, el niño había sacado los ojos celestes de los Black- estos dos pequeños son Punishment y  Seriousness* – los gemelos observaron con curiosidad al terrible jefe, el cual no les pareció tanto, este se sorprendió de los nombres, pero no dudo que encajaban perfectamente con Severus.

- Es una muy bonita familia- Sirius pensó,  esos niños eran sus sobrinos también. No importaba lo feo de los nombres.

- Bien será mejor irnos, así pasaremos por Harry- Remus volteo a ver la reacción de Severus, seguramente no le haría mucha gracia ir con el a ningún lado.

Los dos adultos y los tres niños se dirigieron al auto de Sirius, el lujoso deportivo tenia algo de familiar... Remus sintió una extraña nostalgia cuando subió al auto y aseguro a los gemelos en sus lugares... era como salir a pasear con la familia, una familia de Sirius y suya.... rápidamente aparto esos tontos pensamientos; el no tendría jamás una familia, y mucho menos con un pervertido como ese.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Una figura que observaba desde el tejado sonrió ante la escena, y  de un ágil salto se alejo por los demás tejados, pronto llego a uno mas alto, en el que esperaba una figura de pie.

- Todo va como debería- aseguro con vos firme, mientras se inclinaba ante esa figura.

- Lo sabia, el destino esta de nuestro lado, por mas que esa tonta trato de separarlos , para que nunca se juntaran, para que nunca cumpliéramos nuestros planes.... todo fue inútil dio su vida en balde, traidora... pronto nuestros planes tendrán una respuesta... y claro, deberíamos agradecerle al tonto viejo Dumbledore, gracias a el, esos dos se juntaran, gracias a que el cree que  eso detendrá al destino... ¿el amor?, ja como si eso pudiera hacer algo.

- Si, mi señor padre, pronto aquello por que hemos estado esperando, es necesario que ellos dos estén juntos; el dolor de una muerte despertara al señor oscuro, ese mundo ideal, fue tan solo el sueño de un niño...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Bueno- James tomo el celular en un gesto rápido, el y Lily ya iban saliendo tenían una reunión importante con magos extranjeros, aunque cargaba el celular para guardar apariencias- Sirius, espera habla mas despacio que no logro entenderte, ¿que?...¿ vienes con Remus?... ¿y con los hijos de Snape?... a si Harry, esta en la sala, no esta castigado, de hecho tiene una visita... si Draco Malfoy ; ¿quieres llevarlos al parque?, ¿estas seguro que podrás controlar a tantos niños?... esta bien, claro amigo aquí estará el, le avisare- Harry, puedes venir un momento.

-  ¿Qué querías Papa?- pregunto el muchacho entrando en la habitación contigua.

- Tu padrino dice que si quieres ir al parque con el y...- pero James no pudo terminar la frase.

- Claro, padre Draco y yo reuniremos nuestras cosas- Harry corrió emocionado al lado de Draco.

- Este creo que si, le agradara ir- James, olvido mencionar que no comento quienes mas iban- bien Lily y yo vamos de salida, adiós Sirius y suerte, tu ya sabes con que.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Eso debería ser un error, pensó Harry, cuando vio el auto de su padrino y dentro de el, a Severus ... su enemigo numero uno, el y otros extraños... un momento que hacia sentado delante el profesor Lupin... ¿ profesor?, no esa persona jamás había sido su profesor... que tontería.... pero no podía evitar ver con bastante odio a Severus, ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

Lo mismo pensó Remus cuando vio las miradas de odio que esos dos se dirigían, y que Sirius no parecía notar cuando quiso presentar a los niños... olvidando claro que estos se conocían y se odiaban... los gemelos  y Draco quedaron sentados en medio del fuego cruzado de las miradas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nota:   Bueno primero que nada los nombres de los gemelos me parecieron adecuados ya saben  Punishment y  Seriousness ( Castigo y Seriedad), y para mas efectos pueden llamarlos Ment y Ness..... 

Y claro, aun no he contestado dudas... aunque si notan algo, el subtexto revela bastante... a ver ¿quién se da cuenta?... ahí esta una clave muy importante.....

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y soportar mis locuras. 


	12. Un parque de ¿diversiones?

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias ddz008:
    
      
    
    Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque lamento que tu lista de dudas aumente con este Nuevo capitulo.
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro:
    
    Si pobre Sev, mira que una mujer en un centro comercial… y con el dinero de Sirius… y pues las cosas se complican en esta parte, y si falta mucho aun, si Dumbledore no debería ocultar tantas cosas, y bueno tus dudas aumentaran; Harry trata de moderarse en este capitulo; y una persona recuerda en este capitulo... averigua al final quien....
    
    Gracias LG:
    
    Bueno de niñero no le va tan mal… y el gato es Peter, ya se había comentado en alguna ocasión… espera a que Sirius sepa quien es el… y yo también espero que actualices rápido, por que tu historia del anillo y la orden del fénix, me gusta mucho.
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM:
    
    Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, sobre todo por que ya va a surgir la vena trágica.

Gracias Randa1:

Bueno... casi… por ahí vas estas a punto de resolver algo, pero recuerda las cosas no son lo que parecen, y en el primer capitulo hay una pista muy importante... y Remus sabrá algo de la verdad antes que Sirius...

Si trate muy mal al pobre Sev; y los niños tendrán su capitulo especial para arreglar esa guerra...

Pronto Sirius, sabrá la identidad del gato... pelea a la vista.
    
    Gracias Galasu:
    
    Bueno.. creo que en este capitulo te dejo también con mas dudas, y efectivamente alguien tiene que morir, aunque no aun... y la familia de Remus tiene mucho que ver ahí... y la de Sirius nos e diga y otras personas trataran de separar a Remus y Sirius... ¿lo lograran?...
    
    Harry y Draco están un poco pequeños, peor puede ser que en algún momento compartan mas que una amistad; pronto un capitulo con recuerdos de ellos dos.
    
    Gracias Lantra:
    
    Guau , que Buena detective eres le atinaste bastante a las cosas, sigue así y vas a saber el final antes que yo... y las cosas mas bien comienzan a desarreglarse ya sabes como son mis fics...
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore:
    
    Si el gato es Peter... y la guerra va a estallar cuando Sirius lo descubra,  y mas frases de pervertido para el gusto... gracias 
    
    Gracias isis Luciano:
    
    Huy, que feas acusaciones, pobre Severito, un poco herrada tu teoría... el señor Black pronto va a estar en mas de un apuro...

Gracias Cho Chang10:

Bueno creo que Remus va a cambiar su concepto de Sirius , bueno los capítulos que faltan son bastantes todavía, es que me gusta dejarlas en suspenso, pero yo los tengo calculados para treinta capítulos, con extras de varios personajes, y algún que otro detalle, muchas gracias...

Gracias Sakuratsukamori: 

No te preocupes sino te habías dado cuenta, bueno van a sufrir un poco mas, pues Nhym es del nuevo libro y es familiar de Sirius... y no te digo mas, hasta que lo leas, no te preocupes no tienes que haber leído el libro para entenderlo  y algo importante pasa entre Remus y Sirius en este capitulo.
    
    Gracias Lorien Lupin:
    
    Pues alguien tiene que morir, aun no puedo decir quien, pero ..., Peter quiere redimirse, ya le explicara todo a Sirius.... gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 12: Un parque de ¿diversiones?...**

Draco sentía la corriente de aire frió que lo atravesaba; su amigo Harry al observar a Severus la producía; aunque el se preguntaba si era posible ver a alguien con tanto odio, ya que Severus respondía así a las miradas. No era realmente que a él le desagradara Severus, en realidad tenían gustos comunes, química era una materia que fascinaba a ambos.

Pero, claro, Harry  le había declarado la guerra nada mas llegar, y él tenia que apoyar a su amigo... ¿su amigo?, ¿cuando es que se habían hecho amigos?, ellos dos eran rivales desde el jardín de niños, pero algo había cambiado entre los dos, era como si ... eso ya hubiera pasado, y ahora los unía un fuerte lazo, una amistad, que estaba ahí como si siempre debió haber sido así; pero bueno... quien puede ponerse a recordar, cuando esos dos están a punto de estallar en una pelea, seguramente Harry estaba molesto por haber encontrado a Severus, acompañado de su padrino... Harry detestaba la idea de que alguien le quitara el cariño de su padrino... a veces era muy celoso.

Por otro lado Harry se debatía entre recuerdos y locuras, claro que no por eso dejaba de observar con frialdad a Snape, ¿qué hacia ese , en el auto de su padrino?, y de hecho ¿quiénes eran esos niños?, tenían cierto parecido con Snape, ¿serian sus hermanos?, que mas daba, ellos no debían estar ahí, y también ... ¿quién era ese tipo extraño?, pareciera que su padrino, no podía sacarle la vista de encima... ¿quién era?, ¿por qué sentía que lo conocía?... estaba de nuevo perdiendo la cabeza, ya en otras ocasiones le había parecido que conocía a personas, como ese día, cuando fue con su padre al hospital a visitar a un enfermo... ese niño pelirrojo que estaba con un doctor también pelirrojo, ese niño al que quiso gritarle Ron... por que había sentido inmensa alegría al verlo, pero se contuvo... no podía ir hablando con extraños.

Y nuevamente contemplando el asiento delantero, donde él siempre se sentaba , cuando paseaba con su padrino... ahí estaba ese señor extraño y ahí estaba la vista de su padrino, prendido de el... no podía ser, por un momento le pareció que era la misma mirada que le dirigía su padre a su madre... no, no,  y no; estaba viendo visiones... prefirió concentrarse en observar con odio a Snape, aunque el pobre Draco quedara en medio de esas discusiones silenciosas.

¿Por qué odiaba a Snape?, era realmente extraño.

Si tan solo pudiera dejarme de ver, y viera el camino; pensaba una y otra ves Remus; su jefe realmente estaba listo para el psiquiatra, un día es el tipo mas odioso del mundo, al otro y sin explicación es un pervertido, y al segundo siguiente se convierte en ¿una dulce persona que quiere a los niños?... ¿en que faceta estaba mejor?... definitivamente que viera el camino, se sentía realmente incomodo llamándole mas de una ves la atención cuando ya un carro se dirigía a estrellarse con ellos, y desviaba la vista un segundo y volvía a contemplarlo... ese depravado no se imaginaba con quien se estaba metiendo... ya vería todavía le debía lo del beso... besos.

- Ya llegamos en unos momentos- advirtió Sirius, hacia los niños pero sin despegar su vista de Remus.

- Ah, que bien- pensó Remus, su día de descanso lo pasaría en compañía de cinco niños, el mayor de ellos su insoportable jefe.

Sirius estaciono el auto en un lugar cercano a  un restaurante de comida sencilla, Draco y Harry lo observaron con curiosidad, ellos nunca habían sido llevado a lugares así, sobre todo Draco, a Harry cuando pequeño alguna ves su madre lo había llevado.

- Seguramente, eligieron este lugar, para que no extrañes tu comida ordinaria- le dijo Harry en un murmullo a Severus, cuando este paso a su lado, al bajar del auto.

- Que bien- respondió fugazmente Severus, mientras ayudaba a sus hermanitos a bajar, tenia en mente no hacerle caso, no pelear con el engreído ese, no enfrente de Remus.

- Vaya el pequeño cobarde, quiere portarse bien- le sugirió Harry a Draco, que trato de reírse junto con su amigo.

Los hermanos ignorándolos olímpicamente se dirigieron hacia Remus, los otros dos niños los siguieron con cierto enfado, colocándose al lado de Sirius, el cual a quien quería al lado era a Remus, suspiro tristemente, seria mas difícil de lo que parecía, pero la operación reconquistar a Remus estaba en proceso.

Se sentaron y Remus alejo lo mas que pudo a Severus de Harry sabia el sacrificio que era para el, pero no pudo evitar quedar frente a Sirius... malditas esas mesas tan pequeñas, sus rodillas casi se tocaban, pero si el pervertido avanzaba mas de el milímetro que quedaba entre ellos, recibiría una buena patada, podía ser su jefe, pero el tenia su reserva.

Sirius, en cambio agradeció lo estrecho de las mesas, casi podía arriesgarse a tocar las rodillas de Remus... casi, por que la mirada asesina que le dirigía este, lo disuadió de intentar algo tan rápido.

Así que ignorando las miradas de asesinato, que también se dirigían Severus y Harry; demasiado ocupado en contemplar a Remus no lo notaba.... llamo a la mesera, una grande y gorda señora con un delantal rosa y un uniforme igual se presento; de mala manera respondió a los pedidos de Sirius; Remus no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, su jefe comía mucho en verdad.

Ya una ves, lo había visto comerse todos los bocadillos del carrito de la bruja del tren, ...; un momento, ¿qué había dicho?... seguramente tenia aun algo de debilidad, y precisamente, ¿no se suponía que debería estar descansando en lugar de aquí?.

Le dio un poco de pena cuando Sirius le paso la carta, el no tenia mucho dinero, así que no sabia que pedir que le alcanzara a el, y a los tres niños.

- Pide lo que deseen, este día yo pago recuerda- le sugirió Sirius en vos baja, interpretando como siempre la mirada de Remus.

- Yo- Remus se sonrojo un poco- muchas gracias- había dudado, por que le había venido a la cabeza que esto parecía una cita.

El joven consulto con los tres niños y decidieron pedir un desayuno clásico con huevos, tocino y salchichas.

Harry veía con una ceja alzada el desayuno de Severus, una comida tan simple; la risa y la extrañeza se le quito cuando la mesera puso delante de el un plato similar, su padrino había podido por los dos.

Pensó en renegar la comida y cambiarla, pero no quería molestar a su padrino y desde luego, no sabia por que lo intimidaba el adulto desconocido.

El desayuno continuo en relativa tregua aun cuando  las miradas entre Harry y Severus empezaban a echar chispas, los gemelos y Draco se llevaban bastante bien, ellos dos eran unos niños adorables, aunque Draco se extraño de los nombres; y por supuesto un  adolorido Sirius pago la cuenta, había recibido una patada de advertencia, después otra, pero a el no le importaba, ese milímetro que había dejado atrás, y tan solo por unos segundos había valido la pena; y además... Remus  no se veía tan molesto, por lo menos no lo llamo mas de quinientas veces pervertido... y eso para Sirius era un progreso.

A la hora de subir al carro, no hubo poder humano, ni de Sirius, capas de mover a Harry del asiento delantero, su padrino le dirigió una mirada de reproche oculta en una sonrisa; y por el contrario Remus le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, después de todo ya no tendría a un loco tratando de acercarse a sus piernas... aunque se equivocaba, pues el loco volteaba a cada rato y sin disimulo a verlo, alegaba que checaba que los niños estuvieran bien sentados, pero... claro, Remus le recordaba que ningún niño iba sentado en su regazo... como para que lo checara; consta decir, que Remus pensó que si habían llegado sanos y salvos al parque, era un milagro, como si conduciera con... ¿magia?.

- Pero Remus, esos juegos, ¿son peligrosos?- Severus , un niño muy precavido, le indicaba a su vecino, la atracción a la que Sirius insistía en subir, una mega gigante montaña rusa.

- Estoy de acuerdo-  aseguro Remus, que sufría de un terrible miedo a las alturas, ya  de por si, subir los pisos del edificio, todos los días, era un tormento.

- Miedoso Snape, tiembla como gallina al ver un simple juego- le susurro Harry al pasar al lado de Severus.

- Yo tengo hermanitos, por quienes ver Potter- alego rápidamente Severus, sin despegar la mirada de sus hermanos.

- Claro , usa esa excusa, Draco y yo si subiremos- agrego Harry tomando de un brazo a Draco, quien no lucia especialmente encantado ante la idea de subir a ese monstruo de madera, metal, tuercas y tornillos.

- Bien, entonces subamos- Sirius sonrió emocionado, de hecho el sabia del miedo de Remus a las alturas, siempre había sido así, en escoba no había problema, pero cualquier otro medio... tendría tanto temor que no dudaría que lo abrazara- te aseguro Remus que es totalmente inofensivo, y seguro.

- Bien, pero.. bueno yo subiré con los gemelos- agrego Remus tomando a los niños de las manos.

- Por otro lado, ellos son pequeños y no es bueno exponerlos a eso- sonrió rápidamente Sirius, su propósito era que él fuera sentado a su lado, ya que era mucho aspirar que fuera  en sus piernas- ¿por qué no los llevamos a una atracción para niños-Sirius señalo unos juegos inflables y con pelotas cercanos- y Severus, Harry y Draco- así Remus no tenia mas solución que sentarse con el- los cuidan, ellos también pueden jugar un rato ahí.

- Pero padrino- Harry iba a protestar pero Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa, y lo llevo un momento a parte-  mira Harry, solo aguanta jugando un rato ahí, mientras los adultos subimos a esa montaña, oscura y lejana- la mente de Sirius maquinaba cientos de planes- y yo juro  hacer tus tareas toda una semana.

- Padrino, yo no puedo aceptar que trates de comprarme- Harry uso el mismo tono de vos que Lily...- por menos de un mes, si las haces por un mes acepto- ahora era definitivamente el tono de James.

- Esta bien tramposo- Sirius cerro el trato.

- Pero no se vayan a tardar demasiado, tratare de controlarme, pero tres Snape son demasiado...- Harry se alejo en dirección a los demás, de pronto se volteo- suerte con el profesor Lupin- dijo inconscientemente.

- Eh!- Sirius lo observo, pero sabia que ese era un recuerdo inconsciente- gracias Harry- dijo mientras camino también.

Sirius aprovecho un momento de distracción,  le dio a Severus su billetera, no confiaba en que esta sobreviviera a Harry... solo rogaba por que Severus, hubiera... y solo por esta ves deseo que hubiera heredado algo de Snape... heredado,  el cuidado con el dinero de Snape y no de Nhym , que sino; bueno que importaba, lo cierto que no importaba, por que iba jalando a Remus del brazo; aunque esto era de nuevo un deja vu, por que sentía que alguna ves subió con el a una montaña rusa muggle... pero algo había pasado y no lo recordaba claramente.

Remus tembló al contemplar la inmensa estructura, pero no podía aparentar terror, jamás se había subido a una cosa así, aunque a decir verdad, tembló cuando vio lo estrecho de los carritos, sin división, y los túneles de atracciones arriba, que lucían realmente oscuros; y el al lado de un pervertido.... rayos podría parecer un accidente si Sirius era arrojado fuera del carrito en alguna vuelta, por que si se acercaba eso le iba a pasar.

Momento romántico aquí vamos, se sonrió Sirius, cuando la atracción se puso en marcha, y daba vueltas y vueltas, Remus tenia  los ojos cerrados, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el miedo lo iba a obligar a abrazarlo... si recordaba esta parte, ya había pasado.... y vueltas y vueltas, entraron a un túnel.

Remus iba tan mareado, que ni siquiera tuvo el animo de empujar a Sirius, cuando este en un accidente  rozo su pierna, Sirius contó los túneles, el primero de acercamiento, el segundo de mas acercamiento, en el tercero lo besa, y en el cuarto recordara todo... pero a veces los planes no dan resultado.

Sirius, noto que Remus iba agazapado de su lado del carrito, y dudaba copiosamente ¿serian los nervios?, no lo culpaba estar a lado de alguien tan guapo como el... pensó  que era el momento adecuado para acercársele; pero fue Remus el que se levanto de improviso de su asiento, en la ultima vuelta ...

Sirius recordó, bajando de la atracción, por que no le había  gustado la ultima ves subir ahí, su Moony se mareaba fácilmente y también en aquella ocasión, en la ultima vuelta había vomitado encima de el.

Ayudo a Remus a ponerse de pie, había recuperado algo de color, pero estaba mortalmente pálido, ¿cómo reaccionaria su jefe maligno ante eso?.

Sirius sonrió, ante la cara de preocupación de Remus; y tendiéndole amablemente la mano, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Remus de la palidez paso al rubor inmenso... y eso fascino a Sirius.

Como su camisa estaba arruinada, lo mismo que sus pantalones, le pidió que lo acompañara rápidamente a comprar algo de ropa del parque.

Remus observo a lo lejos que los niños aun no se habían matado entre si, y decidió acompañarlo... claro que Sirius nada mas entrar a la tienda, comenzó a probarse varios atuendos ... Remus le pasaba las camisas por encima del cambiador, con un gran sonrojo, por que con el primer cambio de ropa, el había entrado en la cabina  llevándole la ropa, y Sirius le había  dicho que se estaba probando algo,(por lo que Remus entro), lo que no le dijo es que solo eran unos lentes de sol... así que Remus apenadísimo, esperaba a fuera... pero ¿por qué se había apenado?, él era un hombre también... acaso, ¿él le gustaba?... que tontería pensó rápidamente, seguramente había sido solo otra broma... del ya no tan pervertido jefe.

Pero... claro detalle olvidado por Sirius, su billetera... ya había tirado su ropa manchada, la basura había sido recogida ya, y el no tenia su billetera, y por otro lado, Remus no tenia lo suficiente para pagar un atuendo completo, ese si que era un aprieto, así que Remus pago un diminuto short, y una camisa de tirantes; se quito su propia camiseta de mangas y se la tendió a Sirius, quien trataba de espiar disimuladamente, Remus se puso la camisa de tirantes, y Sirius el short comprado y la camisa de Remus.

Sirius pensó que no había sido tan malo, ese olvido, no después de ver el bien torneado cuerpo de Remus en esa diminuta camisa que se le pegaba.

Remus , aunque nunca lo admitiría, había observado disimuladamente, las piernas fuertes y bien formadas, que le short no ocultaba, de hecho el dichoso short no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación... y puesto que Remus ya había observado todo, en el vestidor... su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

Una gran rareza fue encontrar a los niños sentados tranquilamente, aunque Draco tenia una cara de total extrañeza, y por su lado Severus observo tristemente a Remus, y Harry observo tristemente a Sirius... como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en algo... los dos adultos no se percataron de que alguien se alejaba del lugar cuando ellos se acercaban; y que un segundo antes los niños habían contemplado a esa persona alejarse, aunque Remus sintió algo extraño a su alrededor...

Sirius les sugirió, con billetera en mano, ir por unos helados... decidió que no compraría otro atuendo, ya que le fascinaba la mirada que Remus le dirigía, cuando creía que no se daba cuenta... además, no se iba a privar de ver  su Moony en esa apretada camiseta, y menos cuando el sudor la pegara...

Los chicos se sentaron  en una banca y Sirius fue por los helados, cuando se alejo, fue que Remus se dio cuenta que le faltaba un gemelo, Ness había desaparecido, trato de no entrar en pánico, y les indico a los otros que se quedaran sentados, los niños asintieron, y el fue en busca del pequeño, seguramente se había quedo en el juego, y él no se había dado cuenta.

Los niños esperaron que Los adultos regresaron, pero al que vieron volver primero fue a Ness, el gemelo desaparecido, había ido al baño y le había dicho a su gemelo, Ment que le digiera a Remus donde había ido... este se había olvidado; ya mas tranquilos esperaron, pero Remus no regresaba; al rato Sirius volvió haciendo equilibrio con varios helados en cada mano, vio que los niños estaban sentados y les repartió los helado, peor también noto la ausencia de Remus, y los niños le explicaron, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y corrió en busca del él, ordenando a los niños no moverse de ahí.

Lo busco por los alrededores, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que se fijo en una solitaria figura que sentado en una banca sollozaba.

Se acerco lentamente, y la persona levanto la vista, era su Moony y estaba llorando a mares, sus ojos lucían una tristeza terrible.

- Remus yo...- Sirius se acerco lentamente.

- No te acerques, por favor Padfoot- Remus lo observo con unos ojos llenos de dolor, Sirius se extraño, por que vio en esos ojos reconocimiento, él sabia la verdad, lo había recordado, pero no experimentaba alegría.

- ¿Moony?, ¿tu recuerdas?- Sirius no sabia como actuar.

- Si, Padfoot, ahora lo se... pero tu no lo comprender, no sabes a lo que nos has condenado, el daño que yo te haré... aléjate por favor- Sirius contrario a su petición trato de acercarse lentamente, su corazón se lo pedía.

- Yo- entonces noto esa persona, alguien estaba parado detrás de Remus, alguien cubierto por una capa, su corazón se paro cuando esa persona, se inclino y abrazo a su Moony, y no solo eso, lo beso... para después desaparecer.

- Esta hecho el destino esta marcado- Remus ahogo un sollozo, y contemplo con dolor los ojos fríos de Sirius... vio un aura rojiza llenando el ambiente, y por ultimo se desmayo.

- Remus- Sirius, lo sujeto en sus brazos... pero una terrible frialdad lo rodeaba.

Notas:  Bueno, espero no haber sido tan mala.... por que mas delante lo seré mas, espero que no me odien......, en el siguiente capitulo relatare que le ocurrió a Moony, para que recordara.


	13. Dolor en la mentira, muerte en la verdad

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Siento mucho no contestar review por review en este capitulo, pero es para que pueda subirlo cuanto antes, contestare todo en el siguiente capitulo, pero muchísimas gracias, sus comentarios siempre son interesantes.

Capitulo 13.- **Dolor en la mentira, muerte en la verdad.**

- ¿Ness?- Remus caminaba en busca del pequeño- ojala y que nada malo le haya pasado, sus padres me matarían.

Remus avanzaba entre las personas totalmente preocupado por el pequeño niño y no solo por eso; sino que también, por ese extraño sentimiento en su corazón... Sirius Black el responsable; no podía creer que el día mas extraño, pero también maravilloso, en su vida, lo había provocado ese sujeto.

Su jefe, se recordó, no es profesional involucrarse con alguien en el trabajo, y menos su jefe.

¡OH! Dios , que estaba diciendo, esa persona en la que pensaba era un hombre; eso significaba que a él, le gustaban... los hombres; pero nunca antes lo había pensado... definitivamente ese tipo lo trastornaba.

Y a él, ¿qué le gustaba?; ... como su secretario, el había anotado varias citas personales, y todas ellas eran mujeres; pero... el tipo raro lo había besado, y no solo en una sino en dos ocasiones.

Y las miradas y los gestos; por que sentía esta nostalgia, que  disfrazaba en enojo, por que ese dolor en su corazón por cada mirada.

No podía ser... ¿acaso?, ¿le gustaba Sirius Black?... ¿por que se sentía tan correcto, porque esas palabras, las podía decir como si siempre hubiera sido así?.

- Me gusta- Remus se detuvo asustado ante sus palabras,  coloco su mano sobre sus labios, como si las palabras le hubieran quemado- no puede ser, él me gusta- se quedo estupefacto, después sintió crecer un dolor intenso en su corazón- no puedo amarlo, no es posible- corrió olvidando todo, olvidando que se suponía que buscaba al gemelo, quería correr y olvidar todo eso, correr lejos del destino que se cerraba, pero en su confusa carrera tropezó y rodó por el arenoso suelo, pero no quiso levantarse.

- Nadie escapa del destino- una vos que se acercaba.

- Yo- Remus se incorporo lentamente, observo a los lados y noto que no había persona alguna, pero unos pasos detrás suyo lo alertaron- ¿ a que se refiere?- Remus volteo hasta ver de frente al que había hablado, la oscura capa, no llamo tanto su atención, como ese par de ojos dorados, no podía ser.

- ¿Te sorprendieron mis ojos?- el extraño interpreto la mirada de Remus, y lo observo con detenimiento, había esperado mucho por este momento.

- No, es que yo... ¿por qué?- la mente confusa de Remus no trabajaba bien, no podía entender lo que ocurría.

- Es un rasgo característico de esta familia- observo detenidamente el extraño- de tu familia y la mía- el extraño sonrió con un brillo cálido.

- ¿Mi familia?, ¿tu familia?- Remus no podía creer, delante de el, en el momento mas inesperado, ¿encontraba a su familia?, tenia tantas preguntas, sintió que sus piernas, ahora que estaba de pie, se doblaban.

- Así es, te sorprende verme, pues a mi también hermano- el extraño joven, se acerco lentamente y tomo entre sus brazos a un aturdido Remus.

- ¿Mi hermano?- Remus no comprendía, pero sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón con ese abrazo, al mismo tiempo que sentía un frió inexplicable, ¿serian los nervios?- ¿por qué?, ¿cómo lo..?

- ¿Cómo lo se?, por que te hemos buscado, créeme no hay un por que claro, mi padre y yo, te hemos buscado Remus, durante tantos años- el extraño abrazo con mayor fuerza a Remus.

- Pero, ¿por qué me abandonaron?, ¿por qué?- Remus sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

- Nuestra madre, ella, se volvió loca; siento decírtelo Remus, ella te llevo lejos, ella... ¡OH dios!, nos hizo tanto daño, separo a la familia, se volvió una asesina, y después te abandono – el joven sonrió apoyado en el hombro de Remus, mientras fingía una vos con un dolor profundo- te extrañamos tanto, esa  mujer- el joven retiro el abrazo y observo a Remus a los ojos-  pero ya no hay que hablar de eso; al fin te encontramos pequeño Remsi.

- Si- el joven estaba totalmente emocionado, después de todo este tiempo, había encontrado a su familia, y no solo eso, su corazón se estaba aclarando, quería a Sirius, ahora lo comprendía-  la vida al fin me trae felicidad.

- Remus, sintió decirte esto, pero... creo que serán los momentos  mas tristes de tu vida, muy pronto lo serán, cuando sepas la verdad- el joven tomo de la mano a Remus y lentamente lo guió a una banca, donde ambos se sentaron.

- ¿por qué dices eso?- Remus observo estupefacto a... su hermano, el parecido era asombroso.

- Por que aun, no has recordado, no sabes de tu mundo, de lo que eres, de lo que fuiste- el joven observo atentamente las reacciones alarmadas de Remus.

- ¿De que hablas?- Remus sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

- Esos sueños que seguramente has tenido, esos extraños recuerdos y sensaciones, es hora de que sepas la verdad- el joven alego rápidamente.

- ¿Mis sueños?- Remus sintió que al tomar su mano, una avalancha de recuerdos habían venido a el, dolorosos, y felices, el mundo que había sido, sus amigos, él era un mago, ellos también, la magia existía, y por sobre todos los recuerdos, Sirius, él había amado a Sirius, ellos dos debieron estar junto siempre, nada los podía separar, contemplo el ultimo sacrificio, los fragmentos de sus sueños se unieron y al fin la historia completa le fue revelada, él había muerto, pero Sirius había jurado que no lo olvidaría, los había marcado en un pacto, aun mas fuerte que la magia que creo ese nuevo mundo, pero había algo mas, algo que permanecía oscuro para el, pero la vos lejana de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ahora lo comprendes? Remus, ya sabes quien fuiste- el lo contemplo con extrañeza.

- Si, se quien fui, muchas gracias hermano, al fin se por que lo quiero por que amo a Sirius- Remus sentía las lagrimas correr- al fin la vida nos permitirá estar juntos.

- Pero,¿hablas de Sirius Black?- el joven lo observo con tristeza en los ojos.

- Si, yo lo ame en ese otro mudo, y aun lo amo, mas que a nada, yo también lo recordé, estoy seguro que Sirius recuerda ya todo, por eso su insistencia, pero, me va a pagar por como me trato primero- Remus sonreía, peor volteo y noto la mirada triste de su hermano.

- ¿Él esta aquí?, ¿contigo?- el joven observo a lo lejos.

- Si, hermano es el día mas feliz de mi vida, recupere a mi familia de esta vida, y  recuperare el amor eterno que siento por Sirius- Remus se incorporo rápidamente, pero el brazo de su hermano lo detuvo, este lo sujeto fuertemente.

- No Remus, eso fue en otro mundo, en este mundo es imposible, ese amor es algo imposible- el joven lo observo con tristeza.

- Pero... ¿por qué dices eso?, Sirius aun me ama, yo aun  lo amo, ¿qué nos detiene?- Remus no comprendía la situación, ahora que recordaba, tan solo tenia en mente correr a abrazar a Sirius, decirle cuanto lo amaba.

- Este mundo, es muy diferente Remus; aunque tu sentimiento sea el mismo, hay otras circunstancias- el joven contemplo con mayor tristeza a su hermano.

- No habrá nada que nos separe, se que ustedes nos apoyaran, a eso te refieres ¿a que mi familia no apoyara esa relación?- Remus pensó rápidamente que ese no era obstáculo.

- Tu familia , ese es el problema- noto la confusión en los ojos de Remus- no por que no te apoyáramos en eso, es solo por que esa persona es precisamente Sirius Black.

- Es, ¿por qué es Sirius?, no lo comprendo- Remus aun dudaba.

- Nuestra madre, se convirtió en asesina, por que ella mato a dos personas muy importantes, destruyo una familia de la que solo quedo el pequeño hijo; aunque a el, le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, pronto le rebelaran la verdad, y es- el joven sonrió tristemente.

- Mi madre, mato a los padres de Sirius- Remus solo sintió salir las palabras, lenta y dolorosamente-  no puede ser... verdad.

- Pero lo es- El joven abrazo a Remus que se desplomo frente a el, lo sentó suavemente y a sus espaldas, sonrió, tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no soltar una carcajada, el plan iba perfecto, todo funcionaba maravillosamente, sobre todo por que Black, era muy predecible y su querido hermanito también.

- No...- Remus no comprendía, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su hermano, de sus padres, y las respuestas ya no el importaban, como creía, su corazón estaba hecho añicos, Sirius jamás lo amaría, no cuando supiera.

- Perdóname , por causarte este dolor, pero... mi padre, creyó que seria lo mejor, nosotros habíamos ido a tu departamento, pero nos indicaron que salieron, nuestro padre se quedo esperando ahí, y yo vine en tu busca, aun mas cuando supimos que trabajabas para Sirius Black.

- ¿Por qué, tiene que pasar esto?- Remus sollozaba, no podía detener las lagrimas.

- Para la comunidad mágica, mi padre es culpable también, es un fugitivo, por el crimen de su esposa, nuestra madre dejo caer la culpa, así son las leyes de los magos, yo también soy culpable; no entiendes, no es solo lo que mama hizo, las leyes lo exigen... un mago debe vengarse, asesinar a quien asesino, y a su familia, esa es la tradición, en familias de  gran antigüedad... esa venganza te alcanzara también Remus, la magia lo exige; comprendes que tu amor es imposible- el joven apresuro su discurso, escucho los pasos que se acercaban- Dumbledore lo sabe, pero aun no se lo ha dicho a Sirius, lo calla para protegerte, el y Snape; son de los pocos que saben que tu eres parte de mi familia, debes tener cuidado, por que el destino se puede eludir , pero no engañar- el joven se levanto y se alejo un poco de Remus, que ni siquiera lo sintió.

Su mente era una confusión total, fue un tonto al creer que la vida le regalaría algo, que le permitiría ser feliz en este mundo, podía sentir también al lobo, que lo clamaba como suyo, pero aceptarlo seria aceptar ese amor por Sirius, ese amor que ahora y siempre seria imposible, como deseaba morir, olvidar todo eso.

Y entonces lo contemplo, lo llamaba por su nombre, la persona a la que mas amaba y a la que no podía amar, no en este mundo, no en ninguno , su Sirius... ya no era suyo, jamás volvería a serlo; tenia que alejarlo, que no sufriera el mismo dolor que el sentía.

Le pidió que se marchara, el no le hacia caso, lentamente se fue acercando, peor su hermano apareció detrás suyo, beso delicadamente a Remus.

- Recuérdalo Remus, no puedes dañarlo con tu amor- su hermano sintió satisfacción, al notar la cara de Sirius, los celos en su aura, se arriesgo un poco y beso delicadamente a Remus en los labios- no lo olvides, sonrió con sutileza, había marcado el primer paso, lo notaba en esa aura, el señor volvería.

- Esta hecho el destino esta marcado- Remus ahogo un sollozo, y contemplo con dolor los ojos fríos de Sirius... vio un aura rojiza llenando el ambiente, y por ultimo se desmayo.

- Remus- Sirius, lo sujeto en sus brazos... pero una terrible frialdad lo rodeaba.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Esta hecho , padre- el joven apareció ante otra figura que aguardaba- ahora es tu turno, deberás aparentar ser ese anciano y amable padre- el joven sonrió con deleite.

- Preparaste muy bien el campo de acción , Reirius; con esto engañaremos a Dumbledore, el tonto hará nuestro trabajo- el hombre sonrió con deleite.

- Es una suerte, que sean tan predecibles, y que Remus sea tan ingenuo, se parece tanto a ella, padre... se parece tanto a mi traidora madre- el joven retiro la capa.

- Pero lleva la maldición, sus ojos son el rasgo que lo identifica- agrego el hombre- ahora solo debemos esperar, no hay que moverse tanto, o esos magos tontos lo notaran; necesitamos que nuestro señor regrese primero, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-  Será así padre, como ordenes- el joven, no pudo evitar en su mente contemplar la delicada figura de su hermano menor, y sin pensar rozo delicadamente sus labios- es una lastima- suspiro.

- ¿Acaso, planeas convertirte en un traidor?, no dude en matar a tu madre, no dudare en matarte hijo- el hombre le sonrió con ironía.

- Lo se padre,  no dudaras en matar a tus hijos, Remus estaría muerto ya, si nuestra madre no hubiera escapado- el joven sonrió irónico- peor me quedo a tu lado, por que me conviene.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pero, ¿qué había pasado?- Draco se encontraba en un ambiente muy raro, de un momento a otro las cosas se habían puesto pesadas, los dos adultos se dirigían, miradas llenas de dolor; el no podía comprender la causa, acaso, tenia que ver con ese extraño hombre que les había hablado a Harry y a Severus; por que esto en ves de dirigirse miradas de odio, únicamente observaban a los dos adultos...

Notas... SI lo se soy mala, tarde mucho en actualizar y para colmo fue poquito, pero ya no me atrasare con el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo, lo siento fue por  unas semanas muy atareadas que tuve....


	14. Quisiera

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Reviews al Capitulo 12, perdón por la tardanza.

Gracias Akhasa: 

Bueno ahora ya sabes que sintió Remus y por que hablaba así... y ciertamente los voy a hacer sufrir mas.
    
    Gracias *Rosie-chan*()

No te golpees tanto... perdón... todavía no aclaro mucho, peor pronto... y espero que detengas la hemorragia, ya que pronto habrá escenas con mejor ropa... o aun mejor sin tanta.
    
    Gracias Sakuratsukamori
    
    Por cierto que no te había comentado, que me encanta tu nombre... es que Seishirou siempre me encanto.. un lindo y frió asesino despiadado, a ver si un día escribo un crossover de Remus y Sirius con Subaru y Seishirou.
    
    Y lo siento peor aun les falta sufrir mas...
    
    Gracias Galasu
    
    Bueno pues lo besaron… pobrecito Remus… bueno Harry y Draco todavía no recuerdan, pero  quien sabe…
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM
    
    Bueno procurare tener un poco mas de prisa… espero que te gusten todos los capítulos.
    
    Gracias Lantra
    
    Jaja, bueno ya viste que no fue exactamente así como recordó; bueno las terquedades van a seguir aunque ahora no sena por la misma causa... vaya que le atinaste aunque no a todo eh...
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore:
    
    Bueno es mi costumbre, una mala costumbre, dejarlo siempre en lo mas emocionante, lo siento... bueno espero que no te desesperes...

Gracias ddz008

Bueno seguiré haciéndolos sufrir, y me cuesta realmente, termino llorando por lo mala que soy, pero bueno así planee la historia... cuando escribo comedias quedan también trágicas.

Reviews del capitulo 13:
    
    Gracias Reina-Ayesha:
    
     Sorry, se que me demoro... bueno es que yo también quedo intrigada con tu historia, muchas gracias, espero ponerle mas velocidad, pero de pronto se muere la inspiración... espero que no me quieras matar por los acontecimientos de este capitulo.
    
    Gracias Akhasa
    
    Perdón nuevamente, lo siento; bueno ya sabes que soy una malvada… jiji y todavía les falta sufrir mas…
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM

Espero que no te desesperes con el final de este capitulo, que lo dejo emocionante también; y voy escribiendo tan rápido, como me viene la inspiración.

Gracias * Rosie-chan *()

Espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque no aclaro demasiado las cosas... y hago sufrir mucho a los personajes... sorry
    
    Gracias ddz008
    
    Y siguió cruel, espera a ver en que dejo este capitulo...
    
    Bueno es que soy especialista en escribir tristezas, aunque la verdad es que tengo intereses en las compañías de pañuelos y a si consiguió muchos clientes.... jiji, bueno eso no...
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore
    
    Tranquila, tómalo con calma, sino me culparas de un ataque que te va a dar... aunque con los capítulos que siguen no mejoraran las cosas... yo creo que te convendría comprar un tranquilizante...
    
    Gracias Sakuratsukamori
    
    Bueno alguien si le va a decir a Dumbledore, pero no se si cuando el actué sea demasiado tarde... ya sabes como es el viejito a veces(sobre todo con revelar información importante que podía haber salvado la vida a cierto personaje muy querido); espero no tardarme tanto con los siguientes capítulos..
    
    Gracias Little Rikku():
    
    ¿Por que intrusa?, no te preocupes, entre mas personas lean tus idea y te den opiniones te sientes con mas ánimos de escribir.... bueno hay cierta persona que les comento algo... pero aun no te puedo revelar detalles, en próximos capítulos veras la importancia de esa conversación de Draco y Harry con él.

Gracias Dadaiiro

Bueno, no contesto todas las dudas, pero hay cosas interesantes en el ambiente.. y mas secretos, cuando ni siquiera se han solucionado algunas dudas.

Es cierto después me di cuenta de lo del nombre, solo estaba pensando en un nombre con Re y que terminara en algo diferente  y no me di cuanta, espero que nos e enoje la joven del otro fic que uso ese nombre.

Bueno aun no se explica mucho, pero algo si... o tal ves los dejo con mas dudas. 

**Capitulo 14.- Quisiera....**

Recuerdos, de cada minuto, cada instante que había compartido con el; sus tristezas y su felicidad, en todos siempre estaba el.

Las lagrimas querían acudir a sus ojos pero el no quería dejarlas correr, no era posible, no cuando él estaba a su lado.

Los  recuerdos solo lo herían, ¿por qué había recordado?; él era tan feliz en su ignorancia y ahora; su corazón se partía, era un sueño recordaba todo y su felicidad había sido inmensa; su Sirius, la persona que había atado sus vidas, un amor que se había negado a morir; aun mas doloroso, lo amaba, como siempre con todo su corazón.

Pero se había negado a aceptarlo, se había negado por que conocía que les impedía estar juntos, y no podía ilusionarse, su amor en este mundo, en esta vida; estaba nuevamente maldito, marcado por la tragedia, siempre seria así... las ilusiones no existían.

Tenia tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, pero todas quedaban sepultadas en su tristeza, se atrevió un momento a lazar la vista y lo contemplo, su amor prohibido; podía ver los ojos celestes, con una mirada gélida y dolorida; una que nunca antes  había visto en Sirius.

Y el culpable, no era otro que él, su doloroso engaño, su resistencia caería, si seguía a su lado, cuanto anhelaba correr a el, abrazarlo y nunca mas... no, se recordaba, eso estaba prohibido, siempre lo había estado, y ahora mas que nunca. Bajo la vista con tristeza.

Aun cuando ni siquiera sintió cuando llegaron a su destino, Remus había bajado inmediatamente, sin poder verlo a los ojos, no podía o rompería a llorar, tenia que usar todo su control, toda la frialdad que tuviera, detener el impulso de su corazón,  ayudo a los gemelos a descender y ellos corrieron en dirección al edificio, Severus observo detenidamente una ves mas a Harry, y con el señor fruncido tomo ligeramente la mano de Remus, instándolo a moverse, a caminar junto a el.

Pero Remus no podía, no podía ordenarle a su pies caminar lejos de el, no podía por que su corazón les ordenaba no moverse, deseaba tanto voltear, verlo a los ojos y pedirle perdón, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no podía, levanto la vista y observo al edificio, su destino se estaba escribiendo en ese momento; estaba renunciando lentamente a Sirius, peor eso significaba renunciar a su corazón , a su vida, a todo... y era tan doloroso, aunque necesario, encontró fuerzas para dar un paso y otro lo acompaño, las lagrimas rebeldes ya abandonaban sus ojos, aun mas cuando escucho al carro  arrancarse, con furia, con la misma que seguramente el corazón de Sirius sentía, no supo en que momento soltó la mano de Severus y corrió dejándolo atrás, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando la alegre Nhymp le hablo, ella cargaba varios paquetes, frente a su puerta, mientras los gemelos la saludaban.

Remus no se detuvo, por que sentía que su corazón se desasía, pedazos quedaban tras de el, pedazos se iban detrás de Sirius, la puerta se estremeció, cuando dio un fuerte golpe, otro golpe se escucho, su habitación un lugar solitario para llorar, para dejar salir todo ese dolor que sentía, que lo ahogaba.

Ya había sufrido demasiado, ¿cuándo la vida lo perdonaría?, eres un maldito licántropo se grito, y en su furia tiro todo lo que hubiera cerca, destrozo el escaso decorado, un lobo atrapado, no en una jaula, sino en su corazón; pero ya no, ya no volvería a ser ese lobo, esa terrible criatura; solo deseaba morir y olvidar todo.

Escucho levemente el llamado de Severus Snape, pero no podía aceptar que él lo hubiera sabido todo ese tiempo, y no le hubiera dicho.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Severus salió del departamento después de haber dejado la mitad de los paquetes, escucho los pasos, seguramente Remus ya había regresado con los niños, que raro, que Black, lo hubiera dejado volver... salió a ver a sus hijo, y de paso escucho el estruendo de una puerta al ser azotada.

Observo con curiosidad a su esposa, y esta le devolvió una mirada sorprendida; Remus había pasado a su lado y no le había dicho nada; Severus jr subía lentamente las escaleras y sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, su padre entendió mucho en esa mirada; camino al departamento contiguo y toco, pero Remus estaba tan encerrado en su pena que no lo escucho; pero, ¿qué había pasado ¿, ¿qué ocasionaría esto?, a menos que .... Remus había recordado... OH! no... al parecer no solo había recordado, sino que los sabia.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius ni siquiera cambio una palabra mas con Harry y Draco, únicamente los dejo en su casa, y partió, las lagrimas ya no podían detenerse mas, la furia lo dominaba.

Entro a su departamento hecho una furia, pero como para todos era normal, no pusieron atención; en que estaba ves el odio emanaba de un corazón roto; las palabras rondaban en su mente, "aléjate", "no puedo amarte", "eso quedo en el pasado"; cada una le rompía el corazón, lo que quedaba de el, después de todo la fría actitud de Remus.

¿Cómo pudo imaginarse que el podría seguirlo amando?, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, de todo lo que lo había destruido; nunca se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era, ato sus vidas, y ni siquiera le pregunto si era lo que deseaba.

Confió tanto en ese amor, en que seria eterno; pero no contó con los sentimientos de Remus, con que ya eran personas tan diferentes; si el no lo quería en su vida no podía hacer nada; el amor si era una tontería... 

Si tan solo, sus padres, que habían sido tan diferentes en este mundo, si estuvieran a su lado; maldito destino que se los había arrebatado, malditas causas... ¿con quien contaba?, ¿quién podía arrancar de su alma el amor?, borrar el nombre de Remus escrito en su corazón.

No volvería a creer en el amor, con furia tomo el teléfono, marco casi sin pensar los números.

- Catherine- Sirius sentía la furia en su vos.

- ¿Sirius?, pensé que nunca mas me hablarías- la joven detrás de la línea sonaba sorprendida.

- Pues no fue así, mañana quiero que nos veamos, ve a mi oficina, me gustaría volver a salir contigo- Sirius, sentía que su corazón enmudecía, pero el maldito ya lo había hecho sufrir bastante, la ira no lo dejaba, y una chispa de malicia brillo en sus ojos- mi secretario te recibirá, dile que vas a verme.

- Esta bien, gracias- la joven se quedo con la frase en la boca, le habían colgado; eso era normal en el temperamental hombre, así que no lo tomo en cuenta, la fortuna Black, volvía a lucir ante ella como un posible.

Sirius sabia que no la amaba, peor no le importaba, de todas maneras a Remus no le importaría, no por que él  no lo amaba, le demostraría que el también podía vivir sin el; sin sus malditos recuerdos y su vida pasada, sin su corazón.

Perdido en su dolor, no notaba un aura rojiza que cada ves se mostraba con mayor intensidad.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Perfecto, pensaba un hombre oculto en las sombras de un callejón, todo marchaba bien, el aura aumentaba en ese tipo... pronto, y el lo único que tenia que hacer, era reafirmarle a Remus, lo que conocía, tejer aun mas la telaraña en que estaba sumergido; no podía dejar que el tonto de Snape o Dumbledore lo alertaran, tenia que alejar su entendimiento de ellos; y pronto el único obstáculo seria Harry, un niño, de poderes débiles, que había  forjado su propia destrucción, cuando ya había ganado.

Sigiloso, llego al edificio, sabia el dolor que Remus, su hijo, estaba pasando, no podía dejar que la culpa se extinguiera, no podía permitirle ver las cosas de manera fría; fue una suerte, que viera a los Snape salir sigilosos también, se oculto y los vio con una gran sonrisa, dejaban el terreno totalmente listo a el.

Camino con preescisión, borro su sonrisa burlona en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de Remus, y la cambio por una expresión cansada y dolorida, no se preocupo en llamar, sabia que no contestaría, así que con un simple hechizo entro y cerro tras de si, una figura lo observo desde las sombras, unos ojos dorados que se encontraron con los idénticos a el.

- ¿Remus?- fingió verlo por primera ves, fingió las lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién eres?- Remus observo lentamente al extraño frente a el, sus ojos no le podían mentir, dorados como los suyos.

- Tu hermano te hablo de mi, tenia tantos deseos de verte, se como te sientes- decidido, aunque demostrando cierto temor abrazo al joven, quien se aferró a el.

- Mi dolor...- las palabras se congelaban en su garganta, se limito a abrazar a aquel padre, que nunca antes había visto.

Lentamente se fue durmiendo en sus brazos, los sollozos se fueron apagando, y el extraño se sentó en el sillón, lo acostó en su regazo, mientras dulcemente acomodaba los mechones que caían ante sus ojos, lo contemplaba con una paz, que no era verdadera... aunque con la enorme satisfacción de lo cercano que sus metas estaban, sus planes frustrados hacia tantos años, al fin cobraban sentido, tenían un rumbo, y una de las piezas mas importantes era ese muchacho, su hijo, con su muerte... acaricio las mejillas con deleite, la cobarde de su esposa... ella creía haber arruinado todo... pero que equivocada estaba.

Fallo tontamente, salvo a Remus y no había podido matar al niño Black...

Noto un movimiento en la ventana abierta y observo al gato, sus ojos lo reconocieron, un animago... Peter Petigrewy, si estaba al lado de Remus, podía arruinar todo.. ¿por qué el maldito ex mortifago tenia que sentir culpa?.

El animago lo observo con expresión asustada, y salto ágilmente por la misma ventana; así que creía que escaparía, que tonto... no había cambiado nada, el maldito traidor, suavemente cargo a Remus y lo deposito en el sillón, mientras el se desaparecía.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El gato dio un salto ágil, esperando entrar en la ventana contigua, pero estaba cerrada, los Snape, se recordó, maldición, Dumbledore los había convocado, cuando mas los necesitaba... alguien tenia que saber lo que había visto; tenia que huir, su instinto lo alerto, ya antes había sido una rata, pero los reflejos de gato eran mejores... aunque extraño su anterior forma de animago, cuando el tamaño le hubiera servido para escapar, vio una figura moverse detrás de el, el callejón ... tenia la oportunidad, debía correr con todas su fuerzas; un rayo de luz lo alcanzo y cayo trastrabillando, perdió la concentración y la forma de animago.

Un joven un poco gordito se levanto con presteza, por Remus, por lo que les debía a el y a Sirius debía escapar, era su única obsesión, no había mas... escucho los pasos que se acercaban, pero ya tenia el fin del callejón tan cerca, y la casa donde estaba Dumbledore reunido con los Snape, estaba una calles mas... ya casi llegaba.

Se detuvo con terror, frente a el, una nueva sombra surgía, tapando toda posibilidad de huida, observo los ojos dorados brillando, y  no detuvo su estremecimiento, un par mas de ojos dorados lo observaban desde las sombras del callejón; no había servido de nada, no había podido ayudar a sus amigos nuevamente.... 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notas:** Jijiji, soy mala de nuevo al dejarlo en lo mas interesante, se que volverán a querer matarme... después de todo, pobre mi Remus, y aun le falta sufrir mas, peor Sirius también esta sufriendo...OH, advierto, compren muchos pañuelos para los próximos capítulos los van a necesitar.


	15. La venganza es mas dolorosa para mi, que...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Gracias Ayesha

Sorry, por no escribirte reviews , pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido, por que tus historias me encantan... y pues si era Peter, y yo todavía espero que haga algo, se los debe a los dos; pobre remsi, y ya veras si vuelve a trabajar..aunque pobre de el..

Igualmente un beso.
    
    Gracias akhasa
    
    Y si reconozco que soy una malvada, y espero que Peter, por lo que va a hacer te caiga bien... no se pero por mas que lo intento no me sale odiarlo; y espero ser mas rápida al actualizar.

Gracias Hermione tsukishiro

Ya respondí a tus preguntas, espero que bien... y muchas gracias por leer esto.
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM
    
    Sorry, es que me gusta dejarlo en momentos emocionantes, gracias.
    
    Gracias ddz008
    
    Espero que ellos se puedan quedar juntos algún día, y no ser tan mala, es que me salen mejor los dramas, son experta en eso.
    
    Gracias Little Rikku
    
    No el gato es Petersito, espero que aun haga algo importante.
    
    Gracias Sakuratsukamori
    
    Bueno, espero que pueda redimir un tanto a Peter, y Sirius se va a vengar en este capitulo de ese beso…, seria muy malo que quitaran los fics slash , por que es una forma libre de expresión, pero… bueno en este mundo en que vivimos; esperemos que no los quiten, pero si no tendremos que escribirlos en alguna otra pagina, o intercambiarlos entre las fanáticas, pero no dejaremos morir a nuestro gusto.
    
    Entre otras cosas, ¿qué te pareció el fic que te dedique?
    
    Un Remus/Sirius Subaru/Seishirou... tengo tantas ideas para esa historia... y es que yo también siento que la relación entre el médium y el asesino es tan intensa, siempre que los leo me hacen llorar... y es que Seishirou es u  personaje que mas pero al mismo tiempo odias, pobrecito Subaru; ¿qué te pareció el final que les dieron a los dos en el manga?, ¿lloraste?, yo me enoje... es que esos finales...

**Capitulo 15.-  La venganza es mas dolorosa para mi, que para ti.**

- Es solo el amor, que en otra vida, ¿tal ves tenga la oportunidad?- Remus observaba su reflejo, dolorido, sus ojos cansados y rojos, las mejillas surcadas por lagrimas ya secas. Se agacho y tomo un papel, que sobre la mesa habían depositado, era la dirección y teléfono de su padre, su familia... lo único que tenia ahora que Sirius era prohibido.

Camino lentamente, mientras recogía algunas cosas, saco el traje que usaría ese día, pensó en preparar el desayuno, pero en realidad no tenia ganas, ni  hambre... ya no, el estar vivo era suficiente suplicio, y mas ahora que tenia que fingir ante Sirius, no podía darle a entender cuanto estaba sufriendo, no .... por que no quería que el  sufriera por su culpa, que lo amara cuando su amor, era imposible

Sirius, toda su fuerza, todo su voluntad, para engañarlo... que lo odiara seria lo mejor, que pensara que el había dejado atrás ese amor; que te odie para protegerlo, se repitió, eco de las palabras de su hermano.

Observo el plato de comida, su gato no moriría de hambre, por como se sintiera... ¿aunque había algo raro en ese gato?, ahora que había recuperado su memoria pasada... y es mas , ¿dónde se había metido ese gato?; bueno ya parecería cuando tuviera hambre, solo era uno mas de sus pequeños problemas.

Se había levantado al amanecer, no quería toparse con Severus, no sabia que decirle, por un lado le agradecía inmensamente qué lo hubiera cuidado, por otro lado lo odiaba profundamente por ocultarle algo tan importante, no su condición de mago, sino al respecto de su familia...

Cerro sin producir ruido alguno la puerta tras de si, no quería alarmar a los Snape, sujeto fuertemente su portafolios, y camino con desgane, el frió de la calle lo recibió, era muy temprano, y pronto comenzarían los días fríos de invierno, se arrepintió de no haber tomado su chaqueta; pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el dolor del frió aliviaba su dolor interno, su corazón partido nuevamente.

Camino aun mas rápidamente, la soledad de las calles, le recordaban su propia soledad, pero él, que derramaba abundantes lagrimas, no quería detenerse a pensar, pensar era doloroso, caminar sin rumbo , sin sentido, mientras  su dolor se perdía... Sirius, gritaba una y otra ves su mente, lo amaba, mas que incluso a su vida, mas que a sus sueños, siempre había sido así; y también siempre le estaba prohibido ser feliz a su lado; cuantas veces mas, la vida se lo arrebataría, cuantas veces, hasta el final en que su alma deseara ya no reencarnar, entonces y tal ves en el infinito corredor de la muerte, se encontrarían, y ahí nada, ni nadie los separaría.

Pero mientras ese día llegaba, el tenia que vivir, la dolorosa realidad; sus sueños lo aterrizaron, vio descender delante de el primer copo de nieve, se anunciaba nuevamente, una triste navidad, solo quisiera no poder recordar.

Tenia a su familia, pero no tenia a Sirius; era egoísta, ¿por qué prefería a Sirius, por que él era todo lo que necesitaba, su familia, su alma y su corazón?.

SIRIUS- grito desahogando su alma, sin importarle, las curiosas miradas de los transeúntes, había caminado por tato tiempo, que no había notado la hora, pero el dolor era tan grande que no le importaba.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una sombra observaba al joven que en medio de la calle, había gritado con frustración, y ahora tan solo se alejaba, corriendo, con lagrimas.

- El aullido de un lobo, mal herido- asevero el joven, mientras se acomodaba la capa, la mañana era realmente fría, pero- mas frió estará sintiendo tu corazón, querido hermanito, un lobo que agoniza. 

El joven se alejo, pero no pudo evitar observar, no era el único que espiaba a su hermano, pues ese  Potter, había caminado en la misma dirección, muy interesante, debería comentárselo a su padre; no mejor guardar esa información, seria como  un pequeño regalo para su hermanito.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se removió confuso aun en sueños, pero la realidad era tan terrible, que ya comprendía por que no quería despertar; bien estaba bien, que Remus  no lo amara, allá él, no seria un Black quien rogaría por amor, antes estaba su orgullo; si a Moo... a Lupin le había parecido tan poco su deseo, su sacrificio, bien aceptaría esto; pero ni una lagrima mas lograría sacarle, no lo iba a atormentar por mas tiempo, el joven se levanto y con suma rapidez se arreglo.

Se observo al espejo, él Sirius Black, iba a ser un casanova, iba a tener a todo aquel que quisiera a sus pies, sin amor, solo buscaría placer, adiós al amor, esa tontería, ese concepto barato que solo lo había atormentado.

Pero Remus pagaría, su frialdad, su... rechazo, aunque no le importara, el lo iba a acompañar en varias  citas, lo pondría a trabajar, el le conseguiría algunas.... no sabia bien, pero... ¿por qué quería castigar a Remus?; no ese no era un castigo, solo le enseñaría, que estaba bien, que aprobaba su decisión de ser libre, dejarlo ir para ser feliz, después de todo es lo que Remus... Lupin quería, que lo dejara en paz, que olvidara sus sueños; olvidados estaban.

Sintió el frió al abrir la ventanas, tomo uno de los lujosos abrigos y se envolvió completamente, el frió de su corazón, el clima lo transportaba, creyó por un momento que el viento llevaba su nombre, que lo susurraba, como si los labios de Remus lo hubieran gritado con ansiedad, con necesidad de amor;... no , ya no mas los tontos sueños, no mas amor, no mas Remus Lupin; aunque le doliera y tuviera que arrancarse el alma.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Buenos días, señor Lupin, espero que se sienta mejor- la recepcionista saludo al joven distraído- el jefe aun no ha llegado, pero imagino que trajo su copia de la llave.

- Eh!, si , - Remus busco la llave y estaba en su portafolios- esperare a que llegue, arreglare unos papeles mientras tanto, gracias por preguntar señorita Menhir.- el joven se dirigió a los ascensores, tenia un cansancio terrible, seguramente por su locura, correr por tantas horas, pero ahora su mente estaba despejada.

El ascensor , lo había dejado en el piso exacto, desde así varios minutos, pero el no se animaba a caminar, fuera , estaría ya en el territorio de él, se sentía como un lobo amenazado... no, el ya no era un lobo.

Con rapidez dio esos pasos y saludando débilmente a algunas de las secretarias, se encamino a la oficina, no por primera ves en ese tiempo se arrepintió de trabajar para Sirius Black, pero ahora las causas, eran diferentes.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y guardo la llave, se dirigió sigiloso a su escritorio, no quería contemplar el escritorio de él, no por que sentía que se echaría  a llorar, cuanto anhelaba, que al recordar, hubiera podido tirarse en sus brazos, decirle que también lo amaba; pero los viejos tiempos no volverían, y el impulsivo era Sirius, no el; él solo era el resignado Lupin, dejando que la vida lo bateara nuevamente, y  aceptando todo con resignación.

Se sentó y comenzó a elaborar algunos documentos, quería mantener su cabeza ocupada, olvidar, por que al traspasar esa puerta había recordado, el beso de Sirius, el que había sido el primero en esa vida; tan diferente al de... no quería recordar, no el sabor de sus labios, no la calidez que lo hacia sentirse vivo, no las caricias; no por que eran prohibidas; y era una crueldad, solo dañaba aun mas su alma.

Un ruido lo distrajo y vio hacia la puerta, los fríos ojos celestes lo recibieron, pero en el fondo, fue como si ansiaran algo mas.

Te dejare ir , por que te amo; se recordaba Sirius; no escuchare a mi corazón, no lo escuchare, cuando me grita que corra y te tome en mis brazos, y una ves  mas serás mío, gravare con mis caricias, mi nombre en tu piel, por que nunca nadie mas será tu dueño; pero... no puedo, por que ya no soy el impulsivo, por que debo dejarte libre, por que me rechazaras, y no quiero odio en tus ojos.

OH! Dios cuanto desearía poder perderme en tus ojos toda la vida; pensaba Remus;  cuanto desearía que me tomaras en tus brazos, y poder recordar entre caricias, mi amor; pero no puedo pensar así, por que, aunque serás el único a quien amare, es imposible, una ves mas aquí es imposible, y solo en mis sueños, mis deseos mas prohibidos se verán realizados.

- Buenos días Remus- Sirius se recordó, que aunque no sintieran nada, aun eran amigos, siempre fueron los merodeadores, quería conservar eso, por mas dolido que estuviera.

- Sirius, me alegra verte- Remus sonrió, disimulando el dolor en su vos.

- Siento, que ayer, no pudimos hablar, las cosas, solo quiero que sepas, que somos amigos- Sirius le tendió amablemente su mano, aunque su corazón le pedía tomarlo en sus brazos.

- Gracias Sirius- Remus se atrevió a sujetar la mano, un frió saludo, cuanto deseaba que lo tomara en sus brazos.

- Bien, tengo muchas reuniones para hoy, - mejor pasar al ámbito profesional-  no recuerdo , bien; ¿tengo que firmar algunos papeles verdad?.

- Si, los tengo ya listos- Remus se los alcanzo, una ves el estuvo sentado en su escritorio.

La mañana transcurrió con una suave amabilidad, fría por no decir ... Remus sentía que podía contar los latidos de su corazón, era ya casi hora de la comida, y podrían retirarse a sus casa como siempre, y de pronto en el silencio estornudo.

- Salud- dijo Sirius, por reacción.

- Gracias, disculpa Sirius, parece que me resfrié- Remus trataba de lucir casual, pero la cabeza le venia molestando desde hacia rato, lógico había corrido en el frió, sin abrigo, y además estaba nevando.

- ¿Dónde esta tu abrigo?- pregunto Sirius, como siempre adivinando la mirada- ¿olvidaste tomar uno esta mañana?.

- Fue una distracción, es que quise llegar temprano, por que he perdido el tiempo últimamente- Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ante un recuerdo, noto en los ojos de Sirius, que el tenia uno similar, aquélla ves, tan poco tenia un abrigo, pero Sirius lo había abrigado en sus brazos, nunca tuvo mejor protección.

- Eso es un problema, ya que esta nevando- Sirius señalo por la ventana- por cierto que me extraña que James no haya venido, debe estar tan ansioso como yo de saludarte, volvemos a estar los merodeadores, solo falta, la rata- Sirius guardo silencio.

- Si, me extraña también- aseguro Remus, tal ves James estaba enterado de todo, tal ves lo odiaba, como Sirius, cuando se enterara- pero, el abrigo no es problema, realmente no tengo mucho frió.

- Llévate el mío- aventuro Sirius rápidamente su corazón contestando, antes que su mente.

- No, no te preocupes- Remus sonrió un poco apenado.

- Claro que me preocupo- Sirius sintió que se levantaba, se estaba nuevamente dejando llevar por su corazón, camino hasta la percha donde dejo su abrigo, y lo tomo, se acerco al escritorio, y vio a un Remus realmente sonrojado, con delicadeza le coloco el abrigo.

- No, es necesario Sirius- el olor de él lo embriagaba, como siempre había sido, Sirius se estaba acercando peligrosamente, los dos no podían apartar sus mirada, su mano se poso delicadamente en su frente.

- Tienes fiebre- aventuro Sirius, aunque no sabia si el calor, que sentían era debido a eso, contemplo los hermosos ojos en los que siempre se había perdido, y leyó amor, en ellos, tanto como Remus podía leer en sus propios ojos; estaban tan cerca, y apunto de dejarse llevar por sus corazones, el mundo podía objetar lo que quisiera, eran sordos en este momento.

- Disculpe, busco a Sirius Black- la puerta abriéndose con un estrépito, y los dos se alejaron inmediatamente.

- Eh... si señorita- Remus reacciono, controlándose, y recordándose la tontería que estuvo a punto de hacer- aquí esta- Remus observo que Sirius se había vuelto a su escritorio.

- Ah, tu debes ser su secretario- la joven observo de largo a Remus, y contemplo al joven en el escritorio- Sirius, querido, no vienes a saludar a tu novia- alego la joven con grandes gritos y sin esperar respuesta beso a Sirius, con pasión.

Si la vos de la mujer no lo hubiera ahogado, hubiera sido posible oír al corazón de Remus partirse en pedazos, utilizando todo su autocontrol, sonrió tristemente, en dirección de Sirius.

- Me... me retiro señor Black, la verdad es que me siento un poco mal- Remus tenia que salir de ahí inmediatamente,    tomo sus cosas rápidamente y no volteo a ver atrás.

- Remus- Sirius, tuvo la intención de salir corriendo detrás de el, pero, recordó el beso que Remus le había dado a ese extraño, y sintiendo un odio que lo embargaba, abrazo a la joven y olvido a Remus, ni siquiera se preocupo cuando vio el abrigo olvidado en el suelo.

+++++++++++++++

Sirius, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón?; Remus corría a todo lo que su piernas le daban, no se percataba de la terrible tormenta de nieve que se había desatado, fue una suerte el haber esquivado a Severus Snape, lo perdió en un pasillo, nadie podía ayudarlo, nadie podía entenderlo; solo quería correr hasta olvidar todo, quería perderse en su dolor.

Ya ni reconocía las calles, a causa de la nieve, sentía que se ahogaba en calor, ¿tenia fiebre?, que mas le importaba, caminaba alejándose de todo, si la muerte fuera tan amable; callo ante un callejón, ya no podía respirar bien, pero una paz lo alcanzaba, sentía su cuerpo entumecido, no trato de levantarse; si la muerte lo abrazaba, se lo agradecería; pero antes de desmayarse vio unos ojos oscuros.

- ¿James?- reconoció  el joven con sus ultimas fuerzas, antes de perderse en esa oscuridad.

Notas: y aun no lo he hecho sufrir todo lo que puedo, soy mala, yo misma lo reconozco... pobrecito mi Remusito, pero espero poder compensarlo pronto.


	16. En silencio dos complots toman forma

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias Ayesha

Soy muy mala, y no has visto lo que le hago en este capitulo… pero también Sirius va a sufrir lo suyo; a Peter, creo que voy a terminar reformándolo.; y James... bueno respondo algo de eso en este capitulo, pues veras quien es el malo...
    
    Gracias Akhasa:
    
    Creo que James, esta de acuerdo contigo ( sobre la familia de Remus), en este capitulo… es que es muy confiado, solo eso puedo decir… y la dichosa novia, pobrecita…
    
    Gracias Randa1
    
    Jaja, eso si seria muy sádico... pobrecito, pero bueno, podría ser que tome en cuenta esa idea, de hecho... es muy buena, y con mi mente malvada...
    
    Gracias snuvelly
    
    No hay problema, muchas gracias.... bueno, a ver si no cambias un poquito de opinión sobre el hermano de Remus.. OH y Peter aparece en este capitulo, y creo que te va a agradar mas aun..., aunque a Bellatrix primero tendré que aceptarla yo... es difícil perdonarle eso...

Gracias ddz008

Espero que aclares mas cosas en este capitulo, por lo menos ya aclare un poco mas mis ideas… y el sufrimiento va para largo, aunque daré un respiro… lo prometo, algún capitulo mas ligero..
    
    Gracias Little Rikku
    
    Bueno, el siguiente capitulo tendrá mas participaciones, y Harry esta preparando algo muy importante... me gustaría leer tu fic, nada mas ¿podrías decirme el titulo?.
    
    Gracias Dadaiiro
    
    En este capitulo respondo bastantes de tus dudas.. y Sirius tal ves ya reaccione, y Remus... esperemos también... la vida feliz es mi meta en esta historia, pero siempre hay muchos abismos que sortear para ellos dos  y para todos...

Gracias Farina Celogore

Este capitulo tiene muchas respuestas, y no te preocupes que Remus no va a ser el único que va a sufrir... ( le preparo una trampa a Sirius... jiji soy mala), te va a encantar el destino de la noviecita.

Y James es muy lindo, aunque.... y lo dejo en aunque...jiji

Gracias Galasu

Bueno, pues te encantara el destino de la noviecita.. jiji... y bueno, espero que te siga gustando, ya que no solo Remsi va a sufrir.
    
    Gracias Asuky-chan
    
    Muchas gracias que bien que la leas, espero que no este muy enredada… y que estés preparada para la tragedia que se viene…

**Capitulo 16.- En silencio... dos  complots  toman forma.**

- No lo hagas Remus- James veía sorprendido a su compañero- no le produzcas ese dolor, tanto como te dañas tu...

- Tu , no lo entiendes James...- Remus bajo la vista – él... no puede amarme no después de lo que mi familia...

- Tu familia, no tu... no lo comprendes, pensé que la familia a la que pertenezcamos no nos hace quienes somos, observa la anterior familia de Sirius, y ¿acaso, Sirius, era así.. acaso se creía por encima de los demás?...

- Pero...no entiendes- Remus volvía a  repetir, no podía explicar aquel sentimiento encerrado en su corazón- los mato, a sus padres y de a ver podido tal ves a el; aunque Sirius pudiera perdonarme, yo jamás podría.

- ¿Como sabes que no mienten?.. digo, los acabas de conocer- James trataba de presentar argumentos convincentes.

- Son mi familia, los ojos, el parecido... todo me lo dice; además se que Dumbledore lo sabe también, él y Severus saben quien es mi familia.. y por eso...- Remus dudaba, seria tan fácil tomar por verdaderas las excusas que James le presentaba, y tan solo seguir a su corazón... pero no podía.

- No digo, eso... tal ves si sean tus familiares, pero hay algo muy oscuro alrededor de esa historia... no creo, que tu madre fuera una loca, o algo así...- James observaba con detenimiento a Remus, que solo podía volver a ocultarse en su abatimiento- ... hay algo que no me queda claro, y voy a averiguarlo...- James salió de la habitación decidido.

- No... no le dirás a Sirius, donde estoy ¿verdad?...- Remus no volteo a ver a su amigo, no quería que viera las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos- no quiero interrumpirlo en su ... su cita- Remus sonrió con ironía, eso era lo único que ganaba, mas dolor para si... pero si él estaba bien, nada mas importaba.

- No, a nadie... pero... estaba bien si no deseas volver a trabajar con Sirius... pero, y ¿los Snape?, ¿no quieres que les diga algo?- James se detuvo ante la puerta- estarán preocupados.

- Solo.... por favor... diles que estoy bien- Remus sentía un terrible cansancio.

- Descansa – dijo James notando la debilidad en la vos de su amigo- no ha pasado mucho tiempo, de no ser por que te encontré... te pudo ir peor, ten cuidado Remus, no quiero perder a mis amigos de nuevo- James salió de la habitación, dirigiendo una ultima mirada.

- Y nosotros, no queremos volver a perderte, James- Remus cerro los ojos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una hora después de que James encontró a Remus...................

- Sirius, ¿qué ocurre?- la joven demasiado maquillada, preguntaba con una vos también sobre maquillada.

- Nada...- Sirius noto que se había quedado perdido pensando en Remus, pero no quería... no le permitiría volver a dañarlo.

- Entonces...- la joven se acerco mas a el.

- No debiste haber dicho que eras mi novia- Sirius la observo con enojo- eso no es cierto.

- Y que- la joven sabia que no era verdad, pero al notar esos ojos perdidos de amor, de aquel hombre... no podía permitirle a Sirius caer en malas manos y mucho menos en malos pasos- es solo que espero pronto convertirme en eso..- y después, en tu esposa... la joven sabia que ambicionaba el apellido Black.

- Eh...- nuevamente Sirius se había distraído, sobre todo cuando observaba el abrigo tirado... ¿había dolor en los ojos de Remus?, ¿por qué huyo?, ¿no era eso lo que él le pidió?... que olvidaran todo, que su historia de amor, había terminado...pero como se lo decía a su corazón, cuando tan solo conocía un nombre gravado en el...

- Sirius, se de algo que te animara- la joven se acerco al distraído hombre y deslizo sus manos por el cabello, acerco sus rostros.

Un portazo, el segundo de la tarde, saco a Sirius de sus ensoñaciones, y arruino la escena de la joven, pero Sirius, al moverse nerviosamente, quedo aun mas cerca de la joven.

- ¿Dónde esta Remus?- Severus Snape, había salido corriendo a la oficina, cuando uno de sus guardias, le había dicho que habían visto salir al secretario del señor Black, corriendo a toda prisa, en lo peor de la tormenta de nieve.

- Snape, como te atreves a entrar así- Sirius grito con enojo.

- Tu... ahora que le hiciste- Severus se acerco peligrosamente, la joven se apretó aun mas a Sirius.

- Yo.... ¿por que siempre él ha de ser la victima?, dejen todos de protegerlo... Remus sabe muy bien lo que hace, y si decidió destruir mi vida, mis ilusiones, mi corazón, pues que ahora aguante esta guerra silenciosa- Sirius estaba conmocionado y no se detenía a pensar.

- Maldito Black... ¿esto era lo que querías?, ¿qué recordara, para destruirlo nuevamente?- Severus estaba también fuera de si, preocupado por Remus.

- Si... no , claro que no; tu sabes que si hice esa promesa, es por que lo amo con todo mi corazón... pero, esto es lo que él quiere, me lo dijo muy claro, nuestro amor murió de su parte... no somos ya nada- Sirius sentía que las lagrimas saldrían, pero las detuvo, no enfrente de Snape, no se humillaría mas.

- Yo...- Severus comprendió inmediatamente... seguramente Remus... rayos ellos se les habían adelantado, esos tipos... habían confundido a Remus... tenia que encontrarlo- no comprendes todo Black, pero no soy yo quien debe explicártelo... solo quiero decirte algo- Severus tomo aire- y te aseguro que solo lo hago en nombre de la amistad con Remus... él no te dijo la verdad, si no me crees léelo en sus ojos, siempre has podido, no confíes en lo que las palabras te dicen si el corazón te trasmite algo diferente- Severus salió tal como había  entrado.

- Pero...- Sirius se quedo pensando en cada una de las palabras de Snape.

- Siri...¿ que fue eso?- la joven estaba sorprendida.

- Lo que escuchaste... amo a alguien, a quien nunca debí dejar ir- Sirius contesto con el corazón- es cierto... lo leí en sus ojos, pero sus palabras me habían herido tanto... me doy cuenta que me mintió; como siempre se sacrifico por mi, y yo... pero nada, no importa lo que sea, nos va a separar- Sirius dejo la oficina corriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo.

- Ahora lo sabes, así que espero no volveremos a vernos.- le dirigió a la joven una sonrisa- lo siento pero tendrás que buscar otro esposo rico..., por que mi alma siempre ha tenido dueño...y ese siempre será Remus.

Sirius abandono a toda prisa el edificio, y alcanzo a Snape, a quien ofreció llevar a su casa, para poder ver a Remus, ambos se dirigieron al edificio, desconociendo que Remus, no estaba ahí.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  

- Vaya, esto es perfecto- el joven que había estado oculto en sombras, en la oficina sonrió con gusto- Snape, pareciera que sirve a nuestros propósitos, por que lo ha hecho perfecto... esos dos, y su tonto amor...los llevara a caer...- el joven se acerco a la distraída jovencita, que había quedado anonadada ante la partida inesperada de Sirius- una presa fácil- se acerco a la joven que observo aterrada los ojos dorados, que brillaban en ese momento con malicia- servirás bien a un propósito, ¿veremos si logro conmover a mi hermanito, con el regreso de su fugitivo?...

- ¿Qué?- la joven no pudo pronunciar mas, el joven asesino se acerco y la abrazo, rodeándola del frió de la muerte.

- Es cierto, no puedo usar magia, Dumbledore no creería que Sirius, ya recupero sus poderes, lo siento, será mas doloroso para ti.

El joven dejo caer el cadáver, golpeándolo bastante, parecía que había habido una pelea y que Sirius, había asesinado de manera cruel a la joven...y  por su huida precipitada... no habría duda.. perfecto el escenario estaba listo, ahora solo faltaban los actores...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Sirius... – Remus se debatía en su febril sueño, algo había mal con Sirius, alguien le estaba tendiendo una trampa... pero no comprendía cual, su sueño... una pesadilla, revivía el momento de sus muertes, la terrible batalla la que había devastado el mundo mágico y muggle, hacia tanto tiempo, en otra vida... era como si se encontrara ahí... unos pasos lo distrajeron y volteo con rapidez, una hermosa mujer, con una triste sonrisa, se detuvo ante el...

- Remus- la hermosa señora se acerco a el- debes saber la verdad, aunque ellos no te dejen recordarlo, debe quedar guardada en tu corazón...

- Tu eres... eres mi madre- el joven no sabia como la había reconocido, pero notaba una sensación extraña en su corazón, y de pronto recordó- te odio... tu eres la causa de mi desdicha..

- No, Remus, escucha a tu corazón, ¿te dice que es verdad?- la joven observo a Remus con tristeza esperando su respuesta.

- No- se sorprendio remus de la respuesta que encontraba ahí- ... mi corazón me dice que tu me amas... que hay algo falso entorno, pero ¿no puede ser verdad?- Remus se encontró sollozando en ese campo de sus recuerdos, aun podía sentir el frió, el terrible olor de los cadáveres, de la sangre, como licántropo los sentía  tan cercanos, tan reales...

- Remus... yo siempre te ame... y solo trataba de protegerte... pero no los mate, no pude matarlos, por que ellos amaban a su hijo, y Sirius era un niño, un pequeño... créeme, yo no fui; la intención llego a mis manos, al saber quien... lo que el destino había decidió... pero no pude, y tal ves con ello te condene a ti, y a todos Remus; pero por ti... por ellos, no pude- la joven sollozaba también, cuando sintió unos brazos que la confortaban.

- Lo se... tu no podrías ser una asesina, pero entonces... ¿quiénes los mataron?...- Remus dudaba, una verdad se filtraba en su mente.

- Yo lo ame, pero el solo me huso, convirtió a mi hijo en un terrible ser oscuro, y planeaba hacerte algo peor a ti... decía que eras muy importante... tu sueño es verdad, yo corrí contigo en brazos era la única forma de salvarte... pero el te encontró, a pesar de todo lo que hice, mi sacrificio fue en vano.. OH! Remus, hijo...- La joven observo a los ojos a Remus- llevas su maldición..., no dejes que te convenza... pero... tienes que entender,... qué es Sirius..

- ¿A que te refieres?, ¿Madre?- Remus se encontró en medio del campo de batalla, solo nuevamente, camino un poco, y reconoció el terreno, era la batalla... pero por que podía verlo todo...así.

- Comprende- susurraba la vos de su madre confundiéndose con el viento, entonces todo tuvo sonido, el pudo escuchar los clamores de la batalla, todo en movimiento nuevamente estaba ahí.

Como un fantasma, vago por los campos, hasta que se encontró a si mismo... peleaba contra Lucius Malfoy, ahí recibiría las heridas que le constarían la vida... y entonces lo vio, el joven Draco caminando decidido, aunque temblando un poco... enfrentándose a su padre; se vio a si mismo caminando lentamente, dejando a cada momento parte de su vida, su único deseo ciego era encontrar a Sirius...

El se quedo atrás, un poco rezagado, observo el combate, Draco había peleado con gran valor contra Lucius, el padre había caído, y el hijo lo había perdonado... pero cometió el error de darle la espalda, el hombre furioso se levanto y lanzo una maldición a su hijo, quien la intercepto con una nueva... pero ambos cayeron; ¿padre e hijo que se matan?, tanto odio había traído Voldemort...  ese maldito...

Remus se encontró de nuevo frente a otro campo de batalla, su madre parecía querer enseñarle algo que había sucedido... era la batalla entre Harry y Voldemort, el primero auxiliado por Severus y Sirius...combatían férreamente, pero Voldemort no se daba por vencido... cuando cayo ante el conjuro de Harry, que Dumbledore había empezado hacia días, Voldemort había lanzado un ultimo ataque... pero no era eso,  no desde donde el estaba, podía verlo claramente, no era una maldición, no era un ataque... era... su alma, el maldito buscaba sobrevivir a toda costa... iba directamente a Harry... entonces, el...no podía ser, ... Harry no había sido tocado... fue... OH Dios,- pensó Remus mientras los campos desaparecían...

- No...- Remus despertó por la angustia- no podía ser, él no lo había visto ... pero sabia que era la verdad, no fue un ataque, Voldemort preservó su alma... busco a Harry, no había podido obtenerlo... entonces Sirius... pero no podía ser, no...- Remus se sentó temblando en la cama- la verdad... - ¿qué debería hacer?, esta es una verdad desconocida para todos.

- Para mi no lo es-  el hombre se había separado de la silla , en que había descansado, su larga barba brillaba en la pequeña penumbra- y tampoco para tu familia.

- Profesor..., pero, entonces, planea detenerlo... no lo ira a ..- Remus observaba aterrado a su antiguo mentor.

- Claro que no , Remus, no tengo los mismos planes que tu pobre madre, ella quiso tomar el destino en sus manos...- Dumbledore le dirigía una mirada extraña al licántropo.

- Debe haber una forma de destruir el alma de Voldemort y salvar a Sirius... tal ves si Harry, recuerda- Remus había bajado la vista, pero cuando la alzo y contemplo ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore, lo supo.- usted no quiere destruir a Voldemort.

- Remus, que bien me conoces...- el antiguo director se acerco al joven- es difícil mentir a los ojos de un licántropo... interesante... claro que destruir es un termino muy ambiguo... Tom tuvo unos poderes increíbles, incluso mayores que los míos... por eso, en particular me intrigo el que Harry tuviera algo parecido... y aun mas... la atracción que significaba para mi, el tener esos dos poderes bajo mi mando... pero mis estudios me revelaron algo.. absorber los poderes del mago, capturando su alma.

- Es imposible- Remus negaba, no podía creer que el anciano, al que respetaba y le debía tanto, fuera... en realidad así.

- Si es posible, Grindelow, mi competidor lo había descubierto, pero cuando lo destruí, solo quedaron notas dispersas, me tomo muchos años comprenderlas, ensamblar el hechizo...y si, ese fue el que Harry uso... el que yo mismo le enseñe...¿ mi supuesta muerte?- te preguntas por eso Remus.

- Pero... nosotros lo vimos, Voldemort lo destruyo a la mitad del hechizo- Remus observaba buscando una salida, pero el anciano estaba bloqueando la única.

- Cierto, destruyo mi cuerpo decrepito, pero eso era un paso necesario... después cuando Harry completara el hechizo el alma de Voldemort lo abandonaría, junto con todos sus poderes y, al chocar en Harry haría lo mismo con este... los dos darían forma así a mi nuevo y rejuvenecido yo... pero..- sonrió irónico- no conté con el inútil de Black, no pensé que se interpondría... pues creí que en ese batalla, se quedaría a tu lado... y olvidaría a Harry... pero, falle en esa parte de mi plan.

- No...- Remus sentía que debía escapar, la gélida mirada de Dumbledore, su instinto lo alertaba- ¿mi familia y usted, trabajan ..?

- No, ellos no saben de mi hechizo, tan solo esperan revivir el alma de Voldemort dormida en el cuerpo de Sirius... y eso, ellos creen que lo lograran destruyendo la propia alma de Sirius... así el cuerpo seria de Voldemort... y sabes, tiene razón la forma de conseguirlo seria destruyéndote a ti... es por eso que tu madre los separo... quería que nunca se conocieran, que no despertaran esos recuerdos... si el te ama como antes... esta condenado... pero sabes eso a mi también me interesa, mi hechizo seria mas fácil, si quito de en medio el alma de tu amor... además.. ¿quién crees que mato a los señores Black?,esos ingenuos - Dumbledore, observo el movimiento del licántropo, este trataba de correr a la ventana, con un pase de su varita lo derribo.

- Rayos...- su instinto le gritaba que escapara, James volvería en cualquier momento, eso tenia que ser... – James.

- OH!, digamos que el no pudo ocultarme algo así... desde que Severus tan amable me comunico que habías recordado, sabia que había llegado el momento; le recomendé al tonto de James, que si sabia algo, me lo contara... tu amigo no esta le pedí que fuera a su casa, yo te cuidaría.. la ironía de la vida no, querido Remus... no hay quien te ayude ahora- Dumbledore se sabia ganador.

Remus se lanzo impulsivamente y con profundo rencor... no iba a permitir que ese tipo se interpusiera entre ellos, no podía permitir que dañara a Sirius... tomo por sorpresa al anciano, que callo ante su empuje, el rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, ¿por qué no había nadie mas a esa hora?.

- Ayúdenme- Remus gritaba golpeando la puerta- por favor- sintió impotencia al girar la perilla y notar que tenia llave, no sabia si tendría el tiempo para derribarla.

- Lo ves, no puedes escapar- Dumbledore, muy confiado aun no se levantaba- nadie te ayudara.

La puerta voló en pedazos en un momento, Dumbledore reacciono rápidamente, mientras Remus era empujado al fondo de la habitación por la fuerza de la explosión.

- Petigrewy, maldito traidor- Dumbledore estaba furioso-  ¿que crees que haces?.

- Salvo a Remus, mi lealtad esta con el, no con usted... director- Peter observaba con el mayor valor que podía demostrar.

- Un patético Gryffindor, planea detenerme.... nunca debiste estar ahí, y ahora me desharé de ti de una ves- la fiera mirada de Dumbledore puso a temblar a Peter... si moría ahora no podría ayudar a su amigo, el había escuchado todo, maldito Dumbledore, era un mentiroso, cerro los ojos esperando el rayo que acabaría con su vida- Arggg

- ¿Qué?- Peter abrió los ojos, Remus detrás de Dumbledore, que había caído al suelo, sostenía una silla, con la que había golpeado al anciano.

- ¿Peter?- Remus lo observo confuso- ¿qué haces aquí?..

- Es una larga historia Remus, pero ahora, tenemos que correr... nadie creerá esto, sin pruebas y no las tenemos, además- Peter observo pensativo a Dumbledore- no se quienes estén con el.. no se ya en quien podemos confiar; debemos huir así podremos alertar a Sirius.

- Tienes razón... pero James- Remus dudaba a un.

- No podemos involucrarlo, mas de lo que ya esta, por Harry... además, no quiero que lo vuelvan a matar Remus,... no otra ves- Peter detuvo las lagrimas, no era el momento- vamos.

Los dos corrieron dejando a tras una destrozada habitación y un anciano malherido en el piso.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?- James hablaba quedamente al lado del anciano.

- ¿Qué?- Dumbledore, cambio a su amable vos de siempre- OH! Dios James, muchacho.. es terrible.

- ¿Qué ocurrió , donde esta Remus?- James, observaba con angustia al anciano.

- Se lo llevo y me hirió, nos tomo por sorpresa... eso me pasa por creer en el, después de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Quién profesor?- James, trataba de conservar la calma.

- Peter Petigrewy, ese traidor- Dumbledore, observo la cara de horror de James, y cuando este se dio la vuelta sonrió, con entusiasmo, ese plan era perfecto, así cuando tuviera que deshacerse del licántropo, Peter seria considerado el asesino...

+++++++++++++++++

Notas: Buneo, al fin he comenzado a responder algunas preguntas... soy muy mala con Dumbledore... pero es que a partir del quinto libro, me cayo realmente mal...


	17. Separados, las estrellas y la luna nos u...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Muchísimas gracias, pero por las prisas responderé sus reviews en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo17.- Separados, las estrellas y la luna nos unen. 

Los recuerdos atormentándome nuevamente, en prisión, encerrado, acusado, como..., ¿por qué?, yo me prometí que esto nunca iba a volver a ocurrir, pero los fríos barrotes parecieran burlarse bajo mi tacto, me alejan de el, y nuevamente por algo que no es mi culpa.

Soy inocente, como antes, el crimen es falso; pero, quien creerá en mi, ¿James?, mi amigo; si todo me acusa... ¿Snape?, mi enemigo... si no tengo pruebas a favor... ¿Remus?... ¿dónde estas Moony?.

No pensé que viviría nuevamente esto, ¿será un castigo, la penitencia necesaria para volver a tu lado?.

Pero, ¿por qué?.... esa pregunta no la puedo quitar de mi mente, ¿quién es culpable en mi lugar nuevamente?... ellos aun no me han dicho nada de ... Peter, ¿será posible?, ¿el traidor me volvió a inculpar?; si tan solo alguien se dignara decirme algo, pero, ¿quién?.

- Tienes una visita- el carcelero, saco al prisionero de la celda y lo condujo a una sala de interrogatorios.

Sirius entro dudando un momento, pero prosiguió, y frente a si tenia a una persona que podría explicarle que estaba pasando, Dumbledore.

- Señor- Sirius, sintió un poco de alivio, si el anciano estaba ayudándolo tenia esperanzas, pero antes de preguntar por si , Moony era mas importante, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el, no estaba en su casa, y al poco rato de volver el a la suya, lo habían arrestado, sin poder hablar ni siquiera con James.

- Sirius, muchacho, me alegra que estés bien- Dumbledore, sonrió misteriosamente, sentía ese poder que emanaba- pero me temo que en este momento tenemos únicamente noticias malas.

- No, importa, si ya antes siendo inocente ... no, lo único que me importa es Remus, ¿cómo esta?- Sirius observo la inquietud cruzar por los ojos de el anciano.

- Lo siento mucho Sirius, no sabemos donde esta... fue secuestrado- Dumbledore sonrió internamente.

- ¿Qué?..- Sirius, sintió que su mente se negaba a entender aquello que le había sido revelado.

- Fue.. Peter Petigrewy, me equivoque con el, fuimos generosos dándole una nueva oportunidad, el juro que no los traicionaría, y su juramento fue nuevamente falso- Dumbledore, puso en su rostro una mirada cargada de tristeza.

- No...- Sirius movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, reacio a aceptar eso- y yo, ni siquiera puedo ayudarlo, el esta en peligro... y es mi maldita culpa.

- No, ... ya veras que estará bien, nosotros lo estamos buscando, Severus tiene ordenes especiales de ello, y James también colabora- Dumbledore aseguro- creemos en tu inocencia, y pronto conseguiremos tu libertad- el anciano se paro- lo siento Sirius, pero debo retirarme, en cuanto te tenga noticias, te las comunicare, mantente tranquilo, ya atraparemos a ese traidor- claro pensó, y por el momento me conviene tenerte encerrado, no vaya a ser que Remus te revele mis planes.

- Si...- su vos pronunciaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, reviviendo ese amor.

Ni siquiera sintió el corto camino a su celda, solo esperaba que las cosas resultaran, pero Remus... que mas daba si no lo amaba, aun así quería protegerlo con toda su alma, por que siempre seria la persona mas valiosa para el.

Si tan solo tuviera sus poderes, esa prisión muggle no lo detendría,  si el había logrado escapar de Azkaban... escapar, contemplo los barrotes, escapar, para salvar a Remus; no podía esperar, no antes no había podido esperar, ahora menos.... no cuando Peter estaba suelto, y tenia en sus manos la vida de Remus, no iba a permitirlo... no ; tenia que haber alguna forma.

Sintió como lentamente, perdía aquel frió que había estado sintiendo, contemplo la celda con otros ojos, su poder... jamás se había ido, el era un animago, eso nunca lo cambiarían... sus patas peludas se posaron delicadamente en el suelo, y un instante después Sirius Black, estaba de pie, temiendo presuroso, no poder volver a convertirse, pero vio el momento llegado a el.

Grito y armo todo el escándalo posible, para después transformarse, se escondió en una esquina oscura, cuando los guardias hicieron acto de presencia, asustados descubrieron que la celda estaba vacía, abrieron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la ventana, pensando encontrarla rota.

Una sombra oscura salió a sus espaldas, sin que estos se percataran.

Un gran perro negro y lanudo salía caminando con lentitud, esquivando y escondiéndose a la vista de los policías, una ves llegado a un callejón corrió rápidamente lejos de ahí... tenia en mente solo a una persona, alguien que guiaba sus pasos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿Estas bien?- El joven bajito se acerco a el joven que se había puesto de pie.

- Si, Peter, es solo que...- Remus observaba la luna, pero desviaba su vista a la estrella que brillaba cercana a ella.

- Comprendo- Peter sonrió débilmente.

- Si... no había reparado en lo que siento al poder ver la luna llena, así con ojos humanos... y al fin soy consiente de ello... pensar que todos estos años que no recordé... la contemple como si nada, cuando ese era uno de mis mas oscuros deseos.

- Y también ves esa estrella, y tienes la misma mirada... solo faltaría que Sirius estuviera tu lado contemplándolas, para que volvieran esos tiempos- Peter guardo silencio, ante la lagrima silenciosa que corría por la mejilla de su amigo- lo siento soy un tonto, lo dije sin pensar...

- No ... no te disculpes, ese pensamiento era uno que yo también tenia... es solo, que tengo tanto miedo... de todo, de lo que nos pase...- Remus se perdió nuevamente en su contemplación.

- Esta ves estaremos todos unidos, no traicionare a mis amigos, y recuerda los merodeadores juntos, son capaces de todo- Peter trato de infundirle animo.

- Tienes razón, de todo... voy a luchar... por el y por nuestro amor, tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo, no le dejare a la destino que vuelva a arrastrarme.

Remus se quedo observando aun, mientras Peter dormía, el pobre había resultado con algunas heridas... que descansara, por el momento estaban a salvo en esa casa abandonada, mientras Dumbledore no los encontrara, seguros, mientras huían...

Sonrió cuando observo a Peter, ¿quién le diría?, que todos estos años su gato... era su amigo... si hasta dormían de manera muy similar  ........los tiempos idos, atizo a la pequeña fogata en la chimenea mientras se permitía recordar.

******************

- Las promesas son eternas- los ojos azules brillaban, ante el cielo lleno de estrellas- como las estrellas... bueno, si ya se que se destruyen tarde o temprano, pero a veces creo que me gusta idealizar...

- No digas mas, yo comprendo- los ojos dorados resplandecían, pero iluminados por la luz de una luna mediana en el cielo- la luna, tal ves no sea eterna... pero mientras dure, mi promesa existirá.

- No necesitaba mas que esas palabras, Moony- Sirius se retiro a un extremo y tomo un paquete en sus manos.

- ¿Qué planeas?- Remus lo observo con la ceja arqueada y levantada.

- Quiero que sellemos esa promesa, que te quedaras a mi lado, para toda la vida pase lo que pase- Sirius sonrió aun mas.

- Somos muy jóvenes... no te parece, ¿no crees que cambiaras de opinión?, además... no puedo atarte, sabes lo que soy... un mouns...

- No lo digas... tu no eres eso, eres el ser mas maravilloso que jamás conocí o  conoceré; yo siento que quedarme a tu lado, toda la vida será lo mas maravilloso que podré hacer jamás... nunca me arrepentiré, pase lo que pase- Sirius le sonrió con confianza.

- Sirius...- Remus lo observo aprensivamente.

- Por eso, con esto sellaremos nuestra unión- tomo el paquete y extrajo una daga muy pulida y con un mango cuajado de finas joyas- es una reliquia familiar, y también una tradición entre magos de pura sangre... tu lo sabes, unir la sangre de aquellos que estarán eternamente juntos... Lily y James así lo hicieron, y cuando los vimos ese día, ante esa ceremonia… yo supe que no desearía compartir ese momentos, con nadie mas que contigo…- Sirius se perdió en esos ojos.

- No... Sirius, no puedes arriesgarte, mi sangre lleva esa maldición... si algo te pasara- Remus bajo la vista aterrado.

- No me importa, si puedo estar a tu lado... seré un licántropo con gusto...- Sirius levanto delicadamente el rostro que evitaba sus ojos- Moony, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo, como de esto.

- Yo... te amo Sirius, no quiero lastimarte- Remus se paro por impulso rápidamente.

- Me lastimaras, si no me dejas unir mi vida a la tuya- Sirius se paro detrás de el, y lo abrazo brindándole toda su confianza.

- Yo...- Remus olvidando sus dudas, tomo la daga de manos de Sirius y abrió una herida que cruzo la palma de su mano- en la vida, como en la muerte... siempre estaremos unidos, pues mi alma se enlaza a la tuya, mi sangre será la tuya- el joven tomo la daga nuevamente y produjo una herida similar en la palma de la mano d e Sirius, este levanto su palma y las acercaron lentamente.

- Unidos, hasta que el tiempo deje de contarse... mi alma una con la tuya de hoy en adelante, mi sangre será la tuya- los dos juntaron sus palmas, la sangre se mezclo uniéndose completamente.

- Uno- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

*******

Enfermaste, si... el contacto con la sangre de licántropo... fue una suerte que no te contagiaras... pero ese acto de amor, sin importarte que te sucediera... Sirius, es una de las tantas razones por las que te amo.

¿quién me hubiera dicho que unas semanas después?, estaría llorando amargamente, unas semanas después fuiste enviado a Azkaban y como odie esa cicatriz que cruzaba mi palma, me lastime infinidad de veces con tal de borrarla..., pero... ¿cómo borrar una marca que estaba en mi corazón... en mi alma.... ese fue el lazo que nos mantuvo unidos... fue mi terrible sostén, y yo creo que el tuyo también....

+++++++++++++++++

¿Estarás contemplando las estrellas como aquella ves, Remus?- el perro negro se detuvo tan solo unos instantes a contemplar nuevamente el cielo, antes de perderse en otro callejón- ¿cómo será la luna llena para ti, ahora?... quiero ver la luna a tu lado, como nunca antes pudimos.... como cualquier pareja.

Notas: Si lo se... muy cortito, pero es que el siguiente va a ser muy largo, este es como respiro a lo que les espera...


	18. Lagrimas y esperanza

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, los leo muy entusiasmada, pero  nuevamente para subir mas rápido la historia, les debo contestarlos... pero ya lo haré lo prometo, sin falta en el siguiente capitulo... 

Capitulo 18.- Lagrimas y esperanza 

- No es posible, ¿qué,  todos se volvieron locos?, o ¿qué?- Severus caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación- es que los acontecimientos me están superando, Nhymp.

- Lo se, es muy difícil, para mi también lo es- la joven mujer abrazo a su esposo, tratando de calmarlo.

- Es que... primero Remus, ¿cómo pudo Petigrewy traicionarnos así, traicionar la confianza de Dumbledore... y también ese Black, como se le ocurre escapar de prisión, ahora menos que nunca nos puede ayudar, tanto magos como muggles lo persiguen... y ahora , para colmo.. ¿cómo esta eso de que mi hijo mayor, mi hijo que odiaba a Harry Potter, corre a  verlo en medio de la noche...- el hombre tomo un respiro, pero sus ojos lucían preocupados.

- Severus, estará bien... es tu hijo después de todo, el sabe muy bien a que ha ido, lo presiento... y mi tío... Sirius, estoy segura que nada mas que el amor lo mueve... tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por Remus- la joven le sonrió al hombre.

- Tu... ¿lo sabes?, ¿todo este tiempo?- Severus contemplo fijamente a su esposa pero esta no lucia enfadada.

- Si, en nuestra otra vida, ya lo sospechaba... de hecho sabia, del amor tan profundo que llegaste a tener por el, un amor que nunca fue correspondido... pero aunque aun lo quieras mucho, se leer en tus ojos que ahora me amas a mi- la joven deposito un sencillo beso en los labios de su esposo, y se dirigió a tomar un abrigo.

- ¿Amor?... tu eres la primera que a podido leer en mi alma de tal manera, traspasar esas duras barreras que coloque en torno a mi corazón, por eso es que te entregue todo lo que soy, no lo dudes- Severus se levanto, tomo el abrigo que su esposa le ofrecía, y depositando el también un beso, partió en busca de su hijo mayor.. que tenia muchas cosas que explicarle.

++++++++++++++++++++

- Remus, no puedes ir a buscarlo, seria muy peligroso, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta- Peter sostenía fuertemente del brazo a  su amigo, quien estrujaba en una de sus manos un periódico, el viento lo había llevado a el, cuando cambiaban de escondite.

- Es que... se que lo acusan falsamente, por eso escapo... no puede ser que la historia se vuelva a repetir, Peter, déjame ir, tengo que encontrarlos- Remus le suplicaba con la mirada.

- No, no puedo, y es por él que no te lo permitiré... por que el te querría a salvo por sobre todas las cosas, se lo debo.. Dumbledore no nos debe encontrar.

- Pero... y mi deseo... yo quiero verlo a salvo Peter... tu también me lo debes..- Remus bajo la vista.

- El estará a salvo, Dumbledore no permitirá que alguien destruya sus planes... eres tu quien mas peligra por el momento... cuando te vuelva a ver, si se aman, si ese vinculo se hace mas fuerte... Remus es un arma de doble filo, el amor lo puede salvar... pero destruir también, si algo te pasa... por eso...- Peter dejo de hablar apenado, comprendiendo que sus palabras habían ido muy lejos.

- Por eso... no debimos recordar... nuestro amor debió quedar enterrado, eso pensaran todos... mi madre fijo su esperanza en ello... pero no puedo, aunque se que debería ser lo correcto- Remus dio la espalda a Peter, no podía detener las lagrimas, sabia cuanta verdad habia detrás de esas simple palabras, olvidar....

- No... es solo que- Peter no tenia alegatos en mente.

- Nunca hemos hecho lo correcto... tal ves la solución sea desaparecer... alejarme de la vida de Sirius, para siempre... si el me olvida, se romperá nuestro vinculo, y no lo arrastrare mas... – Remus sonrió irónicamente.

- Remus... esa decisión es tuya, pero también de él... si tan solo supiera la verdad, tal ves las cosas- Peter se acerco lentamente a su amigo.

- No... yo no desearía que el cargara con ese peso... saber que lleva dentro... no..- Remus volteo unos momentos a ver a Peter.

- Estarás... ¿estarás bien, si marcho a comprar algunos alimentos?- Peter lucia preocupado, pero actuaría con rapidez, buscaría esa comida y regresaría rápido, además la mirada de Remus le suplicaba un momento a solas.

- Ve... – Remus dio la vuelta nuevamente, y camino a un rincón- estaré bien, solo quiero pensar.

- Bien, regresare en un momento- Peter tomo el poco dinero que quedaba y salió sigilosamente cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Remus observo a Peter marcharse, cruzando el pequeño jardín de la casa, el frió de la noche lo molestaba... apenas se había recuperado de sus recientes heridas, y todo lo que había pasado... su mente esta agobiada, su corazón destruido.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas, de un oscurecido cuarto, contemplo las cortinas, que una suave brisa mecía, la luz de las estrellas, la luna se estaba borrando pronto no aparecería mas en el cielo, por esa noche.

¿Era una señal?... Si, Peter tenia razón , debían olvidarse, el y Sirius,  enterrar ese amor, olvidarlo para siempre, así ya nadie jamás, podría volverlos a dañar... nadie dañaría a Peter, a Harry, a Lily, a Severus, a Nhymp y sus hijos, a James y a Sirius... nadie, y el era un recuerdo que debería borrase.

Contemplo la varita de Peter, este la había dejado olvidada, como siempre solía hacer en Hogwarts, o tal ves considero peligroso llevar la varita entre muggles... no definitivamente la había olvidado... y era un favor que le hacia.

Ahora recordaba, aunque no sabia si era capaz de realizar un hechizo difícil, ¿funcionaria un Avada Kedavra?... no lo sabia... pero...

Tomo la varita en sus manos, apunto a un florero y este se movió unas pulgadas, el hechizo que había querido utilizar era para destruir... su magia estaba aun débil... seria difícil invocar algo.

No podía usar la magia con ese propósito, es mas... por un momento estuvo tentado de usarla, pero recordó... Dumbledore podría rastrear la varita de Peter... era por eso que él no la había utilizado.

Se paseo furioso ante la posibilidad que escapaba; su mano se cerro entorno al dije que siempre llevaba... sintió su textura diferente, pues no lo había recordado en medio de todos los conflictos, el único recuerdo de su madre, lo sujeto y lo arranco con un presentimiento... era la daga en miniatura, la daga de su recuerdo, aquélla con que habían cerrado el pacto.

Una luz rodeo al pequeño dije, y este se convirtió en aquella daga que recordaba... así que su madre, la había puesto cerca de el, como ultimo recurso cuando estuviera desesperado.

- Esta es...- Remus sonrió irónicamente, viendo a una lejana estrella en particular- la única manera que conozco de olvidarte...- tomo firmemente la daga en sus manos, quería que el olvido lo envolviera, así salvaría a Sirius, si ellos no recuperaban los lazos que los unían, el estaría a salvo, condujo la daga a su corazón, y la mantuvo pegada a su piel, solo necesitaba el valor para empujarla, cerro los ojos, y por un  momento sintió el liquido caliente, correr a través de sus manos, pero ... el no sentía dolor, abrió los ojos extrañado, y lo contemplo, una mano que había detenido el golpe...

-  Nunca permitiría que hicieras eso- el hombre jalo la daga con mayor fuerza y consiguió quitársela de las manos, de un sorprendido Remus- por que te detendré siempre.... no dejare que olvides tu promesa.

- Siri... Sirius- el sorprendido Remus se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas- no es posible, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- Remus levanto la vista y poso sus ojos en esa mirada que tanto amaba.

- Impidiendo que me dejes nuevamente- Sirius se desplomo en el suelo también, su mano aun goteaba, se había cortado la palma, al detener el golpe mortal, y Remus lo noto en ese momento.

- Tu mano- sujeto esta en su propia mano- ¿por qué siempre termino lastimándote?- Remus no pudo contener mas tiempo las lagrimas- siempre es lo mismo, jamás debiste unir tu vida a un monstruo, esto es todo lo que conseguirás, que te lastime, que te hiera, que...- Remus volteo la cabeza.

- No - Sirius lo sujeto, y lo obligo a voltear nuevamente, sus ojos lucían enojados- jamás... vuelvas a decir que Remus Lupin es  un monstruo, pues estas insultando al ser mas importante para mi.

- Sirius- Remus no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto sonrojado, no era el momento, y tal ves tampoco el lugar, pero realmente nunca lo habían tenido.

- Esa es la vista mas maravillosa que podré obtener- Sirius se acerco lentamente a Remus, su calidez lo inundaba,  sus ojos fijos en los contrarios.

- Yo...- Remus sabia que esa vos en sus oídos era su conciencia, le gritaba lo que estaba pasando, le gritaba que no debía pasar, le recordaba todo el mal que traería, si tan solo se dejaba caer en tentación, le gritaba... pero Remus nuevamente , y como antes en otra vida, decidió no hacerle caso, dejarse llevar únicamente, por esa mirada, en la que gustoso perdería su vida.

Los labios se unieron, en un cálido beso, un roce, una caricia, pues ahora eran consientes, ambos, recordaban, ambos sentían, con la misma intensidad que en otra vida.

Tenían tanto que recordar, juntos , cada , momento, cada caricia, cada rincón de sus cuerpos, abandonándose a ese amor, que aun luchaba por no extinguirse, a ese amor, que pedía vivir a gritos.

Ni siquiera la muerte, había podido borrar los recuerdos, pues sus almas, y sus cuerpos se conocían entre si, como nunca a nadie mas conocerían.

Se hundieron en un mar de sensaciones, de recuerdos, de momentos, que los hicieron peder totalmente el control, y de nuevo tan solo las estrellas eran testigos de su unión.

Sirius, cansado se recostó a un lado de Remus, las ropas hacia tiempo que habían quedado abandonadas, en el suelo.

Remus contemplaba la lejana estrella, que al mismo tiempo tenia tan cercana a el, y sonrió, recibiendo a cambio un dulce beso de Sirius, quien atesoraba su sonrisa por sobre todas las cosas.

Remus sabia que estaba mal, pero acepto la daga que Sirius atino a recoger, la palma de este aun seguía sangrando, teniendo en mente únicamente el amor que sentía hirió su propia palma y la unió con amor a la otra, unían sus almas, sus vidas, sus destinos, como siempre había sido.

Agotados se durmieron cobijados únicamente por sus brazos.

+++++++++

- No...- el movimiento hizo que Remus despertara, Peter había dejado caer las bolsas que había llevado, estas se esparcían por el suelo, el destino lo traicionaba, estaba hecho, y no había solución a menos que...

- ¿Peter?- Remus  no había contado la historia a Sirius, pero todo estaría bien, este estaba dormido, cuando despertara le diría todo y  los amigos volverían a estar juntos, pero por que sentía ese vinculo que los destrozaría.

- Remus, sabes que no debían atar ese lazo nuevamente, y lo hiciste... – Peter lo observaba con dolor.

- Lo se- Remus bajo la vista en dirección al durmiente- pero lo amo, no lo puedes entender, es una necesidad el estar a su lado, es mi ama que lo reclama, y si con esto estoy trazando el camino que nos conduzca al  regreso de Voldemort, estoy dispuesto a  luchar nuevamente.

- Pero yo no..- Peter lo observo con tristeza- tengo tanto miedo , yo no puedo luchar en su contra.... no de nuevo- Peter contemplo la duda en los ojos de su amigo- perdóname, pero esto es necesario, si con esto salvo al destino, y a ustedes mismos, se que me perdonaran...

- ¿a que te refieres?..- Remus observo en ese momento la varita que Peter apuntaba en su contra- será muy generoso si nos matas, así todo se evitara.

- No lo comprendes, jamás podré volver a levantarme en contra de ustedes, pero lo hago por ese aprecio... Obliviate , susurro con dolor.

- Peter no...- Remus trato de aferrarse a sus recuerdos, a ese momento que había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero el hechizo, los borraba se los llevaba; sintió como de hundía en ese vació, y cayo ante la resistencia que había puesto.

- Los siento tanto Remus- Peter se inclino y comprobó que este estuviera bien, al mismo tiempo que presuroso, le colocaba la ropa, que recogió del suelo.

Se dirigió al durmiente, y sin poder evitarlo pronuncio el hechizo, un sueño, si llegaban a recordar algo, les parecería que tan solo eso había sido...

Cargo como pudo a Remus, tenia que alejarlos de ahí, pues Dumbledore  localizaría la magia que había hecho, se recordó a cada paso, que era por ellos...

Sirius estaría a salvo, Dumbledore jama lo dañaría en esos momentos, no hasta poder realizar su plan, y con suerte seria James quien lo encontraría, o tal ves Snape... cualquiera estaba bien...

Ese momento jamás había pasado, y Voldemort jamás regresaría.

Sirius, continuo durmiendo, inconsciente ahora, de haber perdido un recuerdo tan importante, Peter lo había vestido nuevamente, así que no tenia por que recordar... pero Peter había olvidado, que  ni la muerte había conseguido lo que el pretendía... y olvidado también en un extremo de la habitación, la daga, que aun tenia la sangre mezclada, y la profunda cicatriz que ahora lucían ambos en sus manos.

Notas: SI lo se soy muy mala, cuando parece que todo va a solucionarse... pues no... bueno, en el siguiente capitulo verán por que Severus jr fue a hablar con Harry... y por que Draco siente celos de alguien, y bueno ... ya verán que mas... y sobre todo el pobre Sirius, despertándose solitario.. o ¿tal ves no?


	19. Manual del galán Sirius Black que lo co...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

**Manual del galán (Sirius Black)  que lo consigue **

   Por Sirius Black para Sirius Black ... con el fin de ... conquistar a Remus Lupin

 ( o pasos para enamorar nuevamente a Remus Lupin, y que el recuerde que ya antes use estos pasos y el se enamoro).

Paso1.- Saludarlo amablemente al llegar a tu oficina.

- Buenos días Remus- Sirius galantemente y con su mejor sonrisa abrió al puerta, je lo tengo en el bolsillo.

- Bu... bueno días señor Black- y ahora, ¿qué le paso a este tipo?... ¿qué querrá?.. o vaya que voy a abrir mas los ojos...

Paso 2.- No mires su trasero, tu vista cortésmente debe dirigirse a otro lado, al menos mientras  consigues que caiga a tus pies.

- Pasa- no bajes la vista, no... OH rayos, una espiadita nada mas, no lo notara.

- Eh, permiso- ¿ese tipo me estaba viendo el trasero?... extra precaución... si no quieres que sus manos sigan el camino de sus ojos... cuidado Remus, cuidado.

Paso 3.- Si puedes has que se tropiece, es buena oportunidad para salvarlo.

- Auhh- Estoy casi seguro que ese me puso el pie, pero... ¿estará tan loco?.

- Remus, déjame ayudarte- error de calculo, olvide en que dirección girar, pero aun pudo quedar como héroe.

Paso 4.- Se sugestivo y romántico, caerá  a tus pies.

Es mi imaginación... ¿por qué me queda viendo así?... comienza a asustarme, no se si el sueldo, valga la pena, por este acoso...

- Remus, puedes venir a mi escritorio- tono sexy, seguro cae.

- Si señor- OH dios su vos me produce escalofríos.

Paso 5.- Arrincónalo y tira lo contra el escritorio, mueble, sillón, silla, mesa de calderos... lo mas cercano posible.

- Remus, puedes consultar unos papeles que deje en el escritorio- cuando se incline, lo hago.

- ¿Si señor?- Remus comienza a inclinarse, Sirius detrás esta a punto de arrinconarlo, pero el teléfono suena, y Remus da un salto para contestarlo.

- Auhhh- Sirius, recibió un buen golpe, contra el espacio que Remus debía haber ocupado, en una parte dolorosa de su anatomía.

Paso 6.- Si el anterior fallo, es que vas muy deprecia, piénsatelo, los regalos son una gran arma en esta guerra... entre mas costosos mejor.

- Remus, por cierto, te traje un regalo- debes buscar una justificación para el regalo- por que es... es... ummm... el día de ... de ... tu sabes hay que festejar...- una excusa rápido, vio un nombre en el periódico que no había leído esta mañana- por que nuestras justas leyes, liberaron a ... a Jarrelson, pobre tipo... si era una injusticia...- sonríe es la clave.

- Eh...- este tipo... comienza a asustarme realmente, ahora esta feliz por que liberaron, por error a un multihomicida de ancianas y bebes...- si ... señor- mejor acercarse con desconfianza. 

- Es solo un pequeño presente- tendió en dirección a la desconfiada manos de Remus una caja finamente envuelta.

- Gracias...- Remus con desconfianza lo destapo- chocolates...

- Si se que son tus favoritos- ahora si lo tienes ganado.

- Muchas gracias señor, pero... los chocolates me hacen mucho daño, los tengo prohibidos... además de que me dan ganas de vomitar... pero gracias- Remus se alejo con la cara tiñéndose de verde, ante la vista de los deslumbrantes chocolates.

- Eh..?- nota para mi, .. siempre si es posible, averigua si esa persona reencarnada, por la que te vuelves loco,  tiene los mismos gustos de antes...

Paso 7.- Si todos los anteriores no te han resultado... pues ve a su casa, habitación, departamento... etc ... y metete en su cama... asegúrate de no equivocarte de cama, y checa el numero de departamento.

- ¡Black..., pero que rayos haces en mi cama maldito pervertido- Severus Snape, al lado de una muy confundida esposa suya, gritaba al joven tendido en su cama.

- Rayo... puerta equivocada... ya decía yo...- Sirius se levanto provocando una palidez mortal en Severus Snape, y un sonrojo triunfal en la cara de Nhymp.

- Mis ojos, mis ojos... ponte tu maldita ropa- le grito Snape, mientras lo sacaba al pasillo con todo y sus ropas.

Paso 8.-  Si no ha funcionado ningún paso anterior, tu no eres Sirius Black... eres un caso perdido.

- OH!- Sirius sentado en las escaleras fuera del edificio observaba las estrellas- nada funciona para estar contigo- suspiro y derrotado hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

- A esta hora hace mucho frió- unos pasos detrás de el, pero el creía soñar así que no levanto la vista- ni siquiera a un loco pervertido... digo, nadie merece estar sentado fuera, con tristeza.

- Remus- Sirius levanto la vista, no podía ser verdad.

- Armaste mucho escándalo... ¿qué le habrás hecho a mi paciente vecino?- Remus sonrió débilmente, y para Sirius, fue como ver salir el sol.

- Eh... mejor no te digo- Sirius se sonrojo ligeramente.

- Si, creo que prefiero no saberlo... sabes, yo también contemplo las estrellas me gustan mucho... en especial- Remus señalo a la mas brillante del cielo- esa... – se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Sirius- pero no estoy diciendo nada mas eh.

- Yo comprendo...- Sirius se levanto – bueno... tengo que irme, muchas gracias.

- Si..- al verlo dar unos pasos alejándose, Remus sintió que su corazón le dolía, el verlo marcharse, tal ves el estaba equivocado, y Sirius Black, tan solo era una persona triste y solitaria, no el pervertido que el se había imaginado... y tal ves...

- Pero...- Sirius dio la vuelta- al menos haré que el día valga la pena- corrió sorpresivamente y se coloco en frente de Remus.

- ¿Qué?...- pero no atino a decir mas, cuando los labios de Sirius aprisionaron los suyos... y una mano indiscreta se poso a donde los ojos se habían posado anteriormente.

Un fuerte sonido, producto de una mano haciendo un no muy amistoso contacto con aun mejilla, la mano de Remus, la mejilla de Sirius... para después salir este ultimo corriendo divertido.

- Maldito pervertido- Remus corría detrás de el- y yo... que pensé... me las pagaras.

- Valió la pena...- Sirius corría de un lado a otro dejando detrás a un enfadado Remus... o al menos eso quería aparentar ese no tan enfadado Remus.

- Esos dos nunca cambian- pensó el gato que medio dormido los espiaba desde una ventana...

- Escandalosos- replico Severus Snape, mientras tomaba con mas fuerza la almohada para taparse lo oídos.

Notas : un pequeño respiro a toda la tragedia...


	20. capitulo 19 Celos, confusión y heridas

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews, los he leído todos, y muchas gracias... pero nuevamente debo contestarlos... a cambio aquí esta el capitulo mas rápido de lo que creí

Y una pequeña historia extra.

Pero muchas gracias a:

Zelshamada, snuvelly,  Tsubasa Lupin de Black (antes Ron's Lover), sophye potter, lunalunera,Akhasa, Ayesha, ddz008, Leo_P_Le-fail, Grissey Key, kat basted, *Rosie-chan*,  Lorien Lupin. Gracias… espero les haya gustado la pequeña historia extra. 

**Capitulo 19.-  Celos, confusión y heridas.**

- Ron Weasley-  el muchacho volteo ante la mención de su nombre.

- Si, ¿qué deseas Potter?- el joven pelirrojo, contemplo fijamente  al compañero de curso, aquel antipático niño... hacia poco que lo habían transferido a aquella escuela, y había tenido una sensación tan rara cuando lo había visto.

- ¿Potter?, nunca pensé que oiría salir ese apellido con tanto desprecio, de tus labios- el joven de ojos verdes, le dirigió una fugas sonrisa a Severus jr, que estaba a un lado suyo.

- Tu te lo buscaste, deberías saber que engreído resultabas- Severus le sonrió con una mueca ligera- lo cual no significa que tu y yo seamos amigos, es difícil olvidar de la noche a la mañana una rivalidad así.

- Ustedes están locos- el pelirrojo los contemplo sin saber que pensar- ¿qué haces con el Snape, pensé que se odiaban?.

- Eso Weasley, aun esta en duda...- Severus , contemplo a Harry.

- El debe saber, de hecho todos deben saber, si queremos  hacer algo... y adelantarnos a sus planes- Harry se inclino hacia a Ron- debes recordar- susurro en su oído.

- ¿y cuándo Draco- Severus pregunto cuando los dos ahora amigos nuevamente, se abrazaban.

- No... yo no quisiera involucrarlo, el es feliz ahora, como siempre lo deseo, tiene amigos, tiene una familia que se alejo del lado oscuro, tiene esa vida que yo no puedo arrebatarle- Harry sonrió con tristeza, viendo a Ron.

- Aun a costa de que... de que no te recuerde...- Ron sonrió débilmente a su amigo.

- Esta es la vida que soñé para Draco, no se la puedo arrebatar- Harry observo a los dos con determinación- no volveré a arrastrarlo en mi guerra... y tal ves, no sobreviva; no quiero atarlo a mi nuevamente- Harry bajo la vista con una gran tristeza.

- Si no querías que supiera algo es muy tarde- el joven que se había mantenido apartado, oculto tras una esquina del edificio, emergió en ese momento.

- Draco- Harry levanto la vista sorprendido.

- Yo..., yo creí que ... que ya no me apreciabas como amigo, que solo querías pasar tiempo con Severus... con tu extraño comportamiento desde ese día en el parque... ¿por qué?, ¿qué me ocultas?- Draco no podía mantener las lagrimas de furia.

- No ... yo no quería... lastimarte, ya una ves lo hice, Draco- Harry avanzo hacia el joven.

- Lo estas haciendo... sabes que siento por ti Harry Potter... soy un niño, somos pequeños, pero mi corazón me dice que eres la persona mas importante para el, que siempre lo fuiste, por que hubo otra ocasión en que confesé algo así.. ahora puedes odiarme- Draco corrió alejándose del lugar, lo había dicho, toda esa verdad oculta había salido de su corazón.

- No...- Harry se dejo caer pesadamente, el destino lo volvía a traicionar, el mundo en que protegería a Draco se destruía

- Es demasiado tarde para ocultárselo, es mejor que vayas tras el, y le permitas recordar a lo que tiene derecho- Severus apoyo una mano en el hombro de Harry- por que el es mi amigo, y no te dejare dañarlo Potter.

- Harry, esa fue también su decisión, antes... dio todo por ti, no puedes arrebatarle su sacrificio- Ron apoyo la mano en el otro hombro de su amigo- ve por el.

- Yo...- Harry se levanto rápidamente, sin mediar mas palabras corrió en pos de aquel que lo había dado todo por el.

- Que el destino quiera darles una oportunidad, en esta ocasión- Ron pidió silenciosamente, pero Severus fue capaz de escucharlo... nunca lo admitiría, pero pedía lo mismo...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Eres un inconsciente Sirius Black- James aun no se cansaba de gritar.

- Lo tuve que hacer, James, no podía resistir mas tiempo encerrado, no mientras Remus... si tan solo supiera en donde esta- Sirius caminaba oculto por una capa, al lado de James, sin querer observo nuevamente la palma de su mano, esa cicatriz que la recorría, pero olvido pronto eso- y no grites tan alto mi nombre, o tendré a un montón de policías detrás mío.

- Eso ya no es problema, te tengo buenas y malas  noticias- James observo a su amigo- ¿cuáles quieres primero?

- Las buenas... me faltan últimamente- Sirius lo observo a su ves.

- Bien... la cámara de seguridad de tu oficina gravo todo, varias de ellas fueron destruidas, pero una que Severus oculto muy bien.. gravo todo, eres inocente, por que la maquina muestra a otra persona asesinando a aquella pobre chica, aunque tuvimos que pagar una multa por tu fuga... pero eres libre.

- James... ¿por qué estoy caminando disfrazado entonces?- Sirius se quito la capa.

- Considéralo una pequeña venganza, por preocuparme- James recibió un pequeño coscorrón de parte de su amigo.

- Que bien, podré buscar a Remus, sin duda lo encontrare, sabes Padfoot lo encontrara rápidamente- Sirius veía venir la  esperanza que había creído perdida.

- Aun están las malas noticias...- James lucia una cara abrumada- esa persona, que te inculpo... Snape y Dumbledore lo identificaron...- James guardo silencio un momento siendo interrumpido por Sirius.

- Espera a que encuentre al maldito tipo, el y toda su familia no se la van a acabar- Sirius se callo con las palabras de su amigo.

-  Es el hermano de Remus- James observo la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo- el no tiene nada que ver... en eso, pero...- James volvió a guardar silencio.

- ¿Qué mas?- exigió Sirius.

- Su familia... Sirius, tienes que saber la verdad... ven Snape, aguarda para revelarte... yo lo siento- James tomo la mano de Sirius y lo condujo al fin al edificio al que habían caminado, el edificio donde Severus, y antes Remus vivían.

++++++++++++++++++

- Peter, no puedes seguir huyendo, no podemos, voy a confesarle la verdad a Sirius, tiene que saberlo- Remus se había detenido y confrontaba a un temeroso Peter.

- El... te odiara Remus, si lo sabe- Peter  contemplaba a penado a los ojos a su amigo, no podía mantener mucho tiempo la vista, no después de esa nueva traición.

- No... se que el comprenderá, por que lo conozco... no puedo seguir ocultándole el peligro en que esta, no puedo dejar a todos que confíen en Dumbledore.

- Remus, te lo suplico piénsalo- Peter se apoyo a recuperar el aliento al pie de un árbol habían estado corriendo a través de un bosque a las salidas de la ciudad.

- Mi mente me dicta una cosa, y mi corazón me manda eso Peter... voy a hablar con el, con todos... – Remus observo a su amigo, vio que Peter que había levantado la vista, la mantenía fija tras de el, con una expresión de terror.

- Vaya...- una vos profunda se escuchaba detrás de el- el gato que logro escapar... debiste quedarte siempre como una rata, era tu verdadera naturaleza...

- Tu...- Remus se había volteado lentamente, y contemplaba al dueño de la vos- hermano...

- Querido Remus- el joven se acerco a el lentamente.

- No...- Remus sentía nuevamente esa sensación, se perdía en una especie de hechizo, aun mas poderoso que el imperius, algo doblegaba su mente ante esa vos, trato de levantar una mano, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, aunque se repetía que odiaba a ese tipo frente a el.

- Aléjate de el- Peter grito corriendo contra ese joven.

- No molestes insignificante cobarde- el joven levanto una varita y en un instante, Peter salió despedido por un rayo, estrellándose contra el árbol, cayo inconsciente.

- Ahora- el joven volvió a prestar atención a Remus.

- No...- Remus sintió que había recuperado un poco su mente, pero ahora bajo los ojos de su hermano nuevamente caía-... Sirius....- apretó los dientes tratando de pensar solo en el, darse la fuerza suficiente, sus piernas se libraron de hechizo, y su mente le grito corre, lo cual hizo, sin detenerse a pensar.

- No lo hagas mas difícil- el joven sonrió fríamente- pero si lo prefieres, las cacerías siempre han sido de mi gusto- el muchacho observo por donde había partido- pero antes, me desharé de...- observo el lugar donde Peter había caído, este había desaparecido- rayos, bueno tu no eras importante- corrió con movimientos felinos detrás de su presa.

- Remus... – Peter respiraba entrecortadamente- gracias a su forma animaga se había podido ocultar detrás de unas raíces del árbol, tambaleándose trato de pararse, pero cayo temblando- perdóname Remus, soy un cobarde, tengo tanto miedo- se encogió en si mismo- había temblado ante lo que había visto, el sol se había ocultado ya, y la luna había brillado en el cielo, aun llena... a su luz contemplo una manada de lobos pasar rápidamente sin hacerle caso, había retomado su forma animaga, y se había acurrucado entre esas raíces; su mente le gritaba por cobarde, el era el único con una varita, su amigo estaba desarmado, corriendo por el bosque, seguido de todas esas fieras... pero no podía, no lograba  vencer a su miedo.

++++++++++++++++++

Corre , le gritaba su mente a Remus, hacia un rato que no escuchaba el paso seguro de su perseguidor, pero ahora podía sentir muchas presencias rodeándolo, y el sol había desaparecido, estaba en medio del bosque, no tenia sus sentidos de lobo, por primera ves se sentía totalmente desorientado... como aquella ves, en otra vida, cuando era un niño... era la misma sensación... el bosque oscuro, la luna llena ... lo lobos.

Cayo tropezando cuando freno de golpe, ante la aparición de un lobo frente a el, un poderoso lobo de ojos dorados... y el  estaba desarmado.

Cerca de el, estaban algunas ramas, estiro la mano mientras retrocedía, sin perder de vista al lobo... su mano estaba a centímetros de la rama, cuando sintió un peso en su mano y un pequeño dolor, otro lobo, había apoyado sus garras en su mano... estos no eran lobos... demasiado listos y esos ojos ... eran hombres lobo; estaba perdido.

Sin perderlos de visto se levanto tropezando aun, aun cuando corrió a través de los árboles, sabia que esos lobos solo jugaban con el, no le permitirían huir.

La luna lo cegó por un momento, había llegado dejando atrás la espesura de los árboles, a un claro... no pudo volver a internarse entre otros árboles, ya que varios lobos emergieron de entre ellos, por enfrente, y cuando retrocedió por detrás, a la izquierda y a la derecha... estaba rodeado.

Pensó que eso seria lo mejor, si lo destrozaban si lo mataban, sin ninguna lazo que lo uniera a Sirius, eso lo salvaría... se dejo caer...  bajo la vista y contemplo sus manos, esperando resignado su destino... vio la  palma de su mano, la cicatriz... ¿una cicatriz?, como aquella que recordaba... pero cuando... y su corazón, forzó a su mente, en estos momentos de angustia... ese lazo, se había formado; recordó lo que había pasado y lloro, por que el destino lo traicionó.

Un lobo de movimientos ágiles se acerco a el, sus ojos dorados brillaron, y  Remus levanto la vista... era su hermano, podría reconocerlo, podía observar la satisfacción en esos ojos dorados, y el debería observar el dolor en los suyos tan parecidos.

Lo entendió, pero no quería... no... el lobo avanzo a el, Remus pudo contemplar los colmillos relucientes  tan cerca de el, trato de cerrar los ojos, pero el profundo dolo entre su cuello y su hombro se lo impidió, el mismo lugar donde antes llevo esa marca.

El dolor se intensifico, y el vio a la luz de la luna, como  el color rojo teñía su brazo, su pecho y caía sobre el pasto; pero la vista le estaba comenzando a fallar, y cayo en una terrible oscuridad. No sin antes contemplar la herida en su palma correr con un hilo de sangre.

++++++++

En ese momento Severus Snape, había abierto su puerta, para recibir, a visitas que no le agradaban, y menos por aquello que tenia que decirles; estaba preparado para todo, menos para recibir en sus brazos a un Sirius, que cayo inconsciente en cuanto el abrió, y aun extrañado James detrás de el...

Sujetó a Sirius, como pudo y con ayuda de James lo recostaron en el sillón... por alguna extraña razón y aun cuando James aseguraba que no lo estaba antes, una herida teñía en rojo, entre su cuello y su hombro, y se extendía con una larga mancha, su mano así mismo dejaba caer un delgado hilo de sangre, una herida cruzaba su palma. 

Notas: Pues i, nuevamente soy muy mala... pueden decirlo.. y además, mientras escribía este capitulo, vino a mi mente el final que escribire para esta historia... pero es demasiado triste... umm todavía restan capítulos, así que me lo pensare de mientras.


	21. capitulo20Inicio de un secreto inespera...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Gracias Ayesha

Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo extra... perdón por no haberlo aclarado antes... sorry.
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM
    
    Pues espero que no se alargue demasiado, pero va a tardar un poco el final.

Gracias snuvelly

Pues severus jr, guarda un pequeño secretito que comienza a desvelarse en este capitulo...

Pues Remus como hombre lobo pronto tendrá alguna venganza.

Gracias sophye potter

El final no será trágico lo prometo.. en medio si va a haber mucho dolor y todo, pero el final no... si queda bastante, aun no he revelado muchas cosas, tenme un poco de paciencia, es que escribo varias historias la mismo tiempo...
    
    Gracias  Juxo
    
    Bueno, si soy un poco mala, pero es que a mi me fascina la tragedia, la comedia no es mi fuerte... aunque tengo por hay como tres historias cómicas, pronto haré mas de este genero... y alguna sin tragedia...
    
    Y bueno, lo de Dumbledore... aun no esta del todo revelado...

Y sobre Remus y Sirius.. aun falta que se revele algo mas sobre esa conexión que los une; y la madre de Remus trato de matar a los padres de Sirius y a este  para que el destino que ella conocía se evitara... pronto se explicara mas..
    
    Gracias Daniela Lupin

Perdón por torturarte... y en este capitulo un poco mas... sorry, pero recompensare en los siguientes capítulos a Moony.
    
    Gracias Akhasa

Bueno... jiji sorry, si regrese bastante a la tragedia, pero los próximos capítulos serán muy ligeritos y agradables, por que cierto perrito  y cierto lobito pierden algo... 

Y el final reconsiderándolo no será trágico... aunque ya ves como luego cambio de opinión... pero espero que no, por que también tengo en mente algunas historias cómicas...

Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo extra, a veces puedo hacer comedia... se que es raro... pero si puedo...

Siempre es agradable leer lo que me escribes, gracias..

Capitulo 20**.- Inicio de un secreto  inesperado, y  reencuentros que no lo son.**

- No soy solo su hijo... soy él ( una parte de el), entiendes Potter, soy tu odiado profesor de pociones...- no definitivamente no podría confesarlo de esa forma- y sabes que.. todo este tiempo quien creías que era Dumbledore, no lo era... ¿no eso tan poco?; debería haber alguna forma... mira, es... rayos es tan difícil...

- ¿Otra ves pensativo Severus?...- la vos reconfortante de su madre..

- Si, es solo que ... eh!, no para nada madre, estaba preocupado por una tarea, para colmo es en equipos y debo hacerla con Har.. digo con Potter- la mirada del chico trataba de aparentar a alguien diciendo la verdad.

- Si claro- a una madre no se le engaña con nada- últimamente todos los trabajos son con Harry, eh?- la joven madre se distrajo ante la llamada de uno de sus hijos menores, Severus aprovecho para escapar, o eso intento, cuando choco en las escaleras con su padre.

- Severus, deberíamos hablar...- la vos cansada- no sabes que ha ocurrido.

- En otra ocasión... debo irme ya, lo siento... padre- el joven corrió por las escaleras.

- Siempre el mismo cortante Severus...- el señor abrió la puerta- no cabe duda, que eres mi hijo...

Entro en la casa, y contemplo el rostro de su preocupada esposa.

- ¿Cómo esta él?- la joven mujer pregunto con tristeza.

- Sigue sin recordar, no entiendo por que... algo recibió de alguien un dolor terrible... lo que sucede es que no entiendo esta reacción, estaba desmayado, luego Dumbledore lo examino y el también dijo que estaba bien... y cuando despertó no recordaba... no lo comprendo.

- Pero.. ¿no recuerda todo, perdió la memoria?- la joven se sentó indicando a su esposo que hiciera lo mismo.

- No... de alguna forma olvido muchas cosas, toda su vida pasada, lo que era en esta, apenas si recuerda que conoce a Potter pero solo una lejana amistad  en esta vida, es como si hubiera regresado a un momento de su mente, antes de volverse la persona fría y frívola que intento formar a su alrededor como defensa.

- Entonces... ¿no recuerda a Remus?- la joven apretó los puños.

- No, me temo que si lo viera frente a si, no lo reconocería... si es que el esta... si Remus...- la vos le dolía, al tratar de pronunciar. 

- El estará a salvo...- la joven quería creer en sus palabras-  pero no es justo, para ellos dos.

- Tal ves lo mejor sea que no recuerde, que no se volvieran a reencontrar... el mundo ...- pero Severus guardo silencio.

- Tu sabes que eso, es mentira... el amor debe tener siempre oportunidad- la joven abrazo a  su esposo.

++++++++++

- Draco, no tienes que hacer esto...- Harry miraba fijamente a los ojos al chico rubio frente a el.

- Es mi elección..-Draco, le sonrió levemente- se que trataste de protegerme, se que trataste de cumplir mis sueños, y te lo agradezco... pero olvidaste algo; tu siempre fuiste parte de ellos, si no recordara, sino pudiera conservar ese amor... entonces nada tendría sentido.

- Draco...- el joven moreno sonrió aun cuando las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos- yo no quería , que volvieras a sufrir, ya antes fue terrible... si no sobrevivió... si muero en esta batalla... si tu?...

- No me importa Harry, tan solo los minutos que pase a tu lado por pocos, abran valido la pena....- Draco lo abrazo y el moreno se dejo sostener en ese abrazo.

- Siempre...- Harry poso su mano en la mejilla del rubio.

- Y eternamente...- el rubio poso a su ves una mano en la mejilla de Harry...

- Parejita, si ya terminaron, ¿podemos arreglar estos asuntos tan urgentes?- Severus Snape los contemplaba con una cara de pena ajena, detrás de el un sonrojado Ron y una sonriente Hermione los observaban también.

- Claro- los dos chicos exclamaron a un tiempo soltándose, y poniéndose totalmente rojos.

- Bien, ahora Weasley, ¿puedes decirnos, cuantos de tu familia recuerdan y en que circunstancias? – Severus hablaba pausadamente- y usted señori... eh, tu Granger... ¿puedes decirnos que averiguaste en esos libros?.

Los dos aludidos, habían contemplado incrédulos a Severus Snape Jr. ; algo no cuadraba. Draco fue el primero en acercarse al ceñudo joven...

- ¿Pro?... ¿Profesor Snape?- el rubio observo al chico frente a el, y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa- no pude ser...

++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius...- eso era exactamente lo único que ocupaba su mente, mientras dolorido se dejaba caer, y volvía a levantarse, la gente creía que era una especie de vagabundo y se apartaban... algunos que notaban que estaba herido querían ayudarle... pero el los rehuía, solo tenia en mente ver a una persona, y nuevamente, sus fuerzas lo empujaban, tenia que advertirle a él...

La sangre manaba aun de sus heridas, y el trataba de contenerla, no quería perder mas tiempo, no le importaba.

- ¿Sirius? ... ayúdame por favor- su mente debía estar fallándole, pensaba que había tropezado, y caído en brazos de él, pero eso era imposible, oía como le llamaba( ¿por que no decía su nombre?), pero la vos cálida reconfortándolo, debía ser parte de su imaginación- ¿no puedes estar aquí, es otra ilusión?- se hundió en la inconciencia, deseando que fuera realmente el.

- ¿Qué?, ¿se encuentra bien?- Sirius recibió en brazos a un desmayado joven, pensó por un momento que era un vagabundo loco, pero... ¿cómo sabia su nombre?... ¿por qué lo llamaba con esa aprensión?..¿quién era ese joven?, ¿por qué le dolía verlo así?, el no lo conocía.

Había salido a caminar tratando de despejar su mente, realmente no se sentía enfermo, por que ese amable joven  Potter alegaba que lo estaba... y por varias calles camino pensativo, repasaba su mente una y otra ves, ¿por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?... no lo comprendía bien; y ahora ese joven se había detenido al verlo frente así, lo había llamado varias veces con insistencia, y sus ojos habían brillado... ¿pero quien era el?, por alguna causa el lo había tomado en brazos, evitando que cayera, aun lo tenia en brazos.

Levanto su mano, la había posado en el hombro de ese extraño, cuando noto que estaba teñida de rojo... ¿sangre?, ese muchacho estaba herido... ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿llamar a la policía...?, pero si ese joven no quería...¿por qué su corazón le decía que con el estaría a salvo, que no desconfiara?.

Llamo a su chofer( hace unos días había contratado a uno nuevo) por medio del celular, algo le decía que debía ayudar a este joven...por suerte tenia uno de los mejores doctores a su disposición.

Cuando el chofer llego, entre los dos metieron al joven al auto acomodándolo, le indico que se dirigiera a uno de los departamentos que tenia y nunca utilizaba... no sabia de donde esa sensación de que ese joven estaría a salvo ahí, y no en su casa.

Cuando estaban acomodando al joven, Sirius se percato de que un gato se había acercado, y tiraba de un extremo de la gastada ropa del muchacho.

- ¿Eres su gato?- Sirius se arrodillo, el gato parecía enojado, pero cuando el acerco su mano, se estuvo quieto- bien, no me gustan mucho los gatos, pero si este joven es tu dueño... creo que deberías ir con el- Sirius tomo en brazos al gato, no era muy bonito pero... bueno lo metió al auto, mientras el acomodaba la cabeza del muchacho sobre sus piernas y llamaba al doctor, para que estuviera listo a su llegada.

El departamento, era el mas lujoso de uno de los edificios que  le pertenecían, tenia siempre un servicio que cuidaba de el, así que cuando llego estaba impecable como si viviera ahí; las dos sirvientas lo saludaron (¿cómo con miedo?, le había parecido a el),cuando el entro seguido del doctor, los dos llevaron al joven a una de las habitaciones y lo recostaron, el doctor comenzó a examinarlo, mientras Sirius tomaba al gato y lo llevaba con el fuera de la habitación, lo dejo en la alfombra, pero el gato se subió al sillón... tras una pequeña discusión con el obstinado gato, prefirió dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Se acerco a la cocina, y solicito preparan la comida del día, pensaba quedarse ahí, hasta saber mas de ese extraño joven, y también pidió un plato de comida para gatos ( una de las señoras tuvo que llamar por teléfono a uno de los empleados del servicio, para encargar esa comida...¿desde cuando el señor Black tenia una mascota?... mas bien...¿desde cuando se había vuelto amable?)

Sirius, no presto atención a la extraña reacción de sus empleadas... se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el joven, el doctor salía en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo esta ...él, doctor?- Sirius, sentía raro el no saber ni siquiera el nombre de ese joven.

- Pues... por el momento ya he limpiado sus heridas y las he desinfectado... pero tiene entre el hombro y el cuello una herida sumamente extraña...como... como una mordida de alguna fiera grande, esa herida le produjo fiebre, le he dado algo para que baje... pero deberán estar al pendiente de el toda la noche y cambiarle las vendas de tanto en tanto, creo que recobrara la conciencia a mas tardar mañana,  se ve algo débil, así que recomendaría que se le diera de comer en cuanto despierte.

- Bien, doctor- Sirius acompaño al medico, mientras pagaba el servicio prestado y tomaba las ultimas indicaciones, indico que a su chofer le diera la lista de medicamentos y vendas para que los comprara, y sobre todo pidió la discreción del medico, que asintió silencioso.

++++++++++++++++

El medico encontró al chofer esperándolo al lado del auto, el doctor se subió, ya que  debían dejarlo en su casa según instrucciones previas.

- Aquí esta la lista de medicamentos- el chofer asintió, mientras recibía el trozo de papel de manos del doctor.

- Si doctor... dígame, no cree, que es algo extraño esto..- el chofer conducía al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

- Bueno, del señor Black, nunca se sabe, es una persona un poco complicada... pero es la primera ves que veo que lleva a un hombre a su casa- el doctor sonrió para si.

- ¿Su amante tal ves?, aunque el parecía no conocerlo... aunque el joven es muy bello, sin esa suciedad mas sin duda... - el chofer sonrió aprensivamente.

- Si es un caso extraño- el doctor sonrió a su ves, las arrugas se marcaban en su rostro con esa mueca- harían bonita pareja.

++++++++++++++

Sirius entro en la habitación para vigilar al joven, aun no entendía su proceder, pero no tenia muchas dudas cuando lo vio.

El doctor con ayuda de una de las señoras había limpiado al joven, sin la sangre seca, sin esa suciedad era aun mas hermoso, ¿qué estaba diciendo?...

Se sentó en una silla cercana, tratando de olvidar esas palabras, entonces lo contemplo, la herida estaba cubierta por blancos vendajes, que se teñían muy lentamente de rosa... aun sangraba, pero mas débilmente, se fijo en su rostro, el murmullo delicado que indicaba que estaba dormido, apenas entreabría esos labios, delgados y pálidos, pero bellos, como llamándolo a besarlos.. se sonrojo con esa observación... movió la cabeza de un lado al otro negando, sin querer volvió a fijar su vista en ese rostro.

Sus largas pestañas... ¿de que color serian sus ojos?, estaban casi cerrados cuando lo había encontrado... y no recordaba bien, tal ves castaños... no ... sus ojos eran dorados, un momento ¿cómo estaba seguro de ello?.

Estaba alucinando, se regaño a si mismo..

Pero cuando decidid dejar de contemplarlo se fijo en algo mas... en medio de su cabello castaño, un mechón blanco... se veía tan natural y al mismo tiempo no... ¿cuántos años tendría ese joven?...

Salió de la habitación, por un poco mas de agua.. en realidad quiera alejarse un poco de todo esto que estaba sintiendo... por que no era posible... a él le gustaban las mujeres, estaba seguro de ello.

A un lado de el, el gato se coló antes de que la puerta se cerrara, viendo a ambos lados y cerrando la ventana cercana el gato desapareció, en su lugar un joven  bajito estaba observando al dormido.

- ¿qué debo hacer Remus?- Peter cansado se dejo caer en la silla- ¿Por qué Sirius, actúa como si no te recordara?...- el joven palideció cuando escucho un ruido cercano, rápidamente en la silla estaba el gato.

Sirius abría la puerta en ese momento, contemplando aun al durmiente, se sentó en la silla.

- Argghh!, ¿gato que haces aquí?- el joven tomo en una mano al gato, que al sentarse el, le había clavado las garras- no te vi, lo siento... de hecho no deberías estar aquí...- Sirius lo acerco a su rostro- pero...- vio como el gato observaba fijamente al muchacho en la cama- creo que lo quieres mucho... esta bien, te dejare quedarte.

Sirius se sentó, y coloco al gato sobre la cama, no muy cerca del paciente, por si acaso.

- Que raro- Sirius se dio cuenta en ese momento de la ventana cerrada- creí que la había dejado abierta... bueno debía haberla cerrado.. que distraído- el nos e percato de que el gato suspiro con alivio, pero en ese momento Sirius vio al gato- sabes, me gustaría que me pudiera decir, ¿cómo se llama el?, ¿quién es?, y ¿cómo sabia mi nombre?, pero... supongo que es una locura esperar que los gatos hablen, el joven se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y respiro el cálido aire- ¿cuál será su nombre?.

- Remus- se escucho una vos lejana.

- ¿Remus?, pero- el joven se dio la vuelta, el muchacho en cama seguía durmiendo- ¿de donde vino esa vos?.. Remus... eh, pues mañana me dirás si ese es tu nombre...

Sirius tomo el teléfono de la habitación y marco el numero de su departamento, aviso a la servidumbre que no llegaría y les pidió que avisaran al señor Potter, si llegaba a buscarlo que tenia un negocio pendiente, y de eso se encargaba, que tal ves llegaría mañana en la tarde.

+++++++

Notas: Bueno, creo que le he dado la vuelta esta historia, pero pronto mas preguntas... ¿algún día llegaran las respuestas...?


	22. Los momentos de paz

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Perdón por no poder contestar los reviews, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, peor los contesto en el próximo capitulo, si tienen alguna pregunta o duda.

**Capitulo21.- Los momentos de paz.**

El sol, entrando lentamente a través de la ventana, la calidez inundando su rostro... poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia.

- ¿Dónde...- el joven observo confuso el lugar.

- A salvo- comento la vos frente a el.

- ¿Quién eres?- el joven abrió totalmente los ojos, dorados tal y como lo imagino.

- Soy Sirius... ¿no sabes quien soy?- el joven de cabellos negros se extraño.

- No... no recuerdo si te conozco, no se donde estoy, ni... no recuerdo quien soy- el joven de cabellos castaños escondió su rostro entre sus manos, totalmente horrorizado ante la idea de su mente vacía.

- Es que... te ayude, por que caíste en mis brazos desmayado, me llamaste por mi nombre, supuse que me conocías...- Sirius le sonrió un poco y trato de calmarlo.

- ¿por qué no recuerdo?- El joven se tranquilizo un poco, en ese momento sintió un peso suave sobre sus piernas- este gato, ¿es tuyo?- pregunto sin poder reprimirse.

- Yo supuse, que seria tuyo...- Sirius aparto un poco al gato, y se quedo observando directamente a los ojos al joven frente a el, tan hermoso, y el tan enredado en esos extraños sentimientos.

- No lo recuerdo- el joven se apoyo en la cama- pero puede ser mío- Remus levanto la vista y le sonrió- de todas maneras muchas gracias, creo que estaba muy enfermo, y tu me ayudaste... a un desconocido- El joven se sonrojo un tanto.

- No eres un desconocido... bueno pienso que eres buena persona...y yo...- Sirius se sintió un poco incomodo- ah es cierto, tienes que comer, el doctor me lo encargo...- el joven se paro yendo por algo en una mesita.

- No... yo no quiero causarte mas problemas, lo siento mucho, me iré en este momento- el joven trato de incorporarse, pero la debilidad lo retenía.

- Quédate... tienes que recuperarte, no serás ninguna molestia- Sirius se acerco lentamente.

- Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre- el joven sonrió tristemente cuando vio la bandeja de comida frente a el.

- Remus...- pronuncio en vos baja Sirius, dejando la bandeja.

- ¿Qué?, ¿es ese mi nombre?- Remus lo observo dudoso.

- No lo se... es que anoche cuando te cuidaba, creí escuchar ese nombre...- Sirius se avergonzó un poco.

- Bien... no me puedo quedar sin un nombre verdad.... Remus suena bien- sonrió el muchacho, mientras tomaba el jugo.

- Es perfecto- suspiro Sirius, mientras tomaba la cuchara y ayudaba a su extraño visitante a servirse.

( los dos aunque no se recuerdan, actúan así, siempre han estado predestinados... pensó el gato)....

**********recuerdo********

Era el séptimo año y ultimo en Hogwarts para la generación mas problemática... los merodeadores tenían una agenda apretada, las bromas para los slyterins eran continuas y la victima principal Severus Snape, el director compadecido del pobre muchacho lo había mandado a la enfermería por un largo tiempo, sobre todo después de ver el resultado de varias bromas al mismo tiempo, en un solo sujeto... se decía que Snape tenia tentáculos y alguna extraña cola... pero eran solo rumores, claro rumores distribuidos por cuatro jóvenes en especial.

Peter había estado corriendo ese día, llevaba implementos para bromas de un lado al otro, y junto a James habían instalado varias de ellos.

Sirius y Remus habían olvidado en el dormitorio, las bombas fétidas tan necesarias para la broma de despedida, que planeaban; así que James le dijo a Sirius que fuera por ellas, este sonrió y le indico que necesitaba ayuda para cargar tantas, ni siquiera había llegado James, a sugerir que fuera Peter, quien lo acompañara; cuando ya Sirius se alejaba acompañado de Remus.

Pero esperaban, y nada, ya habían tardado veinte minutos y James comenzó a impacientarse, en cualquier momento un prefecto o algún profesor podía descubrirlos( no tomo en cuenta que Remus era un prefecto), así que le indico a Peter que fuera a llamarlos, seguramente el flojo de Sirius se había quedado durmiendo, o tal ves Remus estaba regañando a algún alumno joven.

Así que Peter corrió a lo mas que daban sus cortas piernas, se detuvo a recordar la contraseña frente a la señora gorda, y en uno de los raros casos, no tuvo problemas, recordó la contraseña, no se tropezó, ni cayo, ni lo empujaron... ese día bien podría ser su día de buena suerte.

Subió las escaleras, le pareció que escuchaba algunos ruidos, un poco extraños, conforme se acercaba mas a la habitación, y entonces lo escucho un grito, luego un golpe... ¿Sirius y Remus estaban peleando?, sin esperar mas, empujo la puerta y entro...

Dos sorprendidos pares de ojos lo observaron, y después las mejillas debajo de esos ojos se ruborizaron.

Remus solo atino a jalar la manta de la cama, y taparse  a el y a Sirius que se encontraba debajo de el... Peter seguía en shock.

Cuando sus piernas le respondieron, salió corriendo.. los ocupantes de la cama, se levantaron, Sirius un tanto a regañaditas.

Peter se dejo caer en una esquina... su mente trabajaba a  toda prisa... relacionando simples acontecimientos, y momentos que le habían parecido tan inocentes... ahora comprendía muchas cosas...

James se acerco al poco... y encontró a Peter aun perturbado, llego casi en el momento en que un avergonzado Remus llegaba arrastrando a Sirius.

James, observo a Sirius, después a Remus, y por ultimo a Peter...

- ¿Qué no se cansan?- exclamo James molesto- solo los mande por bombas fétidas... ¿acaso la cama los llamo?.

- James- le reclamo Remus sonrojado.

- Fue culpa de Moony, deberías saber como se pone cada ves que se acerca su transformación, por que crees que estos días estoy tan cansado.

- Si échame la culpa... pero... si eso te molesta, puedo dejar de lado... así descansas- Remus le sonrió picadamente a Sirius.

- ¿Quién dijo que me quejo de estar cansado?- Sirius sonrió picara mente, con los ojos se comunicaron, que en cualquier rato libre...continuarían.

- Lo importante aquí es Peter... ¿ estas molesto?- pregunto dudoso James.

- No...- Peter al fin salió de su mutismo y los observo con duda- yo sospechaba algo, no crean que soy tan despistado... además, a veces hay ruidos un poco fuertes que no me dejan dormir, ahora comprendo... y yo que le recrimine el otro día a Sir Nicolas..., por mi no se preocupen, no me molesta...- Peter los observo de pronto con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora que ocurre?, pensé que no había problema- pregunto ansioso James.

- Es que... ¿tienen que hacer eso en mi cama?...- Peter los observo con molestia.

Remus y Sirius volvieron a sonrojarse por segunda ocasión en el día.

******* fin recuerdo********

( esos dos nunca cambiaran... a pesar de todo lo que a ocurrido, creo que este es el momento para ellos... no recuerdan, así que todo ese dolor quedo atrás... ojala y pudieran estar juntos, sin importar nada mas, el gato se levanto con paso lento a la cocina...)

- Esta es la sala, pero por hoy será lo mejor que permanezcas la mayor parte del tiempo acostado- Sirius tomaba a Remus de una mano, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar lentamente.

- Muchas gracias.. pero en verdad... me siento mal, siendo una molestia..- Remus observaba el lugar con pesar.

- Ya deja de decir eso... piensa que soy un extraño algo loco, al que le gusta ayudar a las personas...- Sirius sonrió, dándole confianza... por que sentía que podía dedicar su vida a contemplar a la persona frente a el.

- Muchas gracias... algún día tratare de recompensarte- Remus , sintió que su corazón le indicaba que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

- Bien, que te parece si te cambiamos esos vendajes- Sirius condujo al enfermo de nuevo al cuarto.

(Mejor me quedo aquí, pensó el gato... no vaya  a ser que ese cambio de vendajes se convierta en algo mas)

- ¿Entonces no sabes como te hiciste esta herida?- pregunto Sirius al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Remus, cuando vio la herida.

- No lo recuerdo- Remus se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos- pero... tengo imágenes dispersas por mi mente...un bosque, y siento que corría... pero no puedo- Remus  se tomo con desesperación la cabeza, las lagrimas no podía refrenarlas.

- Tranquilo- Sirius se acerco y lo apoyo en el- poco a poco recordaras no debes forzarte... mira yo también tengo un problema con mi memoria, pero poco a poco, puedo recordar- Sirius le sonrió, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Gracias- Remus no podía decir mas, la gratitud en sus ojos era inmensa, pero las palabras no bastaban, ¿por qué se sentía tan protegido, tan seguro en esos brazos?.

- Bueno.. debes estar aburrido, ¿no quieres ver algo de televisión?- Sirius le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo... me siento muy apenado, ¿no debías ir a tu trabajo o hacer alguna otra cosa?.. no quiero... molestar- Remus lo contemplo apenado.

- No... puedo tomar las vacaciones cuando quiera... así que a partir de este momento, seré tu enfermero privado... no encuentro ninguna otra cosa tan importante como tu...- Sirius se sonrojo y aparto inmediatamente la vista, ¿por qué había dicho eso?...

- Yo...- Remus también había volteado apenado...-yo...

- Bien, voy por una televisión...- Sirius se levanto, tratando de cambiar el tema..

++++++++++++++++++++++

- Por ultima ves Potter... no fue mi idea- Severus Snape jr, exasperado se dejo caer en una banca.

- Pero... ¿por qué reencarnaste en dos partes?, - Harry lo observaba extrañado.

- Por que... una parte de mi siempre quiso liberarse... encontrar el amor, ser feliz... y otra parte es la responsable, y aquella a quien confiaron un secreto muy importante.

- Aun... aun no lo creo, profesor- alego Draco.

- No me llames así...- trato Severus jr de sonar molesto- no soy mas tu profesor... tenemos la misma edad...

- Pero... ¿cuál es ese secreto?- Harry volvía a insistir viéndolo fijamente.

- Aun me es imposible revelártelo... pronto... es lo único que prometo- Severus jr observo el rostro triste de Draco- tratare de ayudarlos...

+++++++++++++++++

- Eres un estúpido, ¿cómo es posible?, lo tenias en tus manos, herido ... ¿cómo escapo?- el hombre enojado caminaba alrededor de un joven arrodillado.

- No contaba con ese momento de valor de parte de esa rata, ¿quién diría eso?- el joven observaba fijamente a su padre.

- Una manda de lobos derrotados, por un mago tan débil-  el hombre se detuvo frente a su hijo, y levanto la ano con intención de golpearlo, pero se detuvo al oír la risa de este.

- El tonto eres tu padre, ¿por qué crees que ellos perdieron?..- el joven sonrió aun mas- por que... yo se los ordene, la trampa perfecta... escapo directamente a los brazos de adivina ¿quién?...

- Así que no fue un fallo- el padre sonrió también- pero... acaso olvidas que no queríamos, que esos magos le ayuden.

- OH, padre, deberías estar mas enterado de la situación... Black perdió la memoria, su memoria del pasado... y esos magos decidieron dejarlo en paz, hasta que la recupere... así que ellos no verán a Remus.

- Si ellos, no recuerdan, ¿de que nos sirven?... nunca forjaran ese laxo que deseamos... serán indiferentes el uno con el otro- el padre, pensó que la sonrisa se borraría del rostro de su hijo, pero no fue así.

- Padre... ellos pese a la muerte se recordaron, no hay nada que evite que ellos dos estén juntos, nada que evite que el amor entre ellos sea tan poderoso – el hijo se levanto y se acerco al padre- además la primera unión ya se dio, mi querido hermanito llevaba el aroma de Black... lo percibimos claramente en el. 

- Parece que esta guerra.. la ganaremos nosotros- exclamo con  cruel satisfacción el hombre mayor.

++++++++++++++++

continuara

Notas: el giro inesperado continua, así que en estos capítulos ellos llevaran un vida bastante normal... y alegre para variar.


	23. La vida tranquila que siempre deseamos

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Perdón de nuevo por no contestar, pero ando muy corta de tiempo... tratare de compensar con el capitulo 23 pronto.

**Capitulo 22.- La vida tranquila que siempre deseamos.**

- ¡Observa , no son hermosos!- el joven de cabellos castaños sonreía.

- Si, por eso este lugar es uno de mis favoritos- el joven de largo cabello negro, se situó al lado del otro joven- pero... ¿no se si este bien?, ¿qué estés esforzándote ya?... es pronto... Remus

- No, el contemplar este lugar es una excelente medicina, además... extrañaba el sol- Remus tendió, sobre el césped,  el mantel que había estado sosteniendo, y se sentó , estaban en medio de un parque muy bello- siéntese Sirius, por favor- el joven señalo al mantel.

- Bien, si tu lo crees así- el joven sonrió y se sentó al lado, cargaba una gran cesta, que deposito en el suelo-  pero, ya te dije, no me hables tan ceremoniosamente.

- Es que... le tengo mucho respeto, usted, me ayudo mucho... y yo- el joven se sonrojo levemente.

- Pues si es así, te ruego háblame normalmente, somos  amigos.. si – Sirius se inclino ante la cesta, y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas.

- Yo, no recuerdo... si alguna ves he ido  a un picnic... pero, este es magnifico- sonrió Remus- sintió realmente quitarle.. quitarte tanto tiempo.

- No te preocupes, son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido- Sirius, pensó que tal felicidad era ideal, como si siempre hubiera deseado estos momentos.- este momento es magnifico.

- Si- el silencio se formo unos momentos, Remus sacudió la cabeza- bueno, quiere... digo ¿quieres alguna pieza en especial del pollo...?- Remus tomo el tenedor para servirla.

- Si, claro mi favorita es- Sirius iba a tomarla, cuando una pieza fue colocada en su plato.

- La pierna- completo Remus mientras colocaba esa pieza.

- Como...¿cómo lo supiste?- Sirius sonrió extrañado.

- Eh...- Remus lucia confundido- no lo se... fue como si me viniera a la mente.

- Tal ves nos conocimos en alguna ocasión- Sirius le sonrió y dejo atrás ese tema que parecía incomodar a Remus, por su amnesia- no te preocupes, recordaras y encontraras el lugar al que perteneces- Sirius trato de mantener la sonrisa, pero no sabia por que creía, que este era ese lugar, a su lado.

- Si tal ves...- Remus trato de sonreír, peor ese sentimiento seguía quemándole, dentro como gritándole, que ese era su lugar, al que siempre perteneció- solo quisiera recuperar mis recuerdos... tener alguno bonito seria maravilloso.

Sirius solo lo observo un momento pensativo y después cambio el tema.

La charla fue agradable, el lugar era magnifico, y tenia una vista magnifica, el parque no era muy frecuentado a esas horas, pero de ves en cuando vieron pasar a algunas parejas, que les sonrieron misteriosamente.

- Bueno...- Sirius hablo, después de haber levantado la comida sobrante en la cesta-¿qué es eso?- el joven vio una forma oscura que se dirigía  ellos.

- ¿Qué..- comenzó Remus su pregunta, pero no tuvo tiempo de formularla, cuando un estruendo se escucho, una moto a toda velocidad venia, sin fijarse y a punto de arrollarlo, cerro los ojos instintivamente, cuando sintió un empujón fuerte, pero cuidadoso.

- Esos malditos- Sirius grito furioso, apenas había alcanzado a aventarse sobre Remus para hacerlo a un lado, ¿si no hubiera estado levantado ya?

El motociclista se alejo sin prestar atención siquiera.

- Desconsiderado- Sirius se sentía terriblemente molesto, Remus... si algo le hubiera pasado, en ese momento recordó a la persona que aun tenia bajo si, y se sonrojo.

- Yo...- Remus aun estaba un tanto alterado, y no contribuía favorablemente en nada, el que tuviera Sirius sobre el, de una manera un poco, demasiado cercana.

- Lo siento mucho- Sirius se levanto sonrojado , aunque no tanto como el sonrojo de Remus.

- No... como crees, muchas gracias, acabas de volver a salvarme la vida... no se como te pagare, es como si siempre estuvieras ahí- Remus se incorporo lentamente con ayuda de Sirius.

- Jeje..., es que soy tu ángel guardián.. cuando lo requieras- Sirius impulso a Remus- tu hombro, ¿no se lastimo mas?- Sirius preocupado se acerco, pero Remus retrocedió un poco apenado aun.

- Gracias... no me paso nada- tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía tan nervioso, odiaba no poder controlarse en esos momentos.

- Bueno... la cesta y el mantel están arruinados, así que llevémoslos a un recipiente de basura, y después... te llevare a ver otro lugar aun mas bello- Sirius trato de arreglar la situación, por que también estaba siendo dominado por esos extraños sentimientos.

Los dos levantaron rápidamente todo, y Remus siguió a Sirius, preguntándose si seria otro lugar de comida, parecía que ese tipo de lugares fascinaban a Sirius, primero lo había llevado a un puesto de helados, luego a uno de hot dogs, luego .... bueno  si comía mas vomitaría...

Pero el paseo se había prolongado un poco mas, le había enseñado una magnifica librería entre las tiendas cercanas al parque, y aunque sonrojándose acepto que el le comprara, el libro que tanto le había gustado.

Ya con el atardecer cercano , el paseo se encamino totalmente guiado por Sirius, dejaron atrás una parte del parque y le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando Remus, abrió los ojos se encontró ante la maravillosa vista del atardecer sorbe el pequeño lago, la maravilla del momento los hizo permanecer callados hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, ahora tienes un primer recuerdo bonito- Sirius le sonrió, a un apenado Remus.

- Gracias- Remus siguió contemplando el horizonte, no sin por momentos espiar a Sirius- creo que este momento es magnifico- suspiro.

- Si , nada podría arruinarlo- apenas había terminado de decir esto, y como invocadas por esa antigua tradición, las nubes comenzaron a tronar por el cielo.

- Creo que lloverá- aventuro Remus, sintiendo el viento correr aun mas- deberíamos buscar un refugio

- No te preocupes, eso solo pasa en los relatos y las películas... no llueve solo por que digas que nada puede arruinar un momento- apenas termino de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando una terrible llovizna se soltó.

- ¿Decías?- pregunto un sonriente y empapado Remus.

- Vamos- solo atino a decir Sirius, mientras sin detenerse a pensar tomaba de la mano a Remus y corría.

- Espera nos caeremos- un agitado Remus corría lo mas que podía tratando de que Sirius no lo tirara en su loca carrera.

- No te preocupes, soy muy bueno esquivando obstáculos- apenas dijo eso, Sirius tropezó con algunas piedras y cayo arrastrando a Remus en el proceso, rápidamente se puso a gatas, y corrió a donde Remus yacía tirado- Remus- llamo angustiado, el otro no contestaba, tenia la cara oculta en el mojado césped- Remus por favor.. tu...

- Jajajajaja- Remus dio la vuelta no pudiendo pronunciar palabra – te lo dije... siempre has sido bastante torpe para evitar las piedras...- Remus ni siquiera se detuvo a reflexionar cuando las palabras ya habían escapado.

- Así- Sirius se fingió molesto, pero la angustia y luego las risas eran demasiado- pues yo fui el que se lleno de lodo, tu suertudo aterrizaste en el pasto, pero...- Sirius sonrió traviesamente- eso lo podemos cambiar- se alejo unos pasos de Remus y resbalo.

- Lo ves... déjame ayudarte- Remus se inclino y tendió la mano a Sirius- yo si tengo cuida...- no termino la frase cuando ya se encontraba siendo jalado por Sirius y cayendo en el lodo, ambos rodando, Sirius  tratando de ensuciarlo tanto como el estaba.

Al final agotados se dejaron caer, no importándoles estar en el lodo, se acostaron recibiendo la lluvia.

- Sabes... este momento es también un magnifico recuerdo- Remus sonrió con misterio, mientras observaba al otro joven a su lado- pero... quisiera que fuera mas especial- dejándose guiar por su corazón, ya no escuchando las alarmas en su cabeza, se inclino hasta tapar la lluvia que Sirius recibía en el rostro.

- Y ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo mas especial?- Sirius no sabia si era el momento, si eren sus ropas tan pegadas y sucias, si era por que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan hermoso como Remus, le resultaba en es4e momento, ... no recordaba otro momento mas sexy.

- Así- Remus corto el pequeño espacio que aun había entre sus rostros.

- Sin... duda.. es... especial- alcanzo a decir entrecortadamente Sirius, en medio del beso mas apasionado que recordaba en su vida.

Los labios fríos a causa  de la tormenta, pero en ese momento que les importaba, tan solo el calor de sus cuerpos los abrigaba y aun así sentían que se asfixiaban por ese intenso ardor.

Sirius recobro la mente primero... Remus estaba aun herido no, podía mantenerlo mas tiempo en la lluvia, y rompió aunque renuente ese beso, no quería dejar de perderse en el...

- Tenemos que irnos, te resfriaras, además.. estar tan sucios no ayudara a tu herida, fui un inconciente- Sirius ayudo a Remus a pararse, en ese momento este se sonrojo totalmente.

- Yo lo siento muchísimo... no debí- Remus había regresado a su mente.

- Remus... si tu no lo hubieras hecho, hubiera sido yo... no sabes lo que me has hecho sentir... yo... este sentimiento... eres la persona mas especial que he conocido, y mi alma siente como si ... como si fuéramos uno...- Sirius se avergonzó ante semejante declaración.

- Sirius...- Remus no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la vos- ese sentimiento res el mismo que yo... es lo que me impulso.

Sin necesitar mas palabras, los dos se dirigieron al auto, sabiendo que en ese momento algo nuevo estaba naciendo; o tal ves algo que no era tan nuevo.

Aun nerviosos y con los ánimos a flor de piel, se dirigieron al departamento, donde estarían solos.

Nada mas verlos entrar totalmente sucios ( el portero por poco y no reconoció al señor Black), y tomados de las manos, el gato disimuladamente desapareció, no quería contemplar otra escena, no habían pasado los suficientes años; además así les daba privacidad; los sirvientes ya se habían retirado.

Olvidando los miedos e inseguridades, nada mas cerraron la puerta, siguieron con ese beso.

Sirius cediendo el control de la situación a Remus, mientras  se dirigían al baño, necesitaban un buen baño adecuado.

Remus sonreía viendo frente a si a un cansado Sirius, la enorme bañera totalmente llena y ellos dos relajándose, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Sirius estudiando a Remus, no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en la cicatriz que se estaba formando, pero incluso ese pequeño defecto a el no se lo parecía.

Todo en el ser que estaba frente a el, era maravilloso; la forma en que ese perfecto ángel se le había entregado, la forma en que el entrego su corazón también... simplemente era magnifico.

Remus se acerco lentamente a Sirius y se acomodo en sus brazos... sintiendo un ligero sopor.

Sirius ante el cansancio se levanto lentamente y atrajo a Sirius,  lo seco delicadamente y Remus con tremenda ternura seco a su compañero también.

Viéndolo medio dormido Sirius tomo en brazos a Remus y lo cargo, hacia la  cama, definitivamente no había visión mas maravillosa que la de el, recostado en esa cama.

Abrazándolo con ternura se durmió a su lado, y Remus tan solo suspiro acomodándose aun mejor.

Esa era la vida  que siempre desearon....

+++++++++++++++++++

- No pude ser, eso es ¿verdad?- un joven inclinado ante otro asintió retirándose.

- Pronto estarán  tan unidos como antes... pronto la muerte de mi hermano te partirá el alma Black... y con ello... el señor oscuro renacerá... cuando tu alma ya no tenga la fuerza para mantenerlo encerrado... cuando la sangre de tu licántropo corra.

++++++++++

- Así... que la fin lo encontraron- el anciano sonrió con misterio- es una suerte, por que Remus Lupin en estos momentos puede ser peligroso... es ya un licántropo, me temo y el haber perdido la memoria, seguramente fue la forma en que su mente escapo a ese momento... y parece que eso afecto a Sirius...

- Si señor... solo que ellos, era difícil imaginar que estaba precisamente con Black, ¿cómo?- Severus torció la boca nervioso, esos dos estaban unidos ante todo.

- ¿Y el traidor?, ¿pueden ellos estar en peligro?- James se unió a la platica.

- No se preocupen, mañana mismo iré por Remus, lo pondré a salvo hasta que recuerde- Dumbledore sonrió, aunque su sonrisa trataba de ser tranquilizadora- James, tu puedes explicarle todo a James, pero mi plan seria mentirle, para mantenerlos seguros; le diré que soy el abuelo de Remus, ellos no recuerdan nada, será lo mejor, separados estarán mas seguros, lo llevare a Hogwarts y si me permites James, me gustaría que Harry pudiera estar pronto ahí también.. debemos adelantarnos a nuestros enemigos...

James y Severus, tenían en ese momento pensamientos parecidos, algo de todo esto no les quedaba claro... y sobre todo, ¿por qué separar a Remus y Sirius?... 

Continuara..........

Notas: bueno si soy mala, un capitulo donde al fin son un poco felices... y ahora Dumbledore quiere separarlos, ¿permitirá Sirius que lo alejen de el....?, o ¿recordaran a tiempo?......


	24. No me dejes decirte adiós

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Y de nuevo lo siento, pero a cambio este capítulo estuvo rapidísimo y el próximo estará el domingo... así como el de el otro fic... estos días estará ya , aunque es un capitulo muy triste...

Capitulo 23.- **No me dejes decirte adiós**.

- Hola- los ojos aun soñolientos lo contemplaron.

- Hola a ti también...- la sonrisa nunca se borraba- estos momentos son los mas maravillosos recuerdos que puedo añorar- el joven de cabello castaño  se acomodo- muchas gracias.

- Yo soy quien debería darlas- recibiéndolo en sus brazos Sirius lo beso delicadamente- eres lo mejor que tengo.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron, en medio de palabras amables, entre dulces ensoñaciones entre alegrías y entre  frases.

- ¿Te quedarías toda la vida a mi lado?- pidió Sirius con una gran sonrisa, dejando  un humeante desayuno frente a Remus.

- Esta vida y mil mas, si te quedas tu también- Remus tomo una tostada y se la ofreció a Sirius, quien le dio una suave mordida.

- Es una promesa- Sirius se sentó a la mesa.

Los dos sonriendo pícaramente entrelazaron sus manos y lentamente acercaron sus rostros, la visión mas maravillosa que jamás podrían recibir, la mirada que nunca olvidarían, y sus almas que se reconocerían por sobre todas las cosas. 

En ese momento tocaron , y Sirius con triste recordó que había dado el día libre a los empleados, se levanto indicando a Remus que permaneciera sentado; y pensando que debería haber una ley contra toda persona que rompiera esos momentos perfectos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con James, quien iba seguido de un anciano y un hombre de cabello negro , ¿grasiento?, le pareció a el... ¿por qué había tenido ese instinto de repulsión...?

- Buenos días James- saludo Sirius, no muy feliz de que le interrumpieran.

- Sirius, hemos venido por algo muy importante... eh, tu ... chofer , nos contó de cierto joven que encontraron extraviado y amnésico.

- Si. el esta sentado a la mesa, ¿saben algo de el?- Sirius  observo suspicaz a su amigo y receloso a los otros dos, algo no le agradaba de ese tipo de cabello negro, pero algo menos le agradaba del anciano.

- Si, su nombre es Remus, y el señor- dijo James, señalando a Dumbledore- es su abuelo, si viniera con el estará seguro.

- ¿Su abuelo?- Sirius sentía que algo no encajaba en todo esto.

- Si... podemos ver a Remus, hemos estado muy preocupados por el... este joven- señalo a Severus- es vecino de mi nieto, y me indico que sufrió un accidente y desapareció.

- Eh... claro síganme- Sirius los condujo aunque un tanto a regañaditas... algo de eso no le agradaba, y pensando si debía comentarles algo de lo que ellos sentían, de ese amor que había nacido.

Remus se levanto cuando vio a Sirius regresando con unos extraños.

Sirius se adelanto para hablar con Remus.

- El es mi amigo James- presento Sirius – y ellos.... bueno el señor dice ser tu abuelo y  este- estuvo por decir ¿pelo grasiento?- eh... este joven tu vecino... ¿los recuerdas?.

- Yo...- Remus se quedo pensando unos momentos, por mas  que forzaba a su mente estaba se encontraba vacía- no puedo recordarlos... lo siento- el joven  suspiro tristemente.

- No te preocupes es normal que no recuerdes tan rápido- Sirius lo abrazo sin importar lo que los otros pensaran.

- Si, no debes esforzarte- señalo el anciano con una sonrisa tierna- pronto me recordaras...- una sonrisa misteriosa solo paso rápidamente por su rostro- bueno....señor Black, le agradezco mucho que aya cuidado de mi nieto, pero creo que estará mas seguro y tranquilo conmigo.

- Eh... me agradaría mucho poder seguir cuidando de Remus... es que yo...- Sirius sintió que debía aferrarse a el.

- Pero, no quiero causarle mas molestias... así esta bien...- el anciano sujeto el brazo de Remus, apremiándolo a levantarse- Remus, vamos , quiero que veas a nuestro medico que confianza.

- Si...- Remus dejaba a su mente perderse y actuaba mecánicamente.

Se levanto, sin apenas ver a Sirius y se dirigió a la puerta, olvidándose de su gato, guiado por la presencia de ese anciano, que aun le causaba cierto recelo.

- El estará bien- le sonrió James  a Sirius.

- Si...- Sirius se acerco a la puerta, y en el momento que vio que Remus saldría de su casa, su corazón le grito... no podía haber lugar mejor que a su lado, por que el lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, venció al olvido de la muerte por el, se remontaría al fin del universo por volver a contemplar sus ojos, por que ellos dos se pertenecían- No... no te vayas Moony, yo te necesito, como siempre ha sido... tu lugar es a mi lado- Sirius le sonrió cuando, Remus , confundido se lanzo a sus brazos.

Dumbledore contemplo todo, temiendo que Remus hubiera recordado, pero había confusión en la mirada de este, así que sonrió aun.

- ¿Sirius?- James se acerco con duda- ¿has recordado todo?

- Si , Prongs- Sirius le sonreía a los dos jóvenes- jamás podría olvidar  a Remus- trato de ver reconocimiento en los ojos de este, pero aun lo contemplaba extrañado.

- ¿Por que me llamaste... Moony?- el joven lucia extrañado- acaso ¿ya nos conocíamos?.

- Siempre.... serás mi Moony y me corazón te recordara... tu tal ves aun no tengas tus recuerdos... pero pronto... lo importante es que has vuelto a mi vida, que nunca nada nos podrá separar.

- Me alegro por ustedes jóvenes- Dumbledore se acerco- estábamos haciendo esto, para mantener a salvo a Remus; comprenderás Sirius, que en Hogwarts estará a salvo, su bienestar es lo que buscamos.

- Si pero... ¿que mejor lugar para que yo lo proteja que aquí?- Sirius abrazaba protectoramente a un confundido Remus- junto a mi pronto recordara.

- Pero...

- Así que ya recordaste- una vos se escucho y de pronto los cristales del lugar explotaron.

- ¿Quién?...- comenzó a preguntar Remus, cuando una silueta surgió de la nada colocándose detrás de el y Sirius que aun lo abrazaba, tres figuras mas se colocaron a los lados de James , Dumbledore y Severus.

- Queremos que nos visite uno de ustedes a los demás, adiós...

La oscuridad los cubrió y lentamente fue desapareciendo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- comenzó  James a preguntar mientras volvía a ver con claridad.

- Sirius...- Remus sintió el vació en su corazón- se lo llevaron... esos seres, esas cosas... se llevaron a Sirius- temblaba a un cuando trataba de dominarse- ¿por qué?- pregunto implorando a Severus.

- No lo se... pero.. ellos , buscan matarlo, probablemente.

- ¿Qué?- la pregunta surgió con dolor desde  el fondo de su alma... pero en medio de sus pensamientos, la extraña vos se escucho nuevamente.

- Querido Remus, si quieres salvar su vida, ven a nosotros... solo tu podrás encontrarnos.

- ¿Es verdad?- Remus se dirigió decidido a la puerta, algo lo guiaba al lugar exacto, algo que no podía comprender.

- Es una trampa- Severus se interpuso entre la puerta y el- ¿no lo comprendes?

- No debes ir- James también se acerco a Remus.

- Se que es una trampa- Remus observo unos momentos a Severus, y luego este se aparto, Remus corrió decidido fuera de ese lugar.

- ¡No! ... espera- James grito y corrió detrás de el, pero Severus se interpuso en su camino- hazte a un lado, ¿quieres que el... que ellos mueran?.. que los dos...

- No... pero... los ojos de Lupin.. reflejaba la decisión de dar todo por la persona que ama... el de ser necesario va a morir por Sirius... y no podremos impedirlo... es su destino- las palabras se quebraban en su vos.

- No...- James se dejo caer, no importándole que quien recibiera sus lagrimas fuera su enemigo...

- El destino- Dumbledore solo pronuncio  esas palabras... para el la situación era perfecta, los tontos licántropos creían que le habían ganado, que equivocados estaban.

++++++++++++++

Corría como desesperado hacía donde su corazón el ordenaba, ya se había alejado de las casas y pronto se estaba internando en el mismo parque... ¿hacia haya se lo habían llevado?..tenia que estar bien...

Una figura camino y se coloco delante de el.

- Es una trampa- el niño lo observo con determinación, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes- puedes morir.

- Lo se... pero... no puedo evitarlo, tal ves no es nuestro destino es estar juntos- Remus no se detuvo, pero le sonrió al pequeño- siento no escuchar tu advertencia ... Harry.

- Adiós , Remus... te deseo suerte...- el pequeño contemplo al adulto que se marchaba- perdóname por no poder ayudarlos... nuevamente.

++++++

- ¿Grindelwald?... no es posible...- el joven rubio contemplaba con sorpresa a Severus jr.

- Lo se... pero así es, Draco, ese es el secreto que he guardado por tanto tiempo- Severus jr, suspiro tristemente- ahora comprendes el destino de Harry... el destino de todos.

- Harry... el debe saberlo- Draco se levanto de pronto- rápido Severus, no puedes guardar mas esta información... y mas si Dumbledore no es quien dice ser...- el rubio arrastro al otro niño.

+++++

El mismo lago... ¿por qué habían escogido ese lugar?.

- ¿Creí que no vendrías Remus, pero.. como siempre  tu amor por el puede, por sobre toda tu razón- un joven mas alto que Remus se levanto de entre la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?- el joven se encontraba un tanto temeroso, pero no por el... la herida en su hombro le escocia, pero en ese momento el ardor venia de sus palmas...

- A salvo como puedes notar..- el joven hizo un gesto y varios hombres , se acercaron arrastrando a Sirius, a quien habían amordazado y atado por  los brazos.

Remus contemplo a Sirius, y este a el... los ojos de Sirius estaban desesperados por el... transmitían su deseo de que este huyera... Remus tan solo le contesto con la mirada que haría lo que fuera necesario por salvarlo...

- Déjalo ir- pidió Remus con furia y dispuesto a luchar, con el extraño joven.

- Claro.. pero hay una pequeña condición... veras.... nosotros queremos su sangre... su vida... si tu la quieres, debes pagarnos.. con la misma moneda.

- ¿Qué...?- Remus bajo la vista, muy en el fondo comprendía que significaba eso...

- Tu vida por la suya- el joven sonrió con desprecio; ante el impacto que sus palabras causaron... Remus no levanto la vista, pero un pequeño estremecimiento le hizo flaquear... y Sirius gimió con desesperación y dolor, tratando con mas fuerza de librarse de sus captores...

- Mi vida... por ti Padfoot... es un pequeño precio- Remus pronunció lentamente mientras levantaba la vista y la posaba un momento en Sirius, no teniendo la fuerza por mas tiempo... no ahora que recordaba... no pudiendo sostener mas tiempo la mirada de Sirius.... observo al joven sonriente frente a el...- acepto.

++++++++++

Continuara...

Notas: si ya se... mas de una a de querer matarme.... y mas que las deje en suspenso....


	25. Adios

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio DM
    
    Bueno, espero que no quieran matarme por el giro que llevaran los capítulos, pero pobre 
    
    de mi pareja favorita y espero a los mortifagos... .
    
    Gracias Akhasa

Los siento, en verdad... ya ves siempre            que escribo algo tranquilo, al siguiente segundo ya es un drama terrible... y creo que si me querías matar por como termino el anterior capitulo, al final de este me van a degollar.
    
    Gracias Ayesha
    
    Bueno, es que para que no se mal acostumbren, no los dejo ser felices mucho tiempo… bueno, la verdad no se si esta cerca el final, yo misma me complico en un vaso de agua… pero espero que el final sea bonito…
    
    Gracias Karen Lupin

Tendras que aguantar un poco mas la curiosidad, y tu deseo de matarme se incrementara... y muchas gracias por tu apoyo...
    
    Gracias *Rosie-chan*
    
    Van a formar un club matemos a esta escritora verdad... a una buena pregunta... Grindelito es muy importante... ya que tal ves Dumbledore no gano esa batalla... y Harry, vaya que buena eres adivinando...
    
    Y sorry por lo que ocurre en este capitulo.

Gracias ddz008

Sigo tratando de hacerlo coherente, y sorry por que el drama se intensifica.
    
    Gracias Tsubasa Lupin de Black
    
    Lo siento mucho... 'pero ya veré como soluciono todo, soy muy mala, pero tratare de compensar a esos dos.
    
    Gracias Sakuratsukamori
    
    No te preocupes, yo también estaba muy agobiada con exámenes, y al fin ya seré libre esta semana... y a escribir rápidamente... y lo siento mucho... aconsejo leer el capitulo con un pañuelo a mano...

Gracias barbi_black

Lo siento…. Pero ya versa como las cosas se solucionan para bien… que honrada me siento… que bien que entiendas un poco mas el slash y le des un lugarcito, hay muy buenos autores, en esta misma pagina y en otras… vale la pena.

Gracias Leo_P_Le-fail

Lo siento, es que así me gusta escribir dramas.. y una que otra comedia... muy raramente

Y tienes razón primero termino la historia y después me matan... 

Ya estas semanas que vienen actualizare rápidamente, por que este viernes salgo de vacaciones ya.

Capítulo 24.- **Adiós.... **

- Acepto- la vos no le  tembló al pronunciar la sentencia sobre si mismo, era por él, por quien amaba, con gusto entregaría su vida si lo salvaba.

Sirius se debatía en brazos de sus captores, la mordaza cayo a un lado, aunque no pudo moverse aun.

- No lo hagas- Sirius grito con todo su corazón, observando fijamente a la persona que mas amaba- por favor.

- Sirius...- Remus se perdió en esos ojos nuevamente, pero movió la cabeza, y contemplo a otro lado- nunca abra otra manera de protegerte.. mi vida por la tuya, así lo prometí aquella ves, así lo cumpliré siempre... 

- ¡No!, yo te lo ruego Moony, debe haber otra forma... nuestro amor, es ...- Sirius no podía apartar la vista, y le dolía el que Remus lo hiciera.

- Compréndeme- Remus casi susurro, no quería contemplar a Sirius, por que sus nervios lo traicionarían, y podrían escapar esas lagrimas que amenazaban sus ojos- y perdóname- escucho los pasos que se acercaban y levanto la vista en dirección de esa persona- hazlo, hermano, si eso es lo que debo pagar... pero, júrame que él estará a salvo- los penetrantes ojos clavados uno en el otro, una batalla silenciosa de voluntades, que Remus ganó.

- Te lo prometo- el licántropo, tuvo una extraña sensación, ¿por qué tenia que hacer esto?, el era su hermano... no podría él...- pero la llegada de otra figura lo distrajo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en traicionarme?- el hombre mayor observo a los dos jóvenes y dedico una sonrisa despectiva a un todavía furioso Sirius.

- Padre... eso jamás- el joven aparto de si todo pensamiento, su hermano había heredado ese don de su madre, el don de hacerlo dudar... no le permitiría ...

- Remus... muchacho, no te preocupes... deberías sentirte honrado es un gran trato a cambio, serás el precursor de algo grande... cumplirás tu destino- el hombre se acerco mas aun a el y Sirius comenzó a proferir insultos y amenazas contra esos tipos.

- Padre- el joven licántropo, lo detuvo cuando el hombre había alzado su varita, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su propio hijo.

- ¿Acaso, deseas traicionarme en este momento?- exclamo furioso.

- No es así, yo únicamente creo... que quebrantaríamos aun mas su alma si... digamos usamos a Black, como nuestra marioneta... y creo que Remus merece al menos ... morir a manos de la persona que mas ama.

- Es un plan perfecto- el hombre sonrió, y se acerco a Sirius.

- Nunca- Sirius se debatía, con toda fuerza que le quedara- jamás me obligaras a lastimarlo..

- Tenemos un hechizo muy conveniente para eso- el hombre levanto la varita frente a Sirius y pronuncio en un susurro, un hechizo que nadie escucho, peor Sirius de pronto fue soltado y aunque trato de moverse, descubrió que no podía.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Sirius trataba de moverse, pero no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo.

- Ahora, eres mi marioneta- el hombre sonrió y volteo en dirección a Remus, quien aun seguía de rodillas, donde su hermano aun lo observaba, aun observaba el suelo.

- Moony, por favor escapa, vete, mi vida  no importa... no quiero vivir si algo te pasa- Sirius hablaba, pero no podía moverse, en ese momento el hombre susurro algo, y sintió que era obligado a dar un  paso, seguido de otro, acercándose a Remus lentamente- huye, te lo ruego.

- No...- Remus hablo lentamente, aun manteniendo la vista en el suelo- es un pequeño pago... todo lo que ha ocurrido siempre ha sido por mi culpa, por mi tu y los demás se metieron en tantos problemas, por mi nunca tuviste una vida normal, por mi causa confiaste en Peter y te condenaste, por mi causa moriste... pero no voy a permitirme arruinarte esta nueva vida, que tienes, ya no mas...- Remus tomo aire con cansancio.

- No digas tonterías- Sirius exclamo molesto, mientras avanzaba obligado por ese hechizo- fue por mi, por que yo decidí amarte, por que por ti fui la persona mas feliz del mundo, que me hubiera importado vivir una vida normal... por ti es que mi vida tomo sentido, por ti valía la pena respirar, por ti descubrí lo que podía ser...no digas eso, tu no eres culpable de nada... te amo, y así será siempre... ni la muerte nos separara.

- Sirius- Remus levanto la vista al fin, y sus ojos no pudieron retener mas tiempo las lagrimas- perdóname... pero ya tome una decisión... 

- Ya esta bien... dejen todas esas tontas cursilerías, denle la varita- ordeno el hombre a sus seguidores, uno de ellos se acerco con una varita en sus manos y la coloco en las manos de Sirius, este no pudo evitarlo- sabes... que irónico es esto, Sirius muchacho, esa varita perteneció a tu padre- el hombre sonrió ante la cara de horror de Remus y el dolor en la mirada de Sirius- con esa varita , el le quito la vida a su esposa... así con este mismo hechizo que uso en ti... y luego, lo obligue a matarse- el hombre sonrió, mientras ordenaba- ahora... mátalo y terminemos el ciclo.

- No... no ...- Sirius trataba de resistirse, pero sentía como apretaba aun mas la varita y palabras se formulaban en su boca...- Avada... av... no...

- Dilo- el hombre ordeno molesto.

- Te perdono- Remus susurro, mientras observababa los ojos de Sirius.

- Dilo- los hombres lobo observaban detenidamente.

- No...- un grito inundo el lugar- jamás permitiremos esto- James apuntaba con su varita desde la sombra de los árboles, mientras se acercaba.

- Libérenlos- exigía, Severus Snape, avanzando determinadamente también.

- Ja, creen que ustedes dos pueden detenerme- el líder les sonrió con burla.

- No, pero si con nuestra ayuda- un grupo de magos emergió detrás de los árboles, acercándose al claro.

- Eso creen- el líder señalo a sus hombres y estos comenzaron a pelear con los magos.

- Yo te detendré- Albus Dumbledore se interpuso en el camino del líder, cuando este trato de acercarse a Sirius y le arrebato con un pensamiento la varita en manos de el.

- ¿Qué pretendes anciano?- el hombre desvió su atención a su oponente, dejando a Sirius libre.

- Remus- cuando Sirius se sintió libre, corrió al lado de este y  los dos se fundieron en un anhelado abrazo, mientras James a lo lejos trataba de acercarse y Severus de reojo contemplaba la escena y dedicaba una ligera media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo?- el grito del líder, surgió de entre la batalla-¿eso es lo que pretendes anciano?, no te lo permitiré antes, prefiero destruirlo- el hombre desvió a un Albus Dumbledore que realmente no opuso resistencia, y con el campo libre, tomo su varita observando a Sirius, y por unos momentos encontrándose con los ojos de Remus- muere, con la varita de tu padre, Black; pronuncio... Destruccio- un rayo rojizo surgió de la varita.

- Sirius...- Remus levanto en ese momento la vista y contemplo a su padre, adivino lo que este trataba de hacer, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, sujeto a Sirius de los hombros y lo movió , protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, el rayo rojizo le pego de lleno a el, que sintió el dolor atravesarlo.

- Remus...- Sirius no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, nada mas, para sujetar sobre su pecho a un tambaleante Remus, abrazándolo delicadamente.

La distracción del líder, basto para que Albus Dumbledore, desapareciera del lugar a los distraídos oponentes, los magos aliados, contemplaron con tristeza la escena.

James aun se encontraba en su lugar congelado, había tratado de correr hacia sus dos amigos, pero en ese momento las piernas no le respondían, y Severus Snape se dejaba caer a unos pasos de el, furioso contemplando la escena.

Dumbledore contemplaba impasible, y por dentro sonriendo, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan; pronto ya no tendría que aparentar que era el tonto de Dumbledore... pronto ese mundo seria suyo... cuando controlara a los dos magos mas poderosos.

- Rem...- Sirius contemplo el rostro apoyado en su pecho- ¿por qué?...

- Tu sabes que es por que...te amo...- Remus sonreía, mientras contemplaba a Sirius, en medio del dolor, se obligo a abrir los ojos, quería gravar en su alma el rostro de Sirius- siempre lo haré...

- No tenias...,  vas a estar bien, te lo prometo- Sirius abrazo suavemente a Remus, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- Padfoot, no hagas... promesas.. que no puedas... cumplir- Remus levanto su mano, vacilante, mientras se permitía acariciar la mejilla de Sirius- no llores, tienes que ser fuerte... la batalla comienza; siento... mucho no estar a tu lado... para luchar...

- No digas esas cosas- Sirius acerco su rostro al de Remus aun mas- ahora que te recupere, no puedo perderte, vencimos a la muerte, ya una ves.

- Y tal ves la volveremos a vencer... y habrá... un mundo donde nuestro amor...- Remus sentía que las palabras le constaban un segundo mas de vida, pero quería hablarle hasta el ultimo momento- no tendrá... un final...- Remus cerro lentamente los ojos, no pudiendo tenerlos mas tiempo abiertos.

- No... por favor Remus mírame, te lo suplico, quédate a mi lado- Sirius gritaba frenético, con un terrible dolor en su vos.

- Lo siento, él... Dumbledore, no... no confíes en el- Remus obligo a su alma a aferrarse todo lo que pudiera-  ... Sirius... te am...- Remus  dejo caer su cabeza lentamente, mientras la vida lo abandonaba del todo.

- ¿Remus?- Sirius sintió el peso del cuerpo frente a el, contemplo los ojos que jamás volvería a ver abrirse, y su alma se partió en pedazos- Noooo- el grito desgarrador atravesó el lugar.

- Remus- James, grito uniéndose al dolor de su amigo.

- No...- Severus Snape, negaba agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, no era justo... el mundo no era justo.

- Ya viene- susurro el anciano, cuando sintió ese poder maligno emanando de Sirius, fue un destello muy fuerte, maldad pura, pero un no el alma de quien esperaba... pero al contemplar los vacíos y fríos ojos que Sirius mostró, cuando levanto el cuerpo de Remus... sonrió.

- Sirius...- James se acerco a su amigo, siendo repelido por este, y una terrible aura maligna.

- No te acerques- Sirius observo el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos- esto es lo que el mundo espera de mi-  los ojos fríos y carentes de amor... – estoy tan muerto como el.

- ¿Black?- Severus Snape, no trato de acercarse, pues la mirada de ese ser lo retuvo.

- No... ya no soy aquel al que llamaron Sirius Black... – la figura se desvaneció cargando en brazos el inanimado cuerpo de su amado.

++++++++++++

- La guerra ha comenzado ya, Draco- Harry se levanto lentamente, se había dejado caer, cuando sintió la muerte de aquel al que no pudo proteger, de ellos dos... sino...

- Aun hay una esperanza- comento Draco ayudando a Harry.

- ¿Aunque sea tan oscura como la situación?- pregunto Severus jr.

- Una esperanza siempre lo es- Harry trato de sonreír- ahora  todo esta en las manos de Remus, y esa peligrosa jugada. 

++++++++

Continuara.........


	26. Que puedo decir, para recuperarlo todo

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias Ayesha
    
    Bueno, no te preocupes no es tan simple, la muerte es muy poco, y yo soy muy mala… aunque en esas rivalizamos eh… deberíamos hacer un concurso para determinar quien puede tratar mucho peor a Remus o a Sirius, o cualquier personaje que se deje.... 
    
    Gracias Akhasa

Ya esta en planes de final feliz, tal ves estoy a punto de conseguirlo aunque todavía se enrede un poco mas... jeje Dumbledore, aun estoy pensando en algo lo bastante malo... espero que te sigan sorprendiendo las locuras de mi mente.
    
    Gracias Tsubasa Lupin de Black
    
    Me gusta hacer las cosas bastante inesperadas, a veces hasta para mi.. aun hay esperanza hasta en la mas grande oscuridad... no te preocupes...
    
    Gracias Katty Stephany Kaio D'M.

Si la causa de que me haya tardado, son la docena de mortifagos que tuve que combatir… pero no pudieron sacarme el final… jaja, ese será un secreto hasta pues... el final jiji...
    
    Gracias Leo_P_Le-fail
    
    Lo siento... pero si me matas no podré solucionar todo... y yo prometí final feliz, y aunque me cueste mucho lo abra... solo que antes tienen que sufrir un poco mas....
    
    Gracias Nimue
    
    Muchas gracias, espero que siga siendo interesente para ti... me agrada tener en suspenso la historia.

Capítulo 25.- Que puedo decir, para recuperarlo todo. 

Esta hecho, ahora solo tienes que rescatarlo de ahí, recuerdas que te dije, solo tu puedes lograrlo, pero a cambio debes entregar ese amor, a cambio debes entregar tu vida; pero hay una esperanza, puedes recuperar todo eso en el momento en que lo recuperes a el, has que recuerde, has que lo mas escondido de el recuerde, pero ten cuidado, gracias a la influencia de el su alma esta muriendo, y si no te das prisa será demasiado tarde, para ti , o para el... no dejes que te engañen los recuerdos, no creas que la verdad es un sueño... no dudes...

- ¿Harry?- el joven salió de sus pensamientos- ¿ocurre algo malo?.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo, que... debí encontrar otra manera- el joven sonrió tristemente en dirección al muchacho rubio- Draco, siempre hay otros caminos.

- Quien diría que te oiría hablar así... tan maduro, y es una lastima que nuestros recuerdos estén, pero seamos unos niños... no podemos ayudarle de otra forma- Draco coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo brindándole todo su apoyo.

- Si, hay algo que podemos hacer pelear esta guerra , a la par de ellos; y si tenemos suerte, lograremos ese mundo que yo soñé, en donde ya el mal no consumiría nuestras vidas, en donde las batallas serán solo recuerdos, y cuando pasen los años yo te prometo, que nunca nos separaremos- Harry sonrió en dirección de Draco y este respondió con una mueca similar.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sentimental Potter?- Draco sonrió ante la mirada de confusión de Harry, seguramente era por esa frase, hace tantos años que no lo llamaba Potter.

- En el mismo momento que tu te volviste así, Malfoy- Harry sonrió ante la cara que ahora ponía el rubio- y creo recordar que fue tu culpa.

- Tramposo- Draco sonrió- lo lograran, y ese mundo que esperamos pronto estará en nuestras manos, y  entonces nadie, mas que nosotros decidirá nuestro destino.

- Solo espero que  estemos a tiempo, todos esos años, en que nos dejamos engañar por ese falso mago..- Harry sonrió con ironía- ahora comprendo por que hizo todo lo que hizo, por que llevo a mi alma a doblegarse, solo espero que el verdadero Dumbledore nos de su poder.

- Lo hará- Draco lo observo con una mueca cansada- ese brujo oscuro lo derroto, pero estoy seguro que aun ronda por ahí, dentro de tu corazón...

- Y tenia que ser Snape, quien cargara con ese pesado secreto- Harry volteo al ver a unas personas que se acercaban llamándolo- parece que el viene acompañado de mis padres, ellos lucen destrozados, será difícil perdonar todo lo que esta haciendo él- Harry bajo la vista con ira, no podía permitirse que el los descubriera.

- Por ellos, por todos, contrólate y finge- Draco se permitió sujetar unos momentos su mano y transmitirle su apoyo.

- Si- Harry se encamino a donde venían sus padres, y ese mago ...- te venceremos- susurro débilmente ,mientras controlaba la expresión de su rostro- Remus ojala y ganes esa batalla, que nosotros lucharemos lo que nos corresponde.

- El amor, es una arma poderosa, suerte profesor Lupin- Draco susurro mientras veía a Harry abrazar a su desconsolada madre, fingiendo no entender nada.

++++++++++ 

Perdóname Remus, perdónenme todos, nuevamente falle, tan solo soy un cobarde, nunca cambie por mas que trate de decírmelo una y otra ves, solo soy una rata que huirá y los dejara, solo me importa salvar mi vida; no lo pude dejar atrás, y ahora tan solo puedo ocultarme, se que algo terrible ocurrió, pero no puedo intervenir en nada; solo puedo esconderme, y recordarme, que ese es mi lugar, rata traidora.

- ¿Escondiéndote otra ves, Pettigrewy?- la vos se origino a las espaldas del hombrecillo, este volteo sorprendido.

- ¿Sir ...ius?- la vos se le trabo, no era posible, aun sin voltearse, reconocería la vos de su amigo, una vos que antes escucho condenándolo.

- No... y si...- la vos sonaba un tanto distinta en ese momento, y le recordaba a alguien, pero... no podía ser.

- No es posible...- Peter tembló.

- Veo que aun me temes Pettigrewy, ¿creíste que te habías reformado?, regresaste con tus amigos... era eso lo que te convenía verdad...pero, tu amo regreso y aunque seas el sirviente mas indeseable de todos, por el momento me eres útil- Peter se volvió lentamente.

- Remus- no pudo evitar gritar, al ver el cuerpo de su amigo en los brazos de Sirius... no ese poder, era el cuerpo de Sirius, pero el alma de su antiguo señor, estaba brillando en el... así que , de nada había servido, y ahora su amigo estaba muerto... los dos...- ¿por qué?- Peter se dejo caer aun tembloroso a los pies de su señor.

- Ese es el destino, aun no he despertado del todo, aun estoy débil... te necesito, o has olvidado la lealtad de tus amigos- Peter se debatía extrañado, las palabras con al vos de Sirius y al mismo tiempo no...entonces, algo ocurría.

- Te serviré- Peter se levanto y trato de cargar el cuerpo de Remus, peor un brusco movimiento de Sirius lo impidió.

- No...- Sirius contemplo el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos- el me intriga, ¿por qué dio su vida, aun sabiendo que yo despertaría?, ¿eso es el amor?, ¿es esa tontería?- pero... la vos se le quebró unos segundos- no puedo... dejarlo atrás- la vos regreso a su aspereza de antes- vamos.

- Si mi señor- Peter se inclino delicadamente y lo siguió desapareciendo en un débil estallido de luz- Aun hay esperanza, recupéralo Remus...- Peter susurro débilmente.

++++++++

- No puede estar muerto, no por un simple destruccio- la señora Snape paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, nerviosa y de tanto en tanto mirando a su esposo, quien abatido se dejo caer en un sillón- lo entiendes no...- la joven mujer al fin se dejo caer llorosa en brazos de su esposo, quien solo atino a abrazarla.

- Lo vi...- la vos raras veces le fallaba a Severus Snape, pero este era uno de esos raros momentos- y no pude hacer nada, lo deje morir... y me siento tan culpable.

- ¡OH! Remus, ¿por qué el destino es así?- la mujer observo a su esposo- Sirius, el... el alma de Voldemort... todo esto es una pesadilla.

- Lo será- la puerta se abrió dando paso a Severus Jr. , quien entro en la habitación en ese momento y contemplo a sus padres- lo será, si no hacemos algo.

- ¿De que hablas , hijo?- Severus contemplo al niño que ahora tenia una mirada diferente- ¿tiene que ver , con que hayas estado tan raro estos días?- los padres observaron confundidos a su hijo mayor.

- Es hora de que les revele algo muy importante, pero... sobre todo Dumbledore no debe saberlo- vio la expresión atónita de su padre- si, yo se quien es el, quiénes son Remus y Sirius,  quien es Harry Potter, y quienes somos nosotros, lo se ... pero ahora lo mas importante que deben saber, es que las cosas no son lo que parecen, ni siquiera de ese mundo que recuerdan...

- Será mejor que nos expliques todo- Severus contemplo a su hijo totalmente extrañado- comenzando con, ¿quién eres tu en realidad?.

- Es una larga historia, y el tiempo es muy corto, por lo que les ruego que no me interrumpan- Severus jr, observo fijamente a sus padres- todo comenzó con la batalla entre Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver- Severus se inmuto ante la cara de su hijo, que le exigía silencio.

- No tendría nada que ver, si Albus Dumbledore hubiera sobrevivido a ella- el muchacho sonrió con pesar, mientras contemplaba la cara sorprendida de sus padres- Grindelwald gano esa batalla..

- Pero... ¿Dumbledore?...- Snape, no pudo evitar interrumpir, no podía creer eso a menos que...

- Un hechizo realmente poderoso, un cambio de almas... y alguien que tomo el cuerpo de Dumbledore, por tantos años, esperando el momento en que pudiera tomar el poder de los magos mas poderosos....

++++++++++

Todo ese dolor, incluso mi alma duele inmensamente ... ¿lo abre logrado?, un intento desesperado, para traer luz a este oscuridad, Harry tenia razón, es casi imposible... pero era el hechizo correcto, solo necesitaba estar listo para entregar mi alma ante el hechizo mas débil, entregar mi vida para poder aferrarme a el, pero en medio de esta oscuridad, no se si lo he conseguido.

Siempre he sido alguien débil,  fingiendo una fortaleza que perdí... ¿merezco tu amor?,... solo se que tengo que salvarte, no importa si me arriesgo a perder mi alma, algo peor que morir... por ti hasta el fin.

La luz, resplandeció en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba atrapado.

- ¿Dónde?...- desorientado totalmente abrió lentamente los ojos.

- En la enfermería- una vos de mujer contesto a sus espaldas, colocándose a su lado lentamente.

- ¿Madame Pomfrey?- Remus observo dudoso a la  mujer, ¿que estaba pasando?- en ese momento se contemplo y noto sus manos mas pequeñas, y su vos mas suave- ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunto asustado.

- Tranquilo señor Lupin,  es normal que este confuso, después de todo, el golpe que esa bludger le dio fue bastante fuerte, y según me contaron sus compañero rodó por las gradas por causa de el, ha estado bastante tiempo dormido- la mujer se acerco y comenzó a servir en un vaso, el contenido de una pequeña botella- ahora tómese esto, para el dolor de cabeza, y haga favor de callar a sus compañeros, que no me dejan en paz...

- ¿Eh?- su mente era un mar de confusiones, una bludger lo había golpeado, ¿estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts?, y tenia tan solo dieciséis años, ¿todo había sido una pesadilla, producto de alucinaciones?.

- Remus- el coro de voces grito, y el observo a sus amigos, los merodeadores,  agito levemente su cabeza, que tontería había soñado.

- Remus, lo siento, juro que no fue adrede, es que tu cabeza se atravesó en la trayectoria de la bludger y yo...- un apenado Sirius lo contemplo en medio de una disculpa, con broma incluida.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien- Remus sonrió a sus amigos- algo confundido pero bien.

- Pues entonces Lunático, quedo aun mas lunático- James rió a su chiste, seguido de Peter, que reía... por que siempre lo hacia ante las bromas de James.

- Este necesita también un buen golpe de una bludger- Sirius le dio una palmada en la cabeza a James, mientras bromeaba.

- Y tu me la aventaras, como le pegaste a Moony, eh... por que estaba hablando con esa chica de Ravenclaw- James y Sirius empezaron a seguirse.

- Madame Promfrey, nos correrá si siguen así- Remus insto a Peter a que los detuviera.

- ¿Yo?, estas loco, no quiero que ese par me mate- Peter negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Demasiado tarde, la enfermera regreso bastante molesta y al rato los amigos se vieron con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

- Pero...- Remus contemplo la puerta- yo era el enfermo, yo no hice nada se lo juro.

- Ya Moony, deja de quejarte, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Sirius le ayudo a levantarse, y Remus tuvo una extraña sensación cuando sujeto su mano, pero negó incrédulo... después de todo solo había sido un sueño...

----------Continuara--------------

Notas: Bueno... no es lo que parece, eh, todo continuara aunque este un poco mas enredado, aunque en mi mente la historia ya se esta desenredando. 


	27. Confusión y Peleas

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Perdón por no contestar los reviews, pero quería subir el capitulo cuanto antes.... sorrry, pero muchas gracias... 

Capitulo 26.- **Confusión y Peleas**

Solo tu puedes traer su alma de regreso de la oscuridad, tráelo mientras tratamos de resistir, pero; no te pierdas tu también, Remus.

- Harry James Potter- el hombre joven entro a la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho- creo jovencito, que tu sabes algo que no me has dicho.

- A .. ¿ a que te refieres padre?- el muchacho trato de lucir una inocente sonrisa, que no funciono.

- Me refiero a algunas cosas que Draco me contó- el hombre abrió un poco mas la puerta, revelando la presencia de un joven rubio a su  lado, un joven con una cara de pena.

- ¿Draco?- Harry observo al muchacho de una forma interrogante.

- Lo siento Harry, tuve que decirle algunas cosas; por que, Dumbledore , le pidió que te llevara a Hogwarts, de una ves a su cuidado, yo no podía permitirlo- el joven bajo la vista.

- Te comprendo- Harry le sonrió levemente.

- Pues yo quisiera comprender también- James observo de su hijo al otro muchacho.

- Padre, no se si sea lo mejor- Harry se acerco a el, tratando de sonar conciliador.

- No me digas que es lo mejor- James lucia molesto- uno de mis amigos es un traidor, Remus esta..mu..muerto y Sirius; ¿qué le ocurrió a él?.. no Harry, yo necesito que me expliques todo, pero ya..- las lagrimas apenas contenidas en el rostro de su padre, terminaron por convencer a Harry.

- Pues entonces, siéntate, que será una larga historia , padre- Harry acerco una silla y el también tomo asiento, mientras indicaba a Draco con la mirada uno de los sillones- veras, todo comenzó con Grindelwald...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ¿Remus, que te ocurre?, has estado actuando de una forma extraña- James observo preocupado a su amigo, que removía la cena sin probarla.

- Eh!- Remus salió de sus pensamientos, ese extraño sueño que había tenido, era lo que lo distraía- No es nada, no te preocupes James, es que tuve un sueño mientras estaba inconsciente y era de lo mas extraño.

- Y, ¿qué cosa soñaste , Remus?- Sirius se acerco por detrás a escuchar la platica, llegaba en ese momento al comedor.

- Tonterías, Padfoot- Remus bajo la vista, bastante apenado, no podía decirle a Sirius, precisamente a él, que en su sueño ellos tenían un romance; así que cambio de tema- creo que será mas interesante que nos cuentes, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo?.

- ¡Ah!, bueno; eso lo averiguaran pronto- Sirius sonrió y se inclino para ver mejor en dirección a la puerta- por que Snivellus esta por llegar, 5, 4, 3, 2..- Sirius veía a Snape, que  entraba al comedor.

- ¿Qué...?- pero Remus no pudo agregar mas a reclamar, pues en ese momento los gritos se escucharon en varias mesas, de indignación por parte de Slyterin al observar en la puerta a Severus Snape, que había estado vestido perfectamente pero al entrar al comedor sus ropas desaparecieron, y se encontró vestido con ropas de una anciana bruja, a juzgar por lo anticuado de estas, su rostro enfurecido semi tapado por un sombrero con un pájaro muerto, de adorno.

- Black- grito, enfurecido- Potter... ustedes- con terrible indignación y recogiendo lo que le quedaba de orgullo salió del comedor a toda prisa.

- Mi mente tiene que gravar este momento- contenía Sirius la risa, con gran esfuerzo.

- No puedo creerlo, pero ese atuendo le quedaba mejor que nada a Snivellus, ¿por qué se molestaría?- James soltó la carcajada a la que Sirius finalmente se unió.

- Ustedes dos- Remus observo fijamente a los amigos que reían sin parar- ¿por que lo  tratan así?... esta bien que es algo odioso y sombrío... pero...

- No lo defiendas otra ves Remus, el nos ha insultado a todos, pero sobre todo a ti- Sirius dejo de reír y observo serio a Remus- lo menos que puedo hacer es vengarme.

- Eres incorregible, pero a mi no me tomes de excusa- Remus se levanto un poco molesto- yo jamás le haría algo así a Snape, no lo humillaría de esa manera; por mas que se lo mereciera.

- Ya.. otra ves defendiéndolo- Sirius miro molesto a Remus, mientras este le daba la espalda- ¿por qué lo haces?.

- Vamos, no pelen, por una tontería así- James trataba de ser conciliador, buscando a Peter con la mirada, ¿dónde se había metido, cuando se le necesitaba?.

- Eso díselo al señor Black- la respuesta fría de Remus no presagiaba nada bueno.

- No, el señor Lupin, no es quien cree que es una tontería, ¿no es cierto?- Sirius irónico, y bastante molesto hablaba sin pensar- deja que defienda a su noviecito por que... – Sirius no pudo continuar, por el fuerte golpe que Remus estrello en su rostro, haciéndolo tropezar.

- Cállate- Remus le grito a  Sirius, pero este tras la primera impresión(después de todo ver al tranquilo Remus, actuando así era tan extraño), dejo atrás la confusión, devolvió el golpe y ambos comenzaron a pelear..

- Tranquilos – James trataba de separarlos , pero no podía lograrlo., los dos se golpeaban con una extraña furia.

- ¿Pero, que esta pasando aquí?- la profesora McGonagall se había levantado de la mesa de profesores, atraída por el ruido y la reunión de alumnos- señor Lupin, señor Black, dejen esto inmediatamente- la vos de la profesora trono, pero los dos pleitistas no hacían caso; con mucho esfuerzo sus compañeros pudieron separarlos- esto es inaudito- exclamo la profesora, totalmente molesta- tendré que darles un buen castigo- la mujer hizo una seña a los compañeros que los sujetaban- llévenlos a la enfermería y..- la profesora les había dado la espalda, para voltear un momento después- 30 puntos menos a Gryffindor por esto.

- Pero, profesora...- Remus trataba de alegar.

- 30 puntos por cada uno- la profesora observo a Remus- que vergüenza señor Lupin, usted como prefecto debería poner el orden.

- Si... si profesora  - Remus bajo la cabeza avergonzado, sin evitar antes ver molesto a Sirius.

- Vamos- James empujo a Sirius, quien camino renuente, mientras Peter, que tras la pelea al fin había aparecido, ayudaba a otros chicos a llevar a Remus, que aun parecía bastante molesto.

**************

¿Por qué peleo tanto últimamente, con él?, las cosas son tan extrañas, primero ese raro sueño... luego este sentimiento tan incomprensible.. acaso...no, definitivamente no; Sirius es la persona mas arrogante, egocéntrica, poco amable, y mas rencorosa.. y sin embargo.. ¿cómo te enamoraste de él,  Remus Lupin?... soy un tonto, ese es el sentimiento al que no podía ponerle nombre... es amor.... soy un tonto, ¿cómo me enamore de mi mejor amigo?...¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?, y eso me esta alterando, me pone de nervios y por eso estallo a la menor provocación de su parte.

- ¿No piensas volverme a hablar Moony?- la vos decidida, provenía de la cama frente a la suya y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Yo... creí que tu eras el que no querría volver a hablarme Padfoot- Remus sonrió con suavidad, pues que Sirius lo llamara por su apodo significaba un lo siento.. el lo conocía muy bien.

- Yo provoqué todo, Remus, lo siento...- Sirius, con una vos tan triste, podía convencer a cualquiera.

- Yo también lo siento Padfoot, no debí tomármelo así, pero.. no esta bien molestar a los demás, el pobre Snape...- Remus no quería mas problemas para Sirius.

- Otra ves... ese... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?- Sirius, nuevamente molesto se envolvió en las mantas, sin ver a Remus.

- No... Sirius, no te enojes otra ves...- Remus contemplo a su amigo que evitaba observarlo cubriéndose la cara.. molesto el también se cubrió- esta bien, no me hables.

- Los dos parecen un par de niñitos- James observo a sus dos amigos, durante su conversación, y ahora se acercaba con Peter siguiéndolo- deberían dejar de comportarse así.

- Cuando el señor Black se disculpe- respondió enojado Remus, quitando la manta y observando a James.

- Pues, cuando el señor Lupin se disculpe, lo haré yo- Sirius, también se quito las mantas, mientras veía con rencor a Remus, para después no posar su vista en el.

- Por favor, los dos tienen dieciséis años y  actúan, como si tuvieran cinco- James veía de uno al otro molesto el también.

- Déjalos, James- Peter se encogió de hombros- que peleen, mientras a mi no me metan en sus pleitos.

- Wormtail, no me ayudes eh...- James suspiro negando con la cabeza- la verdad no se que les pasa últimamente, pero solucionen esas cosas ya... por que somos un grupo...

- ¿Vienes solo a regañar,  James?- Sirius le pregunto molesto.

- No... a decir verdad la enfermera me envió a decirles que ya pueden irse, y ... la profesora McGonagall, les manda decir que se reúnan con ella cuanto antes en su aula, va a imponerles su castigo- James dio la vuelta- y ahora, Wormtail , vamos y dejemos a los dos que hagan lo que quieran- James jalo a Peter , llevándoselo.

- Un castigo por su culpa, señor Black- Remus se levanto molesto, tenia aun un ojo un poco morado, en donde uno de los golpes de Sirius fue mas potente.

- Mi culpa... ya parece, quien seria el tonto que se puso a pelear en medio del comedor- rezongo indignado Sirius, su rostro a un le ardía, tenia la nariz hinchada a causa del golpe de Remus.

- Insoportable- susurro Remus, lo bastante fuerte para que el otro escuchara.

- Odioso- susurro a su ves Sirius; mientras ambos salían de la enfermería y caminaban al despacho de la profesora de transfiguraciones. 

Juro que nunca vas a saber de este sentimiento Sirius Black, Remus se decía así mismo mientras caminaba, yo no puedo amar a alguien así de odioso.

Sirius , lo fulmino con una mirada de pocos amigos, también, mientras pensaba que un sentimiento, en el estaba equivocado.

++++++++++++

- Esta tan frió- Peter acomodo a su amigo en una litera con cuidado.

- Esta muerto- la figura detrás de el sonrío mientras se inclinaba a ver al caído- no- negó lentamente con la cabeza, al tomar una de las manos de Remus- aun no ha muerto, esta haciendo algo... peor no se que... este cuerpo que ves aquí, ha sido abandonado por su alma... y sin embargo se niega a morir...- Sirius acerco lentamente su rostro a los pálidos labios- y yo debería- las manos de Sirius se cerraron en torno al cuello de Remus, casi como una caricia, sus ojos enrojecieron de pronto y cerro con fuerza las manos.

- Señor...- Wormtail, observaba aterrado como Sirius ahorcaba  a Remus... pensando en como intervenir.

- Debería matarlo... pero, no puedo- las manos se aflojaron y acariciaron el rostro, pálido- dejare que muera lentamente... y cuando deje de existir, despertare completamente- Sirius poso los labios delicadamente en los de Remus, retirándolos lentamente, volteo a ver a Wormtail- vigila que nadie intervenga.

- Si señor- Wormtail, se inclino levemente, mientras salía, observando de reojo a sus dos amigos- suerte Remus- susurro levemente; se que me pediste que no interviniera,  se que fueron tus palabras, tenias un plan que lograría salvarlo, pero no se si tu te salvaras también, date prisa... tu cuerpo muere lentamente... por favor Remus, perdona que no pueda ayudarte de otra forma.

++++++++

Continuara......


	28. Esperanzas, que se desvanecen

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.
    
    Gracias Ayesha
    
    Jaja, yo también espero que consiga aunque sea algunos besitos y ya no este de celoso, que no pueden pasarse toda la vida peleando y sufriendo... perdón por no actualizar  rápido, es que estaba metida en la historia de Legolas...  y además estaba leyendo Merrik ( ya leíste esa parte de las  crónicas vampiricas )... y enojándome con Louis, ¿qué te pareció lo que hace?.... hay este muchacho...
    
    Bueno... ya me salí del tema, espero actualizar mas seguido, aunque tu nos ganas, a penas leo un capitulo y ya tienes uno nuevo, que rapidez.... mis respetos.
    
    Gracias MARIA-JONAN
    
    Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque estén un poco enredados, espero que detengan un poco sus peleas, y ya se confiesen, pero... bueno se que le daré vueltas al asunto...pobres...
    
    Gracias Sakuratsukamori
    
    Bueno especialmente (y para que me perdones por que esos dos seguirán peleando un ratito mas…), aquí tienes en este capitulo la reacción de James...a ver si le hace gracia al pobre...

Y pues si el alma de Voldemort lo esta dominando... y vas a odiarlo en este capitulo... sorry...****
    
    Gracias  Tsubasa Lupin de Black
    
     Bueno, hay mas pistas en este capitulo... espero no enredarlos mas... y a ver que les parece el trato que el nuevo Sirius ( malvadito), le propone a Remus...
    
    Gracias *Rosie-chan*
    
    Espero que sigamos en el sendero de la aclaración... ya que a veces yo misma me pierdo.
    
    Jaja... bueno aun no puedo revelarte lo de Harry, aunque... ¿puede o no ser?, ¿quien sabe?
    
    Espero que te gusten los capítulos que seguirán...
    
    Gracias Daniela Lupin
    
    Bueno, pues en este capitulo veras la reacción de James... pobrecillo; pues se plantea un dilema para el pobre Remus... dos caminos en que podría estar con Sirius... y el debe elegir...
    
    Gracias Leo-P-Le-fail
    
    Sorry, es que me gusta dejar los finales a medias... y aun les tocara sufrir a los pobres...
    
    Gracias taina potter
    
    Pues espero que este nuevo capitulo calme tu curiosidad... o mas bien creo que la aumentara; muchas gracias, se que a veces enredo la historia, gracias a ustedes por leer...

Gracias Karla ('Mione

Si se que la historia enreda un poco ( mas bien mucho), que bien que te agradaron los capítulos, esta historia es una de mis favoritas, creo que por eso la alargo demasiado... pero 

Pruebo todo tipo de situaciones, y a veces ni yo misma se por que rumbo va... y mucho menos en que terminara... 

Espero que te siga gustando.
    
    Gracias Grissey Key
    
    Bueno, creo que ni el pobre Remus sabe si podrá salvarlo, o si esa es la forma… por que en este capitulo se le presentara otra forma de estar al lado de Sirius… y en cuanto a James, pues creo que se entera de algo extra el pobre…

**Capitulo 27.-  Esperanzas, que se desvanecen.**

- No puedo creerlo- la vos alterada de James, fue mas un susurro de incredulidad.

- Lo siento, realmente, padre- Harry lo observo tristemente- no pude detenerlo, el tenia en mente este plan, desde el momento en que recordó; un plan peligroso, el sabe que solo tiene una ligera oportunidad de triunfar, y no se si será suficiente...- Harry bajo la vista un momento- pero créeme, es verdad todo lo que te he dicho.

- Harry, no... no es eso, yo te creo , al menos en lo que dijiste respecto a todo lo que esta ocurriendo, eres mi hijo te creo- James lo observo con una extraña mirada, y luego observo a Draco y de vuelta a su hijo, hasta que pudo encontrar las palabras- pero... lo que no puedo creer... ¿desde cuando... desde cuando tu y... Draco...?, ¡eh!... en esa otra vida, ¿ustedes?...- James se cortaba no sabia  como terminar esa compleja frase.

- ¿Desde cuando que... padre?- Harry lo observo extrañado, y la cara de Draco , era de duda también.

- Harry.. yo... ¿desde cuando, tu y Draco son... una pareja?- James termino la frase, mas complicada.

- ¿Qué?- la vos de los dos chicos sonó al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pidió Harry.

- ¿Cuando lo supo?- pidió inmediatamente Draco, ambos chicos sonrojados en extremo.

- Entonces.. no eran suposiciones mías... yo solo estaba bromeando- James se quedo en shock, observando la cara de los sonrojados jóvenes.

- Entonces... ¿no lo sabias?- la pregunta de Harry, resonó profundamente ante el silencio, de un James desmayado.

- Creo, que no se lo tomo muy bien- Draco observo al desmayado padre de Harry, que extraño, su padre y el señor Potter no se habían llevado bien nunca ; y  sin embargo tuvieron la misma reacción con la pequeña noticia.

+++++++++++++++

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijo que haremos?- la vos de incredulidad de Sirius, se escucho con fuerza en el despacho de la profesora de transfiguración.

- Ya lo escucho señor , Black, al menos debería reaccionar mejor, vea al señor  Lupin, el lo a aceptado sin reclamar- la profesora, señalo un tanto orgullosa al controlado joven que no había dicho una sola palabra de protesta.

- Profesora- Sirius se acerco a Remus, y lo empujo con un dedo, el cuerpo cayo hacia tras- el se desmayo, hace bastante... creo que  se impresiono mas.

- Bueno...- la profesora, perdió la compostura durante unos segundos- como sea, señor Black, llévese a su compañero, a la sala común de gryffindor, que ya es muy tarde... y mañana preséntense con la profesora Rabeen,  ella les administrara el castigo- la profesora hizo un gesto con la mano a Sirius, quien debía retirarse.

- Esta bien- Sirius suspiro, cansado de replicar, dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando se disponía a salir, un carraspeo de la profesora lo hizo voltear.

- Olvida algo- agrego la profesora señalando con un dedo, el cuerpo del señor Lupin, aun desmayado- y sin magia, señor Black, la tienen prohibida, ambos, a excepción de sus clases.

-  Pero , profesora, Remus puede esperar a despertar, y entonces se marchara, el y yo estamos peleando, lo recuerda...- Sirius observaba incrédulo a la profesora.

- No me importa, no puede estar, el señor Lupin, tirado en el piso de mi aula... en unos momentos llegaran los elfos domésticos a limpiar, y si lo encuentran, seguro lo llevan al armario de cosas perdidas...- la profesora, lo vio con una mirada que no aceptaba replica.

- Esta bien...- Sirius vio como la profesora, se marchaba dejándolo con el problema entre manos- bien Remus, para que veas que no soy tan desalmado- Sirius, se acerco y tomo un pie de Remus, comenzando a arrastrarlo, en dirección a la torre de gryffindor- te llevare así, pues ya bastante será cargarte por las escaleras.

Sirius, camino por  los pasillos vacíos, el único sonido que había en el ambiente, era el roce  de la ropa de Remus con el suelo,( y de tanto en tanto el rebote con algún bache) Sirius camino así un buen trecho, pensando en tantas cosas que a su mente llegaban.

¿Qué magia extraña, le había lanzado este licántropo?... ¿por qué estaba ese extraño sentimiento en su corazón?... no debía... ellos dos eran tan buenos amigos, pero de pronto entre ellos empezó una tensión, un extraño comportamiento... tenia que admitirlo, aunque nunca frente a él, que James tenia razón, ellos dos estaban peleando, todo el tiempo por cualquier tonterías...

Y lo peor, y su amigo seguramente se burlaría de eso, cada ves que peleaba con Remus, lo encontraba tan atractivo, cada ves  que discutían, el lo único que deseaba era atrapar sus labios, en un beso...

¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?, la mente de Sirius, reclamo en el acto... estaba hablando de un hombre... y uno de sus mejores amigos... no podía simplemente ir y decirle, sabes que Remus, peleó contigo todo el tiempo, discutimos por causa de Snape, o cualquier Slyterin o alumno de cualquier casa; simplemente por que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, y los celos me dominan ....

No podía decírselo, ya bastantes problemas tenia su amigo... bastante con su licantropía, como para que sostuviera una causa de rechazo, mas sobre sus espaldas... por que en el mundo mágico, estaba no aprobado, pero al menos tolerado un tipo de relación así... pero.. aun había otro obstáculo... sus padres... su maldita familia, es cierto se acababa de ir lejos de ellos... pero... no significaba que lo dejarían en paz... y mucho menos a Remus... si el pretendía algo...

Además, ¿cómo reaccionaria la familia de Remus?... seguramente lo odiarían, por pretender algo así...

Si quería a Remus, si realmente era algo mas que un capricho lo que sentía, entonces debería callarlo... por siempre, y aun mas por que seguramente, él no sentía lo mismo, no le correspondía. 

Se detuvo un momento, enojado consigo mismo, por la forma brusca como lo trataba, se inclino lentamente, viendo su maravilloso rostro, tal ves tenia algo que lo intoxicaba, pero con el brillo de la pálida luna, parecía tan frió, tan etéreo... no podría causarle daño, no mas...

Lo sujeto fuertemente, y lo levanto, casi no pesaba, su amigo siempre tenia ese aspecto enfermizo... pero era un cascaron donde se escondía un alma tan fuerte... mas fuerte incluso, pensaba, que la suya, o la de James... o la de cualquiera... por que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar, su amigo aun podía sonreír, aun podía querer a los que lo rodeaban...

Y él... no podía agregarle mas sufrimientos... había prometido cuidar de el... no dañarlo aun mas.

Comenzó el asenso por las escaleras... 

La dama gorda, los dejo pasar, preguntando ¿qué le había ocurrido al señor Lupin?... todos se preocupaban por el... Sirius había dicho rápidamente, que solo era un pequeño desmayo.

Lo deposito en la cama, con todo cuidado... para no despertar a los otros, James y Peter, pensando que los oirían discutir nuevamente, mejor habían decidido acostarse... sin esperarlos.

Tembló de pensar en desvestir a Remus, para que pudiera dormir mejor... así que lo único a lo que se atrevió fue a desanudar la corbata y a quitar los zapatos y calcetines...

Ya una ves en su propia cama , se durmió rápidamente, no quería pensar en que esa criatura tan maravillosa nunca seria suya... 

Remus suspiró en ese momento entre sueños... pensando en Sirius... a quien amaba, en secreto, a quien nunca confesaría lo que sentía.... imaginando que hace mucho existió un mundo en donde le confesó su amor... un mundo en que el lo amo tanto, que prometió que lo recordaría  a través de la muerte, incluso... un mundo en donde sus almas, fueron una...

*************

- No puedo creerlo...  ese fue el castigo- la vos de James Potter resonó en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, nadie volteo a verlos, puesto que tenían ya una fama ganada de escandalosos.

- Si,  yo grite igualmente, pero nuestra "querida" profesora, me mando callar- Sirius, dejo fastidiado el cubierto en el plato.

- Y ¿tu Remus, no replicaste nada?- James, observo a su hasta este momento callado amigo.

- Yo...- Remus, se sonrojo levemente, no recordaba nada después de la noticia, se había desmayado de la impresión y había despertado esta mañana en su cama, así que... Sirius debió haberlo llevado.. se sentía bastante avergonzado, después de todo, el tenia mucha de la culpa de la pelea; y ahora Sirius con ese carácter vengativo, lo humillaría, le diría a todos que se había desmayado... estaba esperando que lo digiera en cualquier momento, y James le había puesto la ocasión y aun mas su propio silencio.

- ¿Como crees que no?.. los dos replicamos, pero... la profesora es inamovible; así que hoy tendremos que ir- Sirius se lento, con un gesto les insto a apurarse- vamos, dense prisa, o llegaremos tarde.

- Un momento..- James observo contrariado a su amigo, que corría ya hacia la puerta, y por otro lado a Remus que aun permanecía estático en el mismo lugar- ¿Sirius, quiere llegar a clases temprano?, y ¿ Remus aun esta sentado?- James observo un momento a Remus también, antes de levantarse, tomando unos libros- el mundo hoy esta raro- vamos Peter, Remus no querrán llegar tarde.

- Remus- Peter observo a su amigo, un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de este- Remus, apresúrate- Peter tomo también un par de libros y corrió detrás de los otros.

- No dijo nada...- la mirad de incredulidad de Remus, se vio desdibujada, por una extrañeza que cruzaba su rostro- ¿qué planeara?- Remus se levanto en el acto, dispuesto a alcanzar a sus amigos- algo extraño esta pasando con el.

++++++++

- Si, puedo sentirlo estas librando la batalla, pero si el no te hace esa promesa, nunca lograras tu cometido, y abras sacrificado tu alma en vano- la silueta caminaba, observando ligeramente una pequeña claridad alrededor del cadáver- ¿estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?, tonto hombre lobo- los cabellos negros de Sirius refulgieron, con intensidad, mientras la capa caía a un lado- no detendrás mi guerra.

- Mi señor, e convocado a quienes me pediste- Peter, entro inclinándose ligeramente.

- Bien, aun me sirves Wormtail- el hombre volteo a observarlo- sabes, he pensado en lo que ellos dos sienten, ¿crees que el amor, pueda ser un arma?... para mi- los ojos de Sirius, intercambiaban entre el rojo y el azul de siempre, una batalla por tomar el control.

- No lo se mi señor- Wormtail, temblaba ante la presencia que mas había odiado y temido.

- ÉL se empeña en salvarlo, quiere de vuelta a quien ama... pero... y si yo le propusiera un camino diferente... dime, ¿crees que por amor, el licántropo no me vendería su alma?... ja... nunca antes había pensado en ello, pero... si otros se venden a mi por temor, como tu... o por ambición... será posible, que el se una a nosotros por amor... por estar a su lado... seria interesante.

- Como digas, mi señor- Peter, no permitió a las lagrimas abandonar sus ojos, ni a su mente mostrar el dolor... Remus nunca haría algo así... o al menos era lo que creía.

- Me pregunto...¿ si fracasa?, ¿qué estará dispuesto a hacer , el licántropo por aquel a quien unió su vida?, después de todo- Sirius observo, con ojos rojizos, la palma de su mano, donde una delgada cicatriz la recorría- soy el dueño de su pacto, el dueño de su promesa- se acerco con pasos lentos a donde el cuerpo descansaba, contemplo la palidez de este, que a cada minuto se agudizaba, y lentamente se arrodillo a su lado, su mano acaricio una de las mejillas- perdido entre los recuerdos, perdido en un intento de salvar a tu amado... pero podrías tenerlo, Remus, podrías si así lo desearas, por que el y yo podemos ser uno por ti, el me entregara gustoso su cuerpo si te quedas a mi lado, el preferirá condenarse toda la existencia, por ti... como tu deseas también; pero mientras deambules en ese mundo de recuerdos, nunca podrás arrancarle ese pacto de nuevo... no podrás, por que yo te lo impediré- Sirius se inclino levemente y beso los fríos labios con deleite, mas una caricia que otras cosa- elige con libertad.

Sirius, se alejo de Remus, mientras se colocaba la capa de nuevo en su lugar, se alejo por el largo corredor, hasta abrir la puerta de una habitación, la guerra se pondría en marcha, aquello que dejo pendiente, pues ahora no seria derrotado, Harry Potter, era tan solo un niño... un niño que tenia mas enemigos de los que podía contar.

Y los hombres lobo que lo recibieron a su lado, proclamando su nombre, eran parte de ellos.

- Mi señor- el líder de esos hombres se acerco, inclinándose con respeto- lo conseguimos, esta ahora con nosotros, en un nuevo cuerpo.

- Tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, pero al fin; continuare mi obra- Sirius sonrió con una sarcástica mueca- pero... no te debo nada a ti, inútil.

- Mi señor- el hombre tembló ante la mirada feroz que le era dirigida.

- Pudiste echar todo a perder, permitiste que esa mujer supiera la verdad... y casi consigue asesinarme... así como casi detuvo nuestros planes, cuando se llevo a tu hijo, cuando lo alejo de los recuerdos... solo tuviste suerte, y la gracia de que estos dos nunca podrían estar separados- Sirius, hizo una mueca señalándose a si mismo.

- Perdón mi señor, mi intención, siempre fue servirlo- el hombre trataba de controlarse, pero esa terrible mirada no se detenía- he sacrificado todo por ti, mi señor, a mi familia, y no solo en esta vida sino en la anterior, lo sabes, mi señor, yo quería entregarte a mi hijo, lo convertí en un licántropo por ti, pero cuando se fue; cuando rehusó a su familia, por el amor de ese... de Black... mi señor, lo siento, pero a mi me debes...- el hombre termino en el suelo, por que sus piernas ya no lo sostenían mas.

- ¿Te atreves a creer que te debo algo?, nunca has servido a mis planes... veo que los licántropos no tienen a un buen líder en ti, así que veré quien te mata y se convierte en mi mas fiel sirviente...- la vos de Sirius, era sobrenatural, como si saliera de su interior- de veras morir...

- ¿Mi señor...- el hombre trato se levanto aterrorizado, trato de escapar retrocediendo lentamente, pero no pudo decir nada mas, cuando un rayo de luz, verde brillo detrás de el, un ruido hueco que provoco al caer, fue lo que resonó en la habitación, detrás de el cuerpo, la figura que había seguido las ordenes de Voldemort, un joven ataviado en una capa, que retiro.

- Mi señor- el joven se inclino con respeto- he cumplido tus ordenes, un sirviente inútil, no tiene derecho a servirte.

- Tienes valor- Sirius se inclino observando al joven asesino- matar a tu padre, me demuestra tu lealtad.

- Si mi señor...- el joven sonrió levemente, y Sirius tuvo la impresión del gran parecido que había entre los hermanos, pues era una sonrisa tan similar a la de Remus... y al mismo tiempo tan diferente...

- Reúnan a mis seguidores, atacaremos a esos magos divididos, y sin líder-  Sirius, ordeno con una vos siniestra, se volteo en dirección al joven que se marchaba- sígueme...-un gesto basto.   

Los dos se dirigieron  a la cámara escondida, donde el cuerpo de Remus reposaba, cubierto por una delgada luminosidad.

- Regresa, y acepta mi trato- le susurro al cuerpo, tratando de que el alma perdida lo escuchara- olvida tu vano plan, no funcionara... pero yo puedo darte la oportunidad, que  sirviendo a la luz, nunca obtuviste...- Sirius, volteo rápidamente en dirección al otro joven, quien se había quedado rezagado- acércate.

- Mi señor- el joven, se acerco lentamente, sin dejar de observar a su hermano, que aun no estaba muerto, lo sabia por que su alma estaba luchando, ¿contra que?... era algo que no comprendía.

- Si, no deseas regresar, estoy seguro, que lograre que Sirius, se conforme con una imagen similar a la tuya...- su mano se deslizo suavemente en una nueva caricia, en la mejilla, un tacto frió... pero se separo de esta y se dirigió a la mejilla de el joven a su lado, deslizando lentamente su  mano; el joven no se opuso, así que con malicia, y sonriendo en dirección al caído, se acerco y beso lentamente al otro joven, mientras observaba con deleite, que una lagrima se deslizaba a través de los ojos cerrados de Remus- decide Licántropo- susurro levemente mientras seguía besando al hermano, tan similar-o si no, piérdete en los recuerdos, si es tu deseo, vive en ellos, únicamente.

++++++

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que, adelante , pero... no te vayas a desmayar de nuevo Remus, por favor- Sirius, le acerco la escalera de la trampilla, del aula mas detestada por los alumnos... bueno desde que la ancianidad al fin había alcanzado a la profesora Rabeen, la pobre bruja, había sido una buena vidente, solo se equivocaba en la mitad de sus predicciones, pero al pasar los 120 años, si alguna de sus predicciones se cumplía, era un milagro... sumado esto a que los alumnos, y varios profesores se burlaban de ella... pues se había vuelto increíblemente  malhumorada.

- Pero... esta bien, entremos- Remus suspiro, el detestaba por sobre todas las cosas esa aula, y a esa profesora, pues ella no para de lanzarle indirectas al respecto de su condición... a cada momento y en clases le decía que veía la luna llena en su taza de te, o que las líneas de su mano parecían aullar... así que cada clase el se la pasaba como todo un manojo de nervios... no fuera a ser que alguien adivinara la verdad, pues aparte de sus amigos, nadie mas debería saberlo. 

- No creo, que ella vuelva a equivocarse- Sirius le sonrió tratando de infundirle ánimos, todo este día, no habían peleado, pues prácticamente no habían podido hablar, y ahora... en la única tarde libre de la semana, tenían que estar afrontando un castigo con la profesora Rabeen.

- Eso, espero- suplico Remus, recordando el ultimo incidente, su "querida" profesora, les había preparado un nuevo te, para adivinar utilizando los cunchos..  desde que habían entrado al aula , Remus no tenia mucha confianza, un olor un tanto extraño flotaba en el ambiente, pero suspirando se había sentado en una de las mesas apartadas con sus amigos... como siempre la profesora lo había llamado a el, para que se sirviera primero... Remus tambaléate fue a hacerlo, fue aun suerte que Sirius, fuera llamado también por la profesora, pues cuando Remus se sirvió la taza, sintió que el aroma del te lo mareaba, la profesora sin voltear a verlo, le indico que bebiera, y que Sirius viera el contenido... y fue una suerte que Sirius estuviera al lado, por que el sintió el olor del te... empujando el brazo de Remus, consiguió que este lo derramara, la profesora le había regañado, pero el rápidamente había replicado, era un te con extractos de  aconito, en otras palabras luparia; si Remus lo hubiera tomado, seguramente pudo haber muerto...

- No te preocupes, no creo que esa ves lo haya hecho a propósito- Sirius, apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo- solo que confundió los dos recipientes ...o al menos eso esperó- Sirius sonrió, pero se sintió un poco incomodo y soltó el hombro de su amigo...- bien entremos- comenzó a subir por la escalera, seguido de un aturdido Remus.

- Yo también- se reprendió mentalmente, por la alegría que sintió, cuando Sirius le sonrió, y aun mas cuando apoyo su mano en su hombro, quiso imaginar  por un momento que era una caricia... después se enojo contiguo mismo, por sentir eso... aunque su corazón le gritaba que eso era lo correcto.

++++++++

Continuara......


	29. Vendo mi alma por ti

**Capitulo 28.- Vendo mi alma por ti.**

Perdido en los recuerdos, cuando la esperanza se aleja, ¿qué me queda?, ¿qué puedo hacer, por tu amor?...

Deberé vender mi alma, será la única forma en que estemos juntos, en que al fin descanse en ti, es muy tentador, pero; no puedo, por que tu serias el primero que jamás me perdonaría el seguir este camino; debo confiar, aun debe haber esperanza.

Sirius.. debo confiar, no depende solo de mi, tu puedes vencerlo también, pero si en medio de los recuerdos me perdiera,  mi deseo es que al menos con mi muerte consiga salvarte...

++++

- Bueno, al final no fue tan terrible- Sirius caminaba animadamente, seguido de una figura abatida- bueno, al menos para mi...

- Si, como a ti no te predijo la muerte, ...  unas cien veces...- Remus observo molesto al muchacho que caminaba delante de el, tan tranquilo.

- ¿O será que lo que te molesto?, fue... que dijo que morirías por mi, todas esas cien veces- Sirius se volteo a ver al otro joven.

- Créeme, que no sería ni una sola... nunca moriría por alguien como tu, Sirius...- Remus le sonrió con burla, riéndose de si  mismo, por una pequeña mentira.

- Pues, eres un mal amigo...- Sirius fingió estar molesto.

- Bueno, estaba bien, cuando alguna joven que hayas rechazado trate de matarte, yo te defenderé, y si e de morir... esta bien, acepto mi destino- Remus tratando de fingir una vos seria.

- Eres un tonto- Sirius comenzó a reírse, y rápidamente contagio a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué, estamos últimamente peleando, Sirius, si somos amigos?- Remus se recargo un poco en el hombro de su amigo, mientras con una cierta tristeza preguntaba.

- ¿Por qué?... no lo se, Remus...- Sirius, se quedo con las palabras, que hubo de reprimir, peleamos por celos, por que te amo y me muero por decírtelo, pero jamás lo oirás.

- Bueno, yo tampoco, pero ya nos esta ocasionando problemas, trata de no comenzar una pelea nuevamente- Remus   se aparto un poco de el.

- Que yo recuerde, señor Lupin, fue usted quien me golpeo la última ves- replico Sirius.

- Bueno, como sea, solo no peleemos- Remus se dirigió a un pasillo.

- Espera, estas tomando el camino equivocado, debemos regresar a la torre de gryffindor, por ese pasillo...- Sirius le señalo rápidamente.

- Lo se- Remus se detuvo un momento- pero mi padre,  bueno el dijo que me escribiría, tengo que ir a la lechucearía, prefiero leer a solas- Remus siguió avanzando.

- Bien, como gustes, pero si luego te atrapan, no será mi culpa- Sirius dio la vuelta- pero... no es raro que tu padre te escriba, siempre de noche- cuando volteo, Remus ya se había perdido en los pasillos- Lupin, ¿por que tienes tantos misterios?,  y aun peor, ¿por qué me muero por descubrirlos?.

++++++

Siento, tener que dejar a Sirius así, pero tengo que leer cuanto antes ese mensaje, y no puedo arriesgarme  a leerlo en la habitación... no cuando creo conocer su contenido, y cuando lo pienso, las lagrimas quieren escaparse, ¿cómo puede mi padre?, ... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no nos deja en paz a mi madre y a mi?...

- Whinge- Remus llamo en medio de la lechucearía, y de una de las columnas se acerco una gran lechuza de plumas marrón, posándose delicadamente en el brazo que el joven extendía y mostrando una carta atada a su pata- gracias, amigo por todo, aunque no me traigas buenas noticias, regresa, no mandare una respuesta  a mi padre.

La lechuza ululo tristemente, y después extendió las alas, volando en dirección a una de las ventanas y perdiéndose en la noche.

No sabia si deseaba leer esa carta, ya sabia su contenido y  le indignaba completamente, ¿por qué su padre había tomado ese camino?, ¿por qué era partidario de ese terrible mago oscuro?... ese era un secreto que guardaría para si en lo mas profundo, sus amigos sabían que el era un hombre lobo, si, pero jamás les permitiría descubrir, lo que su padre hacia...

Tomo el sobre, grabado con la fina y cuidada letra de su padre, si su madre se enteraba que leía las cartas que este le enviaba, se molestaría en extremo, pero... no podía evitarlo, no cuando él la había amenazado, no cuando le había insinuado que la dañaría, si el no atendía sus mensajes... su padre deseaba, que al final el se uniera a la causa, en la que el y su hermano estaban metidos.

Pero, a pesar de la amenazas, el jamás se uniría, el jamás lo haría, abrió lentamente el sobre y cada palabra que leyó, le dolió en el alma.

.... "Remus todo esta listo, pronto tu serás uno de sus aprendices, es una gran honor el que el te concede, pues a pesar de todo, eres un hombre lobo, pero el me ha indicado que eso es de su agrado, con el se formara un mundo en el que no habrá desprecio para los de tu raza, hijo mío, me siento tan orgulloso de que leas atentamente mis cartas, y  aun mas me alegrare cuando tomes la marca en tu brazo, cuando destruyamos juntos  a los despreciables muggles; muchos magos de tu edad, de la casa de Slyterin han tomado ya la marca, se que te arrepientes de haber  sido elegido a Gryffindor, pero ten paciencia; tu hermano te manda afectuosos saludos, desea entrenarte personalmente y presentarte a lord Voldemort; ansió ver a mi familia unida..."

.... " Tu padre"...

Bueno, en esta carta no la había amenazado, pero... tampoco es que le dejara muchas opciones... casi ya hablaba como si el hubiera deicidio unirse, como si el fuera un asesino...

Jamás, ya tenia decidido, esto, jamás se uniría a ellos, y aun cuando antes flaqueaba su corazón ahora no, y una de las causas era cierto joven de cabellos oscuros... Sirius con la valentía que el había demostrado a todos, al abandonar a su familia... una familia  con ideas similares a las de su padre... y si Sirius tuvo el valor, el no podría tenerlo menos, el verlo le ayudaba a mantener esa difícil decisión, estaría  al lado de  sus amigos, aun cuando tuviera que luchar con su propia familia... si tan solo pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos... cuanto valor le daría el amor... pero, no podía... no cuando estaba decidido a atraer el odio de su padre, ya Sirius cargaba con muchos problemas, como para agregarse él a la lista..

De pronto escucho un ruido que lo desvió de sus pensamientos, unos débiles pasos que se acercaban a la otra puerta de la lechucearía, seguramente era el conserje; agradeció a sus agudos sentidos.

Asustado, pues no deseaba perder mas puntos para su casa, se escabullo por la otra puerta, metiendo rápidamente la carta en su bolsillo.

Pero olvido que ese bolsillo precisamente, se había roto cuando se acerco demasiado a las llamas, por orden de la profesora de adivinación, su túnica había prendido, y aunque apago a tiempo el problema, su bolsillo había terminado con un gran agujero; pero los nervios de ser descubierto, hicieron que él olvidara ese pequeño detalle.

Una figura entro sigilosa, justo cuando Remus se alejaba ya por un pasillo, pero no era el conserje.

- Rayos, se me escabullo- Sirius contemplo molesto la vacía habitación, cierto había cientos de lechuzas, pero se le había escapado la presa que buscaba- y yo que , deseaba atraparlo y conocer otro de sus secretos, pero.. ya será otro día- Sirius camino en dirección a la otra puerta, tenia que dirigirse cuanto antes a Gryffindor, sin querer su vista se poso en un trozo de pergamino, que alguien había dejado caer... con curiosidad lo levanto, pues ese alguien, solo podía ser Remus, observo el papel sin atreverse a leer- ¿Debería?... es después de todo la correspondencia privada de Remus.... pero, no le diré que la leí... pero tengo que devolvérsela... – sin poder detener mas tiempo la curiosidad leyó, y cuando termino deseo jamás haber tenido que leer esas terribles palabras, ¿su amigo seria un seguidor de Voldemort?..., con tristeza guardo la carta, mientras se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, y su mente era asaltada por tristes pensamientos. 

No podía confiar en el, pronto recibiría la marca, sabia bien que era eso... por su familia... la marca oscura, aquella que lo mostraría como servidor de Voldemort... Remus, aquel muchacho dulce y amigable, en realidad todo era una mascara, esta fingiendo... y el sabia, el sabia lo que odiaba a todos esos magos oscuros...

Y sintió crecer un odio inmenso, por que la persona a la que amaba en secreto, tan solo era una fachada, era un engaño que ocultaba a alguien similar a lo que su familia era... pero sus ojos, esos jamás le mentirían, veía una inmensa bondad dentro de esos ojos dorados, ¿también eso era falso?, podía engañar a su propia alma, una que le decía que Remus, era una persona muy especial, que siempre lo había sido y lo seria... 

Y ¿qué podía hacer el?, reclamarle... peor que... después de todo, siempre lo supo, Remus era un hombre lobo y aunque ellos creyeran que cambiarían su naturaleza, no era posible, siempre seria una criatura oscura.

Ahora comprendía bien, esa actitud que mostraba con Snape, seguramente eran aliados, ambos aprendices de mortifagos... se reían, claro como no lo había visto antes, seguramente Snape, se daba cuenta de los celos que le provocaba...  y él y Remus se reían de un pobre tonto enamorado.

Entonces... ¿qué quedaba para el?.. el mundo era demasiado cruel, tan solo quería perderse en la oscuridad y olvidar ese sentimiento, olvidar el dolor que Remus le estaba causando, ese traidor.

++++++++

- Ódialo, querido muchacho, piensa que esa es la verdad...- la vos oscura en medio de la habitación- las almas se vuelven tan débiles por amor, que es sencillo manipularlas... que patéticos- Sirius se levanto con lentos movimientos, del diván donde estaba recostado, acercándose paso a paso a donde la figura de Remus estaba tendida, alargo su mano, acomodando un mechón de cabellos que se pegaban al rostro sudado- tan frió y tan decidido, el esfuerzo debe ser enorme, si tardas mas, consumirás tu alma... solo ríndete y el será tuyo, por toda la eternidad- la mirada maligna en los ojos de Sirius, era tan diferente a la verdadera- si no te das prisa, el tomara tu lugar- la figura de Sirius se encamino a donde un joven a medio vestir lo esperaba, los ojos dorados tan parecidos  tan diferentes, tan confundida el alma que aceptaba a este sustituto de su amante.

Y  la figura tendida perdido lentamente el brillo que lo rodeaba, mientras llegaban a el ecos de su amor traicionado, y su alma lejana se desgarraba;  una de las  manos que colgaba sin movimiento a los lados, comenzó a sangrar abriendo la delgada cicatriz que lo cruzaba, mientras un pacto se rompía, y mas aun era imposible forjar uno nuevo.

Lentamente esa mano comenzó a moverse, la respiración se regularizo y tras pestañear, los ojos dorados se abrieron, pero carecían de brillo, nublados por el sufrimiento; la figura se levanto lentamente, con dolor y caminando a donde se encontraba aquel que juro amarlo, aquel que ya no era el alma a la que se unió, y al mismo tiempo lo era.

- Acepto- una simple palabra, con la que vendía su alma.

- Y a tiempo-  Sirius se levanto rápidamente, al ver de pie al joven  hombre lobo, colocándose la capa que instantes atrás había arrojado al suelo, la mirada oscurecida se poso en la delicada figura- es tu mejor elección- con un gesto le indico al hermano mayor que abandonara la habitación, este sonrió cruelmente y con cierto odio en dirección de Remus, pero se alejo presuroso, deteniéndose únicamente a recoger sus ropas.

- Por estar junto a el, te vendo mi alma- Remus casi susurro, al sentir la fría mirada, tan diferente y sin embargo la misma.

- Es un trato justo, licántropo- Sirius tomo el rostro de Remus acercándolo aun mas al suyo- una criatura oscura, siempre será eso.

- Si..- la tristeza que esas palabras le ocasionaban, unas que Sirius había negado; pero había fracasado, o tal ves no... cuanto podía vivir sin esa parte de su alma, cuanto podía resistir, sin que el descubriera que no había perdido la esperanza, y acepto el beso, cargado de dolor, mientras apenas podía refrendar las lagrimas, pues besaba a quien mas amaba y al mismo tiempo lo traicionaba, no solo a el, sino a todos a quienes había amado.

Continuara.........


	30. Destruyes mi alma, dos veces

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

**Nota2 .- Gracias por los reviews y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Capitulo 29.- Destruyes mi alma, dos veces.**

- Sirius, ¿ocurre algo?- la voz preocupada de su amigo lo despertó de su ensoñación; había estado pensando una y otra vez en esa carta y una y otra vez que había contemplado esos ojos frente a el, no podía creerlo.

- No- la escasa respuesta no agrado a James.

- Tu y Remus, ¿volvieron a pelear?- James se sirvió un pedazo de tarta; mientras contemplaba al joven licántropo que evitaba la mirada de Sirius; y que por alguna causa desconocida, había ido a sentarse lejos de ellos.

- Y, entonces , ¿por qué actúan así?- Peter se atrevió a  preguntar, contemplando fijamente a Sirius.

- No, se lo que pase por la mente de Remus- Sirius no podía decirles a ellos dos; lo que había descubierto, no hasta hablar de nuevo con Remus, la discusión de esa mañana no podía ser suficiente.

- El semblante de Remus, es muy triste- James comento al ver la sonrisa fingida que su amigo le dirigía a uno de los chicos de tercero, con los que se había sentado.

- El siempre tiene ese semblante- Sirius dejo el plato y salió rápidamente; antes de que sus amigos siguieran preguntándole; pues en el fondo le dolía ser el causante de esa tristeza, le dolían cada una de las amargas lagrimas que , Remus, había derramado en la discusión de esa mañana; pero , no podía arrepentirse, tenia que saber la verdad, si el les había estado mintiendo; necesitaba, dejar de desconfiar de esos ojos...por que eso le partía el corazón.

++++++++

Sirius, y al mismo tiempo, no lo es; el dolor de estar aguardando, y en el fondo aceptando esas crueles palabras, ¿quién mas que él lo amaría?; debía proteger a Sirius de si mismo, y evitar esta guerra, ya no era una opción; Remus contemplo al asustado Peter; quien  corría trayendo noticias a Sirius.

Pelearían, contra Harry, cuando antes prometieron protegerlo, pelarían contra James y Lily, contra los amigos qué añoraron, cuando antes, ellos habrían  dado su vida, por defenderlos.

El destino y la vida, con sus extraños giros, el ahora solo podía contemplar, dolido en una extraña sensación, cada vez que el se acercaba, podía sentir el cuerpo de Sirius, pero no su alma... y no era lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo fingir, para ganar aun tiempo era la única opción que le quedaba.

De alguna forma tenia que decirle a James, advertirle de los planes de, de Voldemort , por que en esos momentos él no era su Sirius...

En el momento en que él se había alejado para mantener una reunión con algunos magos, fue el momento que Remus aprovecho, no podía confiar en Peter para esta misión, pues el mismo Voldemort desconfiado, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo.

Pero a él, Voldemort creía que ya había quebrado su alma y su corazón, que el se había entregado renunciando a todo; pero se equivocaba... claro que si; camino en silencio por los corredores, llevando en la mano una carta demasiado comprometedora, una donde revelaba a James los planes que contra ellos tenían.

Ahora solo buscaba encontrar una lechuza por donde había oído aleteos, en una de las derruidas torres del lugar.

Entro y rápidamente localizo a una docena de lechuzas, tomo a una de ellas y ato la carta a su pata, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

- ¿Así que eres un traidor?- los ojos dorados similares a los suyos lo observaron, con ira.

- Nunca entregué mi lealtad a quien no la mereció- Remus replico, sintiendo  el odió que esos ojos irradiaron.

- Deja esa carta- el licántropo avanzo en dirección al otro- déjala y tal ves no revele tu traición.

- Esto es necesario- Remus soltó al ave- lleva esa carta a James Potter- exclamo viendo al ave volar, su hermano a su espalada saco la varita, dispuesto a detener esa carta, pero Remus previendo esto se aventó a los pies del otro, cayendo ambos.

- Suéltame, estúpido- grito con furia, golpeándolo con el puño, tratando de incorporarse.

- Eres mi hermano- grito Remus tratando de tranquilizarlo- somos hijos de la misma madre y padre, ¿es que, no puedes odiarme tanto?.

- Yo no soy hermano de traidores- grito con furia arrojando a Remus, lejos de si- yo fui criado así- lo contemplo fríamente- nunca fuiste mas que un instrumento, para mi padre y para mi- se levanto con furia, y azotó la puerta, corriendo a llamar a unos guardias.

- Nunca lo fui – Remus apretó los puños con tristeza, conteniendo el dolor.

- Llévenlo ante nuestro señor- su hermano había entrado, seguido por un par de guardias, quienes tomaron al licántropo incorporándolo.

++++++++ 

- ¿Un traidor?- los ojos de Sirius relampaguearon, con furia- ¿eso es lo que eres Moony?- el enfadado joven arrojo en dirección de su silencioso amigo  la carta que había perdido.

- Leíste mi carta- afirmo con odio Remus- era algo personal, Sirius.

- Ahora comprendo, por ello te escribías en secreto, con tu padre- Sirius detuvo al joven que en ese momento quería salir furioso de ahí.

- No quiero escuchar tus tonterías, Sirius- Remus trato de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

- No- Sirius lo empujo contra la pared, arrinconándolo con furia, le dolía inmensamente que la persona a la que le habría confiado su vida era un traidor... la persona a la que estuvo a punto de revelar que lo amaba- no hasta que me jures que no eres un traidor, que esto es una tontería, que mis ojos me mienten- poso su mirada en esos ojos dorados, siempre creyó que había podido leer en ellos, no podía creer que fuera todo tan diferente.

- Cree lo que quieras- grito Remus con furia, sintiendo que la confianza que siempre había depositado en Sirius se rompía, el no confiaba en quien conocía- solo déjame en paz- con furia el joven licántropo, empujo a Sirius lejos, y corrió con todo el dolor que sentía, por que si lo veía un segundo mas a los ojos comenzaría a llorar, por que le dolía, que no confiara en él.

- Remus...- Sirius observo la puerta cerrarse detrás del joven que se alejo corriendo- ¿en que debo creer?...

++++++++

- ¿Un Traidor?- los ojos azules se tornaban cada vez mas rojizos, mientras las palabras volvían a el, Remus pensó que nunca volvería a  escuchar a Sirius, llamarlo así; pero ahí estaba, forzado a arrodillarse ante su presencia, por esos dos tipos.

- Mi lealtad esta con quien debe estarlo- Remus observo desafiante, al ser ante el que controlaba a la persona que amaba.

- Creí que ya habías comprendido- la furiosa mirada recorrió al licántropo- veo que cuesta aun mas trabajo el domesticar a una bestia salvaje.

- Tal ves mi señor, sea recomendable que te deshagas de el- el otro licántropo sonrió en dirección de su hermanito.

- Si, eso haría yo... pero este maldito cuerpo aun no es totalmente mío, y solo lo controlo por la presencia de él... pero pronto- el Lord sonrió, haciendo que Peter temblara, no atreviéndose a mirar a su amigo- bien, pero un castigo seria algo mas que adecuado... llévenlo a mis habitaciones.

Remus tan solo se dejo guiar con dolor, pensó que podría rescatar a Sirius,  que el amor era la fuerza necesaria... pero, sus esperanzas se estaban perdiendo.

Pero, estaba seguro, que Sirius no lo dejaría morir, no hasta que al menos pudiera salvarlo.

Y en verdad deseo consumirse y morir, cuando Sirius, le otorgo la tortura mas dolorosa de su vida, cuando en los dormitorios privados del ahora señor oscuro hubo de contemplar, como aquél al que amaba, tomaba en ardientes abrazos y caricias, a su hermano; un dolor que inundaba sus ojos, el tener que contemplar esto; pero sonrió con ironía al fin, pero sonrió por que el nombre que el cuerpo de Sirius en medio de la pasión había revelado era el suyo... aunque Voldemort controlara su cuerpo, era el alma de Sirius la que había gritado su nombre, y el de nadie mas... haciendo constancia de cuanto se pertenecían.

Y por el estaba dispuesto a resistir las torturas que siguieron, aquellas que deseaban quebrar su alma, destruirla en pedazos, fue la sensación de su nombre , dicho en ese momento, lo que mantenía su cordura aun atada; y  aun mas, fue que la mano de Sirius se detuvo justo al final, justo cuando el mago oscuro desidia utilizar el hechizo de muerte, fue su propia mano quien lo paro.

Aun había esperanza, aun Sirius estaba dentro de el mismo, luchando por no perderse; y aun Remus sintió, que podía traerlo de vuelta, por que recordó, el lo odio creyendo que era un traidor, pero después... le salvo la vida, aunque nunca solucionaran esa desconfianza, le salvo la vida y le dio su primer y maravillosos beso.

Tenia que insistir, su conciencia dentro de el, tenia que llegar a ese momento.

++++++++++++++++

Los mortifagos comenzaron a aparecer, un terrible circulo que se cerraba cada ves mas, no podía ser que los seguidores recobraran tan rápido sus conciencias, pero así era... y fue cuando el licántropo se dio cuenta, dentro del grupo no se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, eso significaba que en esta vida, Harry había podido cumplir el deseo de alguien al menos, por que Draco tenia a un padre que opto por otro camino.

El dolor se atenuaba cuando vio aun mas huecos, algunos mortifagos habían elegido una camino distinto, el problema era que algunos, antiguos  aliados habían tomado otro camino, le dolió de veras contemplar a varios ex aurores engrosando esas filas.

- Traigan al espía- la resonante vos pronunciada a través de los labios de Sirius, aun le producía escalofríos.

Un grupo de mortifagos se separo y empujaron y jalaron a alguien a quien traían al frente del circulo, Remus trato de alejarse un poco para contemplar quien había caído en las redes.

El asombro lo lleno, por que los hombres habían arrastrado dentro del circulo al joven Severus.

- Severus...- fue un eco ahogado pronunciado por Remus, no podía creer que ese joven hubiera hecho algo tan loco , como tratar de espiar.

- Es interesante- cuando el Lord hablo, todos dirigieron su vista a él- antes tuve entre mis filas al espía padre, y ahora el hijo ha venido... ¿a que?.. ¿acaso tratabas de rescatar al licántropo?- el Lord señalo a Remus, que serio contemplaba al joven- o ¿acaso querías convertirte en un héroe?.

- No son esos mis motivos- el joven, se mantuvo frió , peor sin despegar la vista de Remus- Harry me pidió decirte, que la llave esta en el pasado, en donde menos imaginas pero en donde sabes que esta.

- La llave- Remus susurro, aun extrañado del mensaje.

- Y , ¿arriesgas tu vida por un mensaje inútil?; estaré gustoso de convertirte en el primer caído del bando de Dumbledore- el lord, se acerco al joven, opero antes de poder amenazarlo, Remus corrió arrodillándose ante el joven.

- Te lo suplico- Remus observo a Severus, que trataba de negar lo que el licántropo hacia, pero a este no le importaba su orgullo- es solo un niño.

- Remus...- el joven Severus, trataba de apartarlo, no podía caer por culpa de su falla, debió entregar el mensaje a Remus, sin ser descubierto, pero el licántropo tan similar a el, lo había confundido, cayendo en la trampa.

- Silencio, Severus- Remus observo desafiante los ojos rojizos ante el.

- Nunca me ha importado matar a nadie, así sea un niño o un adulto, quien se ponga en mi camino... será ..- pero el Lord sonrió- aunque si estas dispuesto a entregarte a mi, el joven puede quedar libre.

- No...- Severus grito, pero Remus coloco su mano callándolo- escapa- le susurró- pues el no cumplirá su promesa, yo lo entretendré.

- Acepto- Remus bajo la vista, sabia que estaba firmando un pacto terrible y destruyendo aun mas las pocas esperanzas.

- Bien, recibirás la marca oscura al atardecer, ahora... – la sonrisa broto de sus labios- nuestro joven amigo será prisionero hasta que cumplas tu palabra- ordeno a unos hombres que se llevaran al muchacho- ahora retírate- hizo un gesto en dirección de Remus.

- Si mi señor- Remus se escabullo deprisa por los pasillos, tenia que encontrar la manera de salvar  a Severus, y aun mas , descifrar el mensaje de Harry, si esto era posible.


	31. No me pidas eso

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

**Nota2 .- Gracias por los reviews y perdón por la tardanza, realmente larga, lo siento; pero como se esta acercado el final de esta historia de pronto pierdo inspiración.**

**Capitulo 30.- No me pidas eso...**

Estas conciente de esto; sabes que herirás a la persona a la que amas, pero no puedes evitarlo; por que es preferible vivir entre sueños, cuando crees que él esta muerto.

Cuando sabes que no podrás cambiar su destino, es preferible pensar en no existir, en dejar tu conciencia a un lado, porque sabes que el siempre estuvo destinado a morir mientras permanezca a tu lado; aún cuando ganes esta batalla, habrás perdido al único por quien peleabas; ¿o es que no lo vez?, nunca ha sido por James, Lily, Peter o Harry; tu solo has sido un egoísta que peleaba por él, pero comprende incluso nunca fue por él; pero comprende incluso, nunca fue por él; siempre tu lucha ha sido, por solo una persona, tú y nadie mas.

Por que es tu felicidad la que buscaste, no la de ellos; eso explica por que te dejaste vencer, porque tan fácil te dejaste dominar; por que te encierras en los dolorosos recuerdos y no quieres escucharlo ni a él de tu recuerdo, ni a él que están lastimando por ti.

Has sido tan egoísta, Sirius; si no despiertas, tu egoísmo destruirá a Remus para siempre.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el joven despertó de pronto, aun bañado en sudor- ¿qué clase de sueño, absurdo fue ese?- el joven se incorporo; se había quedado dormido esperando el regreso de su compañero, del cual aun dudaba, del cual aún buscaba una explicación, solo una palabra y le creería, sus ojos no podrían mentirle, pero Remus no había aparecido en la cena ni llegaba aun a la sala común y el había querido ver el mapa; y al mismo tiempo se lo negaba, pues por su mente había pasado la idea; terrible, de descubrirlo con algunos mortifagos, con algún seguidor de Voldemort.

Pero no, ya se había repetido una y otra vez que no dudaría de Remus; nunca, pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle perdón.

Así que observo el mapa, el puntito indicando Remus J. Lupin se encontraba al lado del lago, y su corazón imagino que estaba triste, por su causa.

Suspiro, pensando en correr al lado del joven licántropo, pero vio en ese momento cuatro puntos mas acercándose, todos Slyterins, ellos al lado de Remus.

Así que cerca al lado hacían sus reuniones, la furia lleno sus poros, el que iba a pedirle disculpas y Remus lo único que hacia era reunirse con sus aliados.

Furioso arrojo el mapa a un lado, tenia que concentrarse en su tarea; o irse a dormir, pero el remordimiento no lo abandonaba, con enojo se decidió a ver una vez mas el mapa antes de guardarlo.

El punto que señalaba a Snape y a otro Slyterin de gran tamaño, Crabbe, habían arrojado a Remus al lago.

Eso lo sorprendió, ¿acaso ellos?, Remus no estaba con ellos... el lago, en estos días se encontraba helado; y su mente lo supo, Remus no podía nadar, dejo atrás todo; solo pensando en su amiga.

Algo que nunca seré, puedo ser una criatura oscura, pero esa no fue mi elección, otros han tomado ese camino, los mortifagos lo son; yo nunca elegiría libremente algo así, no.

¿Y por esta elección moriré?; aun si mis amigos creen que soy un traidor; aun si Sirius lo cree así.

Sirius, ¿por qué no pudo leer en mis ojos, como otras veces?.

Tal ves sea lo mejor; dejarse llevar, el frió entumeciendo lentamente si brazos, aun mas difícil tratar de mantenerme a flote; el lobo, el no quiere morir; pero yo; ¿qué es lo que quiero?; solo dormir, olvidar todo el dolor que causo y les causare.

Acepto lo que soy, la calma es parte de mi, pero cuando el no creyó en mi, eso dolió mas que todos los insultos.

Solo dormir, pero, si no fuera demasiado tarde, Sirius, ¿me salvarías?... que egoísta soy al pensar en ti.

- Remus, por favor despierta- la voz lejana que casi no podía escuchar, esa voz que lo regresaría del mismo infierno; por el volvería de la muerte, pero no podía su voluntad había caído.

Sirius contemplo horrorizado al joven frió que había sacado del lago; los labios azules, el cuerpo callado que se negaba a respirar.

Había escuchado de Lily, como revivir a alguien, lo había visto cuando James cayó al lago en una de sus bromas y ella lo había salvado.

Pero, implicaba unir sus labios a los de él, y si lo hacia y nunca mas podía olvidarlo, y si lo hacia y descubría que no podía enterrar ese amor.

Pero era Remus, y por el incluso se condenaría; lentamente coloco sus labios sobre los de el y comenzó a darle el aire necesario.

Mientras masajeaba frenéticamente los brazos de el tratando de entrarlo en calor.

Podía olvidar que lo hacia para salvar la vida de su amigo; en ese momento mágico, besaba a Remus por primera vez, como tanto había anhelado.

Pero cuando el despertó lentamente, tuvo miedo y lo tomo en brazos llevándole a la enfermería; Remus aun medio inconsciente solo sentía la tibieza de un cuerpo que lo sujetaba.

Peor no quiso Sirius, estar ahí cuando despertara; pues asustado supo que amaba a su amigo, a un chico, como nunca antes; y no podía, no, por que los dañaría; por que Remus no podía cargar con otro dolor mas.

Por que, él que rechazaba a tantas y algunos tantos; temía un rechazo.

- Severus- lentamente el movimiento saco al joven de la inconciencia.

- ¿Qué?,... ¿Remus?- el muchacho observo al hombre semioculto por la larga túnica.

- Si, pero no hay tiempo- Remus incorporo al niño con mediana fuerza- debes irte; el no cumplirá, así que debes escapar.

- Entonces vamos- el niño tomo la mano de Remus, siendo guiado por el, escabulléndose de varios guardias, en medio de los oscuros corredores.

- Aquí- Remus se detuvo, ante una ventana- vamos sube pronto- le tendió una mano para ayudarlo.

- Un momento- Severus retiro la mano, comprendiendo- tu no vas a ...- el joven negó con el rostro sorprendido- tu tienes que huir también Remus, él te matara; él ... él ya no es Sirius.

- Eso, no es verdad- Remus le sonrió- se que aunque esta ahí, y por mínima que sea la oportunidad- Remus empujo al joven por la ventana- Harry tenia razón.

- ¿Puedes salvarlo, sabes cual es la llave?- Severus vio el triste semblante de Remus y comprendió mas lejos de las palabras.

- Si, pero esa llave;... solo salvara a uno de nosotros- el hombre escucho pasos acercándose- márchate ya, Severus.

- ¿De que sirve esto, sino podrán estar juntos?- el muchacho le grito mientras se alejaba.

- Ya hace mucho, prometí que incluso daría mi vida por él- el joven cerro la ventana y se dirigió al encuentro de las voces- se que Sirius podrá perdonarme.

- Estúpido- el hombre golpeó fuertemente la mejilla del Licántropo- ¿qué ganabas con dejarlo escapar?, ¿acaso valía la pena?- los ojos rojizos lo fulminaban.

El joven licántropo, no dijo unas sola palabra.

- ¿No hablas?, ¿acaso crees que con dejarlo libre, ya no tomaras la marca?- la suave voz del joven hombre interrumpió.

- Prometí tomar la marca y lo cumpliré- con determinación lo observo- si es esta la única forma en que el destino me permita estar con Sirius; que así sea- el licántropo se arrodillo.

- Es tu decisión- la mirada rojiza se había tornado mas débil, una ligera sombra celeste, peso ante ellos; pero fue muy fugaz, Remus se permitió tener esperanzas al percibir esto- ahora preparen todo para el ritual; necesito reunir a mi ejercito; antes de marchar contra ellos.

- Mi señor- el hermano de Remus se adelanto- ¿es prudente confiar en él nuevamente?- señalo con un gesto rencoroso a su hermano menor que le devolvió una mirada cargada de profunda tristeza- es solo un espía.

- Aun si lo es- Voldemort contemplo decidido la pelea de miradas- el nunca traicionaría a quien tengo por rehén- el lord camino hasta Remus, inclinándose levanto el rostro hacia el- tan maravilloso- con un gesto rápido, se apodero de los labios del licántropo- con la marca, serás mío para siempre.

Remus resistió las lagrimas, era el cuerpo de Sirius; pero no era el quien lo besaba y eso le dolía.

- Me serás tan fiel- el lo soltó- sí te ordeno que mates a uno de ellos, no dudaras.

- Si- Remus bajo la vista nuevamente.

- Acompáñame, mientras se prepara el ritual- la mano de Sirius tomando la suya, incorporándolo; como si Remus no pesara nada.

- Yo- Remus dudo, el corazón le dolía cerca de el.

- ¿Acaso prefieres, que sea tu hermano de nuevo, quien comparta el lecho de tu amado?- la sonrisa cínica y venenosa; no era adecuada en los labios de Sirius.

- Nunca- Remus sintió arder la ira, Sirius y el eran uno; pero podría aceptar, cuando no era el alma de Sirius, quien compartiera ese momento; pero, el estaba dentro luchando y el necesitaba una distracción para ganar tiempo, pero- yo no se si, ...- el cuerpo de Sirius avanzo, esperándolo; Remus dejo atrás su orgullo y camino siguiéndolo.

- Eres un maldito traidor, hermano- el hombre observo la escena enojado- y aun así mi señor, te concede lo que con derecho debería ser mío.

- ¿Madame Pomfrey, esta segura de que no vio quien me trajo a la enfermería?- Remus pregunto nuevamente.

- Joven Lupin; ya te lo he dicho, no lo se- la señora acomodo la almohada de otra cama- pero estuvo a tiempo, ¿realmente no sabes quienes te empujaron al lago?.

- Ya le dije que no lo recuerdo- Remus guardo silencio, si delataba a Snape seguramente, hablaría de su condición a otros.

- Pues, entonces, los dos no sabemos gran cosa, aunque debes tener un gran enemigo y un ángel guardián siempre atento- la anciana sonrió misteriosa, saliendo de la habitación; pensó que en cualquier momento los ruidosos amigos del muchachito llegarían.

- Ojala, fuera Sirius mi ángel...- susurro Remus; sonrojándose al darse cuenta de sus palabras- soy un tonto, seguramente fui yo mismo quien salió de esto; pero aun así, debí imaginar la intervención de Sirius.

- Remus- James llego a la enfermería acompañado de Peter y Lily, Remus les sonrío pero aún así se dolió por la falta de Sirius entre ellos; siempre estarían peleando.

- Me alegra que vinieran- susurro el licántropo- pero, estoy bien, solo fue un accidente.

- ¿Acaso, tu y Sirius, salieron a nadar al lago, en pleno invierno?- James le sonrió extrañado.

- ¿Sirius?- Remus lo observo dudoso.

- Si, el mismo, Sirius que llego a la habitación totalmente empapado- Peter asintió sin dudar.

- Y la causa, de que esté preparándole una poción para el resfrió, ya que el orgulloso no quiere venir a la enfermería- Lily guardo silencio ante la cara confusa de Remus.

- ¿Nos sabias, que él te saco del lago?- James, entendió las dudas de su amigo.

- ¿Sirius?- Remus entendió que aunque aun estuviera molesto, aunque Sirius no confiara en él; siempre estaba pendiente y ahí para salvarlo, cuando era necesario.

Los amigos lo acompañaron un momento mas, la profesora de adivinación incluso se dio una vuelta para augurar la futura muerte de Remus; el solo sonrió resignado.

Sirius no apareci en todo el momento; pero James le aseguro que era por la gripa que tenia.

Al fin todos se marcharon dejando a Remus solo y aun dudando de su comportamiento.

La señora Pomfrey le pidió que se quedara un poco mas en la enfermería para que descansara; y el joven se durmió.

- Lo siento- Sirius se acerco a la cama donde el licántropo descansaba- perdóname por sentir esta desconfianza; es que después de haber visto a todos en casa con esos ideales; después de ver cambiar a tantos; tu fuiste como un ancla, un valuarte que aun me aseguraba que hay buenas personas en este mundo; el solo pensar que eras falso, fue una carga insoportable y se que actué como un tonto; ¡OH!, Remus, ¿cómo podía creer que el ser al que entregue mi corazón era falso?; por que, eso es lo que siento; aunque solo cuando estas dormido pueda aceptarlo; solo cuando no escuchas mis palabras- el muchacho observo una vez mas la silueta; se había parado a espaldas de este, y finalmente se alejo sin hacer ruido.

Remus soltó un ligero sollozo; aquel que había estado conteniendo por un gran rato; había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Sirius y si este hubiera estado de frente; habría notado las lagrimas que silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Sirius sentía lo mismo, pero callaría igual que el; nunca olvidaba que era un licántropo; no quería atar a Sirius a un enfermo como el; por amor callaría; amor, las palabras de la profesora aun resonaban en sus oídos...

"... tu morirás por amor; por salvar al ser que mas vas a mar; pero, escucha bien Lupin... pues hay mas en mis palabras, ya que tu..."

Detenía las lagrimas, imaginando que Sirius, totalmente, estaba a su lado; pero los golpes le confirmaban , de quien era el alma que dominaba ese cuerpo.

Una vez que el Lord se durmió; Remus se escabullo, su cuerpo no se sentía sucio; siempre se lo había entregado a Sirius; pero su lama, era la que se sentía corrupta, mancillada por el contacto; esa alma oscura, hundiendo a la suya.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, recogiendo su ropa, mientras lentamente se la colocaba; observo la única ventana del lugar; la luna delgada brillaba y sin poder evitarlo busco esa estrella; como fue siempre su costumbre, aun cuando no recordaba, siempre observo el cielo, en esa dirección; buscando la estrella canina; buscando a Sirius, donde siempre estaría.

La misma estrella que observo por la ventana del aula de adivinación; cuando la profesora le dijo aquellas palabras, ahora las comprendió mejor; si antes supo que moriría por el; ahora comprendía el resto del mensaje...

.... " estarás siempre marcado por la luna, eso lo sabes; pero del cielo te marcara esa estrella que siempre contemplas; pues tu destino esta encadenada a esa estrella también; lo amaras, pero su amor te destruirá, no una sino dos veces; por el vas a morir; por su mano, por salvarlo, aunque no brillen mas esperanzas...."

Tenia apenas trece años, pero sabia bien que esa estrella era importante; la estrella canina; se sorprendió cuando la profesora de Astronomía llamo a esa estrella por su otro nombre; la estrella Sirius; todos habían reído y volteado a ver a Sirius, su compañero; quien riendo también aseguro que era tan importante que incluso estaba en el cielo.

Remus había reído también y sin querer recordó las palabras de la excéntrica profesora, que se habían empeñado en leer su suerte; y enmudeció; por Sirius...; el amaría a Sirius, por él iba a morir.

Y como si fuera un pensamiento alentador , lo guardo en su corazón...

- Por ti...- el joven licántropo observo apenado al hombre que dormía- aunque no lo comprendas, aunque te dañe así; tu rechazaste el morir juntos; ese era un regalo del destino; un cambio ... , pero ahora el camino esta ya decidido, tendré que despedirme una vez mas, y en esta ocasión no podrás venir conmigo- las lagrimas caían nuevamente silenciosas, no le importaba perder el control, eran una despedida.

- Así que ellos creen que me han ganado, pero solo han colocado las piezas en el tablero, de un juego que ganare.Yo fui un mago oscuro, antes de que él surgiera, yo triunfe donde el no lo ha conseguido; yo derrote al mago mas poderoso de mi tiempo, y engañe a todos; por tantos años y él único que se opone a mi, a mis planes, es un chiquillo- el anciano sonrió maliciosamente- dónde tu perdiste, Voldemort, yo ganare; por que, ¿que puedes hacer, tú, Harry Potter?...

- ¿Tienes que pelear?- el rubio dudo observando al muchacho, quien contemplaba el brillante cielo y a una estrella en particular.

- Perdona , Draco- el joven lo observo tristemente- quise crear un mundo, de sueños, donde las cosas serian muy diferentes, tal ves me equivoque.

- Cada día, cuando regreso a casa, mi padre y madre , están esperándome- el rubio sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba cerca de Harry- los tres nos sentamos a comer, mi padre nos cuenta de su tranquilo día de trabajo, mi madre nos deleita con esa deliciosa comida; y sabes yo sonrió al verlos juntos, ahora mas que nunca, ahora que recordé- el muchacho lo observo con los ojos acuosos- es un mundo de sueños, es la vida que quería; y siempre te la agradeceré- el muchacho tomo la mano de Harry, levemente entre las suyas- te agradezco Harry, por estas manos que nunca mas habrán de levantarse contra su padre, por cada sonrisa sincera de ellos, por cada caricia y dulce palabra, por cada momento del día, y aun mas, por que estas aquí, conmigo; nunca me permití creer en esperanzas, ahora creo; por que tu, eres mi esperanza Harry.

- Draco- Harry le sonrió sin poder evitar las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla- pero, no puedo cambiar el destino de todos; yo también tengo el mundo que desee, donde mis padres, están a mi lado; donde tu estas también..., incluso le di un destino diferente a Snape; pero; ¿por qué no pude cambiar la historia de Remus y Sirius?..- el joven observo una ves mas la estrella y la luna brillantes en el cielo- y ahora, vientos de batalla se aproximan.

- El destino de ellos, ya estaba decidido, tal ves nadie puede intervenir, solo ellos dos... pero, aun creo que no es su destino estar separados siempre; un día, veras que las cosas serán diferentes- Draco le sonrió levemente- esta batalla será la ultima; y después podremos vivir nuestro sueño; confió en ti Harry, eso es todo lo que necesito.

- Esas son las mismas palabras, que me dijiste antes de esa otra batalla- Harry sonrió tristemente, recordando las mismas palabras, pero dichas por un Draco mayor, el joven del que sin saber como, se había enamorado, el joven al que perdería en esa batalla, la figura que yacería sin vida , entre sus brazos; recordó los amargos sollozos, y las lagrimas de quien, había perdido todo en esa batalla; y un solo deseo recorriendo su alma y su corazón; otra oportunidad...; retiro esos tristes pensamientos- esta batalla será diferente, aunque algunos destinos ya elegidos, se cumplirán.

Una seria de pasos se escucharon aproximarse; y la puerta de la casa se abrió fuertemente, un joven presuroso entro al patio de la casa.

- ¿Por qué?- los ojos negros, observaban con profundo odio.

- Severus, ¿estas bien?- Draco pregunto presuroso al joven.

- Si; Remus me ayudo a escapar, pero...- el muchacho observo a Harry quien, retiro la vista posándola en el cielo- el no vino, el no escapo; por el mensaje que le lleve, el sabe donde esta esa llave... ¿vas a permitirlo?, ¿dejaras que Remus muera, nuevamente?; ¿no hay algo?- el muchacho grito molesto- mírame, responde- trato de avanzar a confrontarlo, pero Draco lo detuvo, y Harry por fin lo observo.

- No puedo evitarlo- las lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos- puedo construir la felicidad de otros, pero... no puedo intervenir en el destino de ellos dos... no puedo- Harry apretó los puños- no sabes cuanto me dolió, tener que pedirte que llevaras ese mensaje.

- Harry...- Severus aparto la mirada, la furia era para si mismo- ¿es que no hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?, le debo algo muy importante, una promesa, ¿no hay algo?.

- Nadie puede hacer nada, son ellos quienes tienen ese destino; pero- Harry sonrió levemente- un día podrás cumplirle esa promesa, no lo dudes y pagar tu deuda.

continuara.......


	32. Destinos que se escriben y se entrelazan

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Perdón por nuevamente no contestar, me encanta leer sus opiniones, pero quise subir cuanto antes el nuevo capitulo, así que no coloque respuestas individuales, aunque parecía que la duda general, es sobre el destino de cierto lobito... y aunque pase de todo, prometo que el final es feliz, ya esta escrito, así que no cambiare de opinión... así que solo ténganme paciencia.

**Cap31.- Destinos que se escriben y se entrelazan.**

¿Que harías por amor?; el tiempo se acaba, y eso es lo único, tu la escuchaste James; tu sabes que debo hacer, solo te pido que me disculpes con él, como tu me perdonaste aquella vez.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No quise escucharlo, no fue una intromisión; pero desde ese momento lo supe; cuanto estabas unido a él, aunque ambos lo negaran.

Si no hubiera puesto mis ojos en Lily, mi corazón hubiera luchado por Sirius; pero, quien mejor que ti Remus; para cedértelo, por que si amas a alguien debes permitirle seguir a su corazón.

No niego que dude, que mil veces me repetí que de tener la oportunidad lo alejaría de ti; sabes que siempre tuve un lado egoísta, cuando conocí a Sirius quería que su mirada solo se posara en mi; aun cuando éramos unos niños pequeños; quería que solo me sonriera y me viera a mi.

Pero llegamos a Hogwarts y el te dedico su mirada; y en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en ti; supe que lo había perdido, por que mas que nadie vi que están destinados; como el día y la noche a existir el uno al lado del otro; y me dolió, pero lo acepto, por que no pude odiarte.

Siempre creí que la persona que intentaría alejarlo de mi, seria un egoísta, que como yo deseara sus miradas, una persona indigna que no lo merecería.

Pero ese no eras tu; siempre dabas todo por otros y comprendí que tus sonrisas no eran hipócritas por que tan solo reflejaban tu alma buena y pura; que ni la oscuridad en ti corrompió.

Y ganaste mi corazón; te convertiste en mi amigo e internamente acepte cederte a Sirius, a la persona que mas amaba; por que tu lo necesitabas y merecías mas que yo.

Como enojarme cuando veía que solo a ti, él te dedicaba una sonrisa, que yo trate de ganarme.

Pero él es testarudo, lo se bien yo que lo conozco; el es orgulloso y tu eres desprendido.

Prefieres sufrir en silencio tu amor; pero lo callas por diferentes razones a las mías; si yo no lo confesé, fue por temor al rechazo, pero sobre todo por duda, al no saber si tan solo era un capricho mas, el que yo sentía por el; lo calle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Y tu, tu callabas solo por él; no te importaba lastimarte si con ello él no sufría; por que siempre tomaste la vida con cautela.

Y quise creer que eso los alejaría, y que el regresaría a mi; si supieras cuan egoístamente pensé en tenerlos a los dos a Lily y a Sirius.

Egoísta hasta que escuche esa profecía, las palabras que solo debían ser escuchadas por ti; pero que yo robe, ni siquiera se que me llevo a quedarme en la torre de la profesora; ya habiendo terminado mi examen; el destino quizás, por que las palabras de ella, me hicieron darme cuenta de cuanto le pertenecías a Sirius y él a ti.

Y entonces comprendí aquellas palabras que me dedico a mi ... " debes renunciar a lo que nunca fue tuyo; por que tu recompensa esta en alguien mas; no mires al cielo, pues el destino de aquellos que brillan bajo su protección, esta ya escrito"...

Las comprendí; o antes no quise comprenderlas, escudándome en la idea de la locura, de la inexactitud de sus profecías; pero ella solo me decía la verdad; únicamente aquello que mi corazón ya sabia.

Y solo me resta ayudarte Remus; pues si, Sirius pudo desconfiar de ti, yo no; por que se mejor que nadie a quien le cedí a mi persona mas amada.

Remus debes luchar por él; no importa que pase o cuanto tiempo tengan juntos; será siempre mejor pasar unos minutos con la persona amada a vivir el resto de tus días; solitario sin el.

Por una vez en tu vida; no pienses las cosas detenidamente, atrévete a seguir a tu corazón, no dudes mas.

- James- la mirada que siempre trataba de lucir impasible; no podía en este momento, pues las palabras que su amigo le confesaba, eran algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

- Remus; él es para ti- James suavizo sus palabras, siempre creyó que seria fuerte y no lloraría; pero en ese momento sentía las cálidas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y no las podía parar- no dejes que tonterías, así los separen; yo siempre los comprenderé.

Remus sonrió y sin reservas a abrazo a James, el amigo que le había abierto su corazón, y con ello lo hacia comprender el propio; sin poder expresar lo que sentía corrió alejándose, como si no tuviera un camino definido.

Mas James sabia, que el único lugar al que iría, seria con Sirius; pues el lo había empujado a aceptar lo que sentía.

Y solitario sintió una lagrima descender por su mejilla.

- James Potter, eres un tonto- se regaño a si mismo, cuando otro par de lagrimas acompañaron a la primera; y tras esta no pudo pararlas- prometiste que no ibas a llorar, que cuando le cedieras a Sirius, no ibas a llorar- las lagrimas no se interrumpieron; y el muchacho se dejo caer lentamente- estoy feliz por ellos; pero eso no me quita el dolor, ¿acaso creí que seria como en las novelas románticas, que seria el héroe que ayuda a los enamorado, soportando su sufrimiento?; pero esto no es una novela, y el dolor es muy real.

- Pero- una voz delicada emergió de la sombras, había estado escuchando, casi por accidente, la conversación de los amigos- eso no resta nobleza a lo que has hecho- Lily se acerco a James lentamente.

- ¿Nos escuchaste?- James pregunto con asombro, no sabiendo que pensaría Lily de sus palabras, hacia poco que habían comenzado a llevarse bien.

- Si, escuche todo, por accidente- la muchacha mostró el aula de la que había salido- terminaba una lista de los prefectos.

- Lo siento- James bajo la cabeza a apenado.

- No deberías- la joven le sonrió lentamente- se cuanto cuesta amar, y aun mas renunciar a una persona que amas, por verla feliz; tienes valor James- la joven susurro cerca de él.

- Lily, mis palabras, yo..- el joven estaba realmente apenado.

- Parece que los dos, somos mas parecidos de lo que creía- la joven sonrió ahora con misterio- a mi me paso algo similar.

- ¿Tu?- el joven no deseaba interrumpirla, pero la sorpresa le gano.

- Si así es, pero, igual que tu; jamás le confesé que sentía, y cuando note quien era la persona a la que estaba destinado; solo me aparte- la joven observo el corredor por el que él joven licántropo, se había alejado- pero tu los ayudaste, tu acción es mas noble que la mía.

- ¿Remus?, ¿es él a quien...?- James pregunto aun con asombro.

- Si, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que mi corazón volvió a amar- la joven limpio los restos de lagrimas en las mejillas de James.

- ¿A quien?- pregunto con pesar, el joven.

- A ti- la joven deposito un leve beso en los labios de un sorprendido James.

- Lily- el joven la abrazo con suma delicadeza- tu también estas en mi corazón.

- Siempre lo he sabido- la joven susurro, devolviendo el abrazo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Es esto lo correcto?, siempre todo ha sido por Sirius; pero en este momento, ¿no será mi egoísmo el que me impulsa?.

Perdónenme todos, nunca antes fui un traidor; pero ahora traiciono mis ideales siguiendo a mi corazón.

- Comiencen- la voz autoritaria se elevo, en dirección de todos aquellos magos que portaban capas negras; obedeciendo las ordenes silenciosas, comenzaron a recitar una seria de conjuros.

- Ese no debería ser tu lugar- Reirius apretaba los puños, mientras susurraba entre dientes; viendo al pálido Remus que se mantenía a un lado del lord; se veía que apenas se mantenía en pie; era muy débil, y sin embargo su señor... primero ese chiquillo le había robado el cariño de su madre, que había huido llevándoselo; y luego la atención de su padre, quien siempre lo busco, a pesar de su traición demostrada; y ahora su señor era hechizado por su hermano también; ¿qué tenia Remus, que él no?; esperaba que pronto su amo se adueñara completamente de ese cuerpo y se aburriera al fin de su débil hermano, cuando ya no lo necesitara mas, el podría tomar su lugar.

- Es tu voluntad- la vos del lord atrajo la atención, viendo al pálido licántropo.

- Es el destino- asevero Remus, desviando su mirada, de la rojiza en el rostro amado; no podía permitir que sospechara, que leyera sus pensamientos; que descubriera que aun estaba luchando dentro de sus recuerdos en él.

- Entra al circulo- los magos obscuros se habían formado en un circulo, en medio del cual el lord se situó, jalando detrás suyo a un Remus, que parecía ausente- un mortifago mas que se unirá a nuestras filas- el lord grito, siendo seguido por los magos.

La mente de Remus estaba confusa; peor en medio de todo; pedía perdón a Sirius, una vez que la marca fuera impuesta en su brazo; habría sellado su destino; no podría estar a su lado, aun si retornaba a ser solo Sirius; no, por que estaría marcado y seria indigno de él.

- Extiende el brazo- el susurro lo saco de sus pensamientos; haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza extendió el brazo, que el lord tomo con una mano- la marca los une a mi; un pacto que promete recompensas si me son fieles- tomo la varita fuertemente acercándola al brazo y recito un hechizo que los otros magos repitieron.

- Remus- el susurro de un encogido Peter, no fue escuchado por nadie; las palabras se atoraban en su garganta; cerro lo ojos, no pudiendo ver a su amigo, haciendo lo que el hizo hace muchos años, por una razón equivocada; lo que el hizo por miedo y ambición; Remus lo hacia por amor; pero aun así estaba mal.

- Y si me traicionan dolor y muerte- la voz sello el hechizo.

- ¡Arrgg!- el grito escapo de sus labios, al sentir el inmenso ardor, como si su piel fuera carbonizada por un inmenso calor; sintió la horrible quemadura destruyendo su piel, y la angustia de no poder soltarse, pues su cuerpo no escuchaba a su mente; por instinto el lobo quería apartarse de lo que le producía dolor; sintió que caía en la inconsciencia , y su cuerpo se desplomo en medio del circulo de magos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Y ha sellado su destino- Harry dijo de pronto sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos- Remus- susurro con tristeza.

- Solo nos queda pelear- apunto Draco, tomando la mano de Harry, infundiéndole valor.

- Tú, no pelearas- dijo con determinación, Harry.

- ¿Qué dices?- aun cuando Draco, exteriormente fuera aun un niño, el regreso de sus recuerdos, le habían dado la madurez de su otra vida- ¿acaso me consideras un cobarde?.

- No quiero que pelees- contesto Harry, casi como una orden.

- Pero, yo he recuperado mi fuerza, junto con mis recuerdos; no soy un débil, que se quedara atrás; Potter- el tratamiento por apellido demostraba, cuan herido en su orgullo, se sentía el rubio.

- No es eso; se que eres fuerte Draco- Harry volteo, dándole la espalda, no pudiendo ver mas esos ojos- no quiero, que mueras; no podría soportar verte morir, otra vez- las rebeldes lagrimas se concentraron en sus ojos.

- Este vez, no será así- Draco le sonrió consolado- no renunciare a esta nueva vida, Harry.

Los dos se observaron, no necesitando mas palabras.

- Harry, Draco- Severus grito entrando a la sala de la mansión, el enojado joven se había marchado molesto, hacia un buen rato, pero ahora regresaba todo presuroso- es él- el joven tomo aire; mientras los dos lo contemplaban ante su sorpresiva entrada- Dumbledore, viene hacia aquí- dijo al fin- debemos marcharnos- apenas menciono esto, cuando la puerta del jardín delantero voló en pedazos.

- Así que al fin, ha revelado sus verdaderas intenciones- Harry enojado, observo a un angustiado Severus.

- La reunión que convoco; fue una trampa, aturdió a todos- Severus empujo a los otros dos chicos hacia otra habitación, cerrando la puerta- mi padre consiguió decirme que había pasado, antes de desmayarse; el peleo en su contra.

- ¿Y mis padres?- pregunto Harry angustiado, mientras escuchaban otra puerta volar con una explosión.

- No lo se, pero parece que aun no habían llegado a la reunión- la voz de Severus se opaco ante una nueva explosión- espero que lleguen aquí cuanto antes.

- El viene por Harry- Draco tomo resueltamente su recién adquirida varita- pero jamás le permitiremos que te lleve- aseguro con una voz que trataba de no vacilar.

- Aun tenemos cuentas pendientes, Potter- agrego Severus, sonriendo levemente- no puedo permitir que alguien se me adelante- esa era la forma muy particular de Severus, de expresar su aprecio.

- Nunca, le ganaremos- la voz de Harry, las palabras eran ciertas, pero el no podía negar la esperanza en los ojos de los dos jóvenes- pero, no nos entregaremos sin pelear.

Sus ojos se posaron un momento en Severus, agradeciéndole mudamente su advertencia , y al fin se detuvieron en los ojos grises de Draco; a quien en su mirada transmito todos sus sentimientos.

La puerta ante ellos estallo; empujando a los tres jóvenes por la fuerza; pero ninguno cayó, Severus se coloco delante de lso otros dos, con rapidez.

- Que conmovedor- la voz antes dulce que el anciano utilizaba, se había ido, en su lugar una voz oscura y profunda cargada de resentimiento, resonaba , mientras observaba la escena- dos antiguos Slyterins, protegiendo a un Gryffindor; que patético, ¿realmente creen poder hacer algo?

- Tal vez no- Severus levanto la cara decididamente.

- ¿Qué hechizo crees que me detendrá- pregunto cínicamente el anciano mago.

- Cuando- Severus susurro en dirección de Harry- lancé el hechizo, cierra los ojos un momento y después, toma a Draco y corran- pidió mientras observaba de reojo al anciano- solo puedo darles unos segundos- el joven se volteo antes de que el otro, joven pudiera replicar.

- Solem- grito con fuerza produciendo una brillante luz que encandilo a su enemigo, y a el mismo.

- Harry, cerro los ojos, y cuando sintió bajar un poco la intensidad, tomo el brazo de Draco y lo arrastro con él, pasando a un lado , del momentáneamente cegado Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero, Severus...?- dijo el joven rubio.

- Estará bien- Harry trato de creer en sus palabras, mientras corría dejando atrás las habitaciones y entraban al jardín.

Se detuvo unos segundos, observando a Draco.

- Corre a tu cada, Draco- Harry le pidió con la mirada y sus palabras- el no te atacara, me quiere a mi- le dijo ya de espaldas, no pudiendo resistir la triste mirada del rubio.

- No puedo dejarte- Draco el dijo a su vez- siempre voy a estar a tu lado- aseguro con testarudez; pero, también con la convicción que el profundo sentimiento en su corazón le daba.

- Draco- Harry se volteo a el- no, aléjate- su advertencia llego tarde; Dumbledore atrapo con un brazo al rubio, tomándolo del cuello.

- Quédate donde estas- grito el anciano a Harry, que había tratado de acercarse- sabes que puedo matarlo en segundos.

- No, no lo escuches- el rubio, sintió que su varita, caía a sus pies, por la presión que el anciano ejercía en su cuello, no podía mantener cerradas las manos- escapa, no pienses en mi- le rogó, al ver a Harry permanecer estático.

- Es cierto, eso debería hacer un buen mago; pensar solo en él- Dumbledore sonrió- tira esa varita Potter- la voz resonó.

Harry no dudo y tiro la varita, a los pies del anciano mago, quien la pateo lejos.

- Claro que tu, tienes un gran defecto, Potter- el mago sonrió malignamente- tu, como el estúpido de Dumbledore, creyeron que el amor les daría la fuerza; creyeron en sacrificarse por otros- el anciano tomo un objeto de un bolsillo de su túnica- y aun no saben; que el poder es lo único que cuenta; el poder lo es todo, y el que lo tenga dirigirá los destinos- el objeto en su mano brillo, era una placa de metal, pero en realidad un traslador- pero a veces el poder ciega a los débiles; Voldemort, por ejemplo, el muy tonto se trago mi historia; creyó que he decidido someterme a el, traicionando a todos; y que mejor muestra de lealtad; que llevarte a ti, como un presente- el mago sonrió ante la cara de turbación del muchacho- es justo lo que quiero, los dos juntos; el poder de ambos que habrá de ser mío; esta noche será recordada, como la noche en que el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, nació; pues yo Grindelwald poseerle poder, del legendario Voldemort y del no menos legendario Harry Potter.

- No ganaras- Harry dijo, lo que se repetía internamente, pero la angustia lo consumía al ver a Draco, sujetado por ese maligno ser, no podía arriesgarlo, no a Draco.

- Ven, Potter- el mago indico el traslador- iremos con Voldemort.

- Harry, no lo hagas, por favor- Draco suplicaba, con el coraje de saber que nada podía hacer- vete, huye; yo no tengo importancia; pero si tu caes en sus manos; toda esperanza se perderá.

- Tu eres mi esperanza, Draco- el muchacho de ojos verdes, se acerco a un lado del anciano; quien extendió la mano en su dirección.

- No, por favor- Draco sintió que era liberado con un empujón, cuando el traslador se activo; llevándose a Harry y a Dumbledore- no quiero, perderte otra vez- Draco sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban; cuando tambaleante recogió su varita.

- Levántate- susurro una voz con fuerza- tenemos que ayudarlo, ayudarlos a todos- Draco contemplo a Severus, que le hablaba, sujetándose un brazo, y son el rostro bañado en sangre de una herida en la frente.

- ¿Severus, tu estas bien?- Draco lo observo con preocupación.

- Ese viejo, no pudo destruirme- susurro el adolorido joven- pero ahora, lo mas importante, es encontrar a otros magos, y llevar su varita a Harry; la necesitara- el muchacho señalo la varita; que Draco corrió a recoger; apretándola con cuidado contra su pecho, como algo muy valioso.

- Es cierto, Harry confía en nosotros- Draco limpio las lagrimas en su rostro- aun debemos luchar, antes de vivir esa vida que soñamos.

- No están solos- la voz detrás de ellos los asusto, pero Draco sonrió al hombre que había llegado presuroso- ¿ese maldito se llevo a Harry?- pregunto con dolor James Potter.

- No pudimos ayudarlo- Draco susurro mientras bajaba la vista- fue mi culpa- Draco perdía el valor, al confesar esto ante el padre de Harry- es mi culpa, si el no me hubiera usado como carnada.

- El único culpable, es el traidor ese- dijo con resolución Lily, llegando al lado de su esposo- ¿podrían explicarme quien es el en realidad?.

- En el camino, señora Potter- dijo Severus, sintiéndose extraño por llamarla así- primero hay que llegar a tiempo; aunque seamos muy pocos.

- No lo somos- james sonrió levemente- llegamos a la reunión y reanimamos a los menos heridos; tu madre se quedo atendiendo a los otros; y tu padre debe aparecer con ellos en cualquier momento.

Apenas termino de decir aquello, cuando unas dos docenas de magos aparecieron en los jardines.

- Hijo- Severus, curo las heridas, de su hijo rápidamente- indícanos como llegar a donde se ocultan.

- Esta batalla terminara hoy- susurro Draco, mientras seguían a Severus- y Harry, te prometo que ganaremos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Harry!, casi grito al verlo; la primera reacción de Remus, había sido correr a el; pero aun acaba de levantarse del desmayo que siguió al dolor de la marca; y solo pudo contemplar al joven, a quien los magos obscuros rodeaban.

Dumbledore sonrió con malicia; contemplándolo, aunque en realidad, no le agradaba la presencia del pálido licántropo, el sabia sus planes; y si se descuidaba alertaría al Lord, antes de tiempo.

Pero el lord, solo tenia ojos , para contemplar a su mayor rival, al fin a su merced.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sentía la tristeza de ver a través de los ojos de Sirius, a su mayor enemigo; se recordó que su padrino estaba ahí aun, y que Remus seguía luchando y lo comprendió, en toda su magnitud; el enorme sacrificio, pero también el inmenso amor de el; pues el no dudaría en hacer lo mismo por Draco.

Pudo observar unos momentos a Remus, pero este aparto la vista casi en el acto.

Remus no quería que lo viera, no con esa marca; sentía que ya no tenía el derecho de contemplar a Harry; pues ya había elegido su camino, llevado por el egoísmo, un camino que lastimaría a todos; Sirius merecía otra oportunidad; aunque el tuviera que perderla, para dársela.

- Harry Potter- la voz oscura, lejos de la entonación de su padrino- mira a que te han llevado todas tus decisiones- el hombre observo al muchacho que lo veía fijamente- eres un tonto.

- Y tu eres un cobarde- agrego Harry sin inmutarse ante los furioso ojos rojos- te escudas dentro de alguien, ¿acaso temes que te derrote, nuevamente?- Harry hablaba con una confianza que realmente no sentía.

- Esto, es solo un medio- señalo su cuerpo, prestado- todos te abandonaran, muchacho, pues el poder lo es todo; primero el traidor que volvió a mis filas; el licántropo por la excusa tonta del amor; y ahora, tu protector, el bueno de Albus Dumbledore- el hombre señalo al anciano, que se había apartado un poco de Harry.

- No hables, del amor que no conoces- Harry miro seriamente al Lord- aun tengo esperanzas.

- Ingenuidad, es lo que tienes muchacho- reitero la voz profunda.

- Mi señor, ¿se deshará de el, pronto?- pregunto el anciano- temo que encuentren este lugar, y presenten batalla.

- Ah, si; el pequeño Severus, los traerá,;un traidor igual que su padre- las palabras cargadas de odio- ¿pero?, ¿caso temes que sea derrotado?, este chiquillo jamás me ganara; pero... escuchare tu petición.

- ¿Lo matareis señor?- pregunto el anciano, tratando de no lucir ansioso, pues pronto el poder que había estado buscando, llegaría a el, con la muerte de sus dos portadores.

- Será una molestia , menos- los magos se apartaron, a una señal del lord; Harry lo observo tratando de conservar su valor; pero realmente no lo confortaba estar sin su varita- y una forma de probar la lealtad, de mi nuevo seguidor- dirigió la vista a sonde Remus apenas podía contener los nervios, pensando en como ayudar a Harry- mi hermoso licántropo, déjanos ver tu lealtad.

- No...- pidió Remus con cada poro de su piel- ¿acaso le temes?- Remus camino con dificultad, pero se situó frente al lord- es solo un niño- Remus dijo con temor.

- Un niño, que puede ser mi ruina- advirtió el Lord, contemplando a Remus- así que deseas, que ellos, destruyan a tu amado- dijo posando una mano sobre su pecho, pues solo así me destruirán a mi.

- No...- Remus se hinco ante él, dejando su orgullo- te lo pido, te ruego, por su vida- las silenciosas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, los nervios traicionado, el control que siempre había tenido sobre sus emociones.

- No permitiré que me traicionen- el Lord, lo observo fríamente. No dejare, que lo liberes en cuanto te de la espalda- señalo a uno de los magos- si tu no puedes hacerlo, le cederé el honor a otro.

- Yo...- Remus se levanto decidido- te mostrare con quien esta mi lealtad- observo a los ojos al Lord, mientras caminaba en dirección de Remus- dame una varita- pidió con determinación- y lo haré- extendió una mano, en la que el lord coloco una de las varitas que portaba.

- Demuéstrame, con quien esta tu lealtad- dijo el Lord con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo haré- Remus se acerco a Harry, que lo contemplaba con ojos asustados, pero la mirada en los ojos de Remus, le devolvió determinación- Expelliarmus – grito, volteando en dirección de uno de los magos mas cercanos a ellos dos, quien salió volando por los aires; aunque el y Harry sabían que era una batalla perdida; acerco al muchacho mientras lo protegía.

- Remus- grito Harry, cuando vio a uno de los magos, dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda, mientras el detenía a los que tenia en frente.

- Petrificus totalus- grito una voz nerviosa, cayendo el mago, totalmente petrificado, casi a los pies de Harry y Remus.

- Peter- grito Remus, con alegría viendo a su amigo, unirse a una batalla perdida, pero junto a ellos.

- Perdón, por tardarme Remus- le sonrió Peter.

Pero la cantidad de magos los superaba, y el Lord, solo observaba su patético intento, de proteger a ese niño.

Mientras Dumbledore, en un rincón sonreía, complacido, el Lord, mataría no solo a ese chiquillo, sino al licántropo y al traidor, quitándole un obstáculo mas en su camino.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuara.....


	33. Encuentro y Despedida

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Gracias por los Reviews, y a la pregunta, tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

De nuevo lo lamento por no contestar, pero  aprovecho los momentos de inspiración y prefiero subir el capitulo cuanto antes, soy muy mala la haber puesto el continuar en donde lo deje, espero me perdonen.

Ya únicamente falta un capitulo y el epilogo, espero que el final no sea tan predecible.

Capitulo32.- Encuentro y Despedida. 

Los hechizos que ellos  lanzaban eran terribles, pero gracias a la sorpresa Remus, había podido detener a varios mortifagos antes de que los cercaran.

Con ayuda de Peter, habían podido refugiar a Harry detrás de un pilar del oscuro lugar, pero aun cuando hacían lo que podían por mantenerlos a raya, estaban en una lucha que perderían, no les quedaba duda de ello; pese a todo aun mantenían la esperanza de la llegada de ayuda.

Remus desvió una maldición con un escudo, el regreso de sus poderes y sus recuerdos le había dado esta oportunidad, pero ni el solo podía contra ellos; y el amo de ellos aun no se habían dedicado a la batalla.

Si la esperanza de Harry se cumplía y la ayuda llegaba, tal ves ganarían esa batalla, aun podía haber un final feliz para todos; menos para el, no podía haberlo, ya no; la decisión estaba tomada, pero antes de preocuparse de el, se preocuparía de Harry.

- ¿Qué pretendes ganar, Licántropo?- aventuro Voldemort, observando la desigual batalla, ese era un enemigo formidable, sin duda; pues pese a todo podía detenerlos, aun cuando no durara mas.

- Mi señor, ¿me permite detenerlo, para usted?- el otro joven licántropo, que solo había estado observando se acerco al lord- es ahora un traidor, no puede perdonarlo mas, mi señor.

- Rerius, no creo que importe ya, lo que hagas con tu hermano; generosamente le ofrecí una oportunidad; pero Lord Voldemort, no perdona a quienes lo traicionan, cuando he sido clemente- el Lord sonrió- puedes matar a los traidores, pero del niño, me encargare personalmente.

- Si mi señor- el licántropo se inclino levemente, y camino a donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

- ¿Matara a su propio hermano?- pregunto dudoso, el anciano mago, observado al licántropo tan parecido a Remus.

- Lo hará, sin dudar por mi- el lord sonrió-  los que me juran lealtad saben que no hay mas familia que yo.

Los dos magos observaron, satisfechos como el circulo iba cerrándose en torno a ellos; los dos magos y el jovencito se ocultaron unos momentos detrás del pilar.

- Quédate detrás de este pilar  Harry- indico Remus con una voz nerviosa- te daremos todo el tiempo que podamos, cierto Peter- aventuro Remus, observando a su amigo que temblaba ligeramente.

- Yo...- Peter observo sus manos que temblaban, y con un gesto reunió su valor- cierto Remus, haremos lo que podamos.

- Pero, yo quiero..- Harry observaba con dolor lo que esos dos hombres iban a hacer, arriesgar sus vidas por el.

- Harry- Remus le sonrió levemente, mientras se asomaba y retrocedía para esquivar un hechizo- trataremos de darte una salida, debes estar pendiente, en cuanto tengas la oportunidad corre, no importa que oigas no te detengas, no regreses- Remus abrazo ligeramente al jovencito- gracias por todo.

- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- pregunto Harry, sintiendo que su voz se quebraba, Peter espiaba el lento acercamiento de los magos y licántropos.

- No es tu culpa, este destino estaba escrito desde hace mucho, Sirius solo lo altero, yo traeré de regresarlo a su curso normal- Remus le sonrió con nerviosismo- discúlpame con James y Lily; y si es posible con Sirius.

- Remus, ahora- grito Peter viendo una ligera separación entre los magos- suerte Harry- aventuro Peter.

- Suerte a ustedes también- grito Harry, cuando los dos magos salieron de la relativa protección, tratando de abrirle paso, con los hechizos.

Remus logro regresar sus hechizos a un par de licántropos, logro eludir a un mago y hacerlo retroceder; Peter y el estaban consiguiendo una brecha, en ese momento vio la luz llegar a el, Harry podría escapar.

- Ahora Harry- Remus grito mientras eludía a otro mago, a su vos el niño corrió lejos del pilar esquivando los cuerpos desmayados de algunos magos, tratando de no voltear- corre, no te detengas- Remus bloqueo un hechizo y fue en ese momento que una figura se tiro contra el, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, grito cuando sintió su mano aterrizar debajo de su cuerpo, y romperse con un sonido hueco.

- Hermano- susurro con furia en los ojos, el licántropo mayor.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Remus, viendo como su propia varita le apuntaba, acompañada de la del otro mago.

- Son muchas razones, pero ya me canse de que me quites todo lo que debía ser mío- el mayor, se sintió ligeramente intimidado ante la mirada de tristeza; pero con odio lo golpeo obligándolo a desviarla.

- Remus- Harry, se había detenido al escuchar el grito de Remus, volteo sin poder evitarlo, y vio al mago debatiéndose con ese otro mago tan parecido a el; sus piernas no le obedecían.

- Corre, Harry, vete- grito Remus con angustia, viendo al muchacho parado sin moverse.

- No..- Harry, observo al otro mago dispuesto a destruirlo con un hechizo en cualquier momento.

Sin importarle ser tan solo un niño, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, eludiendo algún hechizo perdido, Peter, estaba a punto de caer también, demasiado cercado por los magos; y Remus, se encontraba vencido en manso de un mago que no dudaría en matarlo.

- Despídete- grito con furia el hermano mayor, apuntando directamente al pecho del licántropo menor- dest..

Harry llego en ese momento empujando con toda su fuerza al mago, y logrando desequilibrarlo, Remus  reunió su fuerza apartándose de su hermano, y rodó a donde Harry estaba poniéndose en pie.

- Vete- le pidió Remus, tratando de incorporar al joven, su mano llena de sangre, se movía sin voluntad.

- No sin ti- le exigió Harry- tu varita, ¿dónde esta?- Harry trato de encontrarla en el suelo, pero una risa irónica lo hizo ver al hombre que había tirado, quien les apuntaba a ambos con las dos varitas que no había perdido, ni a causa del golpe.

- ¿Buscabas esto?- pregunto con sarcasmo- que noble de ti, morir al lado de un amigo- dijo con sorna.

- Deja a Harry- pidió Remus colocándolo detrás suyo- tu pelea es conmigo.

- Ya han causado suficientes problemas a mi señor, lo mejor será que mueran- grito con furia.

Remus protegió a Harry todo lo que pudo con su cuerpo, esperando el momento del impacto del hechizo; pero una nueva voz surgió, gritando el hechizo de desarme.

- Harry, Remus- James Potter corría a donde su hijo y su amigo estaban, aparto a otros magos que trataron de bloquearlo, mientras los magos que iban con el detenían al resto.

- James- dijo Remus sintiéndose aliviado, al fin podía estar tranquilo por Harry; ahora debía pensar en aquello que había decidido.

- Papa- Harry sonrió viendo que detrás de su padre, Draco y Severus corrían también a el.

- Te dije que estaría a tu lado- le dijo Draco, permitiéndose abrazarlo ligeramente, mientras el entregaba su varita.

- Remus, ¿estas bien?- pregunto James, viendo la mano de su amigo.

- No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es Sirius- Remus tomo su varita que  Severus le había recogido.

- Dumbledore- dijo James, cuando vio al anciano mago, haciéndose camino, se levanto con resolución- el debe pagar.

- Detente- pidió Harry, cuando su padre se encaminaba ya a pelear con el anciano mago- es mi batalla- susurro Harry, con una vos extraña, que no podía pertenecer a un niño, sino a un anciano mago.

- ¿Harry?- Draco lo observo dudoso.

- No te preocupes- los ojos verdes observaron al niño rubio, pero eran distintos- Harry ya cumplió con mucho, esta vez todo terminara, mi venganza llegara a su fin.

- ¿Qué?- Draco trato de detenerlo, pero tanto el como James fueron detenidos por Severus.

- Grindelwald, creyó que había destruido del todo a Albus Dumbledore, pero un mago como el pudo conservar su espíritu de lucha; esa es la razón de la fuerza de Harry; empujado por el verdadero Dumbledore, hoy todo terminara- su vos se escucho con decisión, y nadie pensó en contradecirlo.

- Pero, Voldemort, digo Sirius- James volteo, al descubrí que Sirius no estaba en donde momentos antes lo habían observado- debemos detenerlo.

- Remus- Severus observo el lugar, donde momentos antes había estado el pálido mago- ya ha empezado a encaminar se a su destino.

- No- James, observo como sus dos amigos, en el otro extremo del salón, se confrontaban- tenemos que detenerlos- pidió viendo impotente como ellos se preparaban a combatir.

Pero los magos en ruda batalla, no permitían el paso, de ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Solo corría con un propósito, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba decirle aquello que había cayado demasiado tiempo, lo que sentía su corazón en ese momento y lo que había de sentir siempre por el, desde el momento en que sus miradas se posaron la una en la otra por primera vez.

No le importaba si su carrera parecía sin sentido, en ese momento tenia una meta, la mas definida de su vida, observo por una de las ventanas y el estaba ahí en la orilla del lago, como si esperara algo.

No, quiso tener mas miedos, ni dudas, si el lo amaba seria el mas dichoso del mundo, no importara lo poco que durara su felicidad, pero si el lo rechazaba, aprendería a vivir con ello, al menos ya no le ocultaría mas secretos en su corazón; por que el destino ya estaba escrito, y el moriría por el, no importa cuando ni como; pero solo por el moriría, por el ser que mas amaba en el mundo, el único al  que amaría  de esa manera.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, cuando estuvo muy cerca de el, y la mira que amaba lo observaba en ese momento; el sentía que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, totalmente perdido el control ante el;  podía fingir ante todos, pero Sirius siempre lo había descontrolado.

- Sabes que hay en mi corazón- al fin pudo hablar, con una voz que era mas un murmullo, a causa de los nervios- te lo oculte demasiado tiempo, por temor; por ti, por tantas razones; pero ya no mas; por que no quiero quedarme el resto de mis días, pensando en que debí  habértelo dicho; prefiero que me digas que no sientes lo mismo, prefiero escucharlo de una vez, y saber que así son las cosas y no preguntarme mil veces; que hubieras respondido- Remus sintió que las piernas no lo soportaban mas, y se dejo caer lentamente- soy un licántropo, un ser oscuro; no lo elegí, pero es lo que soy; y tal ves aspiro a demasiado al pensar en quererte, pero quiero que sepas, que jamás te traicione, ni elegí un camino en la oscuridad; quisiera que creyeras en mi, pues soy sincero- Remus bajo la cabeza, sintiendo que no podía ya detener el torrente de lagrimas, que empapaban sus mejillas, y Sirius seguía cayado.

- Remus- Sirius había llegado a su lado, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, se arrodillo cerca de el, y con mano temblorosas tomo el delicado rostro, alzándolo, para poder contemplar una ves mas esa mirada que amaba y que deseaba contemplar siempre- si me pudieras perdonar, todo el daño que te he hecho, me haría digno de ti- lentamente se permitió abrazarlo.

- Si me perdonas tu a mi también- Remus sonrió en medio de las lagrimas, devolviendo ese abrazo.

- Te quedarías a mi lado, toda la vida- pidió Sirius con ternura.

- Toda la vida e incluso en la muerte- dijo Remus, sintiendo pesar al recordar las palabras, de su destino, un día tendría que despedirse de el; pero un día también se reencontrarían.

- Remus- el animago, sintió la inmensa felicidad cuando al fin pudo posar sus labios en los temblorosos del licántropo, un beso que sellaría sus destinos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- De tus manos- susurro para si , el licántropo, viendo como el lord, totalmente enfurecido con el transformo su varita en una daga plateada.

- Te quitare de mi camino, a ti  y todo aquel , que crea que podrá detenerme- su mano temblaba sujetando esa daga, el cuerpo aun se oponía  a el, pero no mas.

-  Sirius- Remus  no podía defenderse mas, cuando su varita había salido volado a causa del ultimo hechizo que a duras penas había bloqueado, pero ya no quería defenderse mas, era el momento, la parte de el, en el corazón de Sirius lo había logrado, era ahora momento que el aceptara su destino.

- Márchate de una vez- grito el lord con furia, hundiendo la daga en el pecho del  joven licántropo- No- el grito sorprendió a los que estaban luchando, el propio Sirius era quien gritaba, mientras su mano soltaba la daga que estaba incrustada en el pecho del licántropo, quien lentamente se desplomo a los pies de un aterrado Sirius, que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Continuara.........


	34. Te Recordare, por que un día estaremos j...

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Bueno al fin, ya he llegado al final de la historia, espero que no luzca demasiado precipitado; pero si aun quedan cosas que contar se darán en las pequeñas historias de esta que aun quiero relatar; la primera de ellas se las comentare después del final sino arruinaría todo.

Lean todo, y no me quieran matar hasta terminar, prometí final feliz y por extraño que parezca mantuve mi promesa; espero que les guste.

Agradezco muchos todos sus comentarios, criticas y detalles, durante el año que tarde en terminar esta historia; yo misma tuve que releerla por que habían ocasiones en que no recordaba la trama.

Bueno sin mas espero que disfruten.

**_Capitulo Final: Te Recordare, por que un día estaremos juntos._**

Una promesa  eterna de amor, un destino marcado para mi, terrible; la muerte como resultado; pero nunca le tuve miedo, por que antes estabas tu y el tiempo que podía robarle a la vida, para estar contigo, era mi consuelo, mi resignación.

De tu mano, siempre lo supe, de tu mano la muerte no seria duro castigo, sino un momento escrito.

Tus ojos la maravillosa visión que aminoraría el dolor; tus lagrimas que envolverían en calidez la frialdad de la muerte.

Tu voz llamándome, la esperanza  de una victoria.

- Remus- el horror visible en los ojos de la persona que mas había amado; ahora que recuperaba el control de sus emociones y el alma sufría por el- no es posible- Sirius retiro su mano manchada por la sangre de quien mas amaba- es una pesadilla.

El licántropo sintió una inmensa debilidad y no pudiendo resistir mas se dejo caer, el dolor se iba alejando lentamente  sumergiéndose  en un sopor.

- Remus- Sirius había al fin reaccionado, y se  acerco arrastrándose al licántropo caído.

- Sirius- la voz entrecortada de Remus, trataba de aliviar a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo pude hacer esto?- gritaba Sirius en shock observando sus manos manchadas.

- No fuiste tu- susurro Remus, sintiéndose cada vez mas cansado, pero feliz al ver a su Sirius regresar- esto ya estaba escrito, era un destino del que- Remus tomo aire con dolor- no podíamos escapar.

Un estruendo proveniente de la pelea de Harry y Dumbledore los alerto, Sirius desvió la vista en dirección de Harry.

- Harry, no debe combatir solo- susurró Remus- ve, Sirius, ayúdalo.

- Yo...- Sirius observo dudoso la terrible herida de Remus, que este ocultaba con una de sus manos- no puedo dejarte solo.

- Nunca lo has hecho- Remus le sonrió, en ese momento James pudo llegar a ellos.

- Quédate, yo ayudare a Harry- dijo James rápidamente.

- No- Sirius se levanto decidido- es mi batalla también y yo aun tengo algo que ese mago quiere- Remus, por favor espérame; no te vayas sin mi, no te vayas sin decirme adiós.

- Sirius- Remus vio a James agachado a su lado y a Sirius parado- pase lo que pase, siempre...

- No lo digas- Sirius le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos- solo prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo- sonrió débilmente Remus.

Sirius no pudo voltear una vez mas, o nunca podría obligar a su corazón a alejarse en ese momento.

- Remus – James trato de incorporar un poco a Remus, para que estuviera mas cómodo; pero Remus se rehusó quejándose con dolor, retirando un momento la mano con que cubría la herida, de la que retiro la daga al momento de caer, cuando comenzaba a quemarle.

- Yo...- James sintió que las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos- ¿por qué le hiciste una promesa que no puedes cumplir?- James sujeto la mano de su amigo, infundiéndole valor, tenia el brazo fracturado, pero James le tomo la mano, con cuidado- lo prometiste, así que debemos ir en busca de un medimago y...

- James- Remus sonrió a quien siempre fue su amigo, al amigo que al fin tenia a su lado, por ultima vez- es demasiado tarde; se lo prometí, hasta que el regrese; pero esa será la primera promesa que no podré cumplirle a Sirius, ojala el me perdone.

Peter salió volando a causa de la fuerza de un ataque, del otro lado del lugar; parándose un poco atontado cerca de sus amigos, distinguió a Remus en el suelo y se acerco sin importarle mas la batalla.

- Remus- el hombre bajito, se inclino ante su amigo- no ahora que vamos a ganar, tu... hay muchos sueños que aun debes realizar- Peter se estremeció ante la  palidez en el rostro de sus dos amigos.

- Peter... gracias- Remus cansado, sentía que las palabras morían en su boca- nunca puedes contradecir al destino; fue un honor haber compartido mi vida con tan maravillosos amigos- Remus recurrió a sus ultimas fuerzas volteando en dirección de Sirius, quien a lo lejos peleaba al lado de Harry- pase lo que pase... yo siempre te amare- susurro unas palabras tan similares  a las que Sirius había dicho por ellos, en esa otra vida- te recordare lo juro- la mano  que James aun sujetaba se soltó de su agarre.

- Remus- Peter con la mirada cegada por las lagrimas llamaba a su amigo- debes resistir, por ese futuro que debió pertenecerte- los sollozos aumentaron  cuando James contemplo a Peter, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que no podía detener- por favor contéstame, Remus.

- Ya no lo llames, Pet- susurro calmadamente.

- No...- Peter negaba aun contemplando los ahora cerrados ojos de su amigo, el mas cercano a él.

Los dos solo se contemplaban en silencio, sabiendo que el dolor mas profundo seria para  Sirius, cuando regresara  a su lado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Y de que forma pretenden ganarme?- pregunto con ironía el anciano mago.

- Una vez por mi buen corazón perdí ante ti Grindelwald; por que te di la espalda, te perdone- Harry luciendo esa extraña mirada y con la voz profunda, pronunciaba las palabras como una sentencia- pero, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

- Dumbledore- susurro el anciano mago- así que tu alma no desapareció- la confianza se borro un poco en el rostro del mago- lucharas contra mi.

- Lucharemos contra ti- agrego Sirius situándose cerca de Harry.

- Así, que el patético hombre lobo, lo consiguió- dijo con odio el anciano- Voldemort nuevamente derrotado por ese absurdo sentimiento- el anciano se permitió una sonrisa- ¿aun que has perdido lo que mas amabas, lucharas?.

- Tengo confianza- Sirius afirmo aunque con una voz que no la mostraba- el me esperara, ya nada nos separara; tu maldad terminara aquí.

- ¿Maldad?; dice eso de mi, quien mato  a la persona que amaba, con sus propias manos- el veneno destilando en sus palabras- ¿serás capaz de renunciar al poder del lord en ti?, no lo creo.

- Basta- Harry grito impaciente- ya has perdido demasiado tiempo, Grindelwald.

- ¿Poder?; eso nunca a sido importante para mi, ¿Querías el poder del lord oscuro?, pues tómalo- grito Sirius sintiendo un torbellino oscuro surgir de su interior chocando con el cuerpo del anciano mago quien grito sin poder contener toda la magnitud de esa fuerza; a la que pronto Harry unió su poder.

- Debes regresar lo que fue mío- grito la anciana voz con furia; la voz que Harry proyectaba.

- No- el mago sintió que el alma que había  enclavado en ese cuerpo robado, era extraída, un vació oscuro lo llevaba, sin poder anclarse, destruido el poder que busco.

Una luz pálida envolvió el cuerpo del anciano y Harry sintió que el poder y el resplandor que lo habían acompañado lo dejaban.

- Soy yo- el anciano sonrió con una voz cálida y diferente- después de tantos años.

- Gusto en conocerlo, profesor Dumbledore- agrego Harry- de nuevo.

- Esto es extraño- suspiro Sirius, cansado como si hubiera realizado ejercicios pesados, el abandono de ese poder lo había agotado.

- Yo he conseguido lo que deseaba- el anciano hablo con esa voz dulce- pero tu muchacho, me temo que lo has perdido todo- dijo con pesar señalando en dirección de donde Sirius, había dejado a Remus.

Sirius sintió un dolor inmenso apoderándose de su ser, como si una parte de su  alma le fuera arrebatada.

- Remus- grito corriendo a donde yacía la persona que amaba, olvidando el inmenso cansancio.

El combate había cesado, sin líder instigándolos los rebeldes se rindieron; los hombres lobo dudaron pero al final también lo hicieron, una de sus mas grandes familias había sido destruida en esa lucha sin sentido; podían oler la sangre de los suyos derramada, sin sentido.

Nadie se interpuso en el camino de Sirius, que fue seguido por Dumbledore y Harry a quienes pronto se unieron Draco, Severus y su padre y Lily; un lugar donde un amigo había partido.

- Remus- la voz desgarrada de Sirius no conseguía respuestas; cuando se acerco y contemplo a sus dos amigos que observaban al caído; no tuvo  que preguntar, los terribles ojos tristes de James y el sollozo continuo de Peter, le dijeron que el triste adiós había llegado. Se dejo caer a un lado de él, observando la pálida piel, las manos cubiertas de sangre, pero en su rostro la expresión era relajada, como si al fin pudiera descansar de ese cruel destino.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- pregunto Sirius, con el dolor dominándolo- prometiste que no te irías, sin decirme adiós; sabias que no te dejaría solo, ¿por qué no me esperaste?- el llanto de Sirius fue desgarrador, mientras  sujetaba las pálidas manos.

- No es justo- grito Severus hijo enojado- todo aquello que hizo, toda su lucha fue en vano.

- Las luchas, nunca son en vano; si siguen una causa buena- aseguro el ahora verdadero Dumbledore.

- ¿Esta es la recompensa de ellos por amarse; este es su castigo, decirse adiós para siempre?-  el joven Severus indignado solo atinaba a contener las lagrimas.

- No, esto... no es un adiós; es un ... hasta pronto- Dumbledore con voz misteriosa guiño un ojos a Harry.

- Sirius- Harry se atrevió a acercarse a los merodeadores que velaban el cuerpo caído de uno de ellos- debes vivir, con al esperanza de un reencuentro.

- El esta muerto- Sirius pronuncio con dolor- debo acaso morir esperando una nueva vida en la que al fin...

- No- Dumbledore se acerco también y susurro algo a Harry- siempre he creído que el amor es una de las mayores fuerzas; que obra todo milagro por muy imposible que parezca; él deseo con todo su corazón verte una vez mas, muchacho; eso es importante- el anciano se agacho tocando la frente del caído- las promesas de amor son eternas, al igual que los lazos- el anciano sujeto la mano  a la que surcaba una cicatriz y sujeto también la mano de Sirius, que mostraba la misma línea- esto prueba que volverán a encontrarse; ¿serás capaz de esperarlo muchacho?- pregunto el anciano a Sirius.

- Toda mi vida y la eternidad de ser necesario- contesto Sirius.

- ¿Serán capaces de renunciar al amigo que habían recuperado?- pregunto  a los otros merodeadores y a Lily que consolaba a James.

- Si- afirmaron los tres- por que ellos puedan tener ese reencuentro- aseguro James.

- Entonces que así sea- Dumbledore sonrió a los tres- no será una despedida, solo será algo diferente- ahora  volteo en dirección de Severus- solo me falta una pregunta mas, o un par de ellas- contemplo al joven Severus- ¿serias capaz de cualquier cosa por cubrir tu deuda?.

- Por Remus, si- Severus asintió con determinación.

- Y ustedes muchachos- se dirigió ahora a Draco y Harry- ¿su amor puede cobijar uno mas?.

Harry sonrió entendiendo lo que el amigo buscaba, así que sonrió en dirección de Draco y sujeto su mano.

- Cuando el hechizo se complete, el ciclo terminara, Draco, y yo  no nos recordaremos, no en la forma pasada; pero se que volveremos a amarnos con la misma fuerza y podremos cobijar ese amor.

- Harry- Draco lo observo con determinación- recuperaremos lo que debió ser, por nosotros, y por todos.

- Bien- el anciano toco nuevamente la frente de Remus- que el hechizo cierre el ciclo y el destino cobre su victima- una intensa luz rodeo el cuerpo del caído y a todos los presentes, cuando se disipo el cadáver había desaparecido; convirtiéndose en un par de  luminosas luces, que flotaban en el lugar donde Remus Lupin había perdido la vida.

- Remus- sollozo Sirius tratando de contenerse; una de las luces avanzo y se detuvo frente al joven Severus, al que ilumino al fusionarse con el.

- Cuando sea tu momento, Severus, te casaras- afirmo Dumbledore- tu primer hijo, será Remus renacido, sin recuerdos; dale la vida tranquila que siempre mereció; y cuando llegue el momento Sirius y el se reencontraran y si su promesa es fuerte se recordaran.

- Pero..- Sirius observo perplejo al anciano- seré demasiado grande, el no me amara.

- Sirius- Dumbledore dirigió la otra luz  al animago, al que cubrió- cuando ese bebe nazca; tu volverás a ser un bebe a su vez, perdiendo tus recuerdos; hasta que reencuentres a la persona amada; y Harry y Draco abran de ser padres amorosos  para ti; como siempre quisiste, una familia así- tus amigos estarán aquí, aunque mayores, no habrá una separación dolorosa; solo espera el momento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Sirius Black- la voz de todas las mañanas despertó al joven de un extraño sueño; un chico de ojos dorados lo había estado llamando; en primer lugar el no conocía a ningún chico así, y que supiera las personas no tenían los ojos dorados- Sirius – volvió a reclamar la voz.

- Ya voy, papa- contesto al notar que esa voz empezaba a acercarse.

- Date prisa o llegaras tarde a clases- dijo un joven hombre de cabellos revueltos, abriendo la puerta y contemplando al adolescente que aun bostezaba- tu padre y yo preparamos el desayuno, sino lo quieres frió, apúrate.

- Si- el muchacho observo con cara divertida a uno de sus padres- eso quiere decir que, ¿papa Draco lo preparo, mientras tu observabas?.

- Eres imposible- sonrió el hombre, cerrando la puerta y alejándose.

- Siempre, lo molesto con lo mismo- el joven se levanto y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en su enorme armario; Sirius Black, sabia que todo le quedaba bien; pero, también sentía que ese día era especial, por alguna causa, así que busco mas detalladamente su camisa favorita. Abrió las ventanas y se permitió asomarse al balcón; adoraba la vista de los jardines en la mañana.

El era un joven normal, bueno no tanto; que adoraba a sus dos padres, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy; ellos eran sus padres adoptivos, ya que el era el heredero de los Black, su padre Sirius había muerto de una forma misteriosa y el había quedado al cuidado del ahijado de su padre; la mejor familia que pudo desear; ellos y el abuelo James y la abuela Lily; el tío Peter; todos una gran familia; también estaban los mejores amigos de su papa Harry; Ron Weasley y Hermione Snape; un niño de ojos dorados recordó de pronto; hace muchos años que no veía a la señora Snape, que había sido muy amable; ella tenia un hijo de su edad; pero solo lo había visto una vez, y no recordaba bien su nombre; pero, ¿creía recordar que tenia los ojos dorados? o ¿color miel?.

Se reprendió al ver la hora;  por lo tarde que se le había hecho, ¿cómo se ponía a pensar, de que color eran los ojos de un niño que solo había visto una ves?.

- Buenos días- saludos  a su papa Harry que leía el periódico  y a su papa Draco, que servia un par de  tostadas extras en el plato de Harry.

- Draco- Harry le sonrió dejando el periódico- si engordo no te gustare mas.

- Pues come todo lo que quieras- Draco le sonrió- siempre me gustaras, no importa como luzcas.

- Y tu a mi- Harry tomo las manos del rubio, y acerco su rostro.

- Ehhhhhmmm- Sirius carraspeo- par de tórtolos, ¿no pueden esperar a que me vaya a la escuela, para empezar?.

- Que oportuno- suspiro Draco- ¿Sirius ya tendrás tiempo de desayunar sin vigilarnos?.

- Es que me quitan el apetito- bromeo Sirius.

- Celoso- recrimino con una sonrisa Harry y consultó su reloj- sino sales ya, llegaras tarde.

- Y puede que hoy sea un día muy especial- aventuro Draco con una sonrisa misteriosa, que el y Harry habían tenido toda la semana, en opinión de Sirius.

- ¡Nah!- negó Sirius levantándose- será un día como todos; bueno, solo por que llegara un nuevo maestro, pero dicen que es terriblemente estricto- se despidió rápido y tomo las llaves de su moto.

- Ten cuidado- los despidieron los dos hombres.

Sirius arranco la moto y se alejo, llegando a pensar, ¿no se apellidaba Snape el nuevo profesor?, ¿tendría algo que ver con la señor Snape, amiga de sus papas?, ¿con el chico de ojos dorados de su sueño?...

- Será un día especial- aseguro Harry, viendo una vez mas la carta que había estado leyendo y que oculto con el periódico, a la llegada de Sirius; la misiva le fue arrebatada por Draco; quien picaramente se acerco a el.

- Ya leíste las palabras de Severus, es ahora tiempo que escuches las mías- Draco le sonrió aun mas acercando sus labios.

- Al fin una historia tendrá un final feliz- susurro Harry sintiendo una inmensa felicidad por Sirius y Remus- aunque Severus se tardo mucho en propiciar ese encuentro.

- Es un padre celoso, como tu y yo; aunque sabe que ellos son el uno para el otro- Draco sonrió aun mas besando a Harry- y no es el final de la historia sino el inicio- agrego.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ya deja de pasearte por treintaiteava ocasión querido- una mujer de cabello castaños le sonrió, al hombre de cabellos negros que lucia inquieto- sabias que este momento tenia que llegar- trato de razonar  ella, con su esposo.

- Si, pero...- el hombre volteo a verla- ¿será lo correcto?.

- Ellos se aman, siempre se amaron- la mujer suspiro- claro que esta bien, es nuestro hijo también, pero fue y seguirá teniendo el alma de Remus.

- Tienes razón- Severus suspiro- ¿quién iba a decirme que un día estaría de acuerdo, en que un hijo mío se enamoraría de Sirius Black?.

- Deja el orgullo de lado- la mujer sonrió- ¿quién iba a decir que un día estaría casada, con quien en otro tiempo, fue mi mas odiado profesor?.

- Ja, tienes razón- el hombre se decidió y subió las escaleras a tocar a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios- Remus, es tarde, si no te das prisa, te dejare.

- Ya voy- grito una dulce vos, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

- Estaré abajo- indico el hombre, mientras volvía al lado de su esposa- un florero mas, no se por que insistes en tener uno en su habitación, cuantos van esta semana.

- Las flores son bonitas- alego la joven mujer, sacando un nuevo florero de una caja- este quedara bien.

- ¿Será que, se debe al hecho de no ser mas un hombre lobo, esa torpeza?- el hombre pregunto con curiosidad.

- Pues es mejor, eso, que la maldición que peso sobre el tantos años- aseguro la inteligente bruja.

- Bueno- el hombre cambio el tema- me alegra que  aunque Hogwarts exista, ya no hay solo internados mágicos, me agrada mas la idea de una escuela, de la que pueden ir  y venir todos los días, una fusión de lo muggle y lo mágico- Severus suspiro- aunque no se si me agradara dar clases a Black.

- Ya veras que si- Hermione sonrió.

- Ja, ya quiero que intente besar a mi hijo, en mi presencia o en mi clase; no va a terminar con los castigos- sonrio el hombre.

- Severus- regaño la joven mujer, viendo ese gesto en su esposo- déjalos en paz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El joven corrió pues llegaría tarde a clases, su padre se molestaría, y si había algo que aterrorizaba en Severus Snape, era su enojo; aunque su abuelo luciera muy similar, el si podía sonreír con ternura.

Llegar tarde a la clase de su propio padre, no quería ni pensarlo; pues al final se retrazo tanto que su padres e fue sin el, a preparar sus clases, en esa nueva escuela.

Tarde el primer día, corrió realmente desesperado, cuando uno de sus libros casi se le cae, por fijarse en atraparlo, no se percato de la silueta que se había detenido un poco delante de el.

Un buen golpe, fue el que provoco al estrellarse, así que llegaba tarde y además tiraba a uno de sus compañeros, y todo eso, el primer día, suspiro tristemente.

- Estas bien- la mirada color miel, del joven se enfoco en quien le ofrecía una mano, al parecer su compañero ya se había levantado, esos ojos celestes que lo observaron, lo llenaron de felicidad, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

- Si- el muchacho acepto la mano que le ofrecían.

- ¿Creíste que no te recordaría, Remus, a pesar de que ya no tienes los ojos dorados?- el muchacho de ojos azules, le sonrió, perdiéndose en  esos ojos.

- Sabia que volveríamos a vernos, Sirius- el muchacho supo que al fin, la oportunidad por la que lo había dado todo, había llegado.

- Y, esta vez, es para siempre- susurro acercándose a  los labios del otro adolescente.

- Para siempre- susurro, también Remus sellando el beso.

- Pero no justifica que lleguen tarde a mi clase- aseguro la vos molesta de Severus Snape- y por cierto, Black deja de hacerle eso a mi hijo- Severus sonrió triunfante.

**Fin........**

Nota3: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, decidí dejarlo en final feliz, y la primera pequeña historia, será el nuevo manual del galán de Sirius Black, para conquistar a Remus a pesar de la presencia del molesto Severus Snape.

Espero que les gusten...


End file.
